Shadow Kiss (POV Dimitri) (TRADUCCION)
by TeamSuiza96
Summary: La vida de Dimitri nunca estuvo destinada a ser suya. Siempre había estado prometida para la protección de los Moroi. Vivía su vida por ellos, pero por primera vez, sentía el deseo de compartir su vida con otra persona. Resintiendo las cartas que la suerte le había dado y viendo lentamente a su Roza perderse en la inminente oscuridad, ¿estará perdiendo lo más importante para él?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Menos de un mes. Menos de un mes fue todo lo que tardamos Rose y yo en volver a caer en una relación torpe y pseudoprofesional, llena de tensión sexual y palabras no dichas. Por supuesto, había sido un descenso lento y había permitido más de unos cuántos momentos íntimos en privado entre nosotros. Un beso robado aquí, una conversación personal allí. Tal vez no era nada increíblemente romántico, pero había cierta intimidad en abrirme a alguien de una manera que no había hecho antes.

Sin embargo, sin importar cuánto tratara de bloquearlas, las palabras de Alberta seguían corriendo por mi mente una y otra vez hasta que no podía seguir ignorándolas. Rose y yo nos habíamos cambiado el uno al otro, tal como ella había dicho, y la gente comenzaba a darse cuenta. Rose había entendido cuando saqué a relucir mi preocupación de que los demás se dieran cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, pero pensé que sería mejor ocultar que al menos una persona ya nos había descubierto. Rose ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones, no podía aumentarle una más. Habiendo dicho eso, ella no estaba contenta con el asunto, ninguno de nosotros lo estaba, pero sabíamos que nuestras opciones eran limitadas y que eventualmente esto sucedería. Tal vez era mejor construir un muro entre nosotros antes de que se volviera más difícil.

No era la Academia, realmente no. Ese era un problema temporal que se solucionaría en unos pocos meses. Tampoco era su edad, lo cual se resolvería incluso antes. No, el verdadero problema era lo qué éramos, quiénes éramos, guardianes. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía encontrar la forma en que pudiéramos tener una relación mientras protegíamos efectivamente a Lissa. Eso pondría a Lissa en riesgo y ninguno de nosotros dos nos permitiríamos ponerla en peligro.

Los guardianes simplemente no tenían el lujo de enamorarse y tener una vida normal con alguien más, especialmente con compañeros guardianes. Traté de hacer que disminuyera el resentimiento que sentía hacia el tema, pero cada día era más y más difícil. Lo más cerca que podíamos estar a nuestro felices por siempre era un romance susceptible a terminar por la transferencia de alguno de los dos en cualquier momento. Seguíamos a nuestro Moroi. Ellos eran primero.

Tampoco ayudaba que Rose se alejara de mí una vez más. No sabía qué hacer al respecto. Rose siempre había sido la parte constante en esta relación, esperando a que me decidiera de una vez por todas y fuera hacia ella, o más a menudo que no, empujándome más allá de mis límites auto impuestos hasta que cedía a la locura entre nosotros. El que ahora fuera ella la razonable... bueno, me dejaba más abatido que nunca. La extrañaba. Una parte de mí quería permitirle el espacio para sanar por sí misma, pero la otra parte de mí sentía la necesidad de intentarlo y de ser fuerte para ella.

Quizás hubiera sido una cosa si solamente se alejara de mí. Podría justificarlo con la idea de que estaba tratando de crear una distancia sana y necesaria entre nosotros. Podría encontrar una manera de estar bien y aceptar su distancia repentina. Pero no solo se estaba alejando de mí, se estaba alejando de todos. Incluso parecía que estaba pasando menos tiempo con Lissa. Los pocos momentos que la veía con su grupo de amigos, siempre estaba callada y reservada. Era tan diferente de la Rose que había conocido. Esbozaba sonrisas y risas, pero ninguna llegaba a sus ojos.

Sabía que mucho tenía que ver con haber perdido a Mason. Era natural. Nadie la culpaba por sentirse molesta, pero desearía que hablara con alguien. No importaba si éramos su madre, Alberta, Lissa, yo u otra persona por completo, pero ella necesitaba hablar con alguien. Cada vez que trataba de que se abriera, Rose me excluía. Yo había hecho lo mismo después de la muerte de Iván, y al ver mis propios mecanismos de autodefensa retratados en otra persona, dejaba en claro lo poco saludables que eran. Podría ser increíblemente hipócrita de mí parte, pero quería algo mejor para ella.

Me identificaba con ella, realmente lo hacía. Después del fallecimiento de Iván había tenido esa extraña sensación de querer olvidar el dolor y sentí la necesidad de recordar ya que nadie más lo haría. Al menos, no recordarían en la forma en que yo lo haría. Sin una buena manera para resolver el conflicto, terminé sintiéndome horrible sin importar lo que eligiera. No había habido victoria, solo había sobrevivido.

Para Rose, incluso sobrevivir parecía una lucha en este momento. No había forma de escapar de la muerte de Mason. No tenía alivio ni la oportunidad de olvidarla, incluso solo por un momento. No con esos tatuajes. Al menos entre los guardianes, no eran considerados una novedad. Como ella era novicia, los otros estudiantes constantemente le pedían verlos, lo que inevitablemente llevaba a preguntas incómodas sobre lo sucedido esa noche. Ella siempre daba las mismas respuestas estoicas y clínicas, nunca elaborando ni dando más información de la necesaria. Uno pensaría que los demás finalmente se darían cuenta de su estado de ánimo, pero si lo hacían, no les importaba. Traté de ofrecerle un respiro tan a menudo como podía, lo que incluía interrumpir las conversaciones ocasionales con los estudiantes curiosos por sus marcas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero no podía estar a su lado a cada momento del día.

Rose estaba empeorando. Su temperamento parecía estallar cada vez más seguido, incluso con una leve provocación. Le había gritado a un compañero de clases la semana pasada por apartar su cabello sin su permiso para poder ver las marcas. Al parecer, Emil había tenido que intervenir por la pelea que había seguido después, pero al menos no había llegado a los golpes. Sin embargo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que eso cambiara. Me di cuenta desde el principio que Rose había adquirido el hábito de ocultar sus marcas molnija en el día a día. Se levantaba el pelo para entrenar, pero si no era absolutamente necesario, prefería dejarlo suelto para ocultar la parte de atrás de su cuello. Incluso le había permitido usarlo de esa manera durante nuestras sesiones, siempre y cuando no representara un peligro para ella. Me había dejado crecer el pelo por una razón similar, así que no podía culparla por eso.

Otra similitud entre nosotros era que se había entregado a su entrenamiento como un medio para salir adelante. En el gimnasio, parecía perderse por completo. Era raro que llegara tarde, e incluso algunas mañanas llegaba primero que yo al gimnasio. La mantuve trabajando principalmente en el saco de box pesado, haciendo cardio o trabajando con el equipo de pesas. Pensé que era demasiado pronto para someterla a más combates de los necesarios y sus clases proporcionaban la mayor parte de todos modos. Eso fue exactamente lo que condujo a esta mañana.

Estaba monitoreando la clase de tercer año de los novicios a petición de Alberta. Aparentemente había habido algunos problemas desde la muerte de Mason y varios de los estudiantes ahora se rehusaban a pelear con Rose. El único que aún estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ella era Eddie Castile. No solo dispuesto, parecía casi ansioso por luchar contra ella. Él había estado sufriendo la pérdida de Mason a su manera y era natural que buscaran apoyo mutuo. No habría sido una gran preocupación, excepto por el hecho de que él había terminado en la clínica con una leve conmoción cerebral en su última clase juntos. Uno de los instructores que había presenciado el combate estaba preocupado de que no hubiera sido un accidente y, con un informe como ese, teníamos que asegurarnos de que Rose estaba en buenas condiciones mentales. No había notado nada inusual sobre su comportamiento, al menos... nada que fuera inusual teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero había evitado el combate físico con ella tanto como fuera posible desde el accidente.

Se les pidió a los estudiantes que trabajaran en parejas como siempre, y esta vez Eddie caminó directamente hacia Rose. Su rostro estaba en blanco, como un hombre resignado caminando hacia su destino en el corredor de la muerte. Cuando el mar de estudiantes se separó para dejarle paso, Rose ni siquiera dudó al asumir una posición ofensiva. Era como si lo esperara. Ella era el verdugo. Rose no parecía maliciosa de ninguna manera, solo concentrada. Por lo que podía ver, ella no miraba a Eddie de manera diferente a como lo haría con cualquier otro compañero de entrenamiento.

Otros estudiantes se juntaron alrededor de ellos, dándoles a Rose y a Eddie un poco de espacio extra y unas cuantas miradas vacilantes.

Tan pronto como se dio la orden para comenzar, Rose se convirtió en alguien completamente diferente. Se abalanzó sobre Eddie, atacando brutalmente y sin dar cabida a la debilidad. No estaba luchando para practicar su técnica o estrategia, luchaba como si su vida estuviera en peligro.

Desafortunadamente, Eddie no estaba haciendo lo mismo. Pude ver el motivo por el que algunos de los otros guardianes estaban preocupados. Era porque Eddie estaba recibiendo una severa paliza por parte de Rose. Sin embargo, no era porque quisiera hacerle daño a propósito. No, Eddie le estaba permitiendo a Rose atacarlo. Ni siquiera intentaba bloquear o devolverle los golpes, a pesar de tener la rara oportunidad de hacerlo.

Solo permití que el encuentro durara unos 30 segundos más o menos, el tiempo suficiente para que tanto yo como Alberta, al otro lado del gimnasio, pudiéramos ver que había mucho más debajo de la superficie aquí. Me paré entre Rose y su objetivo, porque eso era todo lo que Eddie era en este momento, y la agarré del brazo. Alberta se estaba dirigiendo hacia Castile.

En el momento en que detuve a Rose en mi agarre, luchó por liberarse de mí, gritando abruptamente como si yo fuera su próximo atacante. Cuando la miré sorprendido, me encontré con una chispa salvaje en sus ojos. Ella no me veía, no veía a Eddie, todo lo que veía era un enemigo y una amenaza. Solo había visto esa mirada una vez: en una pequeña casa, muy lejos, mientras protegía el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia.

Por su propia seguridad, decidí llevármela. En un movimiento rápido, la levanté y la arrojé sobre mi hombro, llevándola fuera del gimnasio principal y hacia una de las salas privadas de práctica. Cuando dejé caer su cuerpo palpitante, ella cayó de espaldas sobre las colchonetas, golpeando el suelo con fuerza y mirándome con aturdida confusión.

—¡Qué diablos, Dimitri!

—Lucha contra mí.

No respondió.

—Lucha conmigo, Rose. Al parecer, necesitas trabajar en algo, así que úsame. Eddie no podrá soportar mucho más. Golpéame en su lugar.

—No quiero lastimar a Eddie. —Rose se puso de pie.

—Lo sé, pero lo estás haciendo y él te está dejando. No sé qué es lo que está pasando contigo, pero si esto es lo que tienes que hacer, entonces lucha conmigo.

—No. —Me miró con cautela, como si esperara que yo la regañara. Si eso era lo que estaba esperando, le daría exactamente lo contrario: un silencio calmado y sereno.

—¿Sabes que? ¡Bien! —De repente, se enfureció, por razones que no entendía del todo. Cualquiera que hubiera sido la causa, un momento después, se precipitó hacia mí.

Bloqueé la mayoría de sus ataques, aunque Rose había mejorado mucho a través de nuestros entrenamientos y una buena cantidad de sus golpes lograron atravesar mi guardia. Había poder detrás de ellos, no se estaba conteniendo. Rose estaba prácticamente gruñendo mientras luchaba conmigo. No retrocedí, pero me pregunté si le habría importado. Rose se mostraba implacable en su avance, y eso me tomó por sorpresa.

Mientras que algunas personas podrían elogiarla por poner todo lo que tenía en su ataque, ella había sido entrenada y debería saberlo mejor. Rose se estaba agotando y lo estaba haciendo rápidamente. Sus ataques se estaban volviendo menos controlados y su respiración comenzó a volverse irregular. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta de que no se había quedado sin aliento por la pelea, sino porque estaba llorando.

Me levanté de mi postura, deteniendo su débil intento de darme un golpe y acercándola mientras sus puños continuaban golpeando mi pecho con poco entusiasmo. Eventualmente, esos mismos puños se aferraron a mi camisa mientras enterraba su cara contra mí. Rose ya no estaba luchando. De hecho, cuando sus piernas le fallaron, yo era lo único que la mantenía en pie.

Me puse de rodillas, abrazándola mientras ella lloraba. Sabía que no podía darle todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que se merecía en muchos aspectos, pero ahora haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para aliviar su dolor y apoyarla.

—Los veo cada vez que cierro los ojos. Veo sus ojos. Veo a Mason mirándome. Le fallé. No pude salvarlo. —Repetía las mismas palabras como una penitencia, como si eso fuera suficiente para liberarla de su dolor.

La abracé más fuerte, esperando poder ser un escudo contra los demonios de su mente. Rose y yo habíamos hablado sobre el sentimiento de culpabilidad antes, y cómo Mason había hecho su elección y que ella no podía responsabilizarse por ello. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no detenía los susurros en los pasillos ni las miradas en las aulas. No detenía los pensamientos de "¿y si?" eso venía día tras día. Sabía que Rose aún cargaba con el peso de su muerte. De alguna manera, siempre lo haría. Incluso si él no había sido un interés romántico para ella como una vez pensé, había sido uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Respira Roza, inhala y exhala. —Le susurré la orden al oído, acariciándole el pelo hasta que pude sentir que su respiración se volvía un poco más estable—. Sé que te duele. Lo siento mucho. Alejaría tu dolor si pudiera. Estoy aquí. Solo respira.

Cuando finalmente pude calmarla lo suficiente como para enviarla a su dormitorio por el resto del día, cancelando sus clases y el entrenamiento vespertino de un solo golpe, me dirigí a ver a Alberta.

La Guardiana Petrov casi parecía estar esperándome a mí y mi reporte—. ¿Como está?

—Creo que está estresada. Se juzga muy duramente a sí misma por lo sucedido, y sé que otros han sugerido cosas a sus espaldas.

Alberta suspiró, era como si esto no fuera nuevo para ella, pero lamentaba escuchar la confirmación de cualquier manera—. A menos que alguien la siga todos los días, no sé qué podemos hacer con los rumores. Por lo general, a ella no le importa lo que la gente tenga que decir sobre ella.

—Esto es diferente. —Afortunadamente, no tuve que seguir explicando nada. La Guardiana Petrov solo asintió con la cabeza.

Un breve silencio se prolongó y una idea me golpeó—. Tal vez un breve viaje la ayude a centrarse nuevamente. Me voy a la residencia de los Voda en unos días para hablar de las posibles mejoras de seguridad a las guardas y estaré encantado de llevarla conmigo. No sería mucho, solo un viaje de un día, pero eso podría ser suficiente para que vuelva a estar en el camino correcto. Tal vez lo único que necesita es alejarse un poco.

Pude ver que los ojos de Alberta se estrechaban levemente. Hubiera sido imperceptible sin mi entrenamiento, pero me di cuenta de que me estaba estudiando en busca de cualquier indicio de mentira. No podría culparla exactamente. Ella sabía que había algo más entre Rose y yo, y permitirle que dejara el campus conmigo sonaba como un plan con un motivo oculto. Yo no tenía ninguno, por supuesto. Por mucho que me gustara pasar un poco más de tiempo personal con ella, no tenía intención de aprovecharme de la oportunidad de que Rose se alejara de la Academia y respirara libremente durante unas horas. Honestamente, por mucho que quisiera ser yo quien cuidara de ella, con mucho gusto dejaría que otro guardián tomara mi lugar si eso significaba que Roza podría salir y despejar su mente de todos los problemas que enfrentaba.

Aunque no dije nada de esto, Alberta pareció sentirlo—. Está bien, Dimitri.

Pude sentir el alivio expandirse a través de mí con su permiso. Estaba a punto de irme cuando vi a Alberta vacilar antes de agregar un último comentario—. Estoy confiando en ti.

Es posible que Alberta no haya sido madre, pero era bastante maternal, especialmente cuando se trataba de Rose. El tono de su voz era muy similar al que mi propia madre usaría para inspirar un sentido de responsabilidad personal. Así como la "desilusión" de una madre era un golpe mucho más duro que su ira, Alberta estaba asegurando mi mejor comportamiento con su confianza más de lo que cualquier amenaza podría haberlo hecho.

* * *

 **Chicos, es un placer para mí saludarlos de nuevo y darles la bienvenida al tercer libro de la serie desde el pubto de vista de Dimitri. Éste es uno de los libros más intensos de la serie en cuanto a trama, sentimientos, y todo lo sucedido en él.**

 **Espero que éste primer capítulo les haya gustado, yo siento que éste libro comienza muy fuerte desde el principio con nuestra querida Rose sufriendo, y Dimitri junto con ella por no saber cómo ayudarla. Y lo que más me gusta es que el ritmo de todo el libro es constante, va de aquí para arriba, en ningún momento decae o se vuelve aburrido, aunque me imagino que lo sabrán porque así se desarrolla el original.**

 **Seguiremos con la dinámica de los reviews, sólo que ésta vez lo cerraré en 100 reviews por capítulo, de ésta manera el libro nos durará un poco más, yo sé que ustedes lograrán hacerlo ;) Así que en cuanto lleguemos a los 100 reviews les subiré el capítulo dos.**

 **Quiero desearles muy felices fiestas en ésta navidad, disfrútenla mucho y convivan con sus seres queridos porque vida sólo hay una. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Solo había una parada entre San Vladimir y la residencia de los Voda a donde nos dirigíamos. Era una pequeña parada de descanso en la intersección de la montaña dónde cruzaba el camino panorámico por el que estábamos manejando y el tráfico más intenso de la interestatal. No había mucho más que una estación de gas, una tienda de una famosa cadena de sándwiches y lo que parecía ser una especie de área de descanso para camioneros que pasaban por aquí regularmente. Por lo que se veía, el lugar no estaba muy ocupado en este momento, solo unos pocos vehículos de 18 ruedas estaban estacionados en el estacionamiento trasero.

Rose había tenido otra pesadilla anoche. El guardián que había patrullado la zona de su dormitorio en el turno de la noche me había enviado un mensaje de texto después de que su turno había terminado. Aparentemente había escuchado gritos desde su habitación. Desearía que me hubiera avisado en cuanto sucedió, yo hubiera ido con ella de nuevo. No habría sido la primera vez. La primera vez que Alberta me llamó porque Rose se había despertado en mitad de la noche fue aproximadamente una semana después del funeral de Mason y no pude lograr que Rose dejara de temblar. Tardó horas en volverse a dormir, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, terminé quedándome con ella el resto de la noche. Se había quedado dormida en mis brazos y no quise interrumpir lo que podría haber sido el primer sueño medio decente que había tenido desde que habíamos llegado del complejo.

La noche pasada debía de haber tenido una de sus peores pesadillas, porque ni siquiera me habló. Rose siempre se rehusaba a contarme sobre las pesadillas, pero siempre me daba cuenta cuando los recuerdos de su secuestro y la muerte de Mason perseguían sus sueños. Por lo regular se mostraba callada, reservada, y no se parecía a ella misma. Pero aún así me contaba sobre otras cosas. Hoy, apenas había pronunciado tres frases en lo que llevábamos de camino hasta el momento. Era probable que hubiera hablado más con la persona que había hecho su sándwich que conmigo en todo el día, y eso fue solo porque insistió en que quería más pepinillos de lo que originalmente le ponían al sándwich.

No teníamos demasiado tiempo para hacer una pausa en la parada de descanso, así que le dije a Rose que comeríamos en el auto cuando termináramos de conducir. Sin embargo, cuando terminé de llenar el tanque de gasolina, Rose no estaba por ninguna parte. Esperé unos minutos en el automóvil, esperando que solamente hubiera entrado de nuevo a la tienda para usar el baño, pero rápidamente se hizo evidente que algo más estaba pasando. Estacioné el auto lejos de la bomba de gasolina y revisé la pequeña tienda, el área de comida rápida, e incluso revisé los baños. Mi mente estaba empezando a conjurar todo tipo de historias sobre Rose siendo secuestrada de nuevo mientras yo había estado ocupado con la bomba de gasolina, reviviendo mi peor pesadilla, y tuve que recordarme una y otra vez que ella era totalmente capaz de defenderse de cualquier amenaza mortal.

Finalmente, cuando doblé la esquina detrás del edificio, la vi. Rose estaba mirando la extensión de árboles y montañas, un lugar salvaje que parecía completamente intacto del mundo que nos rodeaba. En cuanto la encontré, ella cayó, girando en el aire para que su espalda aterrizara primero en la nieve prístina.

Corrí por instinto, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros en cuestión de segundos y buscando apresuradamente lo que sea que la hubiera hecho caer. Cualquier pensamiento sobre una amenaza potencial fue disipado por su risa. No la había escuchado reír en tanto tiempo que me sorprendió y me hizo parar cerca de donde ella estaba.

Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, Rose movió los brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo para crear una forma distinta en la nieve. Mis hermanas y yo solíamos hacer ángeles de nieve en el patio trasero de nuestra casa después de la primera nevada de la temporada de invierno, pero habíamos abandonado esa tradición hacía más de una década. Ver a Rose hacerlo ahora, bueno, era como echar un vistazo a la infancia que se había perdido al crecer en la Academia. Finalmente, se detuvo y solamente miró hacia el cielo como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que mirar las nubes pasar.

Finalmente me armé de valor para romper su momento de paz—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Además de lograr que tu sándwich se enfríe. —Di unos pasos más cerca, mi sombra cruzó su forma, y ella me miró.

—Haciendo un ángel de nieve. —Respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, pero luego sus ojos brillaron con esa pequeña chispa que solo aparecía cuando entraba en uno de sus estados de ánimo juguetones—. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

—Sí, lo sé, —bromeé de vuelta—. ¿Pero por qué? Debes estar congelándote.

Rose estaba usando ropa adecuada para el clima invernal, pero aún así no quería que sufriera más incomodidad de la que era absolutamente necesaria en esta vida. Ella le restó importancia a mi preocupación.

—No tanto, en realidad. Sólo mi cara un poco, supongo.

—Vas a tener frío cuando entres en el coche y toda esa nieve comience a derretirse.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí—. Creo que estás más preocupado por el auto que por mí.

Me reí, sabiendo que no había nada más lejos de la verdad. Era ella, siempre sería ella. Si la amenaza eran monstruos no muertos o dedos congelados, siempre me preocuparía su bienestar antes que nada—. Estoy más preocupado de que te dé hipotermia.

—¿Por esto? Esto no es nada. —Hizo un gesto hacia un montón de nieve suave a su lado—. Vamos. Tú también haz uno, y luego podremos irnos.

—¿Para que yo también me congele? —Maldita fuera esta hermosa niña. Tenía que saber que me tenía envuelto en su dedo y que yo estaba indefenso ante sus caprichos, sin importar cuán imprudentes y juveniles fueran. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pondría un poco de resistencia primero.

—¡Para que te diviertas! —Insistió—. Para que dejes tu marca en Idaho. Además, no debería molestarte en absoluto, ¿cierto? ¿No tienes algún tipo de super resistencia al frío por haber vivido en Siberia?

Esto lo solidificó; un día, me gustaría llevar a Roza a casa para poder mostrarle yo mismo lo hermosa que era Rusia, especialmente donde crecí. Sabía que le encantaría si lo viera ella misma y me gustaría mostrarle todo lo que mi país tenía para ofrecer.

—Ahí vas de nuevo, —suspiré, sonriendo todo el tiempo—, convencida de que Siberia es como la Antártica. Soy de la parte sur, el clima es casi el mismo que aquí. —Era mejor, para ser completamente honesto.

—Estás poniendo excusas. A menos que quieras arrastrarme de vuelta al automóvil, vas a tener que hacer un ángel también.

Era tentador arrojarla sobre mi hombro y arrastrarla de vuelta al automóvil, pero era igualmente tentador encontrar otra forma de calentarla. Fue con gran renuencia que admití en silencio que ninguna de esas opciones funcionaría a nuestro favor a largo plazo. Así que, sin ninguna otra razón para no hacerlo, me deslicé desvergonzadamente en la nieve junto a ella. Probablemente necesitaba enfriarme un poco antes de comenzar la siguiente etapa de nuestro viaje de todos modos.

Debo haberme quedado quieto demasiado tiempo, porque la voz burlona de Rose me llamó la atención—. Está bien, ahora tienes que mover los brazos y las piernas.

La miré—. Sé cómo hacer un ángel de nieve, —la molestia burlona era clara en mi voz.

—¡Entonces hazlo! De lo contrario, eres más como un contorno de tiza en una escena de crimen policial.

No pude evitarlo, estallé en esa clase de risa que prácticamente te deja sin aliento. Solo Rose podía hacerme sentir así: libre y casi infantil. Antes de que pudiera recuperar mi sentido de la responsabilidad, imité su acción anterior y creé un segundo ángel de nieve mucho más grande junto al de ella. Sabía que nos estábamos retrasando en nuestro viaje y que tendría que recuperar el tiempo en el camino conduciendo más rápido de lo necesario, pero valía la pena saborear este momento con mi Roza.

—Bonito, ¿no? —Preguntó de la nada—. Supongo que de alguna manera, no es tan diferente de la vista de la estación de esquí, pero no sé. Me siento diferente acerca de todo esto hoy.

—La vida es así, —contesté, comprendiéndola por completo, aunque parecía que no tenía sentido—. A medida que crecemos y cambiamos, las cosas que hemos experimentado adquieren un nuevo significado. Esto sucederá por el resto de tu vida.

La vi poner los ojos en blanco ante mi improvisada "lección zen" como ella lo llamaba, y esperaba algún tipo de comentario sarcástico, pero ella permaneció en silencio. Un momento más tarde, señaló hacia una colina distante que parecía no tener nada más que pinos cubiertos de nieve en las millas que lo rodeaban.

—¿Crees que sería bueno tener una cabaña allí? ¿En el bosque, donde nadie pudiera encontrarte?

Pensé sobre ello por un momento. Podía imaginar la soledad de una cabaña en el bosque donde podría pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo leyendo frente al fuego y disfrutando del simple lujo de vivir mi propia vida. Sin embargo, no estaría completo, no sin una cosa. Bueno, una persona.

—Yocreo que sería bueno para mí, pero tú probablemente te aburrirías.

Pude escuchar un pequeño zumbido mientras consideraba lo que había dicho—. No sería tan malo si tuviéramos cable e internet.

—Oh, Rose. —Traté de mantener la emoción fuera de mi voz, pero no tenía ni idea de lo exitoso que había sido. "Tuviéramos", pensé para mí mismo. Ella había dicho "tuviéramos." La idea de que incluso imaginara un posible futuro conmigo era suficiente como para hacer que mi corazón se disparara. Pero sabía que era imposible. Nunca se contentaría con un futuro tranquilo conmigo. Rose no podía ser enjaulada. No cuando tenía tanto que ofrecerle al mundo. No cuando se merecía lo mejor que la vida pudiera darle, y especialmente no cuando sentía la necesidad de respaldar a Lissa como su amiga y protectora—. No creo que alguna vez pudieras ser feliz en un lugar tranquilo. Siempre necesitas algo que hacer.

Ella extendió la mano y golpeó mi mano, a solo unos centímetros de la suya—. ¿Estás diciendo que tengo un lapso de atención corto?

Miré hacia ella—. No, en lo absoluto. Estoy diciendo que hay un fuego en ti que impulsa todo lo que haces, que hace que necesites mejorar el mundo y a los que amas. Defender a los que no pueden hacerlo. Es una de las cosas maravillosas de ti.

Vi la sonrisa extenderse sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras escuchaba una de las razones por las que la amaba tan intensamente. Finalmente, ella también me miró—. Solo una, ¿eh?

—Una de muchas. —Me senté de repente, cambiando el tema antes de que hiciera algo estúpido—. Por lo tanto, no hay cabaña pacífica para ti. No hasta que seas una vieja anciana.

—¿Qué, como cuarenta? —Rose sonrió con descaro.

Con exasperación juguetona, sacudí la cabeza antes de salir de mi silueta nevada y estirar la mano hacia ella—. Hora de irnos.

Rose me dió la mano e incluso a través de nuestras manos cubiertas por guantes, pude sentir esa chispa que siempre acompañaba su toque. La levanté rápidamente, estabilizándola mientras salía de su propia forma angelical y dejando que mi mano se posara sobre su hombro un poco más de lo necesario. Finalmente, admiramos nuestro trabajo.

Curiosamente, Rose saltó rápidamente a las figuras una vez más y usó su mano para cortar una línea horizontal sobre nuestras cabezas antes de ponerse de pie otra vez a mi lado y sacudir el exceso de nieve de sus guantes cubiertos.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté.

—Halos, —dijo ella, sonriéndome—. Para criaturas celestiales como nosotros.

Levanté una ceja hacia ella—. Eso podría ser mucho. —Ninguno de nosotros realmente podría ser considerado celestial. Sin embargo, tal vez estaba bien, tal vez nuestras imperfecciones eran las que nos hacían perfectos el uno para el otro. Me quedé atrapado en el pensamiento antes de que la realidad se derrumbara a mi alrededor. No era tan fácil, al menos para nosotros. Ella y yo podríamos habernos acostado aquí y soñado con un futuro en el que estábamos felices y enamorados, pero la realidad era que algunos sueños eran solo eso... sueños. La próxima nevada borraría todo esto excepto el recuerdo.

Su sonrisa que se desvaneció, igual que la mía, parecía indicar que había llegado a una conclusión similar. Con la esperanza de mantener este como un momento feliz que ambos pudiéramos revivir una y otra vez según fuera necesario, la toqué en el brazo y la llevé de regreso al automóvil.

Incluso si no pudiéramos vivir una vida dedicada el uno al otro, tal vez podríamos sobrevivir en pequeños momentos como estos. No era la vida que se merecía, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Cuándo llegamos a la Academia de regreso de nuestro pequeño viaje por carretera, encontré que una carta me estaba esperando en mi buzón. Normalmente, el único correo que recibía era de mi familia, pero este llevaba un sello oficial de la Corte. Tenía una idea de lo que podría ser. Alberta me había hablado sobre esta posibilidad y me había pedido que me pusiera en contacto con ella tan pronto como tuviera noticias de la Corte. Abrí el sobre, desgarrando el elaborado sello en dos.

 _Guardián Dimitri A. Belikov,_

 _Por la presente, se le notifica que ha sido convocado para comparecer ante el Tribunal Superior Moroi el 27 de febrero para dar testimonio en el caso de Victor S. Dashkov contra La Corte. Por favor, preséntese en la sala B a las 9 a.m. en la fecha antes mencionada._

 _La falta de comparecencia en el momento y el lugar indicados puede dar lugar a una citación por desacato al tribunal u otras sanciones…_

La carta continuaba brindando más información sobre a quién contactar acerca de la audiencia y las cosas que necesitaría saber para mi comparecencia, pero el mayor problema era la fecha. Tendría que tomarme un tiempo libre del trabajo para completar mi compromiso con el Tribunal y necesitaría que alguien se ocupara de mis turnos de patrullaje y las pruebas de los estudiantes para la clase de último año. Ya había suspendido el entrenamiento individual de Rose para las pruebas de seis semanas con los estudiantes, así que esa era una preocupación menos, pero ojalá la audiencia terminara rápidamente. No solo por mi bien, sino también por el de Rose. Esperaba que Rose, Vasilisa y Christian no estuvieran mucho tiempo fuera de la escuela.

Inmediatamente fui a la oficina de Alberta con la carta para que se pudieran hacer los arreglos. Su puerta estaba abierta cuando llegué.

—Guardiana Petrov…

—Ah, Dimitri. ¿Asumo que tu citación para comparecer en el juicio de Dashkov llegó hoy?

—Sí, señora. Debo comparecer en la corte el 27 del mes próximo. Es viernes, así que espero que los arreglos no sean demasiado difíciles.

—No, debería estar bien. Los otros guardianes y yo fuimos convocados para la misma fecha, por lo que deberíamos poder resolver esto sin problemas.

—¿Qué hay de los estudiantes? ¿Van a ir con nosotros o van a ir en otro momento?

—¿Perdón?

—Los estudiantes. La princesa Vasilisa, la novicia Hathaway y Lord Ozera. ¿Cuándo van a testificar? ¿Ha oído algo sobre ellos?

—Lo siento, Dimitri. Debe haber habido un malentendido. Ninguno de los estudiantes involucrados estará sirviendo como testigo.

La miré en estado de shock. Seguramente no podía estar hablando en serio. Lissa y Rose habían estado en el centro del problema, especialmente Lissa. Esas chicas tenían más para ofrecer a la Corte que cualquiera de nosotros los Guardianes juntos, e incluso Christian tenía mucho que ofrecer a modo de testimonio contra los guardianes personales de Víctor.

—Pero deberían ser testigos clave, —discutí—. ¿Cómo podrían no ser parte del juicio?

Alberta levantó sus manos en señal de rendición—. Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sin embargo, la decisión está fuera de mis manos. La propia Reina ha pedido que la lista de testigos se limite para evitar demasiada publicidad en el juicio.

Me encogí un poco, sabiendo que si la Reina lo había ordenado, no había nada que ninguno de nosotros pudiéramos hacer.

—Mis disculpas, Alberta. No quise cuestionarte.

Su sonrisa era comprensiva—. No te preocupes, te entiendo. Tuve una reacción muy similar cuando me enteré. Ojalá pudiera cambiar las cosas, pero tal vez sea lo mejor. Esos muchachos ya han pasado bastante, especialmente Rose, y tal vez es bueno ahorrarles esta experiencia. Deberíamos tener pruebas más que suficientes entre los guardianes involucrados para garantizar el encarcelamiento de Dashkov.

Esperaba que ella tuviera razón. Si Dashkov de alguna manera quedara libre, sería horrible para Vasilisa, y a su vez, Roza—. Tal vez no deberíamos mencionarles el juicio a los estudiantes, al menos hasta que se emita un veredicto. Simplemente los preocuparíamos.

—Creo que tienes razón, Belikov. Se lo haré saber a los demás. No hay ninguna razón para notificar a los estudiantes hasta que haya algo de que notificarlos.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero ella me sorprendió y continuó—: También quería hablarte sobre la próxima experiencia de campo. Sé que habíamos discutido la asignación de Rose para las pruebas, pero quería verificarlo contigo. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que crees que Rose no debería trabajar con Vasilisa? Es casi seguro que ella será tu pareja para proteger a la princesa después de la graduación.

—Estoy seguro. —Sabía que Rose odiaría la decisión. Había estado esperando la experiencia de campo durante meses, y era una de las pocas cosas que sabía que la entusiasmaba desde Año Nuevo. Ella estaba esperando pasar seis semanas con su mejor amiga casi todo el día, todos los días. Odiaba ser yo quien le quitara eso. No era que no se tomara en serio el ejercicio de entrenamiento; la había sorprendido leyendo y releyendo el Manual de prueba, y esa había sido la primera vez que la había visto leyendo algo por gusto, pero sentía que era importante probar a Rose con toda su capacidad. Sabía que era más que capaz de proteger a Vasilisa. Lo había demostrado una y otra vez. Sin embargo, dependía en gran medida de su relación y de su vínculo con Lissa para guiar sus instintos. Necesitaba confiar en su entrenamiento. Tener a su cargo a alguien más para la experiencia de campo sería la mejor manera de presionarla para que probara sus habilidades. Tenía algunas ideas sobre cómo asegurarme de que eso sucediera.

* * *

 **¡Chicos! Aquí les dejo su regalo de navidad, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Este capítulo es para agradecerles todo su apoyo en éste proyecto, y porque es navidad y la época perfecta para hacer felices a los demás aunque sea un poquito, con lo cual espero haber alegrado su día aunque sea un poquito.**

 **Ya saben, el capítulo 3 lo subiré en una semana o cuándo lleguemos a los 100 reviews, muchas gracias chicos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El juicio de Dashkov se acercaba. Me iría este fin de semana con los otros guardianes y por mucho que odiara enfrentarme a Víctor nuevamente, me alegraría cuando todo esto terminara. Había sido una tortura ocultarle esto a Rose y estaba más que listo para simplemente ponerlo en el pasado.

Estaba trabajando en la patrulla nocturna alrededor de los dormitorios esta noche. Faltaba una hora más o menos para poder regresar a mi apartamento, pero una visión extraña delante de mí hizo que el anhelo de las comodidades de mi cama se detuviera de repente.

Rose estaba de pie en el lado oeste del edificio de dormitorios dhampir, usando solamente una bata y pantuflas y disfrutando del calor del sol. Era bastante obvio por su cabello anudado que había salido apresuradamente y me pregunté si había tenido otra pesadilla. Cada vez parecían ser menos comunes, había pasado una semana más o menos desde la última. Todavía estábamos en invierno, y aunque la nieve no era tan espesa como lo había sido hace un mes, aún había suficiente para cubrir el suelo. Sin una chaqueta ni ninguna otra protección contra el frío de los elementos, no había forma de que esta hubiera sido una excursión planeada después del toque de queda.

—¿Eres sonámbula?

Ella giró rápidamente, obviamente sin esperarme. El ceño fruncido en su rostro se convirtió inmediatamente en algo parecido a la conmoción y la vergüenza mientras trataba inútilmente de alisarse el cabello salvaje. Pero más rápido que los vientos cambiantes, Rose se puso su máscara más confiable: el sarcasmo.

—Estaba probando la seguridad de los dormitorios… apesta.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza, divertido, extrañaba su sentido del humor, incluso si lo estaba usando como un escudo por lo que sea que la hubiera traído hasta aquí en medio de la noche vampírica.

Vi que sus ojos se movían lentamente sobre mí, antes de que cambiara su peso y se frotara los brazos cubiertos por la delgada tela de su bata. Seguramente se estaba congelando. Incluso en un día despejado como este, con un viento constante soplando a través del campus, probablemente estábamos a -1°C y ella no estaba vestida para enfrentar los elementos.

—Debes estar congelándote. ¿Quieres mi abrigo? —Sabía que debía mandarla adentro para que se calentara, pero la parte egoísta de mí quería pasar un poco de tiempo con ella fuera del gimnasio. Me justifiqué a mí mismo diciéndome que tal vez hoy sería el día en que ella me contaría acerca de lo que la despertaba en medio de la noche. Tal vez no pudiera alejar sus pesadillas, pero quizás podría consolarla.

—Estoy bien, —respondió obstinadamente, incluso mientras la veía temblar—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿También éstas probando la seguridad?

—Yo soy la seguridad. Este es mi turno.

Se mordió el labio, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa traviesa—. Bueno, buen trabajo. Me alegro de poder poner a prueba tus increíbles habilidades.

Un silencio cayó entre nosotros, convirtiendo nuestras bromas juguetonas en algo incómodo. Odiaba que cada momento de silencio entre nosotros se volviera cada vez más incómodo. Parecía que siempre había algo que escondíamos del otro y con eso en nuestras mentes, no podíamos encontrar ningún otro tema alternativo.

—Bueno, debería irme. —Rose comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia la entrada, pero mi mano salió disparada para detenerla mientras se movía a mi lado.

—Rose... —el toque de su piel envió una onda de calor, calentándome desde adentro hacia afuera. Era casi impactante contra el frío del viento invernal, y me alejé rápidamente. Por su respiración acelerada y la forma en que su mirada se detenía donde la había tocado, solo podía adivinar que Rose experimentó algo similar. Ignoré el anhelo de explorar más la sensación, y en lugar de eso busqué satisfacer mi necesidad de asegurarme de que estaba bien—. ¿Qué estás haciendo realmente aquí?

Rose respiró hondo y soltó un suspiro—. Tuve un mal sueño. Necesitaba algo de aire. —Por cierto, se negó a mirarme, podía decir que era la verdad, incluso si no lo era completamente. Sin embargo, sabía que era lo mejor que obtendría de ella.

—Y entonces simplemente decidiste escabullirte. Romper las reglas ni siquiera cruzó por tu mente, y tampoco el ponerte un abrigo.

—Si, eso lo resume bastante bien.

—Rose, Rose. Nunca cambias, —negué con la cabeza, divertido por su impulsividad. Sus instintos eran geniales en la batalla, pero su actuar en el día a día necesitaba un poco de trabajo—. Siempre actuando sin pensar.

—Eso no es cierto, —protestó. Sus ojos se volvieron repentinamente vidriosos, perdiéndose en un recuerdo y perdiendo la concentración en el presente por un momento—. He cambiado mucho.

Era cierto, había cambiado. Había una parte de Rose que nunca volvería a ser la misma. La parte de ella que había muerto junto a uno de sus mejores amigos hacía solo unas semanas. La infantil inocencia de cuán cruel podía ser el mundo había desaparecido, y cierta oscuridad había tomado su lugar. En su mayor parte, Rose estaba bien, considerando todo lo sucedido. Sin embargo, había momentos en que parecía perderse a sí misma. Se empujaba hasta sus límites y de vez en cuando los rebasaba. Últimamente, se frustraba más fácilmente. Había puesto distancia entre ella y todos los demás, incluyéndome a mí. No sabía si era por terquedad o por miedo, pero en cualquier caso había una pared entre nosotros y ella era la única que podía derribarla.

Odiaba que ella hubiera sufrido tanto—. Tienes razón, has cambiado.

Ella sonrió, y pude decir que fue para mi beneficio—. Bueno, no te preocupes. Mi cumpleaños está cerca. Tan pronto como tenga dieciocho años, seré una adulta, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que me despertaré esa mañana y seré bastante madura y todo eso.

—Sí, estoy seguro. ¿Cuanto falta, alrededor de un mes? —Lo dije despreocupadamente, pero tenía la fecha marcada en mi calendario desde hace meses. Una parte de mí se preguntaba vagamente si lo estaba esperando más que ella. Ya había hablado con Alberta sobre cómo obtener un permiso para sacarla del campus para celebrar. Solo una buena cena, tal vez alguna pequeña actividad como ir al boliche. Todo lo que ella realmente quisiera. Solo quería darle un día en que pudiera ser normal, donde pudiéramos ser normales. Seguía diciéndome a mí mismo que no sería una cita, no realmente, pero no podía evitar pensar que sería lo más parecido a una.

Sin embargo, al mirarla, sabía que valdría la pena cualquier obstáculo que tuviera que superar para asegurarme de que tuviera su momento especial. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullosamente proclamó—: Treinta y un días.

Reprimí mi sonrisa—. No es que los estés contando. —No es que ninguno de los dos los estuviéramos contando.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que también has hecho una lista de regalos de cumpleaños. —Mi voz era ligera, pero estaba sinceramente curioso. Quería darle un regalo también, pero no sabía qué sería apropiado. —¿Diez páginas? ¿A un espacio? ¿Clasificada por orden de prioridad?

Pude ver otra respuesta sarcástica formándose en sus labios, pero desapareció tan rápido como su sonrisa. Apartó la vista y susurró—: No, ninguna lista.

La miré con curiosidad, sabiendo que tenía que haber algo que ella quisiera—. No puedo creer que no quieras nada. Va a ser un cumpleaños aburrido. —Por más que intenté que ella me mirara a los ojos, se negó a hacerlo.

—No importa, —insistió.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —Me detuve en seco, comprendiendo de repente. Lo único que ella quería era lo único que no podía ofrecerle. Estaba fuera de mi alcance para mi propia vida, mucho menos para dársela a alguien más. Libertad. Libertad para vivir nuestras propias vidas, hacer nuestras propias elecciones y estar juntos como los dos deseábamos tan desesperadamente.

Si hubiera sido solamente por la edad o por nuestros roles en la Academia, tal vez podríamos haber resuelto algo. Pero nuestro compromiso con Lissa y nuestro deber como guardianes nos mantendría siempre fuera del alcance del otro. Caminamos en un baile elaborado a nuestro alrededor. Nos atraía el deseo, susurrábamos promesas que nunca se cumplirían y nos dábamos besos robados. Sin embargo, la realidad siempre nos separaría nuevamente. No era una relación sana, pero sabía que nunca encontraría a otra persona que pudiera hacerme sentir como ella. Si no podía estar con ella, no valía la pena estar con nadie más.

Esa era mi elección sin embargo. Sabía que ella me quería. Aún podía ver el anhelo en sus ojos de vez en cuando entre nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, nunca la obligaría a aceptar el mismo voto de soledad que prácticamente me había impuesto. Me dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que alguna vez estaría con alguien más, pero sentía que ella se merecía cada alegría que la vida tuviera para ofrecerle, y si yo no podía dárselo, no me opondría a que estuviera con alguien que pudiera hacerlo.

Aún así, esa era una conversación para otro día. En este momento, podía verla temblar y eso era algo de lo que podía ocuparme—. Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero sé que te estás congelando. Vamos adentro. Te ayudaré a entrar por atrás.

—Creo que eres tú el que tiene frío, —bromeó, golpeándome el brazo con el hombro mientras caminábamos lado a lado—. ¿No deberías de ser más resistente al frío y todo eso, ya que eres de Siberia?

—No creo que Siberia sea exactamente lo que te imaginas.

—Me lo imagino como un páramo ártico.

Me paré en seco, quedándome un poco atrás. Sabía que juguetonamente se burlaba de mi hogar de vez en cuando, pero un "páramo ártico" estaba tan lejos de la realidad que era casi cómico—. Entonces definitivamente no es lo que te imaginas.

Ella me miró—. ¿Lo extrañas?

—Todo el tiempo, —admití. Un día, la llevaría a conocer mi tierra natal para que pudiera entender por sí misma—. Algunas veces desearía…

—¡Belikov!

Una voz aguda me llamó. La reconocí de inmediato y maldije por lo bajo. Aunque Alberta tenía conocimiento de que la relación entre Roza y yo no era muy platónica, sabía que no aprobaría que pasara tiempo con ella pasado el toque de queda.

Rose ya había doblado la esquina, y con un poco de suerte, no la había visto. La empujé un poco más hacia atrás, solo para estar seguro, y le dije que se mantuviera fuera de la vista. Me estaba volteando para enfrentar a la Capitana de la Guardia Escolar mientras Rose se escondía detrás de un acebo.

Si la Guardiana Petrov pensaba que algo andaba mal, no lo demostró. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la saludé.— No estás de servicio.

—No, pero necesitaba hablar contigo. Solamente tomará un minuto. Necesitamos cambiar algunos de los turnos de guardia mientras estés fuera para el juicio.

Me tragué un gemido, sabiendo muy bien que Rose estaba escuchando esta conversación. Alberta y yo habíamos logrado mantener lo del juicio en secreto y Alberta iba a revelarlo unos días antes. Sin embargo, no podía decirle exactamente que no dijera nada sobre el asunto sin revelar que Rose estaba escuchando. Traté de desviar la conversación, sin dejar de ser lo más vago posible sobre el asunto—. Me lo imaginaba. Va a poner cierta presión sobre todos los demás, es un mal momento.

—Sí, bueno, la reina trabaja según su propio horario. —Alberta estaba frustrada. Honestamente, todos lo estábamos. Sin embargo, los Moroi dirigían el programa y nosotros los guardianes simplemente hacíamos línea—. Celeste se hará cargo de tus turnos, y ella y Emil se dividirán tus horas de entrenamiento. Dicen que no les importa el trabajo extra, pero me preguntaba si podrías balancear las cosas un poco y hacerte cargo de algunos de sus turnos antes de irte.

—Absolutamente. —Dije, esperando que esto fuera suficiente para terminar la conversación, al menos por el momento. No tenía problemas en tomar algunos turnos extra, especialmente porque había cancelado los entrenamientos adicionales de Rose por la experiencia de campo que comenzaba mañana. Ella estaría con su Moroi asignado casi a cada momento del día, y pronto estaría agregando unas horas más a mi agenda haciendo ataques fingidos para que ella y los demás estudiantes pusieran a prueba sus habilidades de entrenamiento.

—Gracias. Creo que eso ayudará. —Alberta suspiró, y pude ver su máscara profesional relajarse en algo más personal—. Desearía saber cuánto tiempo va a durar este juicio. No quiero estar lejos tanto tiempo. Uno pensaría que sería un caso cerrado con Dashkov, pero escuché que la reina está un poco aprehensiva acerca de poner en prisión a alguien de la realeza.

Me puse rígido cuando la Guardiana Petrov reveló el nombre de Victor. Mierda, no había forma de que Rose no hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decir. Intenté mantener la compostura mientras proseguía la conversación—. Estoy seguro de que hará lo correcto.

—Eso espero. Y espero que éste proceso solo tome unos días, como dicen. Mira, el frío aquí afuera es miserable. ¿Te importaría venir a la oficina por un segundo para ver el cronograma?

—Claro. Déjame revisar algo primero. —Tuve suerte de que Rose no hubiera aparecido detrás del acebo en el momento en que escuchó el nombre de Dashkov, pero sabía que no sería tan paciente si intentaba irme sin explicarle nada.

—De acuerdo. Te veo pronto. —Alberta giró hacia el edificio de la Administración y me quedé quieto hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del alcance auditivo antes de doblar la esquina del edificio. Apenas había llegado al escondite de Rose antes de que ella saliera.

—Rose…

—¿Dashkov, de Víctor Dashkov?

No tenía caso negarlo. Ahora que la noticia había salido a la luz, me sentía peor por haberle mentido sobre el hecho de que habría un juicio—. Sí, Victor Dashkov.

—Y ustedes estaban hablando de... ¿quieres decir... —saltó de un pensamiento a otro, armando la imagen pieza por pieza. Tan pronto como el acertijo quedó bastante claro, su voz se volvió acusadora—. ¡Pensé que estaba encerrado! ¿Estás diciendo que todavía no ha sido enjuiciado?

Sabía que me merecía un poco de su enojo por ocultarle esto, pero por el momento parecía estar un poco irritada. Estaba medio esperando que me golpeara—. Ha estado encerrado, pero no, aún no ha habido juicio. Los procedimientos legales a veces tardan algún tiempo.

—¿Pero va a haber un juicio ahora? ¿Y tú vas a ir? —Su tono era acusatorio y pronunció las palabras con los dientes apretados.

Asentí—. La próxima semana. Necesitan que algunos de los otros guardianes y yo testifiquemos sobre lo que te sucedió a ti y a Lissa esa noche. —El hecho de que Víctor se hubiera apoderado de Vasilisa, quien era mi responsabilidad, y la torturara me enfermaba. Fue aún peor ver a Rose sufrir los efectos de la tortura a través del vínculo y ser completamente impotente para hacer algo al respecto. A una parte de mí, la parte que no quería reconocer que existía, no le habría importado si Víctor hubiera perecido en el rescate. La idea de que incluso tuviera una pequeña posibilidad de amenazar a Lissa o a Rose nuevamente era suficiente para ponerme los pelos de punta.

—Llámame loca por preguntar esto, pero, um… —Por la forma en que me miró, ya sabía cuál era su pregunta y estaba bastante seguro de que ella ya sabía la respuesta—. ¿Lissa y yo iremos contigo?

—No.

—¿No?

—No. —Ella no se veía más feliz escuchando mi respuesta que yo dándosela. Seguía pensando que tanto ella como Lissa tenían todo el derecho de estar presentes en el juicio, y su testimonio no haría más que garantizarle a Dashkov una condena de por vida.

—Mira, ¿no te parece razonable que si van a hablar sobre lo que nos sucedió a nosotras, entonces deberíamos estar allí?

Escondí mis emociones, deseando nada más que decirle lo mucho que estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero sabiendo que no debía alentar su temperamento en este momento. Le di la misma excusa general que Alberta me había dado—. La reina y algunos de los otros guardianes pensaron que sería mejor que ustedes no fueran. Hay suficiente evidencia con el resto de nosotros, y además, criminal o no, él es, o era, uno de los miembros más poderosos de la realeza en el mundo. Quienes conocen sobre éste juicio quieren mantenerlo en secreto.

Esperaba que esto fuera suficiente para aplacarla, pero tuvo el efecto opuesto. Continuó dirigiendo su frustración hacia mí, su objetivo más cercano, con una mirada furiosa y susurros ásperos—. Entonces, ¿crees que si nos llevas, se lo diremos a todos? —Estaba agradecido de que Rose estuviera tratando de permanecer oculta en ese momento, porque podía darme cuenta de lo mucho que quería gritar—. Vamos, camarada. ¿De verdad crees que haríamos eso? Lo único que queremos es ver a Víctor encerrado. Para siempre, quizás más. Y si hay una posibilidad de que él salga libre, tienes que dejarnos ir.

Respiré profundamente antes de responder, preparándome—. No me corresponde a mí tomar esa decisión.

—Pero tienes influencias, —suplicó—. Podrías hablar por nosotras, especialmente si... —Su enojo se desvaneció por un momento, revelando un pánico inesperado—. Especialmente si de verdad existe la posibilidad de que pueda quedar libre. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la reina lo deje ir?

Sentí que el instinto protector se apoderaba de mí nuevamente; lo que me hizo desear envolverla en mis brazos y prometerle que todo estaría bien porque me aseguraría de que nunca le pasara nada malo. No podía prometerle eso, porque estaba casi garantizado que su vida estaría llena de dolor, miedo, decepción y experiencias cercanas a la muerte.

—No lo sé. No hay forma de decir lo que ella o algunos de los miembros de la realeza de alto rango harán a veces. —Podía sentir que esta conversación comenzaba a cansarme, no porque hablar con Rose fuera difícil, sino porque era incapaz de darle lo que ella quería. También sabía que el tiempo se estaba agotando y tenía que irme antes de que Alberta viniera a buscarme. Busqué en mi bolsillo y le arrojé a Rose mi juego de llaves—. Mira, sé que estás molesta, pero no podemos hablar de esto ahora. Tengo que ir a ver a Alberta, y tú tienes que entrar. La llave cuadrada te dejará entrar por la puerta lateral más alejada. Tú sabes cuál.

—Sí, gracias, —respondió, ligeramente abatida pero entendiendo de todos modos. Ojalá pudiera decir que esta era la primera vez que había colado a Rose de vuelta en su dormitorio después de haberla encontrado afuera después del toque de queda. No podía considerarme realmente su mentor por más de un motivo. Me aseguraba de que aprendiera las lecciones de combate más importantes, pero pasaba por alto la mayoría de las veces que Rose pasaba por encima de las reglas.

Sus hombros cayeron un poco mientras giraba hacia la entrada oculta. Solo había dado unos pasos cuando la llamé.

—¿Rose? —Su cabeza se volvió automáticamente hacia mí—. Lo siento.

Ella asintió, ofreciendo una sonrisa conciliadora ante mi disculpa. Sabía que no me culpaba personalmente por la situación, pero también era difícil admitir que no era tan poderoso como ella creía que era. La vi jugar con las llaves en la palma de su mano y sonreí en un intento de aligerar el estado de ánimo—. Y será mejor que me devuelvas esas llaves mañana.

Puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Mi reprimenda juguetona había caído en oídos sordos. La miré hasta que dobló la esquina y luego me dirigí a la oficina de administración.

Los pasillos estaban bastante silenciosos, con uno o dos guardianes en el salón de guardianes durante el receso de su turno. Pasé junto a ellos saludándolos simplemente con la mano antes de llamar a la puerta de Alberta.

—Adelante. —Cuando entré, Alberta estaba escribiendo furiosamente en algunos papeles. Me detuve a unos pocos pies de su escritorio. No me senté, realmente esperaba que esto no llevara demasiado tiempo y pudiera regresar a mi apartamento rápidamente.

—Aún no estoy seguro de cuándo encuentras tiempo para dormir. —Si bien no estaba de humor para una charla ociosa, no pude evitar comentar el hecho de que Alberta había pasado todo el día detrás de su escritorio preparándose para las prácticas de campo de mañana, y no parecía que tuviera ningún plan para parar en cualquier momento próximo.

—Oh, entrené para eliminar la necesidad de dormir hace mucho tiempo, Belikov. Ahora soy inmune a sus garras. —Su voz debía ser ligera, pero podía escuchar la tensión detrás de su broma.

—Bien, encarguémonos de los horarios y esperemos que tenga algo de tiempo para descansar solo por la novedad.

Me dió unos papeles. Era un horario para la próxima semana, dónde registraba que tendría que trabajar turnos extra el lunes, el martes y el miércoles, ya que nos iríamos el jueves y estaríamos fuera al menos durante el fin de semana.

—Esto es lo que propongo. Sé que es una semana extremadamente agitada para ti, pero parece que será la más equilibrada para todos, especialmente si el juicio continúa durante la próxima semana. Tengo ese horario preparado también, pero sinceramente espero que no sea necesario.

Lo miré por última vez, dándome cuenta de que tal vez necesitaría tomar prestada la habilidad de la Guardiana Petrov para evitar dormir durante los próximos días. Estaría trabajando un turno extra de ocho horas por día durante la semana además de mis ocho habituales. El martes era mi día de diez horas, así que estaría trabajando 18 horas solo ese día. Todos los novicios de San Basilio habíamos sido entrenados para pasar hasta 36 horas sin dormir, pero era una experiencia difícil y frustrante. Incluso con la oportunidad de dormir períodos cortos entre mis turnos, sabía que los próximos días serían menos agradables.

Aún así, haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Alberta era justa, y no escribiría un horario como este a menos que sintiera que era realmente necesario. También sabía que no era el único que estaría trabajando en horarios como este. Alberta ya estaba asumiendo el peso del trabajo para poder ir al juicio, y había un puñado de guardianes trabajando igual de duro esta semana.

—Está bien, —admití, a pesar de que estaba cansado y listo para rechazar todo de una vez.

—Gracias. Sé que tu turno actual termina en unos 20 minutos, pero siéntete libre de tomar tu descanso de una vez. Lo necesitarás.

—En realidad, sé que hemos discutido esto antes, pero tengo que preguntar de nuevo…

Alberta levantó la vista, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

—¿…hay alguna manera de que los estudiantes…?

—Lo siento, Dimitri. Lo he solicitado, dos veces, de hecho, pero la Reina es inflexible en el hecho de que quiere mantener el juicio lo más pequeño posible. No creo que haya nada más que ninguno de nosotros pueda hacer.

Rompí mi postura atenta y froté el pliegue en mi frente. Sabía qué respuesta iba a escuchar, pero fue decepcionante escucharla de todos modos.

—Por otra parte, quizás hay un lado bueno en todo esto. No tendrán que volver a verlo. Sé que no sería fácil para ninguno de ellos, especialmente para Vasilisa. Y con todo lo demás... bueno, Christian y Rose no necesitan el estrés adicional.

Asentí con la cabeza, de acuerdo con ella hasta cierto punto. Sabía que Rose haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que Víctor estuviera tras las rejas, incluso si era difícil para ella. Después de ver a Christian con Lissa, estaba bastante seguro de que él haría lo mismo. Sin embargo, también sabía que ambos le evitarían a Lissa cualquier sufrimiento asociado con el asunto, así como yo preferiría evitarle cualquier sufrimiento a Rose. Ella estaría molesta de que no pudiera prestar su voz a la causa, pero estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien y Victor obtendría la sentencia que merecía. Si todo salía bien al final, ¿no debería de ser eso suficiente?

—Quizás tengas razón, —admití, aunque mis palabras estaban vacías—. Deberías intentar descansar también, si puedes hacerlo. Mañana va a ser un día difícil.

Alberta emitió un sonido en vago acuerdo conmigo mientras escaneaba algunos papeles nuevos, despidiéndome con la mano cuando me vio salir por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba bastante seguro de que no tenía planes de dormir en el futuro cercano.

* * *

 **Chicos, aquí está el capítulo de ésta semana, ya que saben que la dinámica es subir un capítulo una semana después o cuándo alcancen la meta de los reviews, y ahora pasó la semana primero.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, no saben como me alegran el día con sus fangirleos, la mayor parte del tiempo me matan de risa con sus ocurrencias, quiero darle las gracias personalmente a Isabella, Beat Belikova, LuzdeLuna (que si eres fan de Sailor Moon, me caes aún mejor porque yo también lo soy jejejeje), Iran, Bar HerreraSilva, Duendha, maccacastro, Javiera Paz, Delta, Alexmar34, Lily, Brbara, herlandy, Sally, Jake Sandoval, Fran, Pilar, RoxyVbr, Kat, Jacqueline, MayraML, Mili98, Dimka, Gy, Diana Sauxedo, elliecrowne, esmeraldagc1518, y a todos los que comentan como guest, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y su apoyo incondicional con las historias.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, nuestra querida Rose ya se enteró del juicio de Víctor, y el pobre de nuestro Dios Ruso se siente mal por no ser tan influyente y poderoso como Rose piensa. ¿Sentirá celos de Adrián cuándo éste logre que los chicos asistan al juicio?**

 **Bueno, el capítulo 3 lo publicaré el próximo viernes o cuándo lleguemos a los 190 reviews. Les deseo un muy feliz y próspero Año Nuevo, que todos sus deseos y metas que se propongan en este nuevo año se cumplan, y sean cómo nuestra Rose y nunca dejen de luchar por sus sueños. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

La mañana siguiente me levanté un poco temprano, a pesar de haberme acostado tarde la noche anterior y del entrenamiento cancelado con Rose. Estaba levantado a la misma hora de siempre, pero en lugar de dirigirme al gimnasio como solía hacerlo, me dirigí al salón de guardianes para reunirme con los otros guardianes de la escuela que se ofrecieron como voluntarios para la experiencia de campo de los alumnos de último año. Aproximadamente 35 de nosotros recibirían una paliza en algún momento durante la prueba de seis semanas. Algunos de los voluntarios solo estarían participando temporalmente, haciéndose cargo de los turnos de los cinco que partiríamos para el juicio de Dashkov, pero también estaban presentes para la reunión.

Nuestras instrucciones eran bastante simples. Cualquier ataque hecho en un salón de clases había sido programado más o menos con el maestro, no una hora exacta, solo una notificación de que estaríamos interrumpiendo un período específico, y solo había unos pocos ataques diurnos que sucederían y se acomodarían en el horario según fuera necesario, pero por lo demás, cualquier novicio de último año era un blanco. Nos habían animado a ser espontáneos y creativos en nuestros ataques. Este era el segundo año que participaba en ésta prueba ya que había llegado a la academia a la mitad de las pruebas en mi primer año aquí. Aún así, estaba bastante familiarizado con la rutina. No teníamos que contenernos en nuestro ataque, pero debíamos detenernos inmediatamente si había una lesión grave, seguido de una explicación rápida de lo que se consideraba una lesión grave. Llegar a los Moroi era el objetivo principal. Teníamos que analizar lo que había sucedido con el novicio después del ataque para que pudieran entender qué debilidad habían mostrado o dónde habían demostrado fortaleza. La peor parte de la experiencia de campo, al menos para nosotros, era que teníamos que escribir un informe detallado sobre cada ataque en el que participábamos para que las copias se pudieran incluir en los archivos de los alumnos para su posterior revisión.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió cuando se dio una nueva instrucción. Luchar en grupos. Por lo general, uno o quizás dos guardianes atacarían a un novicio a la vez. Esta era la forma más común en que los Strigoi atacaban fuera de las guardas, y tenía sentido preparar a los estudiantes para un evento como ese. Sin embargo, con los eventos de los últimos meses, el Consejo Guardián había pedido que los preparásemos para un ataque más avanzado.

Puede ser que Rose hubiera decapitado al líder de la pequeña célula Strigoi en Spokane, pero eso no significaba que alguien no tomaría su lugar o que no había otros como él. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos encontráramos con una situación similar y sería mejor si todos nosotros, novicios y guardianes por igual, estuviéramos preparados para ello. Por mas salvajes que los Strigoi fueran, eran todo menos ignorantes. Podían ser astutos, tortuosos y devastadores. Muchos habían sido antiguos guardianes y conservaban sus conocimientos tácticos. Era simplemente una cuestión de ponerlos en uso. En realidad era un milagro que algo como esto no hubiera sucedido antes.

Nos retiramos después de que nos dieran toda l información necesaria para la actividad. La mayoría de los guardianes se disiparon para prepararse para sus próximos turnos, pero Alberta, Stan y algunos otros comenzaron a caminar hacia el gimnasio para hacer las asignaciones. Cuando me estaba yendo, deseoso de saborear los pocos minutos libres que tenía antes de ir a trabajar, pude escuchar a la Guardiana Petrov llamarme.

—Guardián Belikov, considerando la situación, pensamos que sería mejor que vinieras con nosotros.

Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza, pero fui interrumpido por el gruñido de desaprobación del Guardián Alto—. No veo por qué deberíamos permitir que Hathaway discuta su asignación. Si hace un escándalo contra el Consejo de Guardianes, la pondrán en período de prueba nuevamente.

—Espero que no sea un problema y que acepte a Christian Ozera sin ningún problema. De cualquier manera, la novicia Hathaway ha sido entrenada para un cuidar a un Moroi en específico casi toda su vida, será un shock para ella darse cuenta que no estará trabajando con la Princesa Dragomir durante ésta prueba. El Guardián Belikov es la mejor opción para explicarle por qué le estamos asignando un estudiante diferente. —Alberta se enfrentó al guardián mayor con una leve sonrisa—. Dios sabe que tú solamente acabarías empeorando la situación.

El gimnasio ya estaba casi lleno cuando atravesamos las puertas, un leve zumbido cayó sobre la multitud mientras nos dirigíamos al centro de la habitación. Rose no era la única que había estado esperando con ansías la experiencia de campo. Era uno de los mayores eventos para los novicios del último año y la escuela entera disfrutaba presenciando las batallas ocasionales entre clases. Algunas de las peleas se habían convertido en leyendas transmitidas a través de los años.

Eddie y Rose fueron de los últimos en entrar, ocupando sus lugares solo unos minutos antes del comienzo de la reunión. Eddie se había vuelto increíblemente protector con Rose desde la muerte de Mason, incluso con el incidente de combate hacía unas semanas. Al principio, me había puesto nervioso. Me preocupaba que se hubiera convertido en otro admirador, pero se hizo evidente con bastante rapidez que su interés en Rose se limitaba al de un hermano mayor protector. Él era quien públicamente la apoyaba durante sus períodos más oscuros y la mantenía apartada de los ojos curiosos del cuerpo estudiantil lo mejor que podía. Más tarde, había escuchado su insistencia decidida hacia otro joven de que Rose no estaba lista para una relación romántica de ningún tipo y que le diera espacio. Una parte amarga de mí se preguntaba si ya había tenido esa conversación con Lord Ivashkov, y si no, cuándo era que planeaba hacerlo. Incluso si Eddie hubiera pensado hacerlo, era más probable que Adrián simplemente ignorase su consejo. Sabía que una parte de las acciones de Eddie estaba motivada por la lealtad hacia Mason, pero también sabía que realmente se preocupaba por Rose y que siempre estarían unidos por su experiencia compartida.

Me alegré de ver a los dos sonriendo por una vez. Rose incluso se veía algo relajada, lo que había sido algo raro dentro de las paredes de la Academia. Parecían estar bromeando y odiaba saber que parte del buen humor de Rose desaparecería antes de que terminara la hora.

Por el aspecto de las cosas, Alberta estaba pensando lo mismo. Me miró una vez, quizás como una confirmación final de que íbamos a hacer esto como estaba planeado, y comenzó.

—Muy bien, todos saben por qué están aquí. Este es el día más importante de su educación antes de realizar las pruebas finales. Hoy sabrán qué Moroi les ha sido asignado. La semana pasada, se les entregó un folleto con todos los detalles de cómo se desarrollarán las próximas seis semanas. Confío en que ya lo hayan leído.

Un murmullo emocionado vino desde las gradas. Sabía que la mayoría de ellos estaban listos para ponerse en marcha lo antes posible, pero estaban haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la compostura.

—Solo para recapitular, el Guardián Alto resaltará las principales reglas de este ejercicio.

Stan Alto siempre parecía contenerse a sí mismo como si le molestara que su presencia fuera necesaria. Tendía a dominar a los estudiantes, usando su autoridad para asustarlos un poco. Él no era mi compañero de trabajo favorito, pero también había visto un lado diferente de él en las últimas semanas. Era obstinado, grosero y tenía una personalidad espinosa, pero también se preocupaba genuinamente por sus alumnos. Él había estado tan preocupado como todos los demás cuando Rose y los demás desaparecieron. Resultó que también le tenía bastante cariño a Mason, y perderlo obviamente le había afectado más de lo que Alto estaba dispuesto a demostrar.

—Muy bien, estarán de servicio seis días a la semana. Esto es realmente un lujo para ustedes. En el mundo real, por lo general trabajaran todos los días. Acompañarán a sus Moroi a todas partes: a clase, a sus dormitorios, con los alimentadores, a todos lados. Depende de ustedes encontrar la manera de encajar en sus vidas. Algunos Moroi interactúan con sus guardianes como amigos, algunos Moroi prefieren que sean más como un fantasma invisible que no les habla. Cada situación es diferente, y los dos tendrán que encontrar la forma de hacerlo funcionar para garantizar su seguridad.

—Los ataques pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, y estaremos vestidos completamente de negro cuando esto suceda. —Aquellos de nosotros que estábamos enfrente ya estábamos vestidos con la ropa necesaria para el ejercicio como ejemplo—. Siempre deben estar en guardia . Recuerden, aunque obviamente saben que somos nosotros los que atacamos y no Strigoi reales, deberán pelear como si su vida estuviese en peligro terrible e inmediato. No tengan miedo de lastimarnos. Algunos de ustedes, estoy seguro, no tendrán ningún reparo en hacernos pagar por agravios pasados, pero algunos de ustedes pueden sentir que tienen que contenerse por temor a meterse en problemas. No lo hagan. Se meterán en más problemas si se abstienen. No se preocupen por nosotros, podremos resistirlo.

—Estarán de servicio las veinticuatro horas del día durante sus ciclos de seis días, pero podrán dormir durante el día cuando su Moroi lo haga. Solo tengan en cuenta que aunque los ataques Strigoi son raros a plena luz del día, no son imposibles en el interior, y no necesariamente estarán "a salvo" durante éste tiempo.

El resto de la información eran detalles técnicos, como la presentación de informes y otras cosas. Mientras me desconectaba de la plática, mi mente comenzó a vagar por los nuevos ensayos con los que estaríamos lidiando, incluidos más ataques a la luz del día y ataques con múltiples agresores. Se había decidido que no compartiríamos los cambios con los estudiantes, citando que sería una buena manera de enseñarles a ser adaptables a la dinámica de este trabajo. El hecho de que se necesitara un cambio tan dramático debido a los últimos meses era casi angustiante. Podía sentir algo profundo dentro de mí que me decía que aún no habíamos visto lo último de estos grandes cambios.

Me concentré nuevamente cuando pude escuchar que comenzaban a llamar los nombres de los estudiantes. Ryan Aylesworth, el primero en ser llamado, dio un paso al frente para recoger su estaca de práctica y el paquete de información sobre su Moroi. A cada estudiante se le daría el horario escolar de su cargo, así como su historia familiar, biografía y otros detalles necesarios.

Esto era típico cuando los dhampir recibían a su cargo después de la graduación, solo que amplificado. Si el dhampir era asignado a una familia, se esperaba que conociera el horario de cada miembro de la familia y memorizara cualquier detalle especial que afectara la forma en que debía manejar el trabajo. Había tenido suerte con Iván, ya que sabía prácticamente todo lo que había en su archivo antes de que me lo dieran. Memorizar el dossier de Vasilisa había sido mucho más difícil. No solo me habían dado información sobre ella, sino que también me habían entregado información básica sobre toda la línea Dragomir que ahora representaba exclusivamente. No había habido mucho acerca de su historia personal, a parte de la información sobre el accidente que había cobrado la vida de sus padres y su hermano, pero cada vez le agregaba más información a medida que salía a la luz. Ahora incluía información sobre su vínculo con Rose, su dificultad con la depresión y, por supuesto, con el Espíritu. No había mucho en ese último punto, pero eso era solo porque no había mucha información disponible.

Debido a la información confidencial en su archivo, elegir a alguien como su guardián para las pruebas había sido una elección difícil y estratégica. Había sugerido a Eddie, ya que él estaba vagamente familiarizado con el vínculo entre Rose y Lissa. También quería mostrarle algo de apoyo. Se había vuelto más serio acerca de su entrenamiento y educación desde lo sucedido en Spokane y estaba en camino de graduarse como uno de los mejores de su clase junto con Rose. Por mucho que odiara la manera en que le había llegado la motivación, era bueno ver a Eddie tan concentrado en el futuro. Quería recompensar eso tanto como fuera posible.

Alberta no tardó en pronunciar su nombre, y me tensé preparándome para lo que sabía que vendría después.

—Edison Castile… Vasilisa Dragomir.

Juro que la habitación se cargó eléctricamente, una corriente recorría a todo el mundo y los congelaba en su lugar. Varios estudiantes miraron hacia Eddie, pero cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por los escalones de las gradas, sus ojos no lo siguieron. Todos seguían mirando a Rose, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Casi de inmediato, comencé a arrepentirme de mi decisión de dejar que esto fuera una sorpresa. Una parte de mí estaba esperando que Rose se pusiera de pie y comenzara a hacer una escena. Quería confiar en que era más madura después de todo lo que le había sucedido el año anterior, pero con su temperamento menguante últimamente, sabía que cualquier cosa podía pasar. El hecho de que pareciera estar relativamente calmada sobre el tema me puso más nervioso aún.

Finalmente, cuando Alberta terminó de llamar a los nombres con "G" llamando el nombre de Jasper Graves, contuve la respiración.

—Rosemarie Hathaway… —Alberta hizo una pausa, tomando aliento. Parecía tan nerviosa como yo—. Christian Ozera.

Pude ver que la boca de Rose se abría lentamente con incredulidad, pero permaneció sentada. Muchos de los mismos estudiantes que la habían estado mirando cuando Eddie había sido llamado volvieron a mirarla.

—¿Rose Hathaway?

La estudiante a su lado le dio un rápido codazo y eso pareció suficiente para hacerla volver a la realidad otra vez. Dio un paso adelante, pero pude ver la suave sacudida de su cabeza, algo que estaba haciendo inconscientemente mientras intentaba dar sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo. Incluso si no se quejaba por la situación en este momento, no había forma de que no fuera a reclamar sobre esto más tarde.

Tomó su estaca de práctica y el paquete de Christian casi con incredulidad. Los últimos nombres fueron leídos mientras ella escaneaba la información de su paquete y después se dieron las instrucciones para que los novicios empacaran una maleta y se encontraran con su Moroi durante el almuerzo.

Varios estudiantes, incluidos Rose y Eddie, se quedaron en el gimnasio. A diferencia de los otros, ambos sostenían sus paquetes cerca de su pecho, protegiendo a su cargo y la información personal sobre ellos. Pude ver al Guardián Chase tomando nota de los estudiantes que estaban mostrando sus paquetes a los otros. Si bien nunca había sido declarado oficialmente, siempre era necesaria cierta discreción con nuestros trabajos. Los guardianes sabían más acerca de los Moroi a su cargo que cualquier otra persona, incluida su propia familia. A más de un Guardián se le había dado de baja después de revelar información que lamentablemente había puesto a su cargo en peligro, físicamente o de otra manera.

Me moví más cerca de Alberta, sabiendo que Rose quería hablar con nosotros dos y esperaba que si estábamos juntos lo haría a un decibel inferior.

—Creo que tenemos un problema.

Alberta no pudo responderme antes de que Rose se abalanzara sobre nosotros.

—¿Qué es esto? —Ambos nos volvimos hacia Rose que estaba sosteniendo su paquete.

Alberta aparentemente había decidido hacerse la occisa en este caso—. Es su asignación, señorita Hathaway.

—No, —insistió, mostrando los signos de su poca paciencia—. No lo es. Esta es la asignación de otra persona.

—Las asignaciones en la experiencia de campo no son opcionales. Así como no lo serán en el mundo real. No puede elegir a quién proteger según un capricho y el estado de ánimo, no aquí y ciertamente no después de la graduación.

—¡Pero después de la graduación, seré la guardiana de Lissa! —Habíamos estado preparados para esta discusión y ya teníamos una respuesta preparada, pero cuanto más fuerte Rose gritaba, más atención recibíamos—. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Se supone que la tendría para estas pruebas.

—Sé que es un hecho que estarán juntas después de la graduación, pero no recuerdo ningún dictamen obligatorio que diga que se supone que deba tenerla a ella o a alguien más aquí en la escuela. Debe tomar la persona que le fue asignada. —Me di cuenta de que la Guardiana Petrov estaba un poco molesta por la falta de cooperación de Rose y Rose parecía estar alimentándose de eso.

—¿Christian? —El paquete golpeó el piso con un fuerte golpe, provocando un eco casi tan fuerte como su arrebato—. ¡Está loca si cree que voy a ser su guardiana!

—¡Rose! —Se estremeció al oír mi voz. Raramente le levantaba la voz a Rose o a cualquier otra persona, sabiendo cuánto nos había afectado a mí y a mis hermanas cuando mi padre nos gritaba, pero también sabía que algunas situaciones lo requerían. Esta era una de ellas. Parecía que mi tono la sorprendió tanto como su actitud a mí—. Estás fuera de lugar. No puedes hablarle así a uno de tus instructores.

Odiaba tratarla como a una niña, sin importar cuán infantil estuviera actuando en éste momento. Por alguna razón, se sentía más mal y antinatural que nuestra relación. Era retorcido, lo sé, pero sentía que esto era más una muestra de mi autoridad sobre ella que cualquier otra cosa.

Ella me miró por un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y tomar una respiración profunda. Sentí que mis propios hombros se relajaban con su exhalación. Aún no estaba plácida de ninguna manera, pero al menos ya no parecía rabiosa—. Lo siento, pero esto es estúpido. Casi tan estúpido como no llevarnos al juicio de Victor Dashkov.

La sorpresa de Alberta fue obvia—. ¿Cómo lo supo…? Olvídelo. —Ella me miró con severidad por un momento—. Nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde. Por ahora, esta es su asignación y tiene que cumplirla.

Eddie lentamente se puso al lado de Rose, enderezando su espalda a pesar de que su voz seguía siendo muy aprensiva—. Miren... a mí no me importa... podemos cambiar...

Sabía que solo estaba tratando de apoyar y proteger a Rose, al igual que lo había hecho desde siempre y más aún desde Año Nuevo, pero Alberta no apreció su oferta—. No, ciertamente no puede. Vasilisa Dragomir es su asignación. —Se inclinó para recoger el paquete y se lo dio a Rose—. Y Christian Ozera es la suya. Fin de la discusión.

—¡Esto es estúpido! ¿Por qué debería perder el tiempo con Christian? Lissa es la persona con la que voy a estar cuando me gradúe. Me parece que si quiere que sea capaz de hacer un buen trabajo, debería dejarme practicar con ella.

—Harás un buen trabajo con ella porque la conoces, —interrumpí—. Y tienes el vínculo. Pero en algún lugar, algún día, podrías terminar con un Moroi diferente. Debes aprender a proteger a alguien con quien no tienes absolutamente ninguna experiencia.

Esta era una razón personal para mí. Por mucho que odiara incluso sugerir que algo podría pasarle a Lissa, especialmente con Rose y conmigo como sus guardianes, tenía que hacerlo. Nadie me había preparado para perder a Iván. Él había sido mi mejor amigo en San Basilio. Lo tuve para mi propia experiencia de campo. Sabía todo sobre él y protegerlo había sido fácil, tanto durante la escuela como después. Y de repente un día... él se había ido. Fue casi como aprender a ser un guardián desde cero los primeros meses con Lissa. Por supuesto, entre el entrenamiento de Rose y los turnos en la Academia, no era un trabajo típico de guardián, pero aún tenía que sentir que había llegado a conocer mi cargo. Podía recordar su historia personal de memoria, pero Rose sabía cómo anticipar sus movimientos, emociones y más. No era solo su vínculo, era su amistad. Era una gran ventaja, pero su relación la dejaría en desventaja con cualquier otra persona. Esto era por su propio bien, incluso si ella no lo veía así.

—Tengo experiencia con Christian, —insistió con amargura—. Ese es el problema. Lo odio.

Su declaración contundente fue una sorpresa para mí. Sabía que ella y Christian no eran de ninguna manera los mejores amigos, pero hubiera supuesto que, entre su relación con Lissa y su experiencia compartida en Spokane, al menos se llevarían bien. Una vez más, yo fui quien había sugerido a Christian como su cargo.

Sin embargo, no inquietó a Alberta—. Mucho mejor. No todos a los que proteja serán sus amigos. No todos a los que proteja serán de su agrado. Debe aprender eso.

—Tengo que aprender a luchar contra Strigoi. Lo he aprendido en clase, —nos miró fijamente con una mirada dura—, y lo he hecho en persona.

—Hay más en este trabajo que los aspectos técnicos, señorita Hathaway. Hay un aspecto personal, un asunto aparte, si quiere, que no tomamos mucho en cuenta en clase. Le enseñamos cómo ocuparse de los Strigoi. Necesita aprender a manejar a los Moroi usted misma. Y usted en particular necesita aprender a trabajar con alguien que no haya sido su mejor amigo durante años.

Alberta había tocado un punto importante, pero había otro problema principal que yo sentía que Rose necesitaba aprender a trabajar también—. También necesitas aprender cómo es trabajar con alguien cuando no puedes sentir al instante que está en peligro.

—Correcto, —Alberta estuvo de acuerdo conmigo—. Eso es una desventaja. Si quiere ser una buena guardiana, si quiere ser una excelente guardiana, entonces necesita hacer lo que nosotros decimos.

Pude ver otra discusión formándose en los labios de Rose. Sabía que no estaría contenta con el arreglo, y esperaba algunas protestas de su parte, pero honestamente me sorprendió lo mucho que estaba peleando por esto. ¿Cuándo habíamos hecho Alberta o yo algo que no fuera por el bien de Rose? Ella había jugado su carta de triunfo, y ahora era el momento para jugar la mía.

—Trabajar con otro Moroi también ayudará a mantener viva a Lissa.

Eso llamó su atención. Su mirada se dirigió hacia mí por mi declaración.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lissa también tiene una desventaja, tú. Si nunca tiene la oportunidad de aprender cómo es ser protegida por alguien sin una conexión psíquica, podría correr un mayor riesgo si es atacada. Proteger a alguien es realmente un trabajo de dos personas. Esta asignación para tu experiencia de campo es tanto para ella como para ti.

Por una vez, Rose no refutó contra nuestro razonamiento. Podría decir que estaba considerando mis palabras, incluso si dudaba en aceptarlas. Ella no estaba en desacuerdo conmigo, al menos no mucho, pero aún no estaba lista para admitir que yo tenía razón. Sin embargo, no necesitó hacerlo, la Guardiana Petrov lo dejó en claro.

—Y esta es la única asignación que obtendrá, —agregó Alberta con una sensación de finalidad—. Si no lo toma, entonces se quedará fuera de la experiencia de campo.

Con eso, Alberta había jugado su propia carta de triunfo. Rose no podía quedarse fuera de la experiencia de campo si quería graduarse y lo sabía. Arrinconarla sin ninguna salida no era el mejor método para lograr que colaborara, pero habíamos agotado todas las demás opciones disponibles.

Rose hojeó su paquete de nuevo, dejando escapar un bufido de frustración—. Bien. Lo haré. Pero quiero que quede claro que estoy haciendo esto en contra de mi voluntad.

—Creo que ya nos dimos cuenta de eso, señorita Hathaway. —Alberta dijo su nombre en el mismo tono en que mi madre usaba mi segundo nombre cada vez que cruzaba los límites.

—Como sea. —Rose había ido tan lejos como para rodar sus ojos mientras giraba hacia las puertas del gimnasio. Sosteniendo el paquete por encima de su cabeza, como si de alguna manera hubiera ganado esta batalla, gritó—: Sigo pensando que esta es una idea terrible, y eventualmente ustedes también lo harán.

Eddie la siguió tímidamente, dejándonos solo con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa simpática. Pronto, solo estábamos Alberta y yo en el gimnasio vacío que todavía parecía estar haciendo eco con las últimas palabras de Rose. En algún momento, el Guardián Chase y el Guardián Alto habían despedido a los otros estudiantes.

Miré a Alberta con una ceja arqueada para adivinar sus pensamientos, pero estaba ocupada frotándose la tensión de su frente.

—Esto salió…

—Horrible. —Terminó ella rotundamente. Un gran suspiro pareció sacarla de su frustración mientras negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo lo haces? Esa chica me vuelve loca, pero parece que tú tienes la paciencia de un santo.

—Oh, no te dejes engañar, también me vuelve loco algunas veces. Pero ella lo vale. —Observé la puerta de salida que Rose acababa de cerrar, casi como si aún pudiera verla más allá de las puertas de metal.

—Sí, si alguna vez puede controlar ese temperamento, será una guardiana maravillosa.

Asentí en respuesta, pero lo único que pasaba por mi mente era: "Eso no es lo que quise decir."

* * *

 **Chicos, aquí les dejo un regalito de Año Nuevo, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien, y que éste año haya empezado de la mejor manera para todos ustedes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya sabíamos lo que Rose haría, pero parece ser que nadie sospecha que sus cambios de humor tienen algo más de trasfondo aparte del incidente en Spokane, ¿qué pensara Dimitri cuándo se entere que Rose corre el riesgo de volverse loca por la oscuridad?**

 **Díganme qué piensan, cuáles son sus teorías. El capítulo 5 lo subiré el viernes o cuándo lleguemos a los 200 reviews. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

El primer día de la experiencia de campo siempre era memorable en la Academia, con los novicios de último año deseosos de demostrar su valía, quienes normalmente estaban en su mejor forma, siempre en guardia, cuidadosos de no distraerse o fallar. Los guardianes podíamos usar esto para su ventaja. A veces los presionábamos inmediatamente después de que salían de la puerta del gimnasio, casi sin darles tiempo para adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, otras veces no atacábamos durante un día o dos y esperábamos a que los estudiantes se confiaran.

La verdad era que la experiencia de campo de la Academia requería la mayor disciplina en la protección. En el mundo real, la mayoría de los guardianes podían vivir estilos de vida bastante relajados. Podían sentarse, leer, tener conversaciones entre ellos o con sus compañeros, y en su mayor parte vivían vidas simples aunque generalmente satisfactorias. Mientras permanecieran alerta a cualquier posible peligro y estuvieran listos para enfrentarlo cuando llegara el momento, normalmente podían ser ellos mismos. Así es como vivía con Ivan, y hasta donde podía ver, podía esperar algo similar con mi posición como guardián de Lissa. Por supuesto, no tendría la misma familiaridad, al menos no para mí, pero era un lujo raro proteger a alguien que conocías tan bien y que contaba como un amigo cercano. Rose disfrutaría de la misma fortuna que alguna vez tuve yo, y yo no podría esperar algo mejor en lo que respecta a su carrera de guardiana.

Sin embargo, ese no era siempre el caso. Algunas posiciones más notables, como la Guardia Real, requerían que los guardianes permanecieran en guardia y con vestimenta formal en todo momento mientras estuvieran de servicio. Por lo general, se requería que permanecieran en completo silencio a menos que alguien directamente autorizado les hiciera una pregunta. Era aburrido, exigente y honestamente, un poco degradante en algunos aspectos. Dudo que exigir tanto de ellos hubiera sido la intención inicial, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que la realeza de clase alta empezara a insistir en que sus propios guardianes actuaran como los de la Guardia Real. Se convirtió en una demostración de poder y posición. A diferencia de la Guardia Real, que tenía un cronograma más indulgente para acomodar su exigente carga de trabajo, los guardianes sancionados que trabajan para un Moroi se exhibirían así durante días sin interrupción. En cierto modo, esos Guardianes se volvían menos seres humanos con necesidades reales y se convertían más en un accesorio para su empleador.

Lo que era peor, la demanda de estar en servicio todo el tiempo, a menudo hacía que los guardianes se cansaran y fueran más propensos a cometer errores. Trabajar de una manera tan rigurosa ponía en riesgo tanto a los guardianes como a los Moroi, pero sucedía más a menudo de lo que realmente nos gustaría admitir, así que necesitábamos ayudar a los novicios a prepararse para esta posibilidad tanto como fuera posible. En el mejor de los casos, estarían preparados para trabajar ocasionalmente en un evento formal. En el peor de los casos, tendrían las herramientas que necesitaban para mantenerse alerta y en guardia incluso cuando estuvieran agotados.

Dio la casualidad de que estaría participando en uno de los primeros ataques del día. Me encontré con Emil en uno de los pasillos justo antes de que la penúltima clase saliera. Después de una discusión rápida, decidimos organizar el primer ataque entre períodos, lo que tendría mucho caos visual para desestabilizar a los novicios. Era mucho más difícil vigilar en un área ruidosa, concurrida y atestada de gente de lo que era vigilar un aula organizada o un departamento vacío.

Emil haría el primer ataque, y otro guardián y yo atacaríamos al segundo novicio poco después. A medida que pasaban los minutos hasta que sonara la campana, lo que significaba el final del período de clase, busqué un escondite en las sombras del viejo edificio, esperando nuestra señal.

Emil no entró en acción inmediatamente, sino que esperó hasta casi el final del tiempo asignado para que los estudiantes llegaran a su clase final. Eventualmente, la conmoción de puños contra la carne sonó, seguida rápidamente por fuertes aclamaciones para el novicio Reyes.

Miré a la vuelta de la esquina, viendo a varios novicios, pero uno en particular destacó entre la multitud. Ryan Aylesworth, asignado para proteger a Camille Conta, estaba a pocos pasos de ella y completamente concentrado en la batalla de Shane en lugar de en su propio cargo. Un rápido asentimiento de confirmación a mi compañero al otro lado del pasillo y nuestro objetivo había sido elegido.

El Guardián Anderson se acercó primero, tomando a Ryan por sorpresa y haciéndolo tropezar aún más con la señorita Conta. Mientras tanto, pude deslizarme detrás de ella y agarrarla, cortando su grito de sorpresa con mi mano sobre su boca.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de exponer su cuello, lo que significaba mi "asesinato" antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que soltara a Camille y permitirle que escapara mientras mi posición pasaba de ofensiva a defensiva.

Mi oponente era Eddie. Sabía que Lissa estaría en algún lugar cercano y una rápida mirada instintiva mostró que estaba en una pequeña alcoba junto a Christian, y que Rose estaba protegiendo a ambos. A diferencia de Ryan, Rose estaba observando mi batalla y sus alrededores, lista para defenderse si aparecía otro atacante.

Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de admirar su buen trabajo, porque Eddie me atacó de nuevo. Emparejé la mayoría de sus ataques, bloqueándolos o tomando represalias con los míos, pero él era tan bueno cómo yo. Ryan intentó acercarse furtivamente a mi izquierda, pero había dejado su guardia abierta y pude darle un golpe mortal en menos de unos segundos.

Sin embargo, involuntariamente, esto agregó combustible al fuego de Eddie. Hay varias formas en que un "Strigoi" podría "matar" a uno de los estudiantes. La primera era exponer su cuello y bajar la cara para indicar una "mordida". Otra forma era anclar a un alumno hasta el punto en que no pudiera soltarse y defenderse. Finalmente, podíamos colocar ambas manos alrededor de su cuello o cabeza, lo que indicaba una ruptura de la columna vertebral.

Debido a la guardia baja de Ryan y la necesidad de una muerte rápida, había elegido la última opción sin pensar.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Eddie solo por un momento cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y fue suficiente para mí ver el destello de reconocimiento en sus ojos antes de que viniera hacia mí nuevamente con renovada energía. Y esta vez, no estaba solo. Traté de luchar contra Eddie y Shane, quien había terminado con Emil, pero resultó ser demasiado al final. Mientras intentaba desequilibrar a Shane, Eddie terminó por desequilibrarme a mí. Le di una patada a Shane mandándolo al piso y me volví para encargarme de Eddie cuando su estaca de cayó con fuerza contra la placa de mi pecho.

La placa era una pieza de seguridad que era más una última línea de protección para los Guardianes que participábamos en las pruebas. Técnicamente, ni siquiera les decíamos a los estudiantes que las estábamos usando. Se les había instruido para detener el avance de la estaca antes de hacer contacto. Las puntas de las estacas de práctica estaban redondeadas, de modo que un golpe, incluso sin la placa protectora sobre mi corazón, en realidad no mataría, pero Eddie había puesto suficiente fuerza en su golpe que estaba seguro que tendría un moretón decente mañana. Sin la placa, probablemente me habría enviado a la clínica.

Las ovaciones estallaron cuando Eddie mató al último "Strigoi," y bajo la protección del ruido, le dirigí a Eddie una mirada preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. —Eddie tomó mi mano, y le di un apretón de manos en felicitación, pero su voz vaciló levemente.

—Lo lamento…

—No, por favor. —Eddie rechazó mi disculpa inconclusa—. No se disculpe. Necesitaba verlo. No puedo permitir que eso me tome por sorpresa allá afuera.

Asentí con la cabeza, agradecido de que hubiera elegido usar el momento desagradable como una forma de mejorar en lugar de estancarse en él—. Buen trabajo.

Emil ayudó a Shane a levantarse del piso donde lo había dejado y me dirigí a los dos.

—Buen trabajo para ustedes dos en realidad. Shane, reaccionaste rápido y Eddie, tú interviniste cuando viste la necesidad de hacerlo. Rose felicidades a ti también. —Rose se contuvo, continuando su guardia sobre Lissa y Christian, a pesar de que la pelea había terminado. Puede que no hubiera participado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su disposición a vigilar el Moroi de Eddie marcó la diferencia en la batalla—. Proteger a los Moroi no es un esfuerzo en solitario, sino un trabajo en equipo. Trabajar juntos les permitirá superar desafíos que no podrían hacer solos. Más importante aún, es lo que los mantendrá vivos a ustedes y a sus Moroi.

—Ryan, te recuperaste a tiempo, pero es importante no dejar que nadie te tome por sorpresa. Eso es lo que te costó al final, y si Eddie no te hubiera ayudado, tu Moroi también estaría muerto. —Emil fue firme en su reprimenda, pero no excesivamente duro. Siempre era difícil afrontar tu primer desafío. El novicio Aylesworth bajó la cabeza, pero tomó el regaño admirablemente.

Tan pronto como terminamos de darles todos nuestros comentarios sobre su desempeño, Eddie se alejó y se dirigió hacia su Moroi, sacudiéndose las persistentes emociones de Spokane y celebrando con Rose en el proceso. Si el método de mi ataque la había dejado perpleja, no lo demostró. Lo más probable era que hubiera estado demasiado centrada en cuidar a los Moroi como para darse cuenta de cómo había "matado" a Ryan. De cualquier manera, ambos habían tenido éxito en su primer ejercicio, incluso participando cuando no necesariamente tenían que hacerlo. No debería haber esperado nada menos de esos dos.

Negué con la cabeza ante sus juegos, observándolos completar una compleja sacudida de manos que había visto a Rose hacer muchas veces con Mason. Ambos estarían bien. Mejor que bien, ambos serían geniales.

Mi turno había finalizado y estaba terminando los informes de experiencia de campo del día en el salón de guardianes. Había participado en dos ataques hoy, pero hasta ahora había habido un total de cuatro y aún quedaba mucho tiempo antes del toque de queda. No teníamos planeado un ataque diurno esta tarde, pero aún así había sido un día bastante largo.

La mayoría de mis notas simplemente recopilaban información sobre cómo se habían comportado los novicios mientras no estaban defendiendo activamente a sus Moroi, pero también tuve que dar los detalles de los dos ataques por etapas. Estaba tan absorto en mi trabajo que apenas alcancé a escuchar los pasos detrás de mí y me volví solo un momento antes de que la mano del Guardián McHugh me aplastara el hombro. Dustin solo era un año o dos mayor que yo, pero también había pasado un tiempo en el campo antes de ser transferido a la Academia. La única diferencia era que mientras yo había sido asignado aquí, Dustin había solicitado un puesto en la Academia. Por lo que yo sabía, nunca le había contado a nadie el por qué. Parecía que no quería hablar de eso y, por lo que a mí respecta, no era asunto mío.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa entre Hathaway e Ivashkov?

Eso sí era asunto mío, y si no lo fuera, lo haría mío. Su pregunta de inmediato captó mi atención—. ¿Disculpa?

—Adrián Ivashkov. Sé que ha estado en el campus desde el inicio del nuevo semestre y más de una persona me ha dicho que los han visto juntos. Pensé que ella estaba designada para proteger a la Princesa Dragomir contigo. ¿Algo cambió?

—No. Por supuesto que no. Ella es la guardiana ideal para la Princesa Vasilisa con su historial juntas.

—Hmmm… tal vez sea más personal que profesional entonces... —Se detuvo, aparentemente divertido ante la idea de un romance entre los dos.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —Rose no me había mencionado nada, pero me pregunté si me contaría si realmente hubiera pasado algo entre ellos. Ella se había alejado de mí recientemente y yo había asumido que tenía que ver con Mason, pero tal vez estaba equivocado. Adrián la había perseguido muy insistentemente antes, y por sus quejas ocasionales, sabía que todavía estaba tratando de ganársela y que lo aceptara en su vida. Tal vez él había encontrado una manera de colarse entre las grietas de sus muros.

—Oh, en realidad nada importante, excepto que Ivashkov le ha echado el ojo y no planea dejarla fuera de su vista. Y ese chico está acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere, ¿sabes? No le había dado mucho crédito a los rumores hasta que alguien mencionó algo al respecto a esos rumores el día de hoy en la cara de Rose.

—¿Ella los confirmó? —Estaba agradecido de que los años de entrenamiento me permitieran mantener la preocupación urgente fuera de mi voz.

—Bueno no, pero tampoco los negó, eso es seguro. —se levantó, se dirigió a la mesa que siempre parecía tener una selección de comida interminable y agarró una banana—. De cualquier manera, ella manejó bien la situación. No se alteró antes las burlas del tipo, sino que respetuosamente lo puso en su lugar. Supongo que no importa de todas maneras, siempre y cuando ella haga su trabajo. ¿Cierto?

—Cierto. —Mi corazón no estaba muy contento al considerar lo que el Guardián McHugh parecía estar insinuando. ¿Tenía importancia? Tal vez no durante su experiencia de campo, pero ¿después de la graduación? Por supuesto. No era completamente inaudito para los guardianes tener breves romances con los Moroi, y probablemente estas relaciones no duraban mucho, pero no estaba seguro de cómo podría detenerme y verla vivir una relación, sin importar cuán trivial fuera, con Adrián o cualquier otro hombre. Quizás no fuera importante para su trabajo, pero era importante para mí.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar el tema a algo que no se sintiera como un cuchillo en mi pecho, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe. Yuri miró frenéticamente la habitación, su mirada se posó en mí con una expresión de alivio que no disimulaba su urgencia.

—Belikov, tienes que ir a la sala del consejo ahora.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente, mi mente recorriendo una lista de posibles razones por las que sería necesaria mi presencia. Casi todas giraban en torno a una persona: Rose. Claro, podría haberle sucedido algo a Vasilisa, pero era mucho más probable que Rose hubiera resultado herida en uno de los ataques por etapas.

Dudé solo un momento mientras veía que mi papeleo se regaba sobre la mesa.

—No te preocupes, —dijo la voz de Dustin—. Yo me ocuparé de esto, vete.

Asentí rápidamente en agradecimiento antes de seguir a Yuri por la puerta y caminar al final del pasillo. Pude oír un retumbar de voces por la conversación que provenía de la habitación incluso antes de entrar, pero aún así me tomó por sorpresa cuando entré para ver a Alberta, Emil y Celeste sentados en la parte delantera de la sala. Había estado preocupado por qué se tratara de un accidente o lesión, pero esta era obviamente una audiencia disciplinaria. Y sentada al frente y al centro de la habitación estaba el tema de discusión, Roza.

* * *

 **Chicos, espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado. ¿Qué pensará Dimitri de todo lo sucedido con Rose? ¿Creerá que no protegió a Christian por venganza o pensará que algo más allá del estrés por la muerte de Mason le está afectando? ¿Cómo reaccionará a su cercanía con Adrián? Bueno, pues ya cadi llegamos a todos esos temas.**

 **Díganme, ¿cuál es la escena que más quieren leer (aparte de la de la cabaña)?**

 **El capítulo 6 lo subiré a los 290 reviews o el próximo viernes. Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Nunca antes había visto un comité disciplinario de guardianes organizado en la Academia. Era raro que alguna vez fuera necesario. La directora Kirova manejaba la mayoría de los problemas que surgían entre los estudiantes, tanto Moroi como Dhampir. Para que Alberta considerara necesario formar un jurado de guardianes para discutir sobre lo que sea que Rose había hecho, bueno... no era un buen augurio. Había bastantes probabilidades de que no fuera capaz de sacarla de este lío.

Había varios guardianes además de mí y los que eventualmente aprobarían el juicio final. Testigos de un tipo u otro, estaba seguro. Afortunadamente, no había estudiantes presentes para esparcir rumores más adelante.

Stan fue el primero en hablar, ofreciéndome la idea inicial de lo que había sucedido.

—La novicia Hathaway se dió cuenta de la amenaza, y reaccionó inicialmente interponiéndose entre nosotros y los dos estudiantes Moroi. Sin embargo, procedió a ignorar por completo el ataque. Nunca sacó su estaca, e incluso llegó a apartar la mirada y negar con la cabeza. ¡Ni siquiera fue capaz de defenderse ella misma, mucho menos a alguien más! Fui capaz de tirarla al suelo con un solo golpe y tomar posesión de su cargo asignado y del otro estudiante Moroi sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

—Por última vez, no lo hice a propósito. —Pude ver a Rose luchando por mantener el control de su temperamento. Evidentemente, estaba furiosa por la situación, pero pude ver que al menos una parte de su furia, una muy grande, estaba dirigida a ella misma.

—Señorita Hathaway, —la voz de Alberta carecía del afecto habitual que solía tener hacia Rose, reemplazándolo con el profesionalismo necesario—, debe saber por qué nos es difícil creer eso.

Celeste asintió con la cabeza—. El Guardián Alto te vio. Te negaste a proteger a dos Moroi, incluida la persona a la que te asignaron para cuidar específicamente.

Técnicamente, no podíamos reprobar a un estudiante en su prueba si no protegía a un Moroi que no era su cargo, especialmente si eso comprometía la seguridad de su cargo asignado. Dicho esto, era un hecho que un guardián haría todo lo posible para proteger a todos los Moroi en las cercanías.

—¡No me negué! Yo... —su protesta se detuvo, atrapada en su garganta antes de morir con sus últimas palabras—, perdí mi objetivo.

—Eso no fue un error de objetivo.

Volví la cabeza hacia donde estaba el Guardián Alto cuando terminó de dar su testimonio. Esperó el permiso de Alberta antes de continuar—. Si me hubieras bloqueado o atacado y luego te hubieras equivocado, eso habría sido un error de objetivo. Pero no me bloqueaste, no me atacaste. Ni siquiera lo intentaste. Simplemente te quedaste allí como una estatua sin hacer nada.

La furia estaba encendida en los ojos de Rose. Pude verla literalmente tragándose todo lo que quería decir, haciendo que su labio inferior se hinchara mientras lo tenía entre los dientes—. ¿Por qué estoy en problemas sólo por meter la pata? Es decir, vi a Ryan equivocarse antes. No se metió en problemas. ¿No es ese el objetivo de todo este ejercicio? ¿Practicar? ¡Si fuéramos perfectos, ya nos habrían soltado al mundo!

Podía entender lo que estaba diciendo; esto había sido diseñado como una simulación de lo que podían esperar en el mundo real. Los estudiantes estaban destinados a equivocarse de vez en cuando y no los culpábamos siempre y cuando aprendieran de sus errores. Era mejor que cometieran un error aquí que después de la graduación. Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia entre distraerse de su objetivo y no poder recuperarse, y negarse rotundamente a proteger a los Moroi. Si Stan estaba en lo correcto con lo que dijo que presenció, Rose estaba en más problemas de lo que creía.

—¿No estás escuchando? —Stan estaba tan cerca de explotar como Rose, al parecer. A pesar de la forma en que parecían estar siempre en desacuerdo, tenían una cosa en común: su corto temperamento—. No cometiste un error, porque "fallar" implica hacer algo.

—Está bien entonces. ¡Me congelé! —Sé que nunca se permitiría derrumbarse con tanta gente mirándola, pero pude ver lágrimas de frustración brotar en sus ojos—. Me congelé, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Eso cuenta como haber fallado? No aguanté la presión y me paralicé. —Rose miró hacia otro lado, mirando a la pared en lugar de a alguien en particular—. Resulta que no estaba preparada. Llegó el momento y entré en pánico.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia mí y no pude precisar las emociones detrás de ellos. Una parte de ella parecía desafiante, la otra parecía casi apenada.

—Le sucede a los novicios todo el tiempo. —Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Sucedía todo el tiempo, pero la forma en que lo dijo fue casi como si necesitara la confirmación de que ella no era la única que se había congelado ante el ataque. Como si estuviera preocupada de que hubiera algo mal con ella.

—¿A una novicia que ya ha matado Strigoi? Parece poco probable. —La voz de Emil no era tan acusadora como la del Guardián Alto, pero había planteado un punto válido. Si alguien debería haber estado listo para esto, esa debería haber sido Rose.

Sin embargo, Rose no parecía estar de acuerdo, si la forma en que lo miraba a él y a todos los demás en la habitación era una indicación—. Oh, ya veo. Después de un incidente, ahora se espera que sea una asesina de Strigoi experta. No puedo entrar en pánico por tener miedo ni nada. —Su voz se quebró y se dejó caer en su silla con los brazos cruzados protectoramente sobre sí misma—. Tiene sentido. Gracias, chicos. Esto es justo, realmente justo.

Permaneció en silencio durante uno o dos latidos antes de que Alberta soltara un suspiro. Podía decir que esto también era duro para ella. Quería creer lo mejor de Rose, pero tenía que desapegarse de sus sentimientos por el momento—. No estamos discutiendo sobre la semántica. Los aspectos técnicos no son el punto aquí. Lo importante es que esta mañana dejaste muy claro que no querías proteger a Christian Ozera. De hecho… —miró hacia abajo, como si debatiera si realmente quería decir lo que sabía que vendría después—… de hecho, creo que incluso dijiste que querías que estuviéramos seguros de que lo estabas haciendo en contra de tu voluntad y que pronto veríamos la horrible idea que era.

Miré hacia otro lado, sintiendo cierta vergüenza por ella. ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido tan terca sobre el asunto? ¿Por qué siempre necesitaba decir la última palabra? También había algo de culpa de mi parte también. Si hubiera tomado el camino más fácil y dejado que Vasilisa fuera su cargo, o si me hubiera tomado el tiempo de explicarle antes de que se hicieran las asignaciones sobre por qué creía que debería proteger a Christian, entonces todo esto habría sido un punto discutible.

Sin embargo, mi reacción fue muy diferente a la de ella. Mientras yo sentí vergüenza y desilusión, Rose reaccionó con ira.

—¿De eso se trata? ¿Creen que no lo protegí por algún tipo de extraña de venganza?

Las silenciosas y expectantes miradas de los tres miembros del consejo deberían haber sido respuesta suficiente, pero Celeste contestó de todos modos—. No eres exactamente conocida por aceptar con calma y gracia las cosas que no te gustan.

Como si estuviera decidida a probar ese punto exacto, Rose saltó de su silla y avanzó—. No es verdad. He seguido todas las reglas que Kirova me ha impuesto desde que volví aquí. He ido a todas las prácticas y he obedecido cada toque de queda. —Ella tenía razón en varios de esos puntos. Otros eran un poco exagerados y ella lo sabía. Independientemente de eso, continuó—. ¡No hay ninguna razón por la cual haría esto como venganza! ¿De qué serviría? Sta… el Guardián Alto no iba a lastimar realmente a Christian, así que no es como si fuera a verlo golpeado o algo así, lo único que lograría es que me arrastraran en medio de algo como esto y posiblemente ser excluida de la experiencia de campo.

—Estás a punto de ser excluida de la experiencia de campo.

Cada chispa de fuego, cada gramo de coraje y cada gota de la confianza de Rose parecieron desaparecer con esa simple frase—. Oh.

Se hizo el silencio, solo roto por el sonido de Rose volviendo a su silla aturdida. Finalmente consciente de lo serio que esto era, pareció incapaz de defenderse a ella misma... así que yo lo hice.

—Ella tiene un punto válido. —Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia mí, en su mayoría llenas de preguntas, excepto por un par de ojos que me miraban con desesperada esperanza—. Si Rose fuese a protestar o cobrar venganza, lo haría de una manera diferente.

Pude ver a Rose hacer una mueca de dolor, herida por mis palabras, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, Celeste sí ofreció una protesta.

—Sí, pero después de la escena que hizo esta mañana…

Me moví de las líneas laterales para pararme junto a Rose, esperando demostrar un sentido de solidaridad con mi alumna. Al hacerlo, me estaba aliando con ella y cualquier marca en contra de Rose sería una marca en mi contra también. Sin embargo, al igual que el día en que nos conocimos, creía en ella.

—Todo esto es circunstancial. Independientemente de lo sospechoso que parezca, no hay pruebas. Sacarla de la experiencia, y eventualmente arruinar su graduación, sin las pruebas necesarias es un poco extremo. —Solo podía esperar que estuvieran de acuerdo conmigo. Rose se había colocado en una posición muy precaria, y era probable que el jurado concluyera que sus acciones habían sido basadas en la venganza en lugar de un error.

Miré hacia Alberta, esperando haber dicho lo suficiente como para convencerla de que confiara en Rose, en nosotros dos. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que Rose pasaba la mirada entre los tres que estaban detrás de la mesa y yo, y solo podía imaginar que también estaba suplicando silenciosamente por un buen resultado de su deliberación.

Con un asentimiento resignado de parte de Alberta, el trío pareció tomar una decisión y supe que no había nada más que yo pudiera hacer.

—Señorita Hathaway, ¿hay algo que quiera decir antes de comunicarle nuestra conclusión?

Estoy seguro de que había muchas cosas que Rose quería decir. Algunas seguramente eran apropiadas, pero supongo que la mayoría dañaría las pocas posibilidades que le quedaban. Le supliqué en silencio que se quedara callada durante unos minutos más.

—No, Guardiana Petrov, —dijo finalmente, sonando más sumisa de lo que alguna vez la había escuchado antes—. No tengo nada más que agregar.

—Bien, esto es lo que hemos decidido. —Contuve la respiración esperando la declaración de Petrov—. Tiene suerte de que el Guardián Belikov haya intercedido por usted, o esta decisión podría haber sido diferente. Le daremos el beneficio de la duda. Continuará con la experiencia de campo y seguirá protegiendo al señor Ozera. Estará en un período de prueba.

—Está bien, —la voz de Rose contenía el alivio que yo sentía también—. Gracias.

—Y… debido a que la sospecha no ha sido eliminada por completo, pasará su día libre haciendo servicio comunitario.

—¿Qué?

Sentí que Rose comenzaba a levantarse, pero mi mano se posó sobre su muñeca y tiré de ella hacia abajo antes de que pudiera hacerlo—. Siéntate, —le ordené, dándole una mirada que le había dado una vez antes, en menos de 24 horas de conocerla, una que le di la última vez que su graduación se vio amenazada—: Toma lo que puedas conseguir.

Por encima de mi advertencia, pude escuchar la de Celeste—. Si eso representa un problema, podrás hacerlo la próxima semana también. ¿Quizás las próximas cinco?

Rose me dirigió una mirada de arrepentimiento antes de negar con la cabeza—. Lo siento, gracias.

Fue suficiente para satisfacer a todos, pero no me perdí la mirada semi-interrogante que Alberta me ofreció después de atemperar el arrebato de Rose. Casi parecía... impresionada.

—Bien. Ahora que todo está arreglado, espero que vuelva con su Moroi, señorita Hathaway. Me pondré en contacto con usted cuando hayamos arreglado lo de su servicio comunitario, y confío en que no tendremos más problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

Rose estuvo de acuerdo, pero casi cansadamente, como si hacerlo fuera un desafío que no estaba segura de poder soportar.

La habitación comenzó a vaciarse, y cuando la gente se fue, llamé la atención de Alberta una vez más—. Guardiana Petrov, ¿puedo hablar un momento con ella antes de que se vaya?

Su rostro no delató nada mientras nos miraba antes de asentir y recoger sus papeles. Cuando salió de la habitación, Rose y yo nos quedamos repentinamente a solas.

Rose aún tenía que moverse de la silla y su cabeza seguía inclinada mansamente hacia el piso. Era casi desconcertante lo dócil que se veía, y me sentí al borde esperando que algo sucediera. Cuando se hizo evidente que tendría que ser yo quien rompiera nuestro extraño silencio, caminé hacia el carrito de bebidas en la esquina y agarré dos tazas de espuma de poliestireno de la pila. Mientras que el café tendía a ser la bebida de elección por aquí, vi un puñado de bolsas blancas familiares en la parte posterior de la cesta de tés.

—¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?

Obviamente no era lo que ella había estado esperando de mí y frunció el ceño confundida—. Claro.

Agregué dos paquetes en cada taza, cuatro en total, antes de agregar el agua caliente. Sonreí, recordando hace mucho tiempo cuando alguien había calmado mis nervios con el dulce y hogareño calor del cacao y lo inusual que lo había encontrado en ese momento también.

—El secreto es doblar la cantidad, —expliqué, imitando las palabras exactas que me habían dicho en ese entonces.

Tomó la taza que le di, pero vaciló cuando me volví hacia el patio escondido justo al lado de la habitación. Era un secreto, un oasis en medio del edificio. No era extremadamente grande de ninguna manera, tal vez sólo tenía treinta pies cuadrados, pero proporcionaba un buen lugar para almorzar en los meses más cálidos y olvidarse de las presiones de ser un guardián por un momento.

Durante el invierno, era de poca utilidad, pero el pequeño porche de cristal que se encontraba entre la puerta y el aire abierto ofrecía algo de protección contra el frío exterior. No hacía calor, pero esperaba que la privacidad y la bebida caliente compensaran el frío. Quité el polvo de uno de los asientos para Rose, pero ella había imitado mis acciones y se sentó frente a mí antes de que pudiera ofrecérselo.

Pude ver una expresión de divertida sorpresa en el rostro de Rose mientras bebía de mi propia taza, mis papilas gustativas amortiguadas por la sensación de placer después de años de beber café día tras día. No estaba seguro de qué había hecho para obtener esa reacción, pero me alegré de ver algún tipo de respuesta por su parte.

Rose sopló su bebida, tomando un sorbo pequeño para comprobar la temperatura antes de lamer la espuma de sus labios. Fue casi tranquilizador ver algo tan inocente de ella. Aún le faltaba volverse dependiente del café como un medio para funcionar en nuestro horario de trabajo tan difícil, y el café que probablemente disfrutaba de vez en cuando era algo que saboreaba en lugar de engullirlo entre turnos. Eso cambiaría terriblemente en los próximos años, pero por ahora todavía podía esperar por la comodidad.

No podía mirarla directamente, todavía no estaba seguro de cómo decir lo que quería, pero podía verla mirándome. Sus ojos eran casi una sensación física cuando los sentía observar mi pelo, mi cara, mi postura. Traté de no reaccionar bajo su mirada, pero aún así me sentí enderezarme automáticamente. Ella siempre me hacía querer ser mejor de lo que era...

En lugar de la incómoda tensión que había acompañado cada momento de silencio recientemente, sentí que ambos nos relajamos después de la audiencia. El único sonido entre nosotros provenía de nuestra respiración y las pequeñas bocanadas de vapor que se elevaban en el aire invernal.

—¿Qué sucedió allá afuera? No te quebraste por la presión. —La miré a los ojos, tratando de mostrarle que estaba preocupado y no decepcionado. La forma en que me devolvió la mirada era como si esperara algún tipo de sermón, pero no podía. Tal vez Rose aún fuera una novicia en la Academia, pero también era mi compañera. No tenía ningún interés en regañarla o hacerla sentir mal por lo que sucedió. Todo lo que quería era saber cómo ayudarla.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Miró hacia la izquierda antes de mirar hacia su vaso medio vacío.

Me mordí la lengua para no reclamarle por mentirme. Conocía completamente todos sus gestos que me decían que estaba mintiendo, pero también sabía que revelarle esto empeoraría la situación.

—A menos que creas que realmente dejé que Stan "atacara" a Christian, —continuó.

—No, no lo creo. Nunca lo creí. —De todas las respuestas posibles, esa era quizás una de las menos probables. Rose era impulsiva, pero rara vez era vengativa y nunca permitiría que Christian saliera lastimado como una forma de venganza por algo en lo que él no tenía nada que ver. Aún más importante, ella nunca arriesgaría su oportunidad de graduarse y cuidar a Lissa—. Sabía que no estarías contenta cuando te enteraras de tu asignación, pero nunca dudé en que harías lo que tuvieras que hacer para aprobar las pruebas. Sabía que no dejarías que tus sentimientos personales se interpusieran en tu deber.

—No lo hice. Estaba enojada… aún lo estoy un poco. Pero cuando dije que lo haría, lo dije en serio. Y después de pasar tiempo con él... bueno, no lo odio. De hecho, creo que es bueno para Lissa. Se preocupa por ella, así que no puedo enfadarme por eso. —Se frotó los ojos, y supe que era casi difícil para ella admitir que realmente se preocupaba por Christian, aunque solo fuera un poco—. Es solo qué él y yo chocamos a veces, eso es todo.

Luché por mantener la cara impasible, luchando contra la diversión que su declaración me había causado. Tenía la sensación de que una de las razones por las que ella y Christian chocaban con tanta frecuencia era porque en realidad eran muy parecidos. Leales, obstinados, sarcásticos y no dispuestos a mostrar ninguna señal externa de debilidad. Sin mencionar que ambos harían casi cualquier cosa por Vasilisa.

—Hicimos realmente un muy buen equipo contra los Strigoi. —Su tono, pesado y lleno de recuerdos terribles, fue suficiente para ponerme serio de nuevo—. Recordé eso mientras estuve con él hoy, y mi argumento de esta mañana en contra de esta asignación me pareció estúpido, así que decidí hacer el mejor trabajo posible.

Pude ver el arrepentimiento reflejándose en su semblante, tal vez preocupada de que hubiera dicho demasiado, pero continué presionándola para que siguiera hablando antes de que pudiera volver a cerrarse en sí misma.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces? ¿Con Stan?

Inmediatamente miró hacia un lado, preparando su siguiente mentira y luciendo terriblemente culpable por ello. No importaba lo que dijera, sabía que no sería la verdad, o al menos no la verdad completa. Me preocupaba más, porque lo que estaba pasando era algo que ella sentía que no podía compartir conmigo.

Parecía casi… asustada. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Tenía miedo de mí? ¿De mi reacción? No estaba seguro, pero no podría ayudarla si no me contaba.

Esperé pacientemente, esperando que eventualmente cambiara de opinión. No lo hizo.

—No sé lo que sucedió. Mis intenciones eran buenas... simplemente... me equivoqué.

—Rose, eres una terrible mentirosa.

—No, no lo soy, —se defendió, prácticamente insultada por cuestionar sus habilidades para mentir—. He dicho muchas mentiras muy buenas en mi vida. La gente siempre las ha creído.

Sentí que mis labios se torcían, entretenido por el hecho de que se hubiera ofendido por la sugerencia mientras confirmaba mi sospecha de que ella, de hecho, me estaba mintiendo—. Estoy seguro, pero no funciona conmigo. Por una parte, no me miras a los ojos…

Rose inmediatamente me miró desafiantemente.

—…en cuanto a la otra... no sé. Es sólo que puedo percibirlo. —No le iba a soltar mi única forma segura de darme cuenta que estaba escondiendo algo, pero había algo más. Había algo que irradiaba de ella y que me ponía nervioso. No podía darle un nombre a la sensación, pero se sentía como algo pesado que nos asfixiaba a los dos.

En lugar de tranquilizarla, parecía que mis palabras solo la habían asfixiado aún más. Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conducía adentro, solo se detuvo una vez que su mano tomó el pomo de la puerta. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás cuando habló—. Mira, te agradezco que estés preocupado por mí... pero realmente, estoy bien. Me equivoqué, estoy avergonzada por ello y lamento haber dejado en ridículo el impresionante entrenamiento que me diste, pero me recuperaré. La próxima vez el culo de Stan será mío.

Pude oír su falsa bravata en su voz y estuve a su lado en un instante. Puse mi mano en su hombro, inseguro de cómo consolarla y hacerle saber que estaba de su lado, sin importar nada. Su mejilla se inclinó hacia mis nudillos, inclinándose contra ellos muy ligeramente, pero no hubo otra reacción de su parte.

—Rose, —me pregunté si ella sería capaz de escuchar la desesperación en mi voz—. No sé por qué estás mintiendo, pero sé que no lo harías sin una buena razón. Y si hay algo mal, algo que te da miedo decirle a los demás…

Rose giró sobre mí como una víbora, enseñando sus colmillos como una también.

—No tengo miedo, —gritó, traicionando sus palabras con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos—. Tengo mis razones, y créeme, lo que sucedió con Stan no fue nada. De verdad. Todo esto es algo estúpido que se ha salido de proporción. No sientas pena por mí o pienses que tienes que hacer algo. Lo que sucedió apesta, pero aceptaré la mala nota y me adaptaré a ello. Yo me ocuparé de todo, yo cuidaré de mí misma. —Sus salvajes y violentos gestos terminaron con ella agarrándose el pecho y prácticamente temblando donde estaba parada.

Las palabras me fallaron. Justo cuándo más necesitaba decirle algo para ayudarla, mi mente había elegido este momento para quedarse en blanco. ¿Cómo le digo que no la compadecía ni me sentía obligado a ayudarla, sino que quería estar allí para apoyarla y levantarla? ¿Que mirarla sufrir era tan doloroso como sufrir yo mismo? ¿Que quería ayudarla con sus problemas porque no podía soportar la idea de no ser una fuente de bien en su vida? ¿Que no debería tener que ocuparse de las cosas ella sola porque se merecía algo mucho mejor...?

En cambio, apreté mi agarre en su hombro un poco. Fue un pobre sustituto de todo lo que quería decirle, pero ella necesitaba saber que nunca iba a dejarla ir.

—No tienes que hacer esto tú sola.

—Dices eso, —soltó un bufido incrédulo—, pero dime la verdad, ¿tú sales corriendo a buscar ayuda cuando tienes problemas?

—No es lo mismo…

—Responde la pregunta, Camarada.

—No me llames así. —No podía pensar con claridad cuando usaba ese apodo. Era casi seguro que me haría ceder a lo que sea que me estuviera pidiendo.

—Y tampoco la evites.

—No. —Escupí enojado por el hecho de que ella pudiera ver tan bien a través de mí—. Siempre trato resolver mis problemas yo solo.

Suavemente quitó mi mano de su hombro, con una mirada casi melancólica en su rostro—. ¿Ves?

—Pero tú tienes mucha gente en tu vida en la que puedes confiar, gente que se preocupa por ti. — _Me tienes a mí_ —. Eso cambia las cosas.

—¿Tú no tienes personas que se preocupen por ti?

Sí tenía, pero no era lo mismo—. Bueno, siempre he tenido buenas personas en mi vida... y hay personas que se preocupan por mí, pero eso no significa necesariamente que pueda confiar en ellas o decirles todo.

Tenía una familia maravillosa y una madre increíble. Sin embargo, en este momento de nuestra relación, la estaba cuidando a ella tanto como ella me había cuidado de niño. La dinámica de nuestra relación había cambiado el día en que yo había corrido a mi padre a golpes de nuestra casa y desde entonces solo se había vuelto más desequilibrada. Ella se aseguraba de que mi familia fuera alimentada y amada, yo me aseguraba de que hubiera dinero para poner comida en su mesa y mantener un techo sobre sus cabezas. Mis hermanas mayores trabajaban y contribuían, pero también tenían sus propias familias en crecimiento por las cuáles preocuparse. Tenía sentido para mí enviarles fondos cada mes. Lo necesitaban más que yo. Mi propia vivienda, comida y otras necesidades básicas eran atendidas por mi puesto como Guardián. Ellos no tenían ese lujo.

Tenía más que suficiente para mí. Tenía un trabajo seguro, el respeto de mis compañeros, mi reputación. Entre eso y mis novelas, ¿qué más podría querer?

Y había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que le había confiado mis problemas a mi madre o a cualquier otra persona para el caso. Podía contarle a Iván casi cualquier cosa, pero se había llevado todos mis secretos a la tumba cuando murió. Desde entonces, todo lo que alguien recibía de mí era una pequeña porción: una parte de mis pensamientos, una parte de mis problemas y una parte de mí. Nunca había tenido la intención de dejar entrar a Rose en mi corazón, pero ella se las arreglaba para derribar mis paredes y hacerme sentir como en casa dentro de mi corazón.

Sin que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Roza se había convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida. Por la forma en que me miraba ahora, me di cuenta que no era el único.

—¿Confías en mí?

Era una pregunta difícil, porque en realidad no debería hacerlo. Ella era mi estudiante, pero la verdad es que lo hacía, confiaba completamente en ella. De hecho, no había nadie más en quien confiara más que en ella. Aún no sabía cuándo, cómo, o por qué había sucedido, y mucho menos sabía cómo decirle todo esto, pero ella se merecía la verdad—. Sí.

—Entonces confía en mí ahora, y no te preocupes por mí, aunque sea solo por esta vez.

Y con eso se alejó, dejándome solo en medio del invierno cubierto de nieve con una taza de chocolate caliente y sin ninguna idea de cómo hacer lo que ella me pedía. No preocuparme por ella era imposible, pero haría todo lo posible por confiar en ella.

* * *

 **Chicos parece ser que la obsesión por el Dios Ruso ha vuelto, llegaron a la meta en tres días, y como siempre, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está e capítulo nuevo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dimitri como siempre confía ciegamente en Rose y supo que no lo hizo a propósito, pero sabe que hay algo más ahí y sufre porque Rose no se lo dice, ¿qué pasará cuando se entere de lo que le está sucediendo? ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Bueno, espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado, el 7 lo subiré el próximo Domingo o cuando lleguemos a los 400 reviews, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Alberta estaba esperándome justo afuera del pasillo. Debería haber sabido que no podría evitarla. En el momento en que salí de la habitación, sus ojos se fijaron en mí.

—A mi oficina, ahora.

La seguí obedientemente, sin molestarme ni siquiera en protestar. Había esperado hablar con ella en algún momento del día, así que me habría sorprendido si me hubiera dejado ir sin explicarle nada.

Me senté y esperé mientras ella se servía un vaso de agua antes de ofrecerme uno. Acepté, y sus manos temblaron con frustración reprimida mientras el agua llenaba el vaso. Para cuando me lo dio, tanto el vaso como su tolerancia se habían desbordado.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá afuera?

—Justo lo que dijo Rose. Se paralizó. Fue un accidente y trabajaré con ella para asegurarme de que no vuelva a suceder en el futuro. —Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era una mentira, porque Rose me estaba mintiendo acerca de lo que realmente había pasado, pero era la mejor explicación que podía ofrecer.

Alberta negó con la cabeza, tomando de su vaso como si el contenido de éste fuera algo más fuerte—. Incluso si esa fuera toda la verdad, lo cual no creo completamente, hay algo más que está mal. Rose siempre ha sido un poco problemática, pero ha estado progresando gracias a tu influencia. Sin embargo, con estos estallidos de ira y actos de desafío que ha tenido últimamente, es como si hubiera vuelto a ser la vieja Rose. Peor aún, la antigua Rose sufrió una buena cantidad de detenciones, pero siempre fueron por alguna loca proeza como beber en el campus o salir furtivamente de su dormitorio después del toque de queda, pero nada que pudiera arruinar por completo su posibilidad de graduarse. Sin embargo, ahora… entre la catástrofe durante las asignaciones y el problema reciente con Stan... no sé qué le está pasando, Dimitri.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras terminaba su diatriba y la capitana de la Guardia Escolar, fuerte y juiciosa, había desaparecido por completo, reemplazada por una figura materna casi aterrorizada a punto de perder a su hija. Su terror hizo que el mío creciera y no supe qué decir para tranquilizarla.

—Simplemente está... estresada. —Esa excusa parecía aún menos reconfortante cada vez que la usaba, hasta el punto en que ya no estaba seguro de si trataba de convencer a los demás cuando lo decía o a mí mismo—. Ha pasado por muchas cosas muy difíciles, y aún carga con el peso de eso. Dale tiempo. Estoy seguro de que pronto volverá a su estado normal.

Alberta asintió débilmente, tal vez queriendo creer en mis palabras más que creyendo en ellas realmente—. Sí, probablemente tengas razón. Rose es fuerte y se recuperará. Va a superar sus nervios, y su enojo por Christian y lo del juicio…

Hice una mueca, sabiendo exactamente lo qué vendría después.

—Hablando del juicio de Dashkov, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que se te escapara algo así? —La Capitana había vuelto.

—Te aseguro que yo no le conté a Rose sobre el juicio. —No pude evitar darme cuenta de la ironía de defenderme de la persona que, sin saberlo, había dejado escapar ese dato en particular—. Sin embargo, sí le di más información cuando ella me preguntó sobre el asunto.

—¿Por qué simplemente no lo negaste todo?

—Intento no acostumbrarme a mentirle a mi pareja… o a mi alumna. —Fue una recuperación lo suficientemente rápida que no pensé que hubiera captado mi desliz—. Necesito que Rose confíe en mí y se merece mi honestidad. No decirle nada es una cosa, pero mentirle abiertamente sobre ello es algo completamente diferente.

Alberta reflexionó sobre mi afirmación por un momento antes de aceptar aparentemente mi lógica—. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Básicamente, la misma información que me diste. Que solamente irían los Guardianes y que eso debería ser más que suficiente para declararlo culpable. No estaba contenta, pero hay muy poco que ella o cualquier otra persona pueda hacer al respecto.

—Desafortunadamente, tienes razón. Creo que debería haber sabido que Rose se enteraría tarde o temprano. Tiene el hábito de enterarse de cosas que no debería saber.

Alberta me despidió, liberándome de su ira por el deslice del juicio de Dashkov, pero poniéndome más nervioso cada vez que recordaba la expresión de Alberta cuando estaba preocupada por Rose. Alberta conocía a Rose desde hace mucho más tiempo que cualquier otra persona en la faz de la Tierra, y si estaba preocupada por ella, no podía evitar pensar que había realmente algo de qué preocuparse.

Esas conversaciones inundaron en mi mente una y otra vez durante el día, específicamente las palabras que Rose y yo habíamos compartido. Cada vez que las recordaba, no podía evitar pensar en lo que debería haber dicho aquí, o en lo que debería haber hecho allí. Mi obsesión por el tema me estaba molestando hasta el punto de la distracción y me alegré de no haber tenido que realizar más ataques esta noche. Hubiera sido prácticamente inútil.

Afortunadamente, el resto del día fue bastante más tranquilo. Pude terminar mis informes diarios después de encontrarlos acomodados cuidadosamente en el salón de Guardianes, tenía que darle las gracias a Dustin por eso, e incluso opté por cenar con algunos guardianes que ya habían terminado su turno. Puede ser que fuera inusual para mí socializar voluntariamente con algunos de los otros guardianes, pero quería mantener la mente libre de los acontecimientos de esta tarde tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Aunque no funcionó muy bien del todo.

 _Confía en ella,_ me recordé a mí mismo. _Ella sabe que estás ahí, y volverá cuando te necesite, cuando esté lista._

Finalmente, sin nada más que hacer, emprendí la larga caminata de regreso al edificio de viviendas de los guardianes. El toque de queda había comenzado hacía unas horas, temprano porque mañana había clases, así que fue una caminata tranquila y solo vi a otra alma cuando el Guardián Chase me saludó desde el otro lado del patio mientras hacía sus rondas. Sin embargo, cuando me acerqué a mi apartamento, vi a alguien inesperadamente esperando afuera de la entrada del edificio.

—Lord Ivashkov, ya ha pasado el toque de queda. ¿Puedo preguntar a quién está esperando?

Adrián se apartó de la pared de ladrillo, dejando caer el cigarrillo a medio fumar en la nieve a pesar de que uno de los pocos contenedores de cenizas del campus estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia. Aunque a los estudiantes no se les permitía fumar, había bastantes miembros del personal que habían retomado el hábito y se habían hecho adaptaciones.

Se acercó a mí y cuanto más se acercaba, me di cuenta de que su tabaquismo no era el único vicio en el que había incurrido hoy. Aunque en realidad se mantenía de pie bastante bien mientras caminaba, sin tropezarse ni arrastrar los pies, podía percibir el leve olor a licor en su aliento.

—Aunque no lo creas, te estoy esperando a ti, Belikov.

Le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva, pero esperé en silencio a que continuara. Después de un momento, lo hizo.

—Algo está mal con Rose.

Al instante, mi cuerpo se tensó listo para la batalla—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde está?

—Tranquilo chico, —comentó, extendiendo una mano para evitar que saliera corriendo hacia los dormitorios de los Moroi donde sabía que debería estar Rose con Christian—. Estoy seguro de que está tranquila y calentita en su cama, soñando pacíficamente con flexiones o patadas rotatorias o con lo que sea que ustedes dos hagan para cortejarse mutuamente. Lo que quiero decir es que parece ser que su estado anímico y mental han empeorado últimamente.

Solté un bufido, tanto en respuesta a su burla como por el hecho de que sabía que él había querido sacarme de quicio a propósito con su declaración anterior. Preparé automáticamente mi respuesta practicada—. Ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles recientemente. Entre lo sucedido en Spokane y el estrés de las pruebas, es mucho lo que tiene que procesar. Además, no ha estado durmiendo muy bien recientemente…

Espera, —Adrián me interrumpió—, ¿te contó sobre eso? —Entre el shock y la confusión, pude detectar un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

Lo miré con cautela, no dispuesto del todo a revelar que Rose se había estado despertando varias noches a la semana plagada de sueños y recuerdos terroríficos, pero tenía curiosidad sobre lo que él sabía también. Era obvio que Adrián sentía que yo estaba en las sombras sobre algo de lo que él tenía conocimiento—. ¿Las pesadillas?

—¿Pesadillas? —Su rostro se torció un poco antes de regresar a su estado natural de arrogancia—. Bueno, cómo sea. De todos modos, no estaba hablando de sus "pesadillas" o cómo sea que ella quiera llamarlas. Estoy más preocupado por la oscuridad.

Estaba empezando a preguntarme si tal vez había bebido un poco más de lo que había pensado en un principio, sobre todo porque se sabía que las criaturas nocturnas no le tenían miedo a la oscuridad; sin embargo, le pregunté—. ¿Oscuridad?

—Sí, su aura se está volviendo cada vez más oscura. Creo que su mal humor y su reciente cambio de personalidad tienen que ver con eso.

Ahora sabía que estaba borracho—. Su... aura. Lord Ivashkov, ¿por qué no lo acompaño a su habitación y hablamos de esto por la mañana después de que haya dormido un poco?

Puse una mano sobre su brazo, listo para guiarlo a través del campus, pero me sorprendí cuando se sacudió de mi agarre. Incluso fue tan lejos como para acercarse, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros de una manera casi intimidante si yo no hubiera sido varios centímetros más alto que él y con muchos años más de entrenamiento.

—No me vengas con esa mierda, Belikov. No dudaste de mí cuando Rose estaba secuestrada en ese sótano, ¿pero ahora quieres tratarme cómo si estuviera demente?

Tenía razón. No había preguntado de dónde o cómo había obtenido Adrián la información sobre Rose y los demás en Spokane. También había estado desesperado. Hubiera tomado cualquier pista que pudiera obtener, sin importar la fuente o lo loco que pareciera—. Lo siento. Tienes razón. Y te debo las gracias por ayudarnos a encontrarla. —Puede que el hombre no me gustara, pero sabía que Adrián había jugado una parte fundamental en la localización de los muchachos y que se merecía el debido reconocimiento por ello—. Sin embargo, nunca supe cómo es que supiste dónde encontrarla.

—¿Rose no te lo dijo? Soy un usuario del Espíritu.

—Ella mencionó que te estabas quedando en el campus para estudiar con la Princesa Vasilisa, pero aún no estoy seguro de cómo tus habilidades de curación pudieron determinar la ubicación de Rose.

—Wow, en realidad no te contó nada sobre mí, ¿cierto? —Casi parecía divertido ante mi confusión.

—Nosotros dos no hablamos sobre ti.

Y con eso, su diversión desapareció. Traté de no mostrar mi satisfacción, pero no estaba mintiendo. Lo único que Rose mencionaba sobre Adrian solía ser uno que otro comentario sobre lo molesto que era o cómo desearía que la dejara en paz. Unos cuantos minutos en el saco de box o en el ring de combate, y por lo general se olvidaba de todo sobre el pomposo Moroi Real.

—Bastante justo. Pero cómo sea, yo no me especializo en curación como Lissa. Tiendo a trabajar a un nivel más mental que físico. Puedo leer auras y emociones, y puedo caminar en los sueños de los demás. —Sus palabras no tenían sentido para mí, pero no se detuvo lo suficiente como para pedirle una aclaración—. Rose tiene un aura como nunca antes había visto. Por lo general todas las Auras se transforman y cambian de color, pero la de ella ha estado bordeada de negro desde el momento en que la conocí y parece oscurecerse cada vez más.

Aunque no entendía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo, comencé a sentir una sensación de temor. No había una situación en la que pudiera pensar en la que un aura oscura significara algo agradable—. ¿Qué significa eso?

Sacudió la cabeza—. Ojalá lo supiera. No tiene sentido para mí y nunca había visto algo igual. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que cuanto más oscura se vuelve su aura, más desequilibrada parece actuar.

—Como dije, simplemente está estresada. Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Solo necesita tiempo. —No podía decir si estaba tratando de calmar sus preocupaciones o las mías.

—¿Sí? ¿Es por eso que tuve que separarla de la chica Conta hoy antes de que la estrangulara?

—¿Qué?

—Sí. La encontré cerca del edificio académico con su mano alrededor de la garganta de la chica mientras un novicio engreído intentaba tranquilizarla. Parecía casi enloquecida. Solo soltó a la pobre cuando usé la compulsión para que lo hiciera.

Mi sorpresa rápidamente se transformó en enojo. La idea de que Adrian fuera capaz de controlar a Rose, de influenciarla para que hiciera algo que de otra forma no haría, me enfureció—. ¿Usaste la compulsión con Rose?

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer. —Me respondió audaz, firme, dominante, y nada como su yo habitual—. Fue por su propio bien.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, ambos al borde y tercos acerca de lo sucedido. Fui yo quien finalmente cedió, dándome cuenta de que si un guardián o un maestro la hubieran encontrado en esa posición, especialmente después de la audiencia de esta tarde, Rose estaría en un problema del que probablemente no podría salvarla. No podía decir que estaba agradecido por la intervención de Adrian, pero estaba agradecido de que hubiera sido él quien la había encontrado y no otra persona.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Viniste aquí por una razón, ¿por qué?

—Honestamente, no lo sé. —Sus hombros se hundieron en derrota mientras miraba hacia otro lado—. ¿No se supone que eres el héroe de la historia? El que salva el día, consigue a la chica, cabalga hacia la puesta de sol y consigue su "y vivieron felices para siempre…"

Puse los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que lo del felices para siempre era tan realista como cualquier otra cosa en esos tontos cuentos de hadas. Incluso si era algo que valía la pena desear, estaba demasiado lejos de mí alcance o de cualquier otro guardián.

El silencio se prolongó, hasta que Adrian habló una vez más—. No sé qué es lo que esperaba que hicieras, pero algo está pasando con Rose. La oscuridad alrededor suyo está creciendo cada vez más y me está asustando. Creo que también está empezando a asustarla a ella.

—Espera… ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿cómo sabes eso? —La preocupación en su rostro llamó mi atención casi tanto como sus palabras.

—Ella... —me miró vacilante—, solo me dijo algunas cosas. —Adrian no dijo nada más y mi ansiedad se mezcló con fastidio. Aparentemente Rose se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para hablar con Adrian... ¿para qué me necesitaba a mí?

—Como te lo dije, Rose ha pasado por mucho. Probablemente solo está…

—Estresada, lo sé. —Terminó, obviamente cansado de la naturaleza repetitiva de nuestra conversación—. Estoy seguro de que descubrir lo del juicio de Dashkov no le facilitó las cosas a ella ni tampoco a los demás.

—¿Los demás? ¿Christian y Lissa también lo saben? —Genial, algo me decía que Alberta no me iba a perdonar esto tan fácilmente.

—Sí. Rose consideró que era algo que ellos tenían que saber, a diferencia de otras personas. —La acusación era clara—. Lo has sabido todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Mi silencio fue respuesta suficiente.

—Rose está enojada ¿sabes? Por haber sido excluida del juicio. De hecho todos lo están. Sus voces merecen ser escuchadas también.

—Lo intenté. Yo también creo que ellos tienen el derecho a testificar y que deberían de estar ahí, pero no todos están de acuerdo con esto. Mi solicitud fue denegada.

—¿Y qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Simplemente te rindes y ya?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Respondí enojado, pero más conmigo y mi propia incapacidad que con él.

—¡Pelear por ella! —Gritó, levantando las manos con exasperación—. Vale la pena luchar por ella. Eso es lo que yo haría. De hecho, eso es lo que haré. Si no luchas por Rose, yo lo haré, y que gane el mejor.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, vi un destello de algo peligroso en sus ojos. Un hombre con un objetivo determinado solía ser algo digno de admiración y aplausos. Esos hombres movían montañas y se convertían en leyendas. Sin embargo, cuando el objetivo de ese hombre es arrebatar a la mujer que atesoras de tus brazos, especialmente cuando tiene los medios para hacerlo, entonces es algo que debe ser muy temido.

* * *

 **Chicos, que alegría, de nuevo cumplieron la meta. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? La verdad es que amé a Adrian aquí, muestra demasiada fuerza, objetividad y decisión. Por lo visto está dispuesto a jugarse todo por Rose, ¿qué hará Dimitri? ¿se pondrá celoso? ¿será capaz de luchar por el amor de Rose?**

 **Bueno, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, y mil gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo. También quería comentarles que varias autoras y yo tenemos una comunidad aquí en Fanfiction de fanfics completos de Vampire Academy en español, por si quieren suscribirse a ella, ahí recopilamos varios fanfics que ya están completos. Ésta comunidad se llama Vampire Academy en español y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, en el menú dónde están mis historias, al final de ese menú hay uno que dice communities, ahí la encontraran. Varios fics de la lista son clasificación "M" y no salen, para ello tienen que cambiar el filtro de la clasificación en el botón que dice "Fiction Rating: K - T" a "All" Espero que se suscriban y apoyen todas las demás historias con sus reviews.**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo, el próximo capítulo lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 500 reviews o el próximo viernes, cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Después del día inicial del entrenamiento de campo, redujimos el asalto a los novicios, solo atacando a un estudiante por día. Esto era suficiente para mantener a los estudiantes nerviosos y mirando casi ansiosamente sobre sus hombros. De los tres días, solo había participado en un ataque el día antes de ayer.

Hasta ahora, tenía confianza en los muchachos que pronto se dirigirían al mundo. No había forma de estar completamente preparado para lo que implicaba este trabajo, pero estaban haciéndolo todo lo bien que se podía esperar. Por mucho que los entrenásemos, convertirse en un guardián era en realidad una prueba de fuego. Muchos guardianes recién graduados nunca superaban su primer encuentro con un Strigoi, y los que lo hacían cambiaban para siempre. Rose era prueba de ello.

Había deseado ver que Rose volviera a ser la misma de antes. Tal vez me había equivocado al creer que ella estaba lista de nuevo. Tal vez había tenido la esperanza de que ella ya lo había superado. Ahora, con el enfrentamiento entre ella y el Guardián Alto, ya no sabía qué pensar.

Ni siquiera la había visto hoy. Con mi nuevo horario, no había tenido tiempo para volver a platicar con ella y además quería darle un poco de espacio.

Sin embargo, aunque no tenía tiempo para ponerme al día con ella, sí tenía tiempo de verificar los informes sobre su desempeño en las pruebas. Casi se había convertido en una rutina nocturna para mí en los últimos días. Trabajar un turno largo, checar tarjeta, verificar su archivo en la base de datos, ir a casa, dormir, comenzar todo nuevamente.

Leer sus informes de progreso de los últimos días no me ofrecía nada más que sus informes diarios requeridos. Los de hoy no estaban disponibles porque los reportes eran escritos a mano y se entregaban a la mañana siguiente, pero los de ayer habían sido actualizados hace unas horas.

 _Resumen:_

 _No hay incidentes directos para reportar. Presenció el ataque "Strigoi" en la esquina sureste del cuadrilátero principal a las 4:30 am y desvió a su cargo a una ruta más segura sin enfrentamiento. Utilizó la habilidad de co-proteger con Edison Castile entre las 8:00 p.m. y la 1:00 a.m., así como entre las 5:00 a.m. y las 8:30 a.m. utilizando el método de protección de compañeros cercanos a distancia._

Otro día sin la oportunidad de redimirse. Si conocía a Rose, y a pesar de algunos tropiezos recientemente, quería creer que así era, sabía que estaría más atenta a posibles ataques. Estaría ansiosa por redimirse cuando surgiera la oportunidad adecuada. Probablemente esto sería una espina en su costado hasta que pudiera demostrarse a sí misma y al mundo de lo que era capaz. Sabía que sería una excelente guardiana, nunca lo había dudado, ni tampoco la mayoría de los otros guardianes que estaban tomando notas.

Revisé las notas del guardián y leí algunas de las entradas más recientes.

 _"La novicia Hathaway hace bien al mantenerse al tanto de su entorno..."_

 _"...mantiene una apariencia profesional mientras protege e interactúa con su cargo..."_

 _"...trabaja eficientemente con otros guardianes para administrar mejor el tiempo y los recursos..."_

 _"...demuestra una gran capacidad para comunicarse con su cargo para comprometerse con su conveniencia y su seguridad..."_

 _"La novicia Rose Hathaway priorizó hacer alarde de su entrenamiento por encima de proteger su cargo, dejando a Lord Ozera expuesto y vulnerable en su intento de tomar parte innecesariamente en una pelea en curso."_

¿Qué era esto? Revisé la hora y me di cuenta que esta nota se había agregado al archivo hacía menos de una hora; por el Guardián Alto.

 _"Cuando confronté su arrogancia, Hathaway cuestionó mis instrucciones y mi motivación."_

Tensé la mandíbula, enojado por el hecho de que parecía ser que este hombre estaba en contra de ella. Todos los demás podían ver su talento, su potencial. Stan Alto era la única persona que se negaba a reconocer lo increíble que era Rose. De hecho, parecía decidido a asegurarse de que nunca fuera capaz de alcanzar todo su potencial porque constantemente la estaba aplastando hacia abajo.

No pude evitar recordar cada vez que él la había presionado en clase, cómo parecía molestarla específicamente a ella. Cientos de acciones menospreciativas parecían superar ampliamente la única vez que había visto al hombre mostrar siquiera una onza de compasión por ella. Cada segundo que lo pensaba, más molesto y enojado me sentía hasta que supe que no podía mirar el informe por más tiempo.

Cerré mi sesión en la computadora, apagándola en el proceso antes de tomar agresivamente mi abrigo del respaldo de la silla. Pude oír cómo se estiraba el cuero mientras lo forzaba, pero no le presté atención y en su lugar decidí azotar las puertas mientras volvía a mi apartamento. Necesitaba tranquilizarme y tenía que hacerlo solo.

No era solo Alto, aunque ciertamente había sido un gran catalizador para mi mal genio. Era todo, el juicio de Dashkov, Adrian, demasiado trabajo y muy poco sueño, Roza. Principalmente Roza.

Estaba preocupado por ella. Sabía que aún estaba batallando con la muerte de Mason y todo lo demás que sucedió en Spokane. Me sentía frustrado con ella. No podía entender por qué no quería hablar conmigo al respecto. Demonios, ¡aparentemente había hablado con Adrian! Quería ayudarla, pero ella se negaba a dejarme entrar, eligiendo arremeter. Sobre todo, la extrañaba. Extrañaba su ingenio y su risa. Extrañaba su sonrisa y la forma en que sabía cómo provocarme en todas las formas imaginables. Solo habían pasado tres días, pero aún así tres días parecían demasiado tiempo sin verla. La última vez que habíamos estado lejos el uno del otro durante tanto tiempo... las cosas no habían terminado bien.

Tenía la intención de relajarme y calmarme con una ducha y un buen libro, pero el destino tenía otros planes para mí. Estaba caminando por la escalera, subiendo dos escalones a la vez, cuando el sonido de pasos sonó por encima de mí. ¿Quién más se atravesaría en mi camino sino el objetivo actual de mi irritación?

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Alto? —Le rocé el hombro cuando pasó a mi lado, irrazonablemente furioso de que ni siquiera me mirara.

—¿Perdón? —Frunció su ceño hacia mí. Aparentemente mi tono no lo había alarmado en absoluto.

—¿Por qué estás en contra de Rose? Eres más duro con ella que con cualquier otro estudiante aquí y parece que tienes algún tipo de resentimiento contra ella. Simplemente no puedo entender por qué.

—Estoy seguro de que no sé a qué te refieres. —Se giró, siguiendo su camino por las escaleras y yo lo seguí.

—Todas las peleas en clase, la audiencia, todo hasta las notas en su archivo de hoy. ¿Qué tienes contra Rose?

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de la señorita Hathaway. —Su falsa negación no hizo más que alimentar mi frustración.

—La presionas demasiado. La mantienes a un nivel más alto que cualquier otra persona.

—¡Eres tu quien no la presiona lo suficiente! —Finalmente me enfrentó, girando bruscamente y con un filo aún más agudo en su voz—. Has sido demasiado suave con ella y eso terminará por matarla.

—¿Perdón? —Ahora fui yo el que se detuvo en seco.

—Primero Alberta, y ahora tú. Todos aman a Rose, pero eso no será suficiente para mantenerla viva. Es impulsiva, descuidada y tiene la mala costumbre de salirse de los problemas justo a tiempo. Tiene suerte, pero la suerte se acaba Belikov, y cuando eso pasa, la gente muere.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero. La gente muere cuando no se obedecen las reglas. De hecho alguien ya murió.

Di un paso hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal hasta el punto en que tuve que bajar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Había cruzado la línea y yo no me iba a sentar y permitir que hiciera estas acusaciones—. Rose no tiene la culpa de la muerte de Mason y tú lo sabes.

—No, no la tiene. Pero podría haberlo evitado. El hecho de que solo un muchacho haya muerto es un milagro. Puede que no sea tan afortunada la próxima vez. Puede que sea ella quien muera la próxima vez. —El Guardián Alto dio un paso atrás, mirando hacia abajo. Cuando volvió a mirarme, su expresión se había suavizado considerablemente—. Mira, la verdad es que… quiero a Rose. Es una buena persona, y tiene las cualidades de una gran guardiana, pero hasta que aprenda algo de autocontrol, es un peligro. Quizás si estuviera destinada a ser una guardiana regular, tal vez podría dejarlo pasar, pero no es así. Está asignada para ser la guardiana de la última Dragomir. No puede ser solamente buena, necesita ser excelente. Necesita ser la mejor e incluso eso podría no ser suficiente.

—Es mi trabajo asegurarme de que sea la mejor, no el tuyo. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Porque se lo debo a mi hermano. —Hizo una pausa, frotando el pliegue entre sus ojos—. Mi hermano mayor pasó su vida cuidando a la familia Dragomir. Vio crecer a esos niños, incluso a Rose. Fue la primera persona que notó y aplaudió el talento de Rose y después de perecer en ese choque, lo único que me quedó fue ver a Rose derrochar ese don. Mi hermano era el mejor guardián que he conocido y aún así no fue suficiente. Rose tiene que ser mejor de alguna manera y si no vas a asegurarte de ello, lo haré yo. Si ella no tiene lo que se necesita, entonces puedes estar seguro de que haré lo que sea necesario para asegurarme de que Vasilisa esté protegida por alguien que si lo haga.

Los ecos de su promesa resonaron en el metal y el cemento en el hueco de la escalera, dejando a su paso nada más que silencio. Era obvio por su discurso apasionado que su hermano significaba mucho para él e incluso ahora podía ver el pesar y la pena a través de su máscara.

—Siento tu pérdida.

—Gracias, —susurró, ofreciendo una risa seca—. Lo creas o no, eres la primera persona que me lo dice. Todos estaban tan concentrados en la muerte de la familia Dragomir y la hija que milagrosamente sobrevivió, que parece ser que olvidaron que dos buenos guardianes murieron en ese accidente también. Aunque no es que pueda decir que soy mucho mejor. Por mucho que lo intente, no puedo recordar el nombre del compañero de mi hermano.

No sabía qué más decir, así que el silencio se volvió incómodo.

—Como dije, Dimitri, quiero a Rose, y es porque la quiero que la presiono tanto como a mí mismo. Espero lo mejor de ella y no acepto nada menos. Puede que no te gusten mis métodos, pero incluso tú puedes ver que ella típicamente se pone a la altura cada vez que la desafío.

Por mucho que odiara reconocerlo, él tenía razón. Yo utilizaba una táctica similar, aunque con un método diferente, con bastante frecuencia. Rose siempre cumplía o superaba mis expectativas, pero recientemente, especialmente desde Spokane, había sido indulgente con ella.

La mayor debilidad de Rose no era su habilidad para estacar a su oponente... era su orgullo. Desde la infancia le dijeron que era especial, tiene un trabajo asegurado desde que tenía ocho años. En su mayor parte, ella se lo merecía, es realmente talentosa y es la guardiana perfecta para la Princesa Dragomir. Sin embargo, el orgullo era casi más peligroso que cualquier otra imperfección. Había visto a muchos de estos graduados arrogantes enfrentarse a su primer Strigoi y morir por sus problemas. Peor aún eran los que no podían lidiar con las consecuencias y decidían que la muerte por su propia cuenta era mejor que jugarse la vida día tras día. No planeaba dejar que estas cosas le sucedieran a Rose. Si eso significaba que tendría que ser el malo de la historia, entonces que así fuera. Estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada en respuesta, El Guardián Alto pasó junto a mí y bajó las escaleras, desapareciendo de mi vista y dejándome solo. Me quedé allí aturdido por un momento más antes de continuar hacia mi habitación con menos ira y más humildad. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, mi cerebro finalmente pudo procesar la confusión de los últimos diez minutos.

A pesar de las apariencias externas, resultó ser que el Guardián Alto y yo éramos notablemente similares en muchos aspectos. Desde nuestra historia de pérdidas hasta cómo nos preocupábamos por Rose. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más aparente se volvía y no estaba muy seguro de que me gustara lo que veía. Él era tan reservado como yo, solo interactuaba con sus compañeros maestros y guardianes cuando era necesario. En su mayor parte, se encerraba en sí mismo.

Honestamente, no fue muy difícil para mí imaginarme en su lugar algún día. Estaba siguiendo sus pasos desde el momento en que comencé a trabajar en la Academia después de la muerte de Ivan. Un par de años más y unas cuantas oportunidades más perdidas y sería la siguiente persona que destacaría los beneficios del Método de Vigilancia de Cuadrantes de Carnegie en un salón de clases lleno de adolescentes vagamente aburridos y esperando que al menos parte de la información quedara en sus mentes. Lo único que había cambiado el rumbo de mi vida fue conocer a Rose. Ella fue el catalizador que lo cambió todo para mí y una vez más, no pude evitar preguntarme cómo era que solo Alberta se había dado cuenta del cambio.

Por mucho que estuviera en desacuerdo con la forma en que Stan motivaba a Rose, tenía razón. Había sido demasiado indulgente con ella. Le había perdonado sus excursiones nocturnas, había justificado su mal genio con excusas de noches inquietas y, en general, había simplemente pasado por alto su desempeño cuando no tenía ganas de trabajar al cien por ciento. Aunque estaría más que feliz de permitirle un descanso dadas las circunstancias, no vivíamos en un mundo donde esto fuera posible. Nosotros éramos guardianes. Estábamos obligados a dar todo.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviéramos que sacrificar absolutamente todo. Al menos no en este momento. No tenía que ser un asunto de dar todo o nada. No necesitaba ser un sargento intolerante y estricto para evitar ser etiquetado como un pelele. Puede ser que necesitara presionar más a Rose en sus prácticas, pero también podría apoyarla y estar a su lado fuera del gimnasio. Había estado sumamente enfocado en evitarla fuera de nuestro horario de entrenamiento para no alimentar el fuego de los rumores o cualquier otra cosa, pero yo era su mentor... sería natural que me vieran con ella de vez en cuando, ¿cierto?

Y sabía exactamente por dónde empezar.

* * *

 **Chicos, aquí está el capítulo nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado, yo amé la parte donde Dimitri enfrenta a Stan Alto para defender a Rose.**

 **¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?**

 **muchas gracias de nuevo por todos sus comentarios y su apoyo, no saben cuanto me encanta leer sus opiniones, creo que todos sufrimos la misma enfermedad y adicción por nuestro Dios Ruso.**

 **El capítulo 9 lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 600 reviews o el próximo martes sin falta. Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Me senté en mi asiento habitual. Banco trasero, en la esquina más alejada a la izquierda de las puertas principales de la iglesia. Era un lugar tranquilo, lejos de la charla de otros estudiantes que estaban más interesados en socializar que en las Escrituras, y sin tomar los preciosos lugares cerca del altar para aquellos que eran verdaderos creyentes.

No había comulgado en años, desde la muerte de Iván. Incluso si no me sintiera inseguro de mi valía para participar de la comunión debido a mi lista de muertes, siempre ha habido una gran duda que ha crecido y se ha arraigado en mi alma. Era enserio cuando decía que de verdad quería creer. Quizás tenía miedo de no creer. Ya sea con miedo o con esperanza, asistía a misa cada semana como mi madre me había enseñado en mi juventud. Canturreaba silenciosamente o cantaba los himnos, escuchaba el sermón y oraba junto a los demás en la congregación. Hacía todos los movimientos, con la esperanza de que un día fuera suficiente.

Cerca del final del servicio, vi el largo cabello rubio de Lissa levantándose de su asiento, caminando por el pasillo para participar de la ofrenda de la Comunión. Varios otros se unieron a ella frente al sacerdote. Como era de esperar, Rose se quedó atrás, aunque Lissa trajo un pedazo de pan bendito para ella y para Christian, que estaba sentado al otro lado del asiento desocupado de Lissa. Poco después del ritual, el servicio terminó y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir, prácticamente huyendo a otras actividades del día. Podía decir que los estudiantes dhampir especialmente, estaban ansiosos por disfrutar su único día de libertad. Todos menos uno.

Rose continuó enfurruñada en el mismo lugar en que la había visto antes, ahora sola. Sin duda, Lissa y Christian habían partido para disfrutar algo de su privacidad también. Rose nunca había sido devota del concepto de arrepentimiento y penitencia, no creo haberla visto participar en el servicio nunca, y parecía menos entusiasta ahora. Alberta me había avisado que su servicio comunitario estaba programado para completarse inmediatamente después de la misa. Lentamente me dirigí hacia ella, sorprendiéndola en el momento en que mi mano tocó su hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Me preguntó. Había conmoción en su rostro, pero también una mezcla de emociones que no podía leer.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda. Oí que el sacerdote tiene mucho que limpiar.

Rose me miró con escepticismo—. Sí, pero tú no eres el que está castigado aquí. Y este es tu día libre también. Nosotros, bueno, todos los demás, pasamos toda la semana luchando, pero ustedes son los que realizaron las peleas todo el tiempo. —Su enfoque cambió de mis ojos a mi mejilla derecha, donde sabía que había un pequeño moretón ganado hace solo un día. Era uno de muchos, pero probablemente una de las lesiones menores con las que tendría que lidiar durante las próximas semanas.

Solo le devolví la sonrisa, saboreando su preocupación tácita—. ¿Qué más podría hacer hoy?

—Podría pensar en un centenar de cosas. —Su rostro permanecía en blanco, su tono era seco, pero sus ojos tenían una chispa de malicia en ellos—. Probablemente hay una película de John Wayne en algún lugar que no has visto.

—No, no la hay. —Traté de igualar su ingenio, pero apenas pude contener mi sonrisa—. Las he visto todas. Mira, el sacerdote nos está esperando.

El padre Andrew ya se había cambiado, intercambiando su ropa ceremonial por algo más práctico, y ahora nos miraba expectante. Cuando nos acercamos a él, aún podía ver a Rose lanzando ocasionales miradas de interrogación.

—Gracias a los dos por ofrecerse como voluntarios para ayudarme. —La voz del padre Andrew se abrió paso antes de que pudiera considerarlo más—. No vamos a hacer nada particularmente complejo hoy. En realidad será un poco aburrido, de verdad. Tendremos que hacer la limpieza regular, por supuesto, y luego me gustaría ordenar las cajas de suministros viejos que tengo acumulados en el ático.

—Estaremos felices de hacer lo que usted necesite. —Su entusiasmo por nuestra ayuda era obvio y me pregunté si estaría acostumbrado a limpiar todo por su cuenta cuando no había una delincuente y su mentor enfermo de amor coaccionados para ayudarle con el servicio. Mi madre a menudo nos mandaba a ayudar a limpiar la capilla después de la misa en casa, y tal vez debería empezar a hacerme el hábito de ofrecer una mano aquí de vez en cuando.

Me dió un trapo para quitar el polvo y me puse a trabajar puliendo cada banco. Rose tomó la fregona y el cubo y trabajamos en silencio. Era un trabajo repetitivo que no requería mucha concentración y que siempre ofrecía una gran oportunidad para la reflexión y la meditación. Era similar a correr, donde podías estar tan concentrado que todo lo demás desaparecía. Sin embargo, por más que intenté concentrarme, no pude evitar mirar a Rose una y otra vez.

De vez en cuando, ella se detenía, tomándose un momento para mirarme mientras trabajaba. Cada vez, ella me miraba confundida y yo permitía que esa confusión se desvaneciera lentamente antes de encontrar su mirada y ofrecerle una sonrisa a cambio. Sin embargo, nunca duraba mucho. Uno de nosotros rompería el contacto visual en el siguiente momento, continuando nuestro trabajo con vigor hasta que todo el ciclo se repetía de cinco a diez minutos más tarde.

Una vez que finalmente terminamos con la limpieza, el Padre Andrew nos llevó al desván. Me estremecí al recordar a Lissa, tendida en un pequeño charco de su propia sangre, una terrible imagen que me perseguía. Me preguntaba si Rose veía lo mismo que yo, pero basándome en su mal genio, lo dudaba.

Nos tomó varios viajes, pero pudimos mover todas las viejas cajas de libros sin problemas o lesiones, y pronto nos acomodamos en el pequeño cuarto de almacenamiento, dividiéndolas en pilas de las que teníamos que guardar y las que teníamos que tirar según las instrucciones del padre Andrew. Se sintió tan bien relajarse un poco después de la larga semana. Era incluso mejor pasar tiempo con Roza. Hubiera preferido que tuviéramos un poco más de privacidad y un poco más de conversación, pero no iba a desairar ningún momento que pudiera pasar con ella.

La observé estirando distraídamente sus músculos cansados, recordándome a mí mismo que no debía mirar. Por el amor de Dios, estaba en compañía de un sacerdote. Afortunadamente, él no pareció darse cuenta de nada y tampoco ella. Cortésmente preguntó por sus clases e incluso me preguntó cómo estaba mi familia. Me sorprendió que incluso los recordara, ya que solo había hablado de ellos una vez cuando me mudé aquí. La conversación continuó agradablemente mientras trabajábamos durante la siguiente hora, pero como era su naturaleza, Rose nos sorprendió.

—Disculpe, ¿usted cree en los fantasmas? —Tanto el padre Andrew como yo nos detuvimos ante su pregunta antes de continuar—. Quiero decir, ¿hay alguna mención de ellos en... en todos estos libros?

La risa afable del sacerdote ahogó mi suave reprimenda—. Bueno... depende de cómo definas "fantasma," supongo.

Rose rozó sus dedos contra un viejo libro de teología—. El punto de todo esto es que cuando mueres, vas al cielo o al infierno. Eso hace que los fantasmas solo sean historias, ¿verdad? —No pude dejar de notar que se negaba rotundamente a mirarnos a los dos—. No están en la Biblia ni nada.

—De nuevo, depende de tu definición. —El padre Andrew apartó la pila de libros que estaba ordenando y le ofreció toda su atención a Rose—. Nuestra fe siempre ha sostenido que después de la muerte, el espíritu se separa del cuerpo y puede quedarse en este mundo.

—¿Qué? —El ruido sordo de un cuenco de madera golpeando el suelo resonó en las paredes. Rose lo había estado sosteniendo momentos antes, pero ahora rodaba por el suelo bajo sus manos y su expresión ansiosa. Ella se apresuró a recoger el plato antes de cuestionar al cura desesperadamente de nuevo—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por siempre?

La forma en que Rose estaba tan atenta a su respuesta me sorprendió. Rose tendía a decir lo que pensaba, y de vez en cuando eso significaba que iba de un tema al azar a otro, pero me pareció que esto no era simplemente otro tema de conversación. Casi parecía que necesitaba saber.

—No, no, claro que no. Eso va en contra de la resurrección y la salvación, que forman las piedras angulares de nuestras creencias. Pero se cree que el alma puede permanecer en la tierra durante tres a cuarenta días después de la muerte. Eventualmente recibe un juicio "temporal" que lo envía desde este mundo al cielo o al infierno, aunque nadie experimentará realmente ninguno hasta el verdadero día del Juicio Final, cuando el alma y el cuerpo se reúnan para vivir en la eternidad como uno solo.

—Sí, pero ¿es cierto o no? ¿Los espíritus realmente caminan por la tierra durante cuarenta días después de la muerte?

—Ah, Rose... aquellos que tienen que preguntar si la fe es verdadera están abriendo una discusión para la que quizás no estén preparados.

Rose suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza con un pequeño gesto de acuerdo que quizás también estaba teñido de decepción.

—Pero, si te ayuda, —el sacerdote ofreció amablemente—, algunas de estas ideas son paralelas a las creencias populares de Europa del Este sobre fantasmas que existían antes de la expansión del cristianismo. Esas creencias han defendido por mucho tiempo la idea de que los espíritus se quedan por poco tiempo después de la muerte, particularmente si la persona en cuestión murió joven o violentamente.

Y así como así, mi mente se transportó hacia donde la suya seguramente había estado encarcelada todo este tiempo. Masón. Había pasado solo unas pocas semanas atrás. No podía imaginar que hubieran pasado incluso cuarenta días. Y si la muerte de alguien podía considerarse joven o violenta, era la de su amigo y admirador.

Era natural que Rose siguiera preocupada por su muerte. Ella había sido testigo de primera mano. A pesar de que había intentado convencerla de lo contrario, sabía que todavía se culpaba parcialmente a sí misma. ¿Era tan extraño para ella preocuparse por lo que podría haber sido de él después de esta breve mortalidad? Sentí una punzada de enojo porque una vez más me había ocultado sus preocupaciones, pero la sacudí rápidamente. No era una autoridad en el más allá. Mi único papel en la comprensión de la muerte era enviar criaturas sin alma a lo que nos esperaba a todos en el otro lado.

Su voz, pequeña y cautelosa, rompió la tensión creciente—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se quedarían? ¿Es... es por venganza?

El padre rápidamente echó un vistazo en mi dirección, enviando un mensaje de interrogación silencioso lleno de preocupación—. Estoy seguro de que hay algunos que creen eso, al igual que algunos creen que es porque el alma tiene problemas para encontrar la paz después de algo tan inquietante.

—¿Usted que cree?

El padre Andrew lo pensó por un momento y sonrió. No era de alegría, sino de consuelo—. Creo que el alma se separa del cuerpo, como nuestros padres nos enseñaron, pero dudo que el tiempo del alma en la tierra sea algo que los vivos puedan percibir. No es como en las películas, con fantasmas rondando edificios o visitando a aquellos que conocían. Imagino a estos espíritus más como una energía existente a nuestro alrededor, algo más allá de nuestra percepción mientras esperan avanzar y encontrar la paz. Al final, lo que importa es lo que sucede más allá de esta tierra cuando alcanzamos la vida eterna que nuestro Salvador compró para nosotros con su gran sacrificio. Eso es lo importante.

Por la forma en que Rose se mordió los labios, no podría decir si estaba considerando sus palabras, o considerando discutir con su lógica. Al final permaneció en silencio. Se negó a mirarnos a los dos, levantando lentamente otra caja polvorienta y poniéndola en la pila adecuada.

Un momento después, el sacerdote trató de hacerla volver a su anterior humor más jovial—. Acabo de recibir algunos libros nuevos de un amigo en otra parroquia. Historias interesantes sobre San Vladimir. ¿Sigues interesado en él y Anna?

Sabía que Rose había hablado antes sobre San Vladimir y su guardiana, Anna. Ella había investigado intensamente a la pareja a principios de año, y finalmente sus hallazgos le dieron claridad al vínculo entre ella y Lissa. San Vladimir era un usuario del espíritu, aunque los registros de él y sus habilidades habían sido enmascarados por el tiempo y el lenguaje. Anna, su compañera de vínculo, del mismo modo que Rose lo era para Lissa, tenía aún menos información escrita sobre ella. Aprender sobre Anna era similar a aprender sobre ella de alguna manera, y no era ninguna sorpresa que hubiera buscado información sobre ella. Entonces, me sorprendió cuando su respuesta fue menos que entusiasta.

—Sí, estoy interesada. Pero no creo que pueda ponerme a ello pronto. Estoy bastante ocupada con todo esto, —agitó su mano libre junto a su cabeza vagamente—, ...ya sabe, cosas de la experiencia de campo.

Y eso fue el final de su charla. Nuestra conversación se restableció gradualmente durante la siguiente media hora, aunque Rose solo ofreció respuestas de una sola sílaba, y solo cuando se le hacía una pregunta directamente. Por lo demás, el padre y yo hablamos sobre la antigua capilla en mi ciudad natal, y algunos de los eventos comunitarios que ofrecía durante todo el año. El padre Andrew, quien había pasado un año en Tula, a varios miles de kilómetros de la casa de mi familia, recordó los gratos recuerdos de Maslenitsa. El festival de una semana que proseguía Semana Santa era algo que no se celebraba fuera de las fronteras de Rusia, aunque Mardi Gras sería considerado similar, supongo. A menudo presentaba bailes, banquetes y todo tipo de tradiciones extrañas. El padre habló de la quema anual de la efigie de Lady Winter, y yo relaté las carreras de trineos que muchos de los niños practicaban durante todo el invierno. Más que nada, hablamos de los muchos, muchos panqueques que consumíamos durante solo siete días. Si había un aspecto de ese festival del que mi madre se enorgullecía, era su contribución de blini relleno de queso.

Rose, cuyo humor normalmente se iluminaba cada vez que ofrecía una parte de mi pasado, permaneció curiosamente en silencio todo el tiempo. Parecía estar perdida en su propia mente, reflexionando sobre pensamientos que se negaba a compartir conmigo. Si ayer me había molestado y casi enojado por su falta de apertura conmigo, hoy estaba más preocupado que nada.

Eventualmente, nos quedamos sin libros para ordenar y el Padre Andrew nos dijo que había una última tarea que quería que hiciéramos antes de terminar.

—Necesito que lleven estos libros al campus de primaria, —dijo, señalando cuatro de las cajas que acabábamos de organizar. Dos grandes, y dos más pequeñas. Si recordaba correctamente, estaban llenas con biblias ilustradas y otros materiales para niños. Muchos eran viejos y se consideraban obsoletos, pero, una vez más, no era como si la Biblia hubiera cambiado mucho recientemente—. Déjenlos en el dormitorio Moroi. La Señora Davis ha estado impartiendo clases dominicales para algunos de los niños de kinder y podría usarlos.

Rose se dirigió automáticamente hacia la caja más grande y más pesada, pero rápidamente la tomé antes que ella. Me miró frunciendo un poco el ceño por mis acciones, pero no protestó mientras tomaba la segunda caja más grande en la pila. Ninguno de los dos podía cargar nada más, así que parecía que nos tomaría dos viajes terminar el trabajo.

Permaneció en silencio cuando salimos de la capilla y caminamos la larga distancia al campus de Primaria. A mitad del camino, no pude soportarlo más. Por lo general, no me molestaban los momentos tranquilos entre Rose y yo. A menudo eran pacíficos. No necesitábamos palabras para llenar el espacio. Sin embargo, en este momento, cualquier paz que hubiera esperado estaba siendo enmascarada por la ansiedad.

—¿Por qué te interesa el tema de los fantasmas? —Intenté mantener mi tono ligero.

—Sólo estaba haciendo conversación.

—No puedo ver tu cara en este momento, —gracias a una caja que curiosamente parecía estar cada vez más pesada con cada paso—, pero tengo la sensación de que estás mintiendo de nuevo.

Prácticamente pude verla rodar los ojos por mi acusación—. Por Dios, todos piensan lo peor de mí últimamente. Stan me acusó de buscar la gloria.

—Oí algo sobre eso. —Hice todo lo posible para no mencionar el conflicto entre ellos, pero si ella estaba dispuesta a compartirlo, no iba a rechazar la oportunidad—. Eso debe haber sido un poco injusto por parte de él.

—¿Un poco, eh? —Mi corazón saltó al escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, pero tan rápido como había llegado, se había desvanecido—. Bueno, gracias, pero estoy empezando a perder la fe en esta experiencia de campo. A veces en toda la Academia.

—No lo dices en serio. —La Academia la había educado, incluso la había criado. Era su hogar en todos los sentidos.

—No lo sé. La escuela parece estar envuelta en reglas y políticas que no tienen nada que ver con la vida real. Vi lo que hay allá afuera, camarada. Entré directamente en la guarida del lobo. —La forma en que lo dijo estaba llena de remordimiento, sin jactarse de ello—. De alguna manera... no sé si esto realmente nos prepara para ello.

—A veces... yo también pienso eso. —Creo que mi admisión nos sorprendió a los dos.

El pie de Rose se enganchó en el último escalón de uno de los dormitorios Moroi del campus de primaria, afortunadamente recuperó el equilibrio justo a tiempo para evitar que ella y la caja cayeran—. ¿De verdad?

—De verdad, —confirmé—, quiero decir, no estoy de acuerdo con que los novicios salgan a luchar al mundo cuando tengan diez años de edad o algo así, pero a veces he pensado que la experiencia de campo debería estar realmente en el campo. Probablemente aprendí más en mi primer año como guardián que en todos mis años de entrenamiento. —Mi mente recordó todo lo que sucedió ese primer año, desde mi primer asesinato hasta la primera vez que pensé que iba a morir. No… eso no sucedió en el campo, eso sucedió dentro de las cuatro paredes de mi casa durante mi infancia—. Bueno... tal vez no todo. Pero es una situación totalmente diferente.

Me alegraba que mi admisión pareciera haber construido un puente entre la distancia que había sentido entre nosotros todo el día. Parecía casi agradecida por mi apoyo silencioso. Desafortunadamente, este no era el momento de conectarnos sobre la utilidad del entrenamiento de la experiencia de campo. Rose ajustó su pesada caja una vez más y examiné el vestíbulo en busca de un adulto. Todo lo que pude ver fue un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes.

—Oh, estamos en el dormitorio de la escuela secundaria. Los niños más pequeños están al lado.

—Sí, pero la Señora Davis vive en este edificio. Déjame tratar de encontrarla y ver dónde quiere esto. —Puse mi caja en uno de los bancos cerca de la entrada, y Rose hizo lo mismo—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Se recargó contra la pared cuando comencé a caminar hacia la escalera. Alisa Davis era una de las pocas personas originarias de Rusia en San Vladimir. Ella había crecido en San Petersburgo y conoció a su esposo en la corte. Falleció unos años después de casarse y, en lugar de volver al lugar que una vez conoció, se mudó a la Academia. Ahora enseñaba ruso en el campus de la escuela primaria, atraída por los niños pequeños que nunca llamaría suyos.

De manera similar, me sentí atraído por ella cuando me trasladé por primera vez aquí. Ella me recordaba a mi propia madre, y ocasionalmente pasábamos una velada disfrutando de platillos y conversaciones familiares de nuestra patria. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto.

—¡Mitya! —Ella abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa al primer golpe. La Señora Davis había solicitado ser una de las matronas del piso en los dormitorios y su apartamento estaba al final del pasillo.

—Tyotya, —contesté con una sonrisa. Alisa me había pedido que la llamara tía la primera vez que nos conocimos y ella ciertamente había estado a la altura del título—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Maravillosamente, mi querido muchacho. Aunque no te he visto en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué te ha mantenido alejado? ¿Finalmente has encontrado una dama?

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa. La tía Alisa estaba aún más preocupada por mi vida amorosa, o la falta de ella, que mi propia madre y mis hermanas—. Sí, pero no de la manera en que claramente estabas esperando. He estado entrenando a una estudiante, Rosemarie Hathaway.

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante el nombre y me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que la Señora Davis había estado aquí durante años, por supuesto que se había encontrado con Roza en algún momento—. Oh, esa chica es un encanto, y muy bonita. —Levantó una ceja hacia mí, sugiriendo algo que había sido obvio para mí desde el principio, aunque difícilmente iba a dejar que ese pequeño secreto saliera de mi boca.

—Como sea, Roza y yo te trajimos algunas cajas que te manda el padre Andrew. Él pensó que podrías usarlas en tus clases de la escuela dominical. Solo quería saber dónde te gustaría que las pusiéramos.

—Oh, si los dejas en la recepción, estaría bien. El padre Andrew ha sido muy amable al ayudarme con los niños pequeños. ¿Cuándo vas a tener hijos propios, Mitya? Eres tan bueno con los pequeños.

Una vez, la había ayudado con su clase una vez—. Gracias, tía. Te dejaré las cajas.

—Voy a hacer pelmeni este fin de semana. Deberías venir a comer. Trae a Rose contigo. Me encantaría verla también—. Alzó la mano y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con cariño.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, sabiendo que no podía prometerle que disfrutaría de su cocina cuando prácticamente me veía asfixiado por la experiencia de campo en este momento—. Veré qué puedo hacer. Extraño tu pirozhki también.

—Eres un buen chico, Mitya. Te veré pronto. ¡Do svidaniya!

—Do svidaniya.

Bajé las escaleras, dos escalones a la vez, y vi a Rose hablando con una niña que parecía estar prácticamente saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies. Rose parecía un poco incómoda. Tan pronto como entré en su línea de visión, su comportamiento cambió.

—¡Hey! —Sus ojos me miraron casi implorantes—. Tengo a alguien que quiere conocerte. Dimitri, esta es Jill. Jill, Dimitri.

Me sorprendió que una jovencita estudiante Moroi estuviera interesada en conocerme, pero sonreí y extendí la mano.

Jill la tomó con vacilación, su cara completamente roja, y me pregunté brevemente si me tenía miedo. No sería la primera vez que alguien se sintiera intimidado por mi presencia. Intenté tranquilizarla—. Hola Jill, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, —su voz sonó aguda—. Yo... me tengo que ir, adiós. —Giró sobre sus talones y prácticamente salió corriendo por la puerta.

Rose respondió mi mirada interrogativa encogiéndose de hombros antes de mover las cajas detrás de la recepción y comenzar de nuevo nuestro camino de regreso hacia la capilla.

—Jill sabía quién era yo. —Rose sonaba asombrada de que su reputación la precediera—. Tiene una especie de adoración por los "héroes." Me considera una heroína.

—¿Eso te sorprende? ¿Que los estudiantes más jóvenes te admiren? —A pesar de las reacciones más salvajes de Rose, ella realmente tenía algunas cualidades muy admirables. No me sorprendería que muchos estudiantes la admiraran.

—No lo sé, —negó con la cabeza—. Nunca pensé en ello. No creo que sea tan buena como un modelo a seguir.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Eres sociable, dedicada y excelente en todo lo que haces. Te has ganado más respeto de lo que crees.

Me miró con incredulidad—. Y sin embargo, no es suficiente para ir al juicio de Victor, al parecer.

Sabía que no debería sorprenderme, pero estaba un poco decepcionado—. No esto de nuevo.

Rose se puso delante de mi camino, deteniéndome efectivamente y forzando la conversación—. ¡Sí, esto de nuevo! ¿Por qué no entiendes cuán importante es esto? Victor es una gran amenaza.

—Sé que lo es, —siseé en respuesta. ¿No entendía que había hecho todo lo que podía? Quería verlo alejado tanto como cualquiera de ellos. No podía soportar la idea de que él la lastimara, o a Lissa.

—Y si queda libre, comenzará nuevamente sus locos planes.

Pude ver que la preocupación y el miedo volvían a crecer en ella, así que, sin importar lo duro que era, respiré hondo e intenté reprimir mi frustración—. Es muy poco probable que quede absuelto, ya lo sabes. La mayoría de esos rumores sobre la reina considerando dejarlo libre son solo eso: rumores. Ustedes tienen que saber que no deben creer todo lo que oyen.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior, deliberadamente sin mirarme—. Aun así deberías dejarnos ir. O... —suspiró y finalmente levantó la mirada—, …al menos deberías dejar ir a Lissa.

Pude ver lo difícil que fue para ella decirlo, pero cuando llegaba el momento, siempre hacía lo que más le convenía a Lissa. Al menos, ella siempre haría lo que creía que era lo mejor para Lissa, y en este momento, eso significaba enviar a Lissa a testificar y solidificar la sentencia de Víctor, incluso si no podía agregar la suya. Sin embargo, estaba un poco sorprendido de que Rose estuviera dispuesta a dejar que la princesa se alejara de su vista por un momento, incluso aunque yo estaría allí para protegerla.

—Tienes razón, ella debería estar allí, pero una vez más, no puedo hacer nada al respecto. —Necesitaba que entendiera esto—. Sigues creyendo que puedo controlar esto, pero no puedo. —Admitir eso fue casi tan doloroso para mí como lo que pensé que había sido para Rose sacrificar su oportunidad de alejar a Víctor para siempre.

—¿Pero hiciste todo lo que pudiste? —Prácticamente me estaba suplicando, y me dolía saber que la había decepcionado—. Eres muy influyente. Debe haber algo que puedas hacer, cualquier cosa.

—No soy tan influyente como tú crees. —Me mordí la lengua, avergonzado de no poder estar al nivel del hombre que ella creía que era—. Tengo una posición alta aquí en la Academia, pero en el resto del mundo de los guardianes, sigo siendo bastante joven. Y sí, en realidad hablé por ti.

Pude ver que sus ojos se alejaban de mí, dejando salir sus palabras en una fría y amarga bocanada de aire—. Tal vez deberías haber hablado más alto.

Mi mandíbula se tensó y traté de ignorar el impulso de defenderme o enojarme. Quizás ella tenía razón. Tal vez había algo más que debería haber dicho, algo más que debería haber hecho. Tal vez había alguien más con quien debería haber hablado.

Caminamos un poco más en un incómodo silencio, la distintiva cruz de la capilla se acercaba cada vez más a cada paso. Rose se centró en su ira hacia mí, y yo me odié a mí mismo.

—Victor sabe lo que hay entre nosotros. —Expresó su preocupación oculta casi en silencio. Aunque estábamos solos, dudaba de que alguien pudiera haberla escuchado si no hubiera estado caminando junto a ella. Tal como estaba, apenas la había escuchado yo mismo—. Podría decir algo.

La idea realmente no me había cruzado por la mente. Sí, sabía que Victor había descubierto las emociones enmascaradas entre Rose y yo, explotándolas en su beneficio la noche en que había intentado llevarse a Lissa. Sin embargo, no podría demostrar la existencia de algo nefasto entre mi estudiante y yo. Había cubierto cualquier rastro de nuestra casi infracción y había tenido cuidado de mantener todo lo demás al mínimo. Él no tendría ninguna prueba... ¿o sí? ¿Qué le importaba en el gran esquema de las cosas, de todos modos?

—Victor tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse con este juicio que de nosotros.

—Sí, pero lo conoces. Él no actúa exactamente como lo haría una persona normal, —me dirigió una mirada de soslayo, llena de preocupación—. Si siente que ha perdido todas las esperanzas de salir libre, podría decidir destruirnos solo por venganza.

Quizás esto era una razón más para que Rose no estuviera presente en el juicio. No quería ponerla en la posición de mentir bajo juramento sobre lo sucedido esa noche. Si Víctor de alguna manera presentaba evidencia de nuestra relación, entonces realmente no quería que ella fuera testigo de lo que podría pasar. Definitivamente sería una marca en su reputación, pero en general debería estar a salvo. Sin embargo, no quería que ella los viera arrestarme. No quería que Rose luchara contra ellos si lo hacían…

—Entonces tendremos que lidiar con eso lo mejor que podamos. Pero si Víctor tiene previsto delatarnos, lo hará independientemente de si testificas o no.

Rose estuvo callada durante el resto del camino. Su postura era tensa, pero no podía decir si era por preocupación o frustración. Una cosa segura era que esta tarde no había salido tan bien como esperaba.

Rose agarró la última caja pequeña y el padre Andrew llevó la otra al almacén después de decidir quedarse con esos libros por el momento—. Yo la llevaré. No tienes que venir conmigo. —Se negaba obstinadamente a mirarme una vez más e incluso llegó a intentar caminar a mi alrededor.

—Rose, por favor no hagas un gran problema acerca de esto.

—¡Es un gran problema! —Espetó—. Y tú no pareces entenderlo.

—Lo entiendo, —repliqué, igualando su tono casi a la perfección—. ¿Realmente crees que quiero ver a Víctor libre? ¿Crees que quiero que todos estemos en riesgo otra vez? —No estaba enojado con ella, realmente no. Podría haberme sentido frustrado de que siguiera mencionando éste tema, pero la única persona con la que estaba enojado era conmigo mismo—. Te lo dije, he hecho todo lo que podía hacer. No soy como tú. No puedo hacer una escena cuando las cosas no salen como yo quiero.

—Yo no hago eso.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.

Sabía que la había atrapado, pero Rose no se rendía fácilmente.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste hoy? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La acusación de Rose me dolió—. ¿Es eso algo tan extraño?

—Sí. Quiero decir, ¿estás tratando de espiarme? ¿Descubrir por qué fallé en la prueba? ¿Asegurarte de que no me meta en ningún problema?

El cuchillo se retorció en mi corazón mientras ella escupía todas las supuestas razones por las que podía justificar mi presencia aquí, cada una de ellas dejaba fuera la simple idea de querer pasar un tiempo con ella—. ¿Por qué tiene que haber algún motivo oculto?

Ella vaciló, como si se preguntara "¿quizás?" pero la desconfianza ganó—. Porque todos tienen un motivo.

—Sí, pero no siempre son los motivos que piensas. —Aproveché la oportunidad para colocar un mechón de cabello errante detrás de su oreja. Siempre era tan obstinado, yendo por su camino, ya sea que se arreglara el pelo en la escuela o se preparara para el entrenamiento. No pude evitar estudiarla, preguntándome qué pecado había cometido para hacer que se sintiera tan recelosa de mí recientemente, pero al final no importó. Así que abrí la puerta y la dejé terminar la tarea sola—. Te veo luego.

Ni siquiera dijo adiós.

* * *

 **Chicos, una vez más me sorprende lo rápidos que son cuando quieren, y cómo siempre aquí estoy puntual dejándoles el capítulo nuevo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Dimitri, Rose lo está haciendo sufrir mucho, pero a fin de cuentas el tiene la culpa por ser tan seco y cerrado con ella.**

 **Empezaré a subir el fanfic nuevo "Meet me in the Memory" el próximo viernes, hay un pequeño avance en mi pagina de Facebook.**

 **Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy. El próximo capítulo lo subiré cuando alcancemos los 700 reviews, cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

El juicio era mañana. Nos íbamos hoy a la corte y mi mayor preocupación en este momento era el hecho de que no había terminado en los mejores términos con Roza. Una y otra vez seguía debatiendo si debía o no tratar de acercarme a ella hoy antes de que despegara el avión, pero ella ya debería estar de vuelta a su deber en la experiencia de campo con Christian. Realmente no podría hablar con ella en privado, incluso si quisiera.

Aun así, sus palabras seguían sonando en mis oídos, haciendo que sus preocupaciones fueran las mías. _"Víctor sabe lo que hay entre nosotros. Podría decir algo. Él no actúa exactamente como lo haría una persona normal... podría decidir destruirnos solo por venganza."_

¿Y si… y si sucede algo? ¿ Y si Víctor dice algo y no puedo volver? ¿Y si me despiden sin siquiera poder decirle adiós a Rose? Mi mente y mis pensamientos eran una montaña rusa deteniéndose finalmente en un poco de paz: si algo sucedía, lo que era poco probable, al menos Rose no estaría allí para presenciarlo y sufrir las consecuencias. Tendría tiempo de, con suerte, absolverla de cualquier acto incorrecto y minimizar cualquier daño a su reputación. Les diría que todo había sido mi culpa, que había abusado de mi posición, que había sido yo quien había cometido el error. Haría todo lo posible para asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien al final. Pero aun así... era poco probable. Nada sucedería, todo estaría bien, nada sucedería.

Los guardianes que viajaríamos a la Corte tuvimos una última reunión informativa con Alberta para repasar toda la información pertinente con los guardianes que se encargarían de la experiencia de campo en nuestra ausencia. Sabía incluso antes de entrar a su oficina que ella estaría estresada. A pesar de que había estado trabajando día y noche para asegurarse de que todo estuviera preparado, estaba seguro de que seguiría trabajando en algunos detalles finales hasta el momento en que el avión despegara.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que ella dijo cuando entré a su oficina.

—Belikov, no te pongas cómodo. Necesito que vayas por la Princesa Vasilisa, Christian Ozera y Rosemarie Hathaway.

Estaba confundido por el uso formal de sus nombres hasta que vi que no era el primer Guardián en llegar a la reunión. Y eso me confundió acerca de la solicitud en sí—. Sí, señora. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Necesito que los prepares. Diles que empaquen una bolsa y que estén listos para abordar el avión en menos de una hora.

Mi corazón se detuvo momentáneamente—. ¿Perdón?

—Tienen que venir con nosotros. La propia reina llamó hace no más de cinco minutos para solicitar su presencia en el juicio. Ahora, no tengo tiempo y ustedes tampoco. Esos estudiantes tienen incluso menos…

—¿Qué sucederá con el novicio Castile? —La interrumpí.

—¿A que te refieres? —El estrés estaba empezando a sacar lo mejor de ella y su profesionalismo estaba empezando a desvanecerse.

—Está fungiendo como el guardián de la princesa. ¿Debería instruirlo para que venga también?

Lo pensó por un momento—. Sí, él también. No podemos dejarlo atrás exactamente si está de servicio.

Y así como así salí de la habitación. Alberta y los demás serían más que capaces de informar a los guardianes que estarían ocupando nuestro lugar esta semana, y yo, bueno, yo tenía menos de cincuenta y siete minutos para ubicar a cuatro estudiantes y ponerlos en marcha. Afortunadamente, estaban en parejas, y como se acercaba la hora del desayuno, lo más probable era que estuvieran todos juntos.

Me dirigí hacia la cafetería, sabiendo que era muy probable que estuvieran allí. Apenas había llegado a la mitad cuando vi a Lissa mezclándose con otros estudiantes en el patio. Como su guardián asignado, estaba capacitado para reconocerla en medio de la multitud y estaba desesperadamente agradecido por esa habilidad en este momento.

Eddie me vio antes que Lissa, y pude verlo tensarse inicialmente para otra batalla entre nosotros. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que yo estaba vestido con un polo gris informal en lugar del tradicional traje negro requerido para la experiencia de campo. Su mano se movió rápidamente desde la estaca de práctica hasta el hombro de Vasilisa, dirigiendo su atención hacia mí.

—Princesa.

—Buenos días, Guardián Belikov. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, todo esta bien. Traigo un mensaje de la Guardiana Petrov. Su presencia ha sido solicitada en el juicio. Usted y el novicio Castile deben ir a empacar inmediatamente y estar en la pista de aterrizaje a las 8. Lo siento por el cambio de último minuto pero…

—¡No! No, por favor, no se disculpe. ¡Gracias! —Pude ver la emoción en su rostro, mezclada con un poco de nervios—. No sé cómo lo logró, pero gracias.

—Lo prometo, no fue cosa mía. Sin embargo, ¿sabe dónde están Rose y Christian?

—¿También van a venir ellos? —Apenas pude asentir antes de que ella continuara—. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Sé que esta situación estaba siendo demasiado estresante para ellos. Estábamos planeando reunirnos con ellos en la cafetería en unos minutos, deberían estar allí ahora.

Lissa se dirigió hacia los otros, con Eddie y yo detrás. Casi no noté que él se había puesto a mi lado utilizando la técnica conocida como doble guardia. Con su ligero paso atrás, pude verlo en segundo lugar como el segundo guardián en lugar de ser el líder en la asociación. Una parte de mí quería animarlo a tomar la posición de liderazgo en este momento ya que era su prueba, pero la deferencia tenía sentido ya que yo era el guardián oficial asignado de Lissa. De cualquier manera, hice una nota mental para darle una mención favorable en su informe final.

Apenas habíamos entrado a la cafetería cuando vi que nuestro par de objetivos abandonaba el centro de alimentación. La princesa se echó a correr en el momento en que los vio, Eddie la siguió de cerca. Sabía que Lissa llevaría mi mensaje, y Eddie transmitiría los detalles faltantes. Sin más preámbulos, dejé a los estudiantes para ir a prepararme para el vuelo. Si esta mañana era una indicación, este viaje iba a ser mucho más interesante de lo que había planeado originalmente.

Me encontré con una vista muy desagradable en la pista de aterrizaje. Adrián estaba apoyado en su equipaje, luciendo como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Por lo que sabía, en realidad podría ser el dueño del avión. Algunos otros guardianes se detuvieron alrededor, dándole un amplio radio de espacio y sin preocuparse un poco por su actitud distante. Por supuesto, en el momento en que me vio, tuvo algo que decir.

—Belikov. —Su sonrisa parecía determinada a molestarme y estaba haciendo bastante bien su trabajo.

—Lord Ivashkov. Es una sorpresa verlo tan temprano. —No era ningún secreto que Adrián por lo regular se la pasaba dormido en un estado de ebriedad hasta la hora del almuerzo.

—No podía perder mi vuelo, ¿verdad? —Estiró sus piernas, sentándose y entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz del sol, a pesar de llevar gafas de sol a la sombra del ala del avión—. No quisiera decepcionar a mi tía cuando tuvo la amabilidad de permitir algunos testimonios adicionales en el juicio.

Por supuesto que había sido él. Por supuesto, él lograría lo imposible y le daría a Rose lo que yo no podría. ¿No me lo había dicho tantas veces? Disfrutaba mantener ese poder sobre mi cabeza, pero me dolió verlo en acción. Él fue quien había descubierto dónde estaba ella en Spokane. Fue él quien había conseguido que ella y los otros asistieran al juicio. Él era quien podía ofrecerle la vida que se merecía, lejos de la esencia del estilo de vida de los guardianes.

Por la expresión de su rostro, él también lo sabía. Sabía que me había vencido y sabía que me dolía. Sin embargo, no iba a darle el beneficio de verme estremecerme—. Estoy seguro de que será el último clavo en el ataúd de Victor y eso es todo lo que podíamos esperar.

Adrián se mofó de mi intento por ignorar lo que había logrado, moviéndose hacia los escalones del avión y abordándolo rápidamente. Solo podía imaginar que se dirigiría directamente al bar del avión, y aunque sus hábitos me disgustaban, estaba agradecido de tenerlo fuera de mi vista. Tan pronto como estuvo adentro, pude sentir la tensión de mis hombros relajarse.

Faltaban cinco minutos para abordar cuando los cuatro estudiantes aparecieron en el campo entre la escuela y la pista de aterrizaje. Entre las varias piezas de equipaje, pude ver la anticipación en el rostro de Rose incluso con la distancia considerable entre nosotros, y en el momento en que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se separó de los demás y corrió hacia mí.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—¿Lo sientes, por qué?

—Por todas las cosas horribles que dije ayer. Lo hiciste. ¡Realmente lo hiciste! Conseguiste que nos dejaran ir. —Rose estaba casi rebotando sobre las puntas de sus pies y había una pequeña parte de mí preparándose para el abrazo que sabía que Rose estaba tentada de darme.

Por lo general, me habría alegrado, pero en este momento me sentía mal. Me estaba agradeciendo por algo en lo que yo no tenía absolutamente nada que ver. Creía en mí tanto que simplemente había asumido que este cambio se debía a algo que yo había dicho o hecho. En cambio, había sido Adrián quien lo había logrado.

—No fui yo, Rose. Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto, —le contesté con frialdad. Tal vez debería haber admitido la participación e influencia de Adrián, pero no pude obligarme a hacerlo. Ella lo sabría muy pronto, estaba seguro. Adrián no parecía el tipo de persona que dejaba que una buena acción de su parte pasara desapercibida.

La mirada de confusión de Rose y, me atrevería a decir que de traición también, se quedó grabada en mi mente cuando Alberta nos llamó para abordar. Terminé de ayudar con las últimas bolsas antes de entrar en la cabina y tomar uno de los pocos asientos que quedaban disponibles en la parte posterior. Rose estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, compartiendo una fila con Eddie. Ella ni siquiera me lanzó una mirada cuando pasé junto a ellos; sin embargo, vi como le dirigía algunas palabras de conversación a Adrián quien estaba sentado delante de ella. Con todas las veces que se giró en su asiento para hablar con ella, bien podrían haberse sentado uno al lado del otro.

Continuaron hablando durante todo el despegue, aunque sentí un poco de alegría egoísta por el hecho de que Rose parecía estar perdiendo rápidamente el interés en cualquier conversación que Adrián intentara forzar. Algo sobre llenarla de regalos y cosas finas. Con lo fuerte que él estaba hablando, estaba seguro de que algunas de sus generosas ofertas hacia ella habían sido para que yo las escuchara. Acababa de decidir ignorarlo por completo y sacar mi libro cuando el grito de Rose volvió a llamar mi atención.

—¡Adrián! ¿Puedes cerrar la maldita boca por cinco segundos?

Hice una mueca, preguntándome por qué su mal humor tenía que explotar justo ahora. Acababa de obtener esta oportunidad y no quería ver que se la arrebataran, especialmente cuando sabía que nunca sería capaz de regresársela.

—Rose, —Alberta se paró de su asiento al frente y pude escuchar el regaño en su tono—. ¿Que está pasando aquí?

—Tengo el peor maldito dolor de cabeza del mundo y él no se calla. —Me levanté de inmediato. Rose había hablado con los dientes apretados y ahora podía escuchar un leve gemido de dolor en su voz—. Dios, ¿por qué esto no se va?

Mientras me acercaba, pude escuchar el susurro silencioso de Christian a Alberta—. No ha comido nada en todo el día. Estaba realmente hambrienta antes.

Las manos de Rose se movieron de su rostro, descubriendo sus ojos con un pequeño siseo. Estaban dilatados, y parpadeaban frenéticamente de un lado a otro antes de posarse en mí solo por un momento. Con otro suave gemido, sus ojos se desenfocaron en el aire a mi alrededor y comenzó a parpadear rápidamente, y finalmente encontraron refugio bajo la palma de sus manos una vez más.

Alberta miró hacia mí haciéndome una pregunta silenciosa, y sacudí la cabeza en respuesta. A pesar del extraño comportamiento de Rose en las últimas semanas, nunca había visto algo como esto.

Alberta pasó detrás de mí, atrayendo la atención de la azafata a quien ni siquiera había visto acercarse—. ¿Puedes darle algo de comer? —Los ojos de Alberta regresaron a Rose por un momento antes de agregar—, ¿y quizás también un analgésico?

Puse mi mano en el hombro de Eddie, haciéndole un gesto para que se hiciera a un lado para poder sentarme al lado de Rose y preguntarle un poco más en privado—. ¿Dónde es? ¿El dolor?

Entre las sombras de sus dedos, pude verla mirar a todos los rostros enfocados en ella. A Rose normalmente no le importaba ser el centro de atención, pero por la forma en que se encogía en su asiento, ahora no era uno de esos momentos—. Es un simple dolor de cabeza... —Hizo una mueca cuando la luz de la ventana cruzó su rostro y me estiré para bajar la persiana—, …estoy segura de que ya se pasará.

Mi mirada permaneció fija en ella sin pestañear, sabiendo que estaba tratando de minimizar la gravedad de su dolor. Con un suspiro, llevó sus dedos fruncidos al centro de su frente, entre sus ojos—. Es como si algo estuviera presionando mi cráneo. Y hay algo de dolor detrás de mis ojos. Sigo sintiéndome como... bueno, es como si algo estuviera en mi ojo. De repente me parece ver sombras o algo así. Pero después parpadeo y se van.

Cuando me tensé por su explicación, Alberta se relajó con un suspiro—. Ah, eso es un síntoma de migraña: los problemas de visión. Se llama aura. A veces las personas la padecen antes de que se presente el dolor de cabeza.

—¿Un aura? —Rose preguntó dejando caer sus manos repentinamente y mirando sorprendida a Adrián.

—No de ese tipo. —La mirada de Adrián lucía un poco vidriosa, como si ya hubiera bebido demasiados tragos. O como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a divagar de nuevo—. Mismo nombre como Corte y corte. Las auras de migraña son imágenes y luz que se ven cuando se acerca una migraña. No tienen nada que ver con las auras que yo veo alrededor de las personas. Pero te digo... el aura que puedo ver... alrededor tuyo... vaya.

Rose se rió sin humor—, ¿Negra?

—Más que negra. Es obvio incluso después de todas las bebidas que he tomado. —Sus ojos se aclararon repentinamente mientras me miraba significativamente—. Nunca he visto algo así.

Podía sentirme mordiéndome la lengua con frustración, mi mano rozando el hombro de Rose como si tuviera algún efecto sobre su dolor de cabeza. Sonya había sufrido de migrañas y recuerdo que se quejaba de la luz y de los sonidos cada vez que aparecían, pero no recuerdo que la afectaran así. Y Rose tenía una tolerancia al dolor significativamente más fuerte que mi hermana. Eso, junto con la vaga advertencia de Adrián dirigida hacia mí, me tenían nervioso.

Algo no estaba bien, pero no sabía qué, y aún peor... no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Honestamente, no estaba seguro de poder arreglarlo aunque supiera cómo hacerlo. Rose parecía volverse cada vez más impredecible. No eran solo los arranques de ira o las pesadillas, ahora estaba empezando a tener dolores de cabeza y otros síntomas más físicos. Y la oscuridad que Adrián seguía mencionando. No estaba seguro de lo que significaba, pero ciertamente parecía preocuparlo. Me llenó de una sensación de presentimiento e intranquilidad también.

 _Primero termina con lo del juicio,_ me recordé a mí mismo. _Una batalla a la vez. Supera el juicio y luego podrás encontrar la manera de ayudar a Rose._

Para cuando volví a la cabina principal, alguien más ya había tomado mi asiento vacío. Mi instinto inmediato fue alejar a Vasilisa de Rose, sobre todo porque parecía haberla despertado. Sin embargo, me detuve en mis esfuerzos cuando vi que la Princesa tomaba la mano de Roza entre las suyas, inclinando la cabeza un momento. Cuando Rose se relajó, me di cuenta de que Lissa la estaba curando y sentí que la gratitud superaba mi irritación anterior. Lissa había arreglado todo, desde un tobillo roto hasta la muerte, un dolor de cabeza no debería de ser prácticamente nada para ella. Ojalá hubiera pensado en sugerirlo antes.

Pero cuando Lissa abrió los ojos, Rose solo negó levemente con la cabeza. No había funcionado. ¿Por qué no había funcionado? Estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar cualquier explicación, aunque ambas chicas parecían preocupadas, y no me atreví a acercarme más cuando Adrián se asomó por encima del asiento otra vez. Afortunadamente, finalmente unos minutos más tarde, ambos la dejaron tener el merecido descanso que necesitaba. En cuanto a mí, me volví a sentar en mi asiento y abrí mi libro, sin absorber ni una sola palabra mientras la miraba sobre las páginas de mi libro y la distancia que nos separaba.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, parece ser que el anterior no fue muy emocionante para muchos de ustedes, espero que éste les haya gustado un poquito más.**

 **En el capítulo anterior me preguntaron que si no pensaba subir el nuevo capítulo hasta que no se alcanzaran los reviews, claro que no, fijo es un capítulo por semana, solo que asumí que lo darían por hecho y no quise seguir siendo redundante con respecto a ese tema, pero no se preocupen, de ahora en adelante les pondré ambos datos.**

 **También me estuvieron pidiendo que bajara los reviews, pero en éste momento eso haría que me saturara más, y más en éste momento que también estoy traduciendo "Meet Me in the Memory." Pero de verdad chicos, es mucho trabajo traducir un capítulo y me toma bastante tiempo, de esta manera tengo más tiempo y lo necesito aún más en éste momento que tengo dos historias en curso. Pero de verdad, no se preocupen porque tenemos Ruso para rato.**

 **Bueno, pasando a otro tema, ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, por fin Dimitri se está dando cuenta que Rose tiene algo grave.**

 **Cómo dije anteriormente, ya empecé a publicar "Meet Me in the Memory" también, ¿ya leyeron el prólogo? Les aseguro que la historia es bastante buena y los mantendrá al borde de sus asientos. Que tengan un muy buen inicio de semana, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que lo subiré el próximo Domingo o cuando lleguemos a los 800 reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Una vez que llegamos a la Corte, Rose pareció sentirse mucho mejor, incluso recuperó el apetito. Sin embargo, su nuevo ánimo alegre no se extendía en el clima que nos recibió afuera. El aguanieve helado se clavaba en nosotros como agujas en el viento, haciendo que echara de menos la nieve que parecía polvo más suave de casa. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que no sabía si estaba anhelando la Academia o Baia, pero en este momento tomaría cualquiera de las dos.

Ajusté mi gabardina a mi alrededor, agradecido por la protección adicional que proporcionaba antes de cambiar mi postura para ayudar a proteger a Rose y a Lissa de lo peor del viento y la nieve. Ambas chicas también estaban metidas en sus chaquetas, pero no pasó inadvertido para mí que Rose había olvidado sus guantes una vez más.

Lo juro, voy a tener que empezar a cargar conmigo un par extra de guantes para ella. Que más daba, si ya llevaba agua extra a nuestros entrenamientos. Sacudí la cabeza ante la idea, planeando en silencio comprar un par de guantes tan pronto como llegáramos a la plaza principal. Por más que fingiera estar molesto con ella por ser tan olvidadiza, honestamente disfrutaba ser de utilidad para ella, incluso si solo era de esta pequeña manera. Rose probablemente perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera pegada a ella.

Varios guardianes de la Corte se reunieron con nosotros en la pista de aterrizaje, sus uniformes blancos y negros ya empapados. Sí, sus abrigos de invierno brindaban cierta protección contra el frío invernal, pero era casi cruel forzarlos a mantener un estándar profesional tan alto en este clima, especialmente cuando solo estaban esperando escoltar a nuestro pequeño grupo.

Estreché varias manos de conocidos, saludé a algunos ex estudiantes de la Academia e incluso a un antiguo Guardián de la Academia, antes de dirigirnos hacia los grandes edificios que formaban la aislada ciudad. La Corte, que en realidad se llamaba Odessa, aunque nadie la llamaba así, era un área escondida cerca de las montañas Poconos que pasaba como una universidad privada para el mundo humano. Aunque nunca había revisado personalmente, aparentemente había un sitio web que publicitaba la escuela ficticia y, según los informes, recibía varias solicitudes cada año. Por supuesto, a cada una se le había respondido con una carta de rechazo de disculpa, pero aún así era bastante impresionante.

Los edificios en sí no eran menos impresionantes. Esta no era la primera vez que visitaba la Corte, pero aun así me dejó un poco impresionado. Un corto paseo después, nos encontramos afuera del edificio gótico adyacente al edificio principal de Gobierno. Cuando nuestra escolta se detuvo, miré a mi alrededor en busca de una razón obvia para nuestra parada, antes de darme cuenta de que la razón más obvia era simplemente inesperada: aquí era donde nos hospedaríamos. El edificio de invitados en la corte generalmente estaba destinado a los dignatarios visitantes u otros invitados especiales. Nunca pensé que yo encajaría en esa categoría.

Alberta parecía tan inesperadamente complacida como yo, y más aún cuando la recepcionista nos entregó una llave de habitación individual a cada uno en lugar de agruparnos en parejas. Sin embargo, una persona no estaba tan emocionada.

—Lo siento, pero ¿hay alguna manera de que me den una habitación doble? —La abrupta pregunta de Eddie hizo que la recepcionista tartamudeara en su respuesta hasta que Eddie ofreció una explicación—. La princesa Vasilisa es mi responsabilidad por el momento y preferiría estar lo más cerca posible de ella por si me necesita. Suponiendo que eso está bien para la princesa, por supuesto.

Eddie miró a Lissa en busca de confirmación, pero ella solamente frunció los labios vacilante, mirando furtivamente a Christian a su lado. Basándome en algunas quejas vagas pero no totalmente inesperadas de Rose en una de nuestras sesiones matutinas, solo podía adivinar que Lissa esperaba aprovechar su habitación individual sin el estricto toque de queda.

—Eddie, eso no será necesario. Es atípico que los guardianes estén presentes constantemente en la Corte. De hecho, los guardianes que acompañan a sus Moroi aquí a menudo tienen la oportunidad de relajarse de una manera que normalmente no podrían hacerlo. La Corte está fuertemente custodiada y protegida como la Academia, si no es que más. Solo requerimos una estricta dedicación en la Academia durante la experiencia de campo, de lo contrario no tendrías que estar tan cerca allí tampoco. No creo que tengamos ningún conflicto durante el juicio. Estoy seguro de que la Guardiana Petrov estará de acuerdo en que durante esta inusual circunstancia, no será necesario que te quedes con la princesa por la noche.

Tanto Eddie como yo miramos a Alberta para que dijera la última palabra, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Eddie se volvió hacia Lissa para una última confirmación.

—Gracias, Eddie. —Pude escuchar el tono neutral que Lissa solía utilizar cuando hablaba de temas delicados como la política. Era el mismo tono que tenía la capacidad de calmar y cautivar simultáneamente a sus oyentes—. Aprecio tu dedicación, pero estoy segura que estaré bien.

Después de un momento más de renuencia, finalmente accedió—. Bien. Una habitación individual será suficiente. Gracias.

Antes de que partieran nuestros acompañantes, Alberta tomó un pequeño paquete que contenía nuestros horarios, y resumió los próximos eventos. Discutimos uno o dos puntos antes de que nos despidiera—. Relájense un poco y prepárense para la cena en cuatro horas. —Miré mi reloj para anotar la hora mientras ella continuaba—, Lissa, la reina quiere verte en una hora.

Rose y Lissa intercambiaron miradas, una mucho más preocupada que la otra. Lissa se enderezó, recuperando su aire majestuoso—. Claro, Rose y yo estaremos listas.

Casi como si hubiera esperado su respuesta, Alberta negó con la cabeza—. Rose no va a ir. La reina pidió específicamente que fueras tú sola.

Rose se mordió el labio, obviamente descontenta con la situación, pero sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio sobre el asunto. No pude evitar que la pequeña energía nerviosa me atravesara también. Vasilisa estaba a mi cargo y si hubiera cambios importantes en su vida, sería una de las primeras personas en saberlo, ¿correcto? Aparté la preocupación, siguiendo al resto del grupo hacia los ascensores.

Estábamos distribuidos en tres pisos diferentes. La mayoría de los guardianes de nuestro grupo salieron del ascensor en el segundo piso, mientras que Lissa, Christian y el último guardián de nuestro grupo bajaron en el cuarto piso. De repente sentí una pequeña ráfaga de los mismos instintos protectores que Eddie había expresado en voz alta antes. No sentía la necesidad de estar junto a Lissa, pero si algo sucediera en un entorno desconocido, preferiría poder contactarla rápidamente. Afortunadamente, nuestra última parada fue solo una planta arriba de la suya. Alberta, Eddie, Rose y yo caminamos por el pasillo.

Rose se detuvo primero en la puerta 512 y miré la llave en mi mano, 517. Solo unas puertas después.

Eddie siguió alejándose cada vez más, pero Alberta se quedó quieta, dándome una innecesaria mirada de advertencia sobre el hombro de Rose quien fue inconsciente de éste gesto mientras luchaba con su llave. Finalmente, cuando los instintos maternos de Alberta aparentemente estuvieron satisfechos de que no me aprovecharía de la situación, desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina hacia su propia habitación.

La puerta de Rose se cerró de golpe, despertándome de mi aturdimiento lo suficiente como para caminar los últimos metros hasta mi propia puerta y deslizar la llave en la cerradura. Decir que la habitación era impresionante era insuficiente. En el complejo de invierno durante las vacaciones, me había quedado en el alojamiento de los guardianes. Habían sido cómodos, pero de ninguna manera habían sido lujosos. No había sido más que una habitación de hotel económica. La última vez que me había alojado en la Corte, me había quedado en el edificio de guardianes en una de sus suites para invitados. Había sido escaso pero aún así adecuado. Realmente yo no necesitaba mucho para ser honesto. Esto sin embargo, era... algo más.

La habitación estaba dividida en varios espacios distintos. Puse mi bolsa al lado del escritorio, colgando mi gabardina en el armario detrás de ella. El armario era más grande que el que tenía en mi departamento y me pregunté por un momento cómo alguien que se quedaba en la Corte para un viaje de negocios podría llenarlo alguna vez. Sacudiendo la cabeza, exploré el resto de la suite.

El sofá de cuero blanco cerca de la entrada daba a un televisor grande, e incluso incluía una pequeña mesa de café. Para no llamarse así inútilmente, había una cafetera y una selección de café en una de las mesas auxiliares. Revisé brevemente los diferentes tipos de café que había, preguntándome por un momento si era demasiado tarde para tomar una taza. Decidí que no importaba de una forma u otra y prendí la máquina colocando en ella una marca local de la que nunca había oído hablar, pero parecía lo suficientemente interesante.

Fue solo después de que asimilé mi entorno inmediato que noté que había un segundo espacio, oscurecido por una pared semiopaca que dejaba pasar la luz desde la ventana más allá. Cuando doblé la esquina, me sorprendió ver una enorme cama tamaño king. Era... increíble. Solté una pequeña risita antes de darme la vuelta y caer de espaldas contra el lino blanco, deleitándome con el enorme espacio. Me había acostumbrado a la cama individual extralarga con la que había crecido en casa, casi idéntica a la que había usado durante toda la escuela e incluso ahora en mi apartamento de la Academia. La cama más grande tamaño queen que tuve en la casa de Iván había sido una gran mejora, pero tuvo una vida relativamente corta. Y ninguna había sido algo como esto.

Me estiré, mis manos y pies apenas tocaban las cuatro esquinas. Por más infantil que pareciera, me alegré del pequeño e inesperado lujo del gran espacio para dormir. El juicio seguramente causaría una gran cantidad de estrés en los próximos días, pero al menos disfrutaría de esto mientras tanto.

A regañadientes, me puse de pie para buscar mi libro, decidido a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo de inactividad, pero otro golpe desde el exterior despertó mi curiosidad. Me asomé por la puerta solo para ver el cabello oscuro de Rose desaparecer entre las puertas cerradas del ascensor. La reina podía haberle prohibido a Rose acompañar a Lissa a su reunión, pero Rose permanecería a su lado cada momento hasta entonces y probablemente miraría a través de los ojos de Lissa después.

Mientras me maravillaba de lo lejos que Rose iría para proteger a Lissa, me di cuenta de que no iba a pasar la tarde relajándome con una buena historia después de todo. En cambio, agarré mi gabardina y me dirigí hacia el centro de la ciudad de la Corte.

La calle principal estaba llena de tiendas, en su mayoría boutiques de diseñadores de un tipo u otro, con algunos restaurantes intercalados entre ellas. La mayoría de éstos estaban dirigidos a la clase alta de los Moroi reales que consideraban la Corte su casa, y por supuesto como una experiencia especial para los visitantes, pero había un área que tenía un poco más de color y mostraba la verdadera vida de los ciudadanos de la Corte de la clase trabajadora. Doblé a la derecha en uno de los callejones, deteniéndome mientras salía a una calle lateral que estaba mucho menos estructurada que la principal avenida comercial.

Los dueños de las tiendas se llamaban entre sí, los olores de varias cocinas se mezclaban tanto como la gente de aquí. Había casi tantos Moroi como dhampirs, una vista inusual en sí misma, pero era aún más extraña por el hecho de que todos los guardianes estaban fuera de turno. Los Moroi aquí no tenían un nombre prestigioso para realzar su lugar en la sociedad y aquellos que caminaban lado a lado con un dhampir por lo general lo hacían con las manos o los brazos unidos entre sí.

Saludé a la amable anciana de la panadería rusa, saboreando el momento en que su sonrisa se iluminó al recordar una versión más joven de mí que se había dado un festín con su pan negro como si pudiera curar mi nostalgia hace unos años. Establecí una nota mental para comprar un pan antes del final del viaje, aunque tenía la tentación de ver si de alguna manera podía arrebatar a Rose del lado Lissa y compartir algunas de mis delicias infantiles favoritas con ella.

Había muchas otras tiendas básicas que pasé, necesidades del mundo que la gente a menudo dejaba para alejarse en busca de algo más hermoso y emocionante. Había una pequeña farmacia, una casa de empeño llena de tantos artículos que prácticamente se desbordaban, y una tintorería familiar. Era el pequeño negocio secundario asociado a las tintorerías lo que me interesaba.

Si bien muchos guardianes compraban un uniforme formal poco después de la graduación, había muy pocos que realmente no tenían la necesidad de hacerlo, a excepción de la rara ocasión especial en que necesitaran usarlo. Por lo general, optaban por alquilar uno en lugar de comprarlo. Estaba seguro de que Rose había traído algo aceptable para el juicio, pero dado que el resto de los guardianes estaría vestido de blanco y negro, tenía sentido que ella también vistiera el uniforme tradicional. Era un pequeño detalle, pero proporcionaría mucha más validez a su apariencia y testimonio.

La pequeña sala principal estaba dividida en dos, con un largo escritorio que separaba la entrada de los bastidores giratorios de trajes cubiertos de plástico que esperaban ser recogidos. Cada lado de la sala estaba forrado con bastidores de tres piezas básicas, chicos a la izquierda, chicas a la derecha. La adolescente detrás del mostrador me dirigió una mirada divertida mientras revisaba las chaquetas de las mujeres, agarrando una mediana que parecía estar en buenas condiciones y encajaría bastante bien. Cogí una camisa blanca mediana en conjunto con la chaqueta. Sin embargo, dudé sobre los pantalones. Había bastantes más opciones de tallas disponibles y me sentí perdido por un momento, incluso contemplé brevemente las faldas mucho más simples al final del estante antes de decidir que Rose probablemente me encadenaría por ofrecerle una falda en primer lugar.

La chica, probablemente la hija de los dueños de las tiendas, finalmente dejó su revista y caminó alrededor del mostrador, con aspecto casi de que mi aparición era lo más emocionante que había sucedido el día de hoy—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Solo estoy tratando de... —comencé, considerando el inusual sistema de tallas otra vez. Rose era aproximadamente de la misma talla que mi hermana, pero tampoco conocía la talla de Victoria. Cuando volví a mirar a la adolescente, me di cuenta de que en realidad se parecía bastante a mi hermana también. Era algo inusual que un Moroi y un dhampir se parecieran, pero allí estaba: el mismo cabello castaño, una altura similar y, lo más importante, aproximadamente la misma constitución que Vika y Roza—. ¿Qué talla eres tu?

La chica parecía comprensiblemente sorprendida por mi pregunta, pero respondió de todos modos—. Talla seis. ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento, solo estoy tratando de elegir un atuendo para una amiga y no puedo decidir cuál es la talla de pantalón apropiada para ella. Ustedes dos son más o menos de la misma talla.

—Ah, vale. —Se acercó a mí para agarrar uno de los pantalones talla seis y luego me quitó la camisa y la chaqueta. Su nariz se arrugó un poco antes de revisar el bastidor de chaquetas de nuevo y agarró otra que parecía casi idéntica a la que acababa de devolver—. Sí es de la misma talla que yo, este se verá mejor. Es un poco más ajustado en la cintura.

Asentí con la cabeza, agradecido por su conocimiento mientras llevaba los tres artículos al mostrador de nuevo y me gritaba por encima del hombro—: ¿Algo más?

Casi dije que no, pero recordé a otro guardián en entrenamiento. Escoger un uniforme de hombre era una tarea mucho más simple. Pagué rápidamente los dos alquileres y acepté cuando ofreció plancharlos y entregarlos de última hora gratis. Ella prometió que ambos podrían ser entregados en sus respectivas habitaciones a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente y casi deseé haber traído mi propio uniforme para que recibiera el mismo tratamiento. La plancha en el armario de mi habitación de hotel tendría que hacer el trabajo.

Sabía que no era mucho, pero se sentía bien ofrecer este pequeño gesto a Rose y Eddie. Ya casi eran guardianes, las primeras marcas molnija de Rose solidificaban la idea más de lo que incluso una marca de la promesa podría hacerlo. Era justo que se presentaran como tales.

Después de recoger un par de guantes de punto baratos en la farmacia, pasé por la pekarnya y compré una barra pequeña de pan negro, todavía caliente del horno y la generosa ración de crema de mantequilla dulce Babushka que insistía en gotear un poco entre mis dedos. Aunque la razón por la que estábamos en la Corte no era nada agradable, mi tiempo aquí había sido casi tranquilo hasta el momento, y lujoso. Odiaba decir que me estaba divirtiendo aquí, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Había una cierta sensación de libertad... de normalidad. Era adictivo.

Finalmente me instalé de nuevo en la cama extragrande, el libro en la mano ya que tenía otras pocas horas antes de la cena, sin nada que hacer más que descansar y relajarme, cuando escuché varios golpes agudos en la puerta. No esperaba a nadie, pero no hubiera sido una sorpresa para mí que Alberta viniera a verme para actualizar nuestro itinerario y calendario.

Sin embargo, la aparición de Rose fue una sorpresa.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Su postura mostraba determinación, pero había preocupación en sus ojos. Después de un segundo de vacilación por mi parte, su labio inferior desapareció entre sus dientes. Lo que sea que estaba en su mente, estaba estresándola y sabía que no podía negarle la oportunidad de hablar conmigo cuando se había estado guardando tanto para sí misma últimamente. Quién sabía si alguna vez volvería a acudir a mí si la rechazaba.

Sin embargo, cuando me aparté y le permití pasar, no pude evitar recordar una noche no hace mucho tiempo cuando una situación muy similar había tenido lugar. Sabía que las posibilidades de que eso se repetiera eran escasas o nulas, especialmente porque ya me estaba preparando contra la más mínima posibilidad, pero respiré hondo para sacudirme el recuerdo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros.

En el momento en que sonó el clic de la cerradura, Rose me entregó una hoja de papel. Estaba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de leer las primeras palabras. No tardé mucho en ver por qué.

 _Rose,_

 _Estoy tan feliz de saber de tu llegada. Estoy seguro de que tu presencia hará que los procedimientos de mañana sean mucho más entretenidos. Hace tiempo que tengo curiosidad de saber cómo está Vasilisa y tus escapadas románticas son siempre divertidas. No puedo esperar para compartirlas en el tribunal mañana_.

 _Mis mejores deseos,_

 _V. D._

* * *

 **Chicos, lo lograron antes del domingo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció éste capítulo? A mí me encantó el detalle de Dimitri de rentarles los uniformes a Rose y a Eddie.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el Jueves o cuando lleguemos a los 900 reviews. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 _Rose,_

 _Estoy tan feliz de saber de tu llegada. Estoy seguro de que tu presencia hará que los procedimientos de mañana sean mucho más entretenidos. Hace tiempo que tengo curiosidad de saber cómo está Vasilisa y tus escapadas románticas son siempre divertidas. No puedo esperar para compartirlas en el tribunal mañana_.

 _Mis mejores deseos,_

 _V. D._

La leí dos veces antes de que Rose hablara.

—V. D.

—Sí, lo sé, —traté de dominar mi creciente preocupación y brusquedad. Rose era solo el mensajero, no el enemigo—. Victor Dashkov.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ya sé que ya hablamos sobre esto, pero ahora está diciendo realmente que nos va a delatar. —Rose estaba mirándome esperando que le respondiera, y traté de buscar desesperadamente cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle para tranquilizarla.

El primer pensamiento que vino a mi cabeza fue mi inútil deseo de que ella se hubiera quedado en la Academia. Quizás Víctor no habría sentido la necesidad de amenazarla, amenazarnos, con delatarnos, e incluso si hubiera decidido hacerlo, ella se habría librado de lo peor de la escena.

Sin embargo, no valía la pena detenerme en algo que no podía cambiar ahora. Si de repente Rose se negara a testificar, solo despertaría sospechas y empeoraría las cosas.

Caminé frente a Rose, que estaba atenta y lista para seguir cualquier plan de ataque que le propusiera.

 _Podrías dejarlo hablar y dejar que las piezas caigan en su lugar._ Mi mente traicionera se movió en espiral, llenando mi cabeza con pensamientos que me distraían y que me impedían encontrar otra solución. _Te lo mereces por la forma en que has actuado con Rose. La forma en que piensas y sueñas con ella. Ella estaría mejor sin ti y estarías donde perteneces: deshonrado y tras las rejas._

No. Quizás si realmente pensara que Rose estaría mejor si nuestra historia se ventilara en la corte, entonces dejaría que la suerte decidiera mi destino. Sin embargo, conocía a Rose lo suficiente como para saber que lucharía por defenderse, y más importante aún, ella lucharía por defenderme. La escena se convertiría en un circo, y no había duda alguna de que el rumor alimentaría la historia durante días y días. Si la Academia era dura en éste aspecto, el mundo real era brutal.

Tenía que hablar con él. Víctor debe querer algo de ella. ¿Por qué otra razón le enviaría una nota? Era obvio que la estaba provocando, persuadiéndola para que fuera a verlo. Quizás lo más sensato sería simplemente ignorarlo, pero sabía que la curiosidad de Roza ya se había despertado, y para ser sincero, la mía también. Sería mejor que la acompañara a verlo en lugar de que ella lo viera solo. Él estaba tras las rejas, la pelota estaba en nuestro lado de la cancha, por así decirlo, y si pudiéramos descubrir lo que quería, estaríamos un paso más adelante. Si lograra convencerlo de que mantuviera la boca cerrada en el proceso... que así fuera.

—Dame un momento. —Saqué mi teléfono, marcando un número que había estado guardado en él durante años sin uso.

Dejé escapar un suspiro cuando escuché una voz largamente olvidada saludarme en un idioma familiar—, ¡Belikov! Escuché que vendrías a la Corte.

—Grigory, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Ojalá pudiera decir que estoy llamando solo para saludar, pero necesito pedirte un favor.

Grigory se rió, su naturaleza jovial de nuestros días en la academia seguía intacta—. No puedo decir que no te debo más de unos pocos favores. ¿Qué puedo hacer por el hombre responsable de que haya aprobado Literatura Rusa?

—Necesito hablar con un prisionero, Victor Dashkov. —Pude escuchar la risa morir en su pecho mientras pronunciaba el nombre—. Todavía trabajas en el centro de detención, ¿correcto?

—Sí, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Estás programado para testificar en contra del hombre. Esto es mucho más grande que revisar y corregir ensayos. Podría perder mi trabajo, —su voz tenía cierta preocupación, la cual entendía completamente. Grigory era uno de los pocos guardianes que había logrado casarse con su novia de la escuela secundaria, una dulce chica Moroi que ahora enseñaba ruso en la escuela primaria local. Él la había seguido hasta aquí y se había asegurado un puesto estable en la Corte poco después. Ahora vivían lo más parecido a la felicidad familiar que podía imaginar—. No solo eso, si se corre el rumor de que hablaste con él antes del juicio, todo podría ser descartado. Escuché lo que hizo, Dimitri. ¿Vale la pena poner a tu cargo en riesgo?

—Sí, —ni siquiera dude en responder—. Y además, es demasiado tarde. Ya me contactó.

—Entonces deberías contactar a la fiscalía, no a mí.

Froté la tensión de mi frente. Si solo fuera así de fácil. Podría llevar la nota a la fiscalía, pero sin duda plantearía más preguntas que respuestas, especialmente dado que el veredicto de culpabilidad de Víctor ya estaba asegurado sin ninguna evidencia adicional. Sabía que el testimonio de Lissa no permitiría ninguna duda al respecto. Sin embargo, esa nota podría causar un mar de problemas—. No puedo hacer eso. Te lo pido como amigo, necesito una reunión privada con Dashkov, y la necesito lo antes posible.

La línea estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, y no podía soportar mirar a Rose hasta que obtuviera una respuesta.

—Está bien, Dimitri. Veré qué puedo hacer. Te llamaré dentro de una hora. —Colgó sin ceremonia y yo sabía que probablemente había tensado demasiado los tenues vínculos de nuestra amistad. Aún así, valdría la pena el sacrificio si pudiera resolver esto.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Rose se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, pero no me pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dio a la cama. Por más que hubiera estado deseando extenderme completamente en ella esta noche, con gusto renunciaría a la cama si eso significaba que podría compartirla con Rose.

 _Détente, cálmate._ Me senté en la silla del escritorio, pensando que era mejor mantener una pequeña distancia entre nosotros en ese momento—. Te lo haré saber pronto. Por ahora, tenemos que esperar.

—Estupendo. —Rose rodó los ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior con enojo—. Lo que más me gusta hacer.

Sabía que el sarcasmo era su defensa contra el miedo, y sabía que probablemente debería decir algo... cualquier cosa... para distraerla. Desafortunadamente, mi propio mecanismo de defensa era el silencio.

¿Por qué se puso en contacto con Rose? ¿Por qué no me contactó a mí? Había aprendido a no subestimar a Víctor ni a sus poderes de percepción, pero mi mala costumbre de sobre-analizar las cosas estaba tomando el control. Si había alguna información que solo Rose podría ofrecerle, ni siquiera podría comenzar a adivinar de qué se trataba. Entonces, siempre existía la posibilidad de que simplemente estuviera tratando de jugar con su mente, pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿no trataría de burlarse de los dos? Quizás él sabía que Rose compartiría su nota conmigo de todos modos. Si me hubiera enviado la nota a mí, probablemente habría intentado que ella no se enterara. Enviarle la nota a ella era tan malo como amenazarme a mí directamente, tal vez incluso más, y no me sorprendería que estuviera seguro de ese hecho.

Pero estaba haciendo la pregunta incorrecta. No era una cuestión de por qué le había enviado la nota, sino cómo supo que ella estaría aquí para enviársela. Podía sentir el cabello en la parte posterior de mi cuello levantarse cuando las piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar, pero esto en lugar de aclarar la imagen, solo me dejó más confundido.

Alberta había sido notificada que debía traer a los estudiantes solo una hora antes de nuestra partida. Su llegada era poco conocida o anticipada. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, Victor lo sabía. Él no debería tener contacto con el mundo externo, pero de alguna manera sabía que ella iba a venir.

Traté de calmarme, razonando que lo más probable era que los abogados fueran notificados acerca de los testigos de última hora, y tal vez la defensa lo había advertido. Podría ser tan simple como eso. Aún así, ¿cómo se las había arreglado para mandar la nota sin que nadie lo descubriera...?

—¿Por qué lees esto?

La voz de Rose me sacó de mi peligrosa preocupación. La miré inquisitivamente y levantó el libro que había estado leyendo antes. Debí dejarlo en el sofá cuando abrí la puerta, y ahora ella estaba hojeándolo, su cara se torció en una mueca como si el libro la hubiera ofendido personalmente de alguna manera.

No pude evitar sonreír—. Algunas personas leen libros por diversión.

—Oye, cuida el sarcasmo. —El libro se cerró con toda la fuerza que un libro de bolsillo podía reunir, y se concentró en la portada estereotípica que consistía de un vaquero montando a caballo, usando un sombrero Stetson y mirando hacia la puesta del sol sobre la llanura occidental—. Y sí leo libros. Los leo para resolver misterios que amenazan la vida y la cordura de mi mejor amiga. No creo que leer estas cosas de vaqueros realmente salve el mundo como lo que leo yo.

Solo su sonrisa y su mirada juguetona asomándose por sus pestañas la salvaron. Sabía que mis hábitos de lectura eran uno de los tres temas que guardaba bajo su manga para hacer burlas de rutina, los otros eran mis raíces rusas y naturaleza antisocial. Todo era muy divertido, y podía decir que lo único que intentaba hacer era reducir la tensión.

Entonces, en lugar de indignarme por el asunto como lo hubiera hecho si alguien más se hubiera burlado de mi pasatiempo, simplemente le arrebaté el libro de las manos, hojeando las páginas gastadas—. Como cualquier libro, representa un escape. —Un escape que necesité desesperadamente en mis años más jóvenes—. Y hay algo... hmmm... no sé. Hay algo atractivo en el Viejo Oeste. No hay reglas. Todo el mundo se rige por su propio código. No tienen que estar atados por las ideas de los demás sobre lo que es correcto e incorrecto para hacer justicia.

—Espera, —se rió, sus ojos prácticamente brillando con malicia—. Pensé que era yo quien quería romper las reglas.

—No dije que quería hacerlo. —Oh Dios, había algunos días en que deseaba hacerlo desesperadamente—, es solo que puedo ver el atractivo acerca de ello.

—No puedes engañarme, camarada, —si su sonrisa era una indicación, ella podía ver a través de mí—. Quieres ponerte un sombrero de vaquero y mantener a los ladrones de bancos en línea.

Sonreí ante la idea de ser un vaquero renegado, encargándome de los errores del mundo yo solo. Aun así, era más que solo la libertad de luchar por lo que creía correcto lo que hacía que ese mundo fuera atractivo. Esos hombres también luchaban por los que querían...

—No hay tiempo, —contesté finalmente—. Tengo suficientes problemas para mantenerte a ti en línea.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante mi respuesta, y sentí la alegría recorrerme por haberla hecho reír. Era raro que me permitiera bajar la guardia, especialmente a su alrededor, a pesar de su habilidad para atravesar mis paredes. Aún así, los momentos en los que actuábamos libremente siempre eran lo primero en mi mente.

Sin embargo, estos momentos nunca duraban. Incluso ahora, podía ver que se ponía seria ligeramente y que comenzaba a alejar su mirada de mí.

Sentí esa ola de culpa sobre mí nuevamente. Esa que siempre parecía estar allí cuando se trataba de nuestra relación, de una forma u otra. Se movía y fluía, pero sin embargo era constante. Tenía tantas preguntas sobre "qué pasaría si" y pensamientos de "desearía," pero al final todos eran tan inútiles como yo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por leer novelas cursis? —Su intento de bromear fue un poco plano.

—Por no haber podido hacer nada para traerte al juicio. —Miré el libro en mi mano, desesperado por ver algo más que la decepción que temía que habría en su mirada—. Siento que te decepcioné.

Al principio parecía sorprendida por mi admisión, aunque no podía decir si era porque estaba admitiendo haberla decepcionado, o el hecho de que eso me molestara tanto. Tan rápido como un rayo, su sorpresa se transformó en simpatía y tomó mi mano como si un gesto tan pequeño no significara el mundo para mí. Su toque fue más tranquilizador para el dolor de mi corazón que cualquier bálsamo curativo.

—No lo hiciste, —insistió ella. Su pulgar rozó mis nudillos, sus callos todavía de alguna manera más suaves que los míos—. Actué como una total malcriada. Nunca me has fallado antes, y tampoco lo hiciste esta vez.

Estaba agradecido por sus palabras, pero sabía que la amarga verdad era que nunca sería capaz de darle todo lo que ella quería, todo lo que se merecía. Le daría el mundo si tuviera el poder para hacerlo. Casi le digo esto cuando mi teléfono rompió el momento.

—Belikov aquí.

—Ven ahora. No puedo darte mucho tiempo, pero si te das prisa, deberías tener unos minutos antes de que llegue el guardián del siguiente turno. —El borde afilado impregnaba su voz de nuevo, y nuestro ruso nativo lo hizo sonar aún más letal.

—Gracias, Grigory.

—Por favor, no me lo agradezcas. No por esto. Solo asegúrame que todo lo que tengas que hablar con él vale la pena.

Miré a Rose que me miraba ansiosamente, esperando impacientemente lo que fuera que le dijera a continuación.

—Lo vale, —le aseguré—. Estaremos allí en unos minutos.

Me volví hacia Rose, quien seguía esperando en el sofá mi orden.

—Muy bien, vamos.

—¿A dónde? —Rose parecía lista para seguirme a la batalla.

—A ver a Victor Dashkov.

El camino a la prisión fue silencioso. Rose no me cuestionó, al contrario, me siguió sin protestar. Me preguntaba si debería haberla dejado atrás, pero sabía que la necesitaba aquí. Víctor podría negarse a hablar conmigo de otra manera, y aunque ese no fuera el caso, prefería tenerla a mi lado.

Cada paso más cerca agregaba otro peso a nuestros hombros, y para cuando llegamos a la construcción gris aburrida, comencé a cansarme por la energía que se necesitaba para mantener la calma. Grigory se encontró con nosotros en la recepción, dejándonos pasar por alto los detectores de metal y conduciéndonos directamente a un pasillo largo y bien iluminado.

—Tomen este pasillo, celda 8. Es el único prisionero aquí ya que está esperando la sentencia final. Ya apagué las cámaras de vigilancia, anotando que necesitaban ser reiniciadas. Tienen diez minutos antes de que se prendan nuevamente.

Asentí y cerró la puerta detrás de él, esencialmente aislándonos del mundo exterior. Rose se mordió el labio y supe que estaba esperando una traducción. Hasta ahora había sido paciente, pero sabía que esto estaba poniendo a prueba los límites de su autocontrol.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —susurró, y pude escuchar un leve temblor en su voz—. ¿Crees que podemos convencerlo de que no lo haga?

Negué con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que era una de las pocas cosas que nunca lograríamos—. Si Victor quisiera vengarse de nosotros, lo haría sin previo aviso. No hace las cosas sin una razón. El hecho de que te lo haya dicho significa que quiere algo, y ahora vamos a averiguar qué es.

Victor estaba sentado tranquilo y sereno en su celda. Era casi como si nos estuviera esperando. Quizás era así. De cualquier manera, no pareció sorprendido de encontrarnos a ambos frente a él en este momento. Me dio asco ver lo bien que se veía. Sabía que sería tratado con humanidad, pero no escapó a mi mente que probablemente estaría muerto si no hubiera torturado a Lissa para que lo curara con el Espíritu, causando un dolor insoportable a Rose en el proceso. En cambio, se veía saludable y casi próspero, a pesar de su encarcelamiento.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Esto es un regalo. La encantadora Rosemarie, prácticamente una adulta ahora. —Odiaba la insinuación, pero no tanto como odiaba la forma persistente en que él la acogía, como si estuviera memorizando su forma. Me coloqué un poco entre el objeto de su mirada maliciosa, llamando su atención y alejando su burla de Rose—. Por supuesto, algunos te han estado tratando de esa manera durante bastante tiempo.

Rose me empujó, presionándose contra las barras plateadas. La magia que había en ellas molestaría a un Moroi, y prácticamente quemaría a un Strigoi, pero Rose no sentiría nada raro—. Deja de joder con nosotros, hijo de puta. ¿Qué quieres?

Pude ver el temblor en su mandíbula. Su enojo, frustración, nervios y miedo sacaban lo peor de ella. Puse mi mano en su hombro, suavemente persuadiéndola—. Tranquila, Rose.

Ella tomó aliento, cerró los ojos por un momento y se puso en línea conmigo. Desafortunadamente, su rara sumisión solo pareció divertir a Victor.

—Después de todo este tiempo, tu cachorra aún no ha aprendido a controlarse. Pero tal vez nunca quisiste que lo hiciera realmente.

—No estamos aquí para bromear. —Por más difícil que fuera, sabía que necesitaba mantener la calma, o al menos pretenderlo. Esta era simplemente otra batalla, una que necesitaba ser llevada a cabo con ingenio en lugar de fuerza—. Querías que Rose viniera, y ahora necesitamos saber por qué.

—¿Tiene que haber alguna razón siniestra? Solo quería saber cómo estaba y algo me dice que mañana no tendremos la oportunidad de conversar amistosamente.

—No vamos a tener una conversación amistosa ahora, —insistió Rose, aunque sus palabras fueron más un gruñido que una afirmación.

—Crees que estoy bromeando, pero no es así. —Víctor casi parecía ofendido por el hecho de que una de sus víctimas no estuviera nada contenta de estar en su presencia—. Realmente quiero saber cómo estás. Siempre has sido un sujeto fascinante para mí, Rosemarie. La única persona besada por las sombras que conocemos. Te lo dije antes, ese no es el tipo de cosa de la que puedas escapar ilesa. No hay forma de que puedas mezclarte silenciosamente en la rutina reglamentaria de la vida académica. Las personas como tú no están hechas para encajar.

—No soy algún tipo de experimento científico.

—¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Qué has notado?

—No hay tiempo para esto. Si no vas al grano, nos iremos. —El tiempo pasaba y no estábamos llegando a ninguna parte.

—No hay forma de que te dejen libre mañana. Espero que disfrutes la prisión. Apuesto a que será genial una vez que te enfermes otra vez, y lo harás, ¿lo sabes?

—Todas las cosas mueren, Rose, —habló con prudencia. El destello malicioso en sus ojos regresó un momento después—. Bueno, excepto por ti, supongo. O tal vez estés muerta. No lo sé. Esos que visitan el mundo de los muertos probablemente nunca puedan eliminar por completo su conexión con él.

Pude ver el fuego salir de los labios de Rose, listo para quemarlo, pero un shock repentino lo reemplazó. La sostuve cuando tropezó, la fuerza de sus piernas cedió bajo el peso de algo que Victor había dicho. Antes de que pudiera interrogarla, corrió de nuevo a las barras, esta vez más desesperada que disgustada.

—¿Sí? ¿Hay algo que quieras decir? —Pude ver el placer en el rostro de Víctor. La tenía justo donde él quería y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor o cómo fue que había sucedido esto.

—¿Qué es el mundo de los muertos? —El temblor había vuelto, peor que antes, ya que su pregunta surgió entre dientes apretados—. ¿Es el cielo o el infierno?

—Ninguno.

—¿Qué es lo que vive allí? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Voy a volver? ¿Salen cosas de ahí?

Aunque me sentía completamente perdido, una cosa me llamó la atención. _¿Fantasmas?_

Esta era la segunda vez en las últimas 48 horas que mencionaba la idea de los fantasmas. Al principio pensé que era solo por Mason, pero... ¿podría ser más? ¿Había alguna manera de que esto estuviera relacionado con su vínculo con Lissa? ¿Estaba todo conectado de alguna manera?

Mientras sus preguntas me aterrorizaban, parecían agradar a Victor. Estaba deleitándose en su atención, colocándola deliberadamente en esa posición para su propia diversión—. Bueno, claramente algunas cosas salen de ahí, porque aquí estás tú delante de nosotros.

—Te está poniendo una trampa. Déjalo ir, —le dije a Rose, prácticamente implorando mientras trataba de detenerla. Todo lo que ella hizo fue ignorarme.

—La estoy ayudando. —Victor me miró con dureza, furioso por mi interrupción antes de volverse hacia Rose—. Honestamente, no sé mucho al respecto. Tú eres la única que ha estado allí, Rose. Yo no. Todavía no. Algún día, probablemente serás tú quien me enseñe. Estoy seguro de que entre más trates con la muerte, más cerca estarás de ella.

—Suficiente. —Rose saltó un poco ante mi tono, pero esto necesitaba terminar ahora. La llevaría sobre mi hombro si fuera necesario—. Nos vamos.

—Espera, —Víctor llamó casi con amabilidad—, todavía no me has hablado sobre Vasilisa.

—Aléjate de ella, —Rose dio un paso amenazador y me moví con ella mientras continuaba su amenaza—. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Dado que estoy encerrado aquí, —hizo un gesto alrededor de la habitación casi vacía—, no tengo más remedio que alejarme de ella, querida. Y te equivocas: Vasilisa tiene todo que ver con todo esto.

—Eso es. —Una risa mordaz, ligeramente enloquecida, emitida por Rose cuando se dio cuenta de algo—. Es por eso que enviaste la nota. Me querías aquí porque querías saber algo sobre ella, y sabías que no había manera de que ella viniera a hablar contigo. No tienes nada con que chantajearla.

La mano de Víctor cubrió su corazón, protegiéndolo de las palabras ofensivas—. Chantaje es una palabra fea.

—No hay forma de que puedas verla, al menos fuera de la sala del tribunal. Nunca va a sanarte. Te lo dije: te volverás a enfermar y vas a morir. Vas a ser el que me envíe postales desde el otro lado.

—¿Crees que de eso se trata? ¿Crees que mis necesidades son tan insignificantes? —La burla degradante que Victor había mantenido sobre ella casi todo el tiempo se convirtió en rabia, su sonrisa se torció en una mueca burlona—. Has olvidado todo, el por qué hice lo que hice. Has quedado tan atrapada en tu propia forma de ver las cosas que te perdiste el panorama que yo estaba viendo.

Sabía que Rose estaba al tanto de más de la conversación entre Víctor y Lissa esa noche del secuestro, e incluso tuvo algún tipo de conversación propia antes del fallido intento de fuga de Víctor mientras Natalie había tratado de matarla. Aunque nunca pensé en preguntarte. No parecía importante en ese momento ni en el gran esquema de las cosas. Sin embargo, si la expresión y el tono de Dashkov eran alguna indicación, esas conversaciones habían sido vitales.

—¡Querías organizar una revolución! —El rostro de Rose se iluminó con una comprensión repentina—. Aún quieres hacerlo. Es una locura. Eso no va a suceder.

—Ya está sucediendo, —respondió—. ¿Crees que no sé lo que está pasando en el mundo? Aún tengo contactos. Las personas pueden comprarse. —Él me miró momentáneamente. ¿Cómo crees que pude enviarte ese mensaje? Sé sobre los disturbios. Conozco el movimiento de Natasha Ozera para hacer que los Moroi peleen al lado de los guardianes. Tú estás de su lado y me calumnias, Rosemarie, pero yo traté de hacer lo mismo el otoño pasado. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, parece ser que no lo miras del mismo modo.

Nada... y quiero decir _nada_... podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Natasha no se parecía en nada a Victor. Incluso si afirmaba estar trabajando para fines similares, lo que dudo mucho en primer lugar, lo estaban haciendo de maneras muy diferentes. Y así se lo hice saber.

—Y es por eso que no está llegando a ninguna parte, —insistió—. Tatiana y su consejo están siendo detenidos por siglos de tradiciones arcaicas. Mientras ese tipo de poder nos gobierne, nada cambiará. Nunca aprenderemos a pelear. Los Moroi que no son de la realeza nunca tendrán voz y voto. Los Dhampirs como tú serán continuamente enviados a la batalla.

—Es a lo que dedicamos nuestras vidas. —Odiaba el hecho de estar de acuerdo con él en cualquier cosa, incluso en este pequeño núcleo de verdad que atormentaba mis pensamientos.

—Y es por lo que pierden sus vidas. Están esclavizados y ni siquiera se dan cuenta. —Me daba cuenta más de lo que él sabía—. ¿Y para qué? ¿Por qué nos protegen?

—Porque, —la voz de Rose se movió, de repente insegura de sí misma—, los necesitamos para que nuestra raza sobreviva.

La burla de Víctor fue cruel, pero no tan cruel como el gesto aparentemente despreocupado que hizo entre nosotros—. No necesitas lanzarte a la batalla para eso. Hacer hijos no es realmente tan difícil.

 _¿No es tan difícil?_ Entre dos dhampirs, era imposible. Lo mejor que yo podía esperar era criar a los hijos de Rose, no engendrarlos biológicamente. Tal vez estaría dispuesto, no, sé que estaría dispuesto, pero la sociedad no permitiría ni siquiera eso entre dos guardianes sancionados.

Si las palabras de Victor molestaron a Rose tanto como a mí, ella no lo demostró—. Y porque los Moroi… los Moroi y su magia son importantes. Pueden hacer cosas increíbles.

Me llamó la atención lo mucho que Rose estaba luchando para dar una razón de por qué nos convertíamos en guardianes. Me pregunté si de alguna manera había fallado como su mentor, pero mi pensamiento se vio eclipsado por la idea de que... ni siquiera yo tenía una mejor respuesta. Lo mejor que podía decir era que era un guardián porque era lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Yo era bueno en eso. Me ayudaba a brindar un poco más de apoyo a mi familia en casa.

—Solíamos hacer cosas increíbles. Los humanos solían venerarnos como dioses, pero con el tiempo, nos volvimos perezosos. El advenimiento de la tecnología hizo que nuestra magia fuera cada vez más obsoleta. Ahora, todo lo que hacemos son trucos de salón.

Lo que hacía a Víctor tan poderoso, tan peligroso, no era su magia. No era su riqueza, título o conexiones. Ciertamente no era su fuerza física. No, Víctor era poderoso porque podía entender a las personas y sus deseos más profundos y oscuros. Él se aprovecharía de ellos, haciéndolos cuestionarse a sí mismos y considerar sus ideas venenosas hasta envenenar su sentido común.

Tiré de Rose de los hombros, como si el metro extra de distancia de alguna manera la protegiera de la seducción corrupta de los ideales de este hombre—. Si tienes tantas ideas, haz algo útil en prisión y escribe un manifiesto. —Quizás el papel de alguna manera atemperaría el infierno.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Lissa de todos modos? —A pesar de todo, la principal preocupación de Rose siempre sería su amiga, incluso sacrificando su propio bienestar.

Víctor respondió como si el hecho fuera claro como el día—. Porque Vasilisa es un vehículo para el cambio.

—¿Crees que ella va a dirigir tu revolución? —Rose parecía encontrar la idea tan repulsiva e imposible como yo.

—Bueno, preferiría dirigirla yo, algún día. Pero, independientemente, creo que ella va a ser parte de eso. También he oído hablar de ella. Es una estrella en ascenso, aún joven, pero la gente la está notando. —Víctor se apoyó contra la pared de su celda, con los brazos cruzados casualmente y luciendo como si nuestra discusión fuera sobre algo tan ligero y natural como el clima, en lugar de sus intenciones de manipular a una mujer joven para derrocar a un gobierno centenario—. Ninguno de los miembros de la realeza son creados iguales, ya sabes. El símbolo Dragomir es un dragón, el rey de las bestias. Del mismo modo, la sangre Dragomir siempre ha sido poderosa. Es por eso que los Strigoi los han atacado de manera tan consistente. Un Dragomir retomando el poder no es poca cosa, especialmente uno como ella. Mi impresión de los informes es que ella debe haber dominado su magia. Si eso es así, con sus dones, no hay forma de decir lo que ella podría llegar a hacer. La gente siempre se siente atraída por ella casi sin esfuerzo de su parte. Y cuando ella realmente intente influenciarlos... bueno, harán todo lo que ella quiera.

Al final de su diatriba, los ojos de Victor habían tomado una apariencia remota, como si estuvieran perdidos en un mundo imaginario y enfermo de su propia creación y diseño. Por supuesto, mientras que yo lo encontraba, o al menos los métodos para obtenerlo, infernal, Víctor lo consideraba una utopía.

Sin embargo, no escapó a mi atención cuán cerca había sido capaz de vigilar a Lissa, incluso mientras estuvo encarcelado. Pensé que tenía contactos con el mundo exterior, pero tenía que haber al menos un contacto lo suficientemente cercano a la princesa para informarle de su avance en la magia. Había un traidor cerca, y necesitaba detener a quien la había puesto en peligro. Había jurado hacerlo, e incluso si no podía pensar en una razón noble sobre por qué quería servir como guardián, protegería a Lissa con mi vida porque sabía que Rose haría lo mismo. Puede que no fuera noble, pero era cierto.

—Increíble, —murmuró Rose—. Primero querías esconderla para mantenerte con vida. Ahora realmente quieres que esté en el mundo y usar su compulsión para tus propios planes psicológicos.

—Te lo dije, ella es una fuerza para el cambio. Y como tú, besada por las sombras, es la única de su clase que conocemos. Eso la hace peligrosa... y muy valiosa.

Con las palabras de Victor, pude ver una chispa de algo en los ojos de Rose. Fuera lo que fuera, era como si el conocimiento oculto inclinara la balanza a su favor. Víctor también lo vio, pero parecía tan desorientado como yo.

Me rompí la cabeza, buscando lo que Rose podría haber encontrado. De repente, hizo clic. Adrián… él no sabía nada de Adrián. Yo me había enterado recientemente de las habilidades de Adrián, y hasta donde sabía, solo había otras pocas personas que conocían sus habilidades espirituales. Sin embargo, si Víctor lo supiera, quién sabe qué podría pasar. De lo único que estaba bastante seguro era de que había muchas más probabilidades de que Vasilisa resistiera la tentación de Victor. Por lo que sabía, Adrián podría vender su alma por un paquete de cigarrillos y una botella de vodka. Víctor no podía enterarse de su habilidad.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la discusión, o que Víctor pudiera continuarla, Rose se mantuvo firme con su nueva confianza y habló con seguridad—. Lissa nunca lo haría. Nunca abusaría de sus poderes.

—Y Víctor no va a decir nada sobre nosotros, —le dije, hablando con Víctor tanto como con Rose—. Ha logrado su objetivo. Te trajo aquí porque quería saber sobre Lissa.

Ella rió victoriosamente—. No descubrió demasiado.

Ella tenía razón, él no había descubierto mucho. Pero si nos quedábamos mucho más tiempo, podría hacerlo.

—Te sorprenderías. —La sonrisa de Victor estaba llena de tanta malicia que incluso me erizó la piel—. ¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no ilustraré al mundo sobre sus indiscreciones románticas?

—Porque eso no te salvará de la prisión. —Di un paso adelante, poniéndome completamente entre Rose y Victor—. Y si arruinas a Rose, destruirás cualquier débil posibilidad que tengas de que Lissa te ayude con tu fantasía retorcida.

Pude ver a Victor reconocer la verdad de mi declaración, estremeciéndose un poco, pero aún no había terminado. Me apreté contra los barrotes, acercándome lo más posible a él antes de bajar la voz.

—Y de todos modos sería inútil, —continué—, porque no permanecerías con vida en prisión el tiempo suficiente para organizar tus grandes planes. No eres el único con conexiones.

Pude escuchar la aguda respiración detrás de mí, y con una rápida mirada, pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Rose me tenía miedo. El mismo miedo se manifestó en el rostro de Víctor por un breve momento antes de que cambiara su expresión.

—Ustedes dos son una pareja hecha en el cielo... o en algún lado.

Me volví, guiando a Rose fuera del pasillo con mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, ella llamó por última vez por encima del hombro.

—Te veo en la corte.

La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de nosotros, y Grigory nos estaba esperando del otro lado.

—Salieron justo a tiempo Guardián Belikov.

Sentí un aguijonazo interno por el uso mi título profesional—. Gracias, Grigory. Sé que te pedí mucho. Te debo un favor muy grande.

Su mirada parpadeó hacia Rose y se suavizó por un momento—. Entiendo, yo también haría cualquier cosa por mi esposa.

Mi reacción instintiva fue corregirlo, pero era tan cierto como podría serlo dadas las circunstancias. Haría cualquier cosa por Roza.

* * *

 **Chicos, ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? Aquí pudimos ver a nuestro pobre Dios Ruso sufriendo junto con Rose. El trata de hacer todo lo posible por brindarle paz y tranquilidad a Rose, aunque él sufra por dentro.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ésta vez llegaron más rápido a la meta, espero que sigan así ;)**

 **También quiero invitarlos a que lean "Meet Me in the Memory" y que dejen sus comentarios, sé que les va a gustar y que los mantendrá al borde del asiento.**

 **El capítulo 13 lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 1000 reviews o el próximo Lunes.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

El camino de regreso fue largo y silencioso. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, y aunque el paisaje era bastante hermoso, era difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa excepto la posibilidad de que Victor dijera algo mañana. Apreté y aflojé mis puños en un inútil esfuerzo de aliviar mi estrés, pero no tenía sentido.

—¿Estás bien? —su voz era vacilante y supe que se había dado cuenta de mi tensión.

—Sí. —La respuesta fue automática, aunque no podría haber estado más lejos de la realidad. Por supuesto, Rose no lo creería.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tan bien como puedo estarlo. —Sabía que estaba siendo tan frío como el aire que nos rodeaba, pero me costaba distinguir si realmente habíamos logrado algo visitando a Victor. Lo único que podía decir con certeza era que estaba mucho más preocupado y enojado de lo que estaba antes.

Después de algunos latidos, Rose hizo una pregunta que realmente esperaba que no hiciera.

—¿Crees que les contará a todos sobre nosotros?

—No. —Era una mentira. Estaba bastante seguro de que lo haría. Honestamente, debería haber aceptado que lo haría desde que ella me mostró esa estúpida nota. ¿Qué pensé que pasaría? No teníamos nada que él quisiera; nada con lo que negociar, ninguna información para usar como soborno. No era como si pudiéramos pedírselo amablemente y que él lo reconsideraría. Incluso suplicar no habría funcionado, aunque creo que probablemente lo habría entretenido el verme de rodillas. El único poder que tenía era una vaga amenaza que estaba bastante seguro que él había comprendido.

No podría decirle eso a Rose. Sabía que ya estaba bastante inquieta por la idea de que nos expusiera. Decirle que era casi una certeza ahora, no haría nada más que provocar que ella perdiera el sueño esta noche. Ya sabía que yo estaría exhausto cuando llegara la mañana.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio…? —su voz era apenas un susurro y sus palabras casi se perdieron en el viento—, ¿que si Victor hablaba... que tú...?

Lo mataría. Ella no lo dijo, pero su pregunta era obvia. ¿Estaba dispuesto a matar a Víctor? Era un asesino, entrenado y probado, pero, ¿era un asesino a sangre fría?

—No tengo mucha influencia en los niveles superiores de la realeza Moroi, pero tengo la suficiente entre los guardianes que manejan el trabajo sucio en nuestro mundo.

Logísticamente, era posible. Tenía las conexiones correctas. Conocía gente en Butyrka, Tarasov y Oryol. Probablemente podría convencerlos de que lo hicieran. No sería la primera vez que un recluso era asesinado bajo el radar por un bien mayor. Sin embargo, nunca había creído personalmente en la noción de que los guardianes jugaran el papel de jurado y jueces. Éramos protectores, no verdugos...

—No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Realmente lo harías? —Rose se paró frente a mí, forzándome a parar y enfrentarla a ella y a su pregunta.

Yo era un guardián, un protector. Daría mi vida por mi cargo... pero mataría por mi Roza.

—Haría muchas cosas para protegerte, Roza.

Ella apartó la mirada, mostrando una sonrisa tensa que mostraba más su reconocimiento que su aprobación real. Su pecho se levantó con un profundo suspiro—. No sería exactamente protegerme. Sería después del hecho, a sangre fría. Tú no haces ese tipo de cosas. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos otra vez con un triste brillo—. La venganza es lo mío. Yo tendré que matarlo.

No lo decía en serio. Sabía que no lo haría. Aún así, no podía soportar escucharla decir eso. La agarré por los hombros, inclinándome levemente para asegurarme de que estaba concentrada en mí—. ¡No hables así!

Ella saltó un poco en mis manos, obviamente sin esperar una reacción tan fuerte. Traté de salvar el momento apretando suavemente sus brazos y apartando un hilo de su abrigo—. Y de todos modos, no importa. Víctor no va a decir nada.

Rose asintió con la cabeza, aceptando completamente mis palabras simplemente porque había sido yo quien las dijo. Finalmente la dejé ir, dejando que mis manos se deslizaran por sus brazos para poder tocarla el mayor tiempo posible antes de regresar al hotel. El resto del paseo fue en silencio, lo cual estuvo bien para mí. No quería mentirle más.

Decidí subir las escaleras, necesitaba gastar un poco de mi energía nerviosa a solas antes de retirarme a mi habitación para pasar la noche. Si Rose notó que algo andaba mal, no lo mencionó y optó por el ascensor.

Subí los escalones lentamente. Era casi incomodo subir uno por uno cuando podía subir de dos en dos fácilmente, casi como si fuera una prueba de mi paciencia. No es que no tuviera suficientes pruebas de ese atributo en particular en este momento. Supongo que podría decir que sería algo el que pudiera superar ésta prueba.

Sesenta y cuatro. Esa era la cantidad de escalones que conté. Cualquiera podría decir que eso sería suficiente para tranquilizarme, pero no fue así. Pude escuchar una voz femenina más aguda cuando pasé por la habitación de Rose. La voz de Lissa. No podía escuchar a Rose, pero sentí un poco de consuelo al saber que no estaba sola en este momento. Estaba lo suficientemente preocupada por Lissa que sabía que no le diría nada sobre nuestra reunión de hoy, y Lissa era buena para animar a Rose.

Mi habitación estaba en silencio. Vacía y oscura. Prender la luz solo resolvió uno de estos problemas. La cama que me había parecido tan grande y tentadora hacía solo unas pocas horas, ahora me parecía fría y solitaria. Encendí la televisión, esperando que el sonido de la misma me engañara pensando que había alguna forma de compañía aquí, pero era solo una ilusión. Estuve a punto de volver a poner en marcha la cafetera, pero sabía que tenía hambre y que la cafeína no lo solucionaría, así que agarré el folleto del servicio de habitaciones.

Cualquiera que fuera la cena que había sido planeada para nuestro grupo, ya había pasado hacía mucho tiempo. Casi me sentí mal al mirar las opciones disponibles del menú, porque seguramente lo que se había servido en la cena tenía que haber sido mejor que un sándwich de tocino, sopa del día, o hamburguesas. Finalmente decidí apostar por el pollo y hacer el pedido. Recordé brevemente que si yo me había perdido la cena, Rose probablemente también lo había hecho, y me pregunté si debería asegurarme de que ella comiera algo esta noche, tal vez incluso invitarla a cenar conmigo. Estaba seguro de que podrían traer ambos pedidos aquí.

¿A quién quería engañar? Rose nunca olvidaba una comida, y yo había visto pizza en el panfleto. Probablemente ya había pedido una o dos rebanadas de pizza de pepperoni incluso antes de que yo encontrara el menú, y seguramente había comido un brownie de postre, por si acaso. Si Lissa no la animaba, su comida favorita ciertamente lo haría.

Sonó un golpe en la puerta, y tuve que admitir que el servicio rápido del hotel compensaba con creces su deslucida selección en el menú. Mientras abría la puerta, busqué a tientas mi billetera, pero no era un ayudante de camarero quien esperaba al otro lado. Era Alberta.

—Te perdiste la cena, Guardián Belikov. —No parecía ni sonaba demasiado complacida.

—Mis disculpas, Guardiana Petrov. Tenía algunos asuntos que atender. —Mantuve mi respuesta vaga, sabiendo que no podía decirle dónde había estado realmente.

—¿Y Rose? Ella también estuvo desaparecida.

Me mordí la lengua, sabiendo lo mal que se veía esto—. Sí, Rose estaba conmigo.

—Dimitri, —suspiró, como si realmente esperara que fuera una coincidencia que Rose y yo nos hubiéramos perdido de la cena—. No puedes…

—Prometo que fue estrictamente profesional, —la interrumpí, esperando calmar lo peor de sus miedos antes de que se cruzaran en su mente.

Su ceja se elevó levemente—. ¿Entrenamiento?

Asentí. No estaba completamente equivocada. Rose necesitaría aprender a lidiar con criminales y presos eventualmente, especialmente porque los guardianes a menudo teníamos doble función como oficiales de paz, por lo que la visita a Victor podría ser considerada de alguna forma como instructiva—. Perdimos la noción del tiempo, pero ahora está de vuelta en su habitación. Estoy seguro de que ya se hizo cargo de su cena y parece que la mía también está aquí.

Un joven ayudante de camarero llevaba un plato cubierto en una bandeja, deteniéndose al lado de Alberta y parecía más interesado en nuestra conversación interrumpida que en entregar la comida. Me aparté, permitiéndole colocar la bandeja sobre la mesa de café antes de darle un par de dólares. Echó una última mirada por encima del hombro a la Guardiana Petrov, que seguía de pie en la puerta, antes de regresar a los ascensores.

Alberta había permanecido en silencio durante todo el tiempo que el muchacho había estado haciendo su trabajo, pero tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista y del alcance del oído, volvió a fijar su mirada en mí—. Infórmame de todas las sesiones improvisadas de entrenamiento que planeen tener de aquí en adelante, ¿está bien? Puede que no estemos en la Academia, pero eso no significa que no estés caminando por una línea muy fina. Un resbalón y no seré capaz de protegerte. ¿Lo entiendes?

A pesar de la firmeza de sus palabras, pude ver las grietas de preocupación en los bordes de las mismas. Alberta se preocupaba por Rose y me respetaba. Sabía que no quería que nos sucediera nada a ninguno de los dos. Odiaba saber que mañana por la mañana probablemente sacaría esos temores a la luz.

Aún así, no serviría de nada meter a otra persona en este lío, así que guardé mis pensamientos para mí y simplemente asentí una vez más—. Entiendo.

Alberta no se había convertido en la Capitana de la Guardia Escolar por nada. Creo que ella podía ver que algo no estaba del todo bien. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido de que no lo mencionara. En cambio, se fue con un simple adiós y un recordatorio de que debía estar abajo a las ocho de la mañana. Cerré la puerta, encerrándome una vez más.

Decidí que una ducha me vendría bien en éste momento y pasé la siguiente media hora tratando de borrar los recuerdos del día de mi piel. Lástima que la vida no funcionaba así, así que sin nada más que demostrara mis esfuerzos a parte de los dedos arrugados, comí mi pollo ahora frío y vi el final de una película de James Bond antes de darme la vuelta, temiendo lo que me esperaría en la mañana.

Después de una noche inquieta, una carrera temprana y una ducha que podría haber sido un poco más fría de lo necesario para lograr que pareciera un poco despierto, estaba vestido y listo para recorrer el largo paseo hacia mi perdición. Debía haber estado en peor forma de lo que inicialmente había previsto ya que Rose me había ganado y ya estaba en el lobby.

Estaba de pie muy firme y con orgullo, ajustando su blazer de vez en cuando. Tendría que acordarme de agradecerle a esa chica de la tienda si la volvía a ver. Todo le quedaba perfectamente y se veía increíble. También debía haber recibido mi nota, ya que tenía el pelo recogido en un moño apretado, mostrando las marcas que se había ganado antes de tiempo. De pie uno al lado del otro, nadie podría decir que Eddie y Rose aún no habían sido prometidos como guardianes. Ambos habían enfrentado al enemigo y sobrevivido para contarlo, y eso era más de lo que muchos podían decir. Los trajes en blanco y negro eran solo el envase para su talento interno.

El camino a la sala del tribunal fue mucho más corto de lo que alguna vez pensé que sería posible, o al menos así se sentía. Nos encontramos caminando dentro del lujoso y ornamentado edificio en cuestión de minutos. Alberta lideraba la marcha, seguida por los estudiantes. Rose y Eddie flanqueaban a sus Moroi, y yo los seguía con el resto de los guardianes de la escuela. Varios murales se alineaban en las paredes, y pude ver a Lissa detenerse frente a uno, tocando el sello dorado de un dragón, rodeado de un profundo color verde esmeralda. Las caras de Rose y Lissa se torcieron por un momento en un doble dolor antes de que Rose guiara a la Princesa solitaria a nuestros asientos detrás del área de la parte acusadora.

Para tratarse del juicio de una figura política tan prominente, el tribunal estaba bastante vacío, pero sabía que eso se debía a la orden de la reina de mantener el proceso fuera del centro de atención. Una parte de mí se preguntaba qué es lo que pensaba que su gente pensaría. La repentina desaparición de Víctor Dashkov no pasaría completamente desapercibida. Quizás permitirían que circularan los rumores de su muerte. Dios sabe que había estado cerca de su lecho de muerte antes de que todo esto sucediera.

En el momento en que Víctor fue presentado ante la audiencia, atravesó las puertas traseras con un traje de diseñador que estaba mucho más allá de lo que yo podría pagar, aunque las esposas estropeaban un poco la imagen. Noté que Lissa se acercaba ligeramente a Rose. Rose susurró algo en el oído de Lissa, haciendo que se calmara un poco. Su tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo sin embargo. Víctor estaba buscando a alguien en la multitud, y cuando vio a su víctima, me pregunté cuáles instintos de Rose tomarían el control: sus instintos protectores, o los de lucha.

De alguna manera, logró llegar a su asiento sin ser asesinado.

Como la costumbre dictaba para los juicios reales, la reina Tatiana era la única que juzgaría a Víctor Dashkov. Se suponía que era una forma de combatir la corrupción al eliminar los diversos prejuicios políticos y sociales de las diferentes casas reales, quienes normalmente servirían de jurado en un caso judicial normal. La idea era que el Rey o la Reina no tendrían otro interés que el que sentían que era mejor para su gente. Era un gran ideal que casi nunca funcionaba en realidad.

Uno por uno, todo el grupo de guardianes dio su testimonio de los eventos de esa noche. Alberta, como capitana, comenzó. Sabía que la parte acusadora había estado guardando mi testimonio para el final, ya que era el único que había ofrecido algo nuevo en cuanto a información, ya que Rose había sido la que me había informado lo sucedido y yo se lo había informado a Alberta. Ahora que Rose, Christian y Lissa estaban allí, solo podía imaginar que serían ellos los que realizarían el acto final de este circo.

Cuando Yuri bajó del estrado, escuché mi nombre. Mantuve la cara impasible mientras trabajaba para aquietar mi mente y mi corazón acelerado. _Respira, sabes qué decir._ Había dicho las palabras para mí una y otra vez hasta que casi las creía yo mismo... pero solo funcionaba hasta que los recuerdos me hacían recordar la verdad.

Un alguacil ofreció una Biblia, urgiéndome a ponerle la mano encima y a jurar que defendería la verdad por el bien de la justicia. Sabía que nunca podría cumplir esa promesa, no cuando el futuro de Rose estaba en juego, pero dije la respuesta apropiada junto con una oración silenciosa pidiendo perdón.

—Guardián Dimitri Belikov, tengo conocimiento de que fue el primer guardián en notificar a la Capitana de la guardia escolar sobre la desaparición de la Princesa Dragomir. ¿Cómo obtuvo esta información? —Quería corregir al abogado de Víctor. No fue una desaparición, fue un secuestro, pero sabía que para superar esto necesitaba responder las preguntas que se me pedían y nada más.

Con una respiración profunda, comencé a hablar—. Estaba con mi estudiante, Rosemarie Hathaway. Ella comparte un vínculo con la princesa y fue la primera en sentir lo que había sucedido.

Esperaba que la próxima pregunta fuera sobre el vínculo entre Rose y Lissa, y lo que eso implicaba. Suponía que éste sería el punto débil que el abogado intentaría explotar, ya que sería difícil probar la existencia del vínculo, y aún más difícil explicar cómo funcionaba, pero pareció pasar por alto la idea por completo—. En función de los acontecimientos, parece que hubo un retraso entre el momento en que ella descubrió lo que pasaba y cundo alertaron a los demás.

Se había proporcionado una línea de tiempo de los eventos ocurridos basada en nuestros testimonios como parte del paquete de pruebas. Estaba claro para todos que había un lapso de aproximadamente media hora desde que Rose se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando la llevé con Alberta. El testimonio de Christian confirmaba esa información, y todos los demás pudieron corroborarla cuando llegamos a la base de los guardianes. No tenía sentido tratar de ignorar ese retraso. Sabía que ese tema se mencionaría aquí, así que mentí.

—Ella no pudo actuar inmediatamente porque el señor Dashkov le había infundido un encanto, uno que hizo que me atacara. —Mantuve mi expresión neutral e incluso mi voz, pero pude sentir la tensión en mi mandíbula mientras escupía cada palabra falsa. Necesitaba mantener la calma. Necesitaba hacer esto. Por mucho que odiara mentir sobre el asunto, necesitaba hacerlo por Rose.

—¿Un encanto? —El abogado parecía incrédulo, pero sabía que él estaba plenamente consciente de lo que había dicho—. ¿Le importaría elaborar su respuesta?

—No soy un experto en el tema, pero seguro. —Me moví, tratando de aligerar el estrés de mis hombros—. El Sr. Dashkov trabaja con la magia de la tierra, y algunos que usan ese poder y son fuertes en la compulsión pueden influir en nuestros instintos básicos. En éste caso, él afectó su ira y violencia a través de un objeto.

Apenas había terminado mi oración antes de que una fuerte carcajada sonara desde la mesa de la defensa.

—¡Señor Dashkov! —La jueza, una mujer moroi mayor cuyo trabajo era simplemente asegurarse de que se respetara el procedimiento adecuado, reprendió a Víctor—. Por favor, respete el decoro de este tribunal.

Los hombros de Victor todavía temblaban levemente mientras hacía una señal desdeñosa—. Lo siento mucho, Su Señoría y Su Majestad. Algo en el testimonio del Guardián Belikov acaba de despertar mi imaginación, eso es todo. No volverá a suceder.

Mi cuerpo se sentía como una piedra, atrapado en una silla de madera dura sin ningún sitio a donde correr ni nadie con quien pelear mientras esperaba el golpe final. Éste nunca llegó.

—Mencionó un objeto encantado... ¿podría describirlo?

—Un collar con forma de rosa con varios diamantes. Víctor se lo había regalado un poco antes bajo la apariencia de un regalo de felicitación por su éxito al proteger a la princesa Vasilisa durante una excursión fuera de la Academia.

—¿Tiene el collar?

—No. Lo arranqué del cuello de Rose durante nuestra lucha, tirándolo por la ventana para aliviarnos de sus efectos. Hasta donde sé, nunca fue recuperado. Inmediatamente después de que los efectos del encanto se desvanecieron, Rose fue capaz de transmitir su mensaje y la llevé con la Guardiana Petrov.

El resto del interrogatorio fue más fácil. No más mentiras. No más preguntas sobre los 35 minutos sospechosos en los que solo dos personas podían dar una cuenta precisa. Pronto, me agradecieron mi participación y me pidieron que bajara del podio.

Christian fue el siguiente e identificó a varios de los guardianes bajo el empleo de Victor como aquellos que lo habían agredido y secuestrado a Lissa, pero no pudo ofrecer mucho más que eso. Aún así, su testimonio pudo fortalecer las pruebas de la culpabilidad de Victor.

Luego llegó el turno de Rose. Verla caminar hacia el estrado fue casi más angustioso que cuando caminé yo mismo. No podría protegerla ahora. No podría decirle qué decir más allá de lo que ya lo había hecho. Nuestra historia era muy sólida después del secuestro real, y si ella mantenía nuestra historia falsa, estaríamos bien. Si no... no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Contuve la respiración cuando los abogados la interrogaron. A través de cada pregunta, ella se mantuvo calmada y resuelta. Tanto la verdad como la mentira fluyeron en una apariencia perfecta de tranquilidad. El único momento en que pude darme cuenta que no estaba siendo completamente sincera fue cuando mencionó el hechizo de "ataque" y la forma en que miró hacia la izquierda antes de parpadear. Le preguntaron sobre los animales antes del secuestro e incluso la discusión que tuvo con Víctor después de su encarcelamiento inicial, pero incluso con toda la información que tenía para ofrecer... terminaron en menos de diez minutos. Sentí un suspiro de alivio quemándome en el pecho cuando se sentó en su asiento una vez más.

Lissa fue la última en ser llamada desde nuestro lado del pasillo. Su testimonio prometía ser, de lejos, el más dramático. Ella había sido la víctima después de todo; el objetivo de toda la trama nefasta de Víctor. Lissa habló sobre cómo Víctor había sido como un tío para ella, especialmente después del fallecimiento de su familia. Natalie era lo más cercano que tenía a una prima. Habló sobre el terror de encontrar animales muertos y mutilados en lugares que deberían haber estado asegurados, como su habitación y su mochila. Habló sobre cómo le había confiado a Víctor sobre sus conflictos en la escuela y cómo él se había ofrecido a llevarla a ella y a algunos de sus amigos a Missoula como una forma de "animarla".

Cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía atraer más y más compasión, pero no era nada en comparación con su versión del secuestro y la tortura. Incluso sentí un tirón de agonía compasiva hacia mi cargo cuando habló de su miedo mientras veía a Christian siendo atacado justo en frente de ella y de su terror al verse con los ojos vendados y secuestrada. Aunque había visto a Rose sufrir la tortura en persona, y acababa de escuchar su testimonio de cómo ella había visto y sentido cada dolor a través de los ojos de Lissa, escuchar la descripción de la propia Lissa era mucho más difícil de soportar. Sin embargo, parecía haber tenido un efecto aún peor en Rose, quien palideció levemente por los recuerdos de Lissa, o por los suyos.

El sufrimiento no había terminado, porque el testimonio final provendría del mismo Víctor. La historia había sido contada una y otra vez desde diferentes puntos de vista por diferentes personas, y la narrativa culminante de Lissa pintó una imagen clara y horrible en la mente de todos. No había forma de que le permitieran salir de aquí como un hombre libre, pero incluso un villano condenado tenía derecho a su último monólogo.

Parecía ser que Víctor también lo sabía. La expresión de su rostro no era la de un tipo tratando de mantener una fachada tranquila. Víctor no estaba ocultando los nervios o la ira. Él estaba bien y verdaderamente sereno, y solo eso fue suficiente para ponerme nervioso. Pero incluso eso no era nada comparado con la diversión en sus ojos cuando me miraba. Todos éramos solo piezas en su juego enfermizo y retorcido, y él estaba listo para hacer su jugada final.

* * *

 **Chicos, ésta vez lo lograron en tan sólo dos días. Les pido una disculpa por actualizar tan tarde, pero el trabajo y la escuela absorben todo mi día. Pero cómo siempre, aquí está el capítulo sin falta.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Dimitri, la verdad es que yo personalmente nunca pensé en él y en como todo esto le afectaría personal y profesionalmente. ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Qué les gustó de éste capítulo? ¿Qué escena es la que esperan más de los capítulos que faltan?**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y el próximo capítulo lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 1100 reviews o el próximo Miércoles. Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Víctor era un hombre aterrador. Yo había luchado contra monstruos literalmente y había estado a punto de morir más veces de las que me importaba contar, había sufrido violencia en mi vida durante tanto tiempo como podía recordar tanto en mi vida personal como profesional, pero Víctor Dashkov me provocaba un escalofrío.

No eran necesariamente sus acciones. Los hombres desesperados harían cosas desesperadas. Estaba seguro de que podría perdonar la desesperación. Lo que era difícil de perdonar eran las elecciones hechas sin remordimiento. Argumentó, tanto con su comportamiento como con la elección de sus palabras, que solo estaba haciendo lo que debía. No había remordimiento, porque parecía que él encontraba todas y cada una de sus acciones completamente lógicas.

—¿Y considera que el persuadir a su hija para que se transformara en Strigoi también era necesario? —Era fácil ver que el abogado de la fiscalía apenas podía soportar a Víctor, y si el cambio en el ambiente era una indicación, todos los demás sentían lo mismo. Incluso la defensa de Víctor no soportaba mirar al hombre que había convencido a su propia hija de ir en contra de la humanidad y convertirse en un monstruo sin alma para su propio beneficio personal.

La cara de Víctor se mantuvo estoica... casi. Hubo un momento, el cuál ni siquiera duró medio segundo, donde me miró. Si bien su expresión no delataba nada, había odio en sus ojos.

Resistí el impulso de trazar la marca en mi cuello, la séptima y más reciente, que era esencialmente el obituario de su hija. Yo la había matado. La había matado porque era Strigoi. La había matado porque era mi trabajo. Y lo más importante, la había matado para proteger a Roza.

—Natalie tomó su decisión, —fue todo lo que Víctor dijo sobre el asunto, aunque sentí que había mucho más en esa historia.

La fiscalía no dejó pasar la oportunidad—. ¿Puede decir eso de todos a los que utilizó para alcanzar sus fines? El Guardián Belikov y la señorita Hathaway no tuvieron voz ni voto en lo que les hizo hacer.

Antes de que pudiera registrar nuestros nombres y reaccionar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, Víctor se rió entre dientes—. Bueno, esa es una cuestión de opinión. Honestamente, no creo que les importara. —Se volvió hacia la juez—, pero si tiene tiempo después de este caso, su Señoría, es posible que desee considerar probar un caso de intento de violación.

Todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta, ya que cada par de ojos se volvieron de Víctor hacia mí, cada uno más horrorizado que el anterior.

—Sr. Dashkov, —comenzó la juez tentativamente—, esa es una acusación muy seria.

—Sinceramente estoy de acuerdo con eso, su Señoría. La pobre Rosemarie no merece ser maltratada por su mentor, alguien a quien se le encomendó mantenerla a salvo.

Mi voz estaba atrapada en mi garganta. Mi corazón luchaba por salir de mi pecho. El miedo, la furia y la vergüenza corrían por mis venas.

—No... —A través del silencio, el susurro de Rose sonó como un trueno—. ¡No! ¡Está mintiendo! ¡No pasó nada!

Christian y Eddie la contuvieron mientras ella luchaba por alcanzarme. Una parte de mí también quería acercarse a ella y tratar de calmar el terror en su voz, pero no podía. No debería. Miré a Alberta pero ella no podía ofrecerme ninguna salvación. Incluso Adrián, que de alguna manera se había deslizado en la parte posterior de la sala del tribunal, me miró con remordimiento.

—Guardián Belikov, recuerde que todavía está bajo juramento. —La juez me miró con calma—. ¿Alguna vez ha actuado de forma inapropiada con su estudiante, Rosemarie Hathaway?

A pesar de las docenas de miradas que sabía que estaban enfocadas en mí en este momento, solo había una que me importaba. Ella siempre me había entendido mejor de lo que yo me entendía a mí mismo, así que no era una sorpresa que Rose supiera lo que diría. Ella negó con la cabeza, suplicándome en silencio que dijera algo más que las siguientes palabras que saldrían de mi boca.

Me puse de pie, en la habitación inmóvil a excepción del sonido de mis pies arrastrándose en el espacio semi-confinado—. Sí, su señoría.

—¿Sí? ¿Entiende la gravedad de lo que está admitiendo, correcto?

—Sí. —Confirmé—. He abusado de mi posición de autoridad sobre mi alumna, y estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio. He permitido, e incluso alentado, emociones y acciones inapropiadas. Era mi responsabilidad establecer los límites adecuados, y fallé.

—¡No! —El grito de Rose resonó en el pasillo, apenas superando el murmullo de la conversación de todos los presentes en el tribunal.

—Señor Dimitri Belikov, lo mantendré en desacato hasta que éste asunto pueda resolverse en una fecha posterior. Alguacil, por favor lléveselo.

—¡Dimitri!

Cuando ofrecí mis manos para que el oficial de la corte me esposara, pude ver a Rose que continuaba luchando. Ella necesitaba dejar que esto pasara, y yo quería decirle todo eso—. Por favor, Roza, —respiré, las palabras casi en silencio aunque rezaba para que de alguna manera la alcanzaran—. No luches contra esto. Todo va a estar bien. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —Ni siquiera la miré cuando comenzaron a alejarme, sabiendo que incluso una pequeña mirada podría alentarla más.

Los sonidos de algo quebrándose rompieron mi resolución. Christian estaba ahora en el piso, acunando su muñeca mientras Eddie luchaba para evitar que Rose se liberara.

—¡Señorita Hathaway! —La juez gritó sobre la locura a nuestro alrededor—, ¡Deje de pelear en este instante o me veré en la necesidad de arrestarla también!

—¡Dimitri! ¡Por favor, no! ¡No lo toquen! ¡Dimitri!

—Guardianes, contengan a la señorita Hathaway antes de que se convierta en un peligro para ella o para los demás.

Con las palabras de la juez, mi corazón se detuvo. Los guardianes descendieron sobre ella, obligando a Eddie a alejarse e intentando contener a la chica salvaje lo más suavemente posible. Por supuesto, su propia lucha dificultaba las cosas y sus insultos hacia ellos acortaban la limitada paciencia de los guardianes. Lissa lloraba en el hombro de Christian. Alberta agarraba el respaldo del asiento frente a ella hasta que sus nudillos brillaron blancos. Adrián miraba con sorpresa la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de él. Rose gritó de dolor cuando su muñeca se retorció más de lo previsto.

Con las esposas puestas en mis muñecas, todo lo que podía hacer era suplicar—. ¡La están lastimando! Deja de pelear, Rose, está bien. ¡Déjela ir, por favor! ¡No ha hecho nada malo!

Sin embargo, fue inútil. Rose defendería a quienes amaba hasta su último aliento, y estaba luchando por mí como si me estuvieran llevando a la horca. Dudaba que incluso pudiera oírme en este punto, pero no me rendí, al menos no hasta que la sólida puerta de madera se cerró entre nosotros, cortando sus gritos y mis súplicas.

Silencio. Eso es todo lo que había ahora. El silencio y el sordo golpeteo de la sangre bombeando en mis oídos.

— _No puedo creer que cayera tan bajo._

— _¿No tiene vergüenza?_

— _No hay forma de que alguien pueda creer una mentira tan horrible._

— _No puedo creer que Víctor intente insinuar algo así._

Víctor. Víctor era del que todos estaban horrorizados. Nadie estaba cuchicheando sobre mi aventura ilícita con Rose. Nadie me miraba acusadoramente. Nadie creía ni una palabra de lo que él acababa de decir. Mis miedos estaban solamente en mi cabeza.

—Señor Dashkov, esta es la última advertencia. No permitiré que se burle de esta sala. Responda la pregunta que se le hizo.

Afortunadamente, solo hubo unas pocas preguntas más antes de que todo hubiera terminado. Ahora, le correspondía a la reina pronunciar el veredicto final.

No podía imaginar que ella pudiera anunciar cualquier otra sentencia que no fuera culpable. Víctor había admitido todos y cada uno de sus crímenes. Probablemente yo había mentido en ese estrado más de lo que él lo había hecho. Esto era cierto, por más perturbador que fuera ese pensamiento.

Aún así, la Reina Tatiana se tomó su tiempo, releyó sus notas y pasó un tiempo apropiado considerando la información dada en el juicio. Finalmente, se levantó e hizo que todas las personas presentes en la sala se pusieran de pie.

—Víctor Dashkov, después de escuchar los testimonios de los involucrados en estos eventos, incluido el suyo propio, y después de revisar las pruebas por mí misma, lo encuentro culpable de acoso, secuestro y tortura no solo de una menor, sino de una Moroi de sangre real. También se le encuentra culpable de tres cargos sobre mal uso de la magia, evasión del arresto y conspiración. Debido a la naturaleza de sus crímenes, lo condeno a cadena perpetua con la posibilidad de libertad condicional dentro de veinte años.

Vida en prisión. Veinte años antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de ver las estrellas nuevamente. Podía haber sido decepcionante si no supiera con certeza que la enfermedad de Víctor lo mataría fácilmente antes de llegar al lapso de tiempo de la libertad condicional. Podía sentir el peso levantarse de mi pecho y sentí un soplo de alivio; por mí, por Rose, y especialmente por Vasilisa.

Tal y como había estado durante casi todo el juicio, Víctor permaneció tranquilo y centrado. No pareció molestarlo ni un poco el hecho de que probablemente moriría con nada más que barras y paredes de hormigón a su alrededor. Era casi espeluznante lo poco afectado que estaba. Quizás él sabía, mejor que nadie, que así era como terminarían las cosas.

La reina puso fin a las formalidades y la sala comenzó a zumbar con un parloteo aliviado, listos para poner todo el asunto en el pasado y comenzar de nuevo en el momento en que saliéramos por la puerta. Lissa intercambió abrazos con Christian y Rose, quién la abrazó fuertemente susurrándole palabras de consuelo en el oído. Sin embargo, ella no era la única que tenía palabras para intercambiar con la princesa.

—Vasilisa, confío en que has estado bien.

Rose cambió su posición, empujando suavemente a Lissa detrás de su hombro dejándola decidir si respondía o no. Ambas chicas se mantuvieron en silencio.

Mis instintos me empujaron hacia adelante hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la sutil amenaza de Víctor.

—Lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo, pero estoy seguro de que lo haremos la próxima vez.

Uno de los guardianes lo empujó hacia la puerta de atrás—. Vamos.

Lissa vio como él desaparecía de nuestra vista, sabiendo que nunca más tendría que sufrir con tan solo el hecho de verlo. Ella negó con la cabeza ante la puerta cerrada y murmuró en voz baja—: Está loco. —Sus ojos se enfocaron en su mejor amiga, tomando sus manos para capturar la atención de Rose también—. No puedo creer que haya dicho esas cosas sobre ti y Dimitri.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento cuando Rose y yo compartimos una mirada significativa. Habíamos estado cerca... muy cerca. La idea de lo que podría haber sucedido se reprodujo una vez más en mi mente mientras me acercaba hacia los otros guardianes para que los estudiantes pudieran tener un momento a solas para recuperarse de los acontecimientos.

Alberta rozó su mano contra la mía cuando pasamos uno cerca del otro, haciendo que me detuviera—. ¿Están bien los dos?

Pude ver lo que asumía que era una conversación similar entre Adrián y Rose en este momento.

—Sí, —respondí—. Estamos bien. Parece que nadie le creyó.

—Bueno, ¿quién podría dudar de tu integridad moral, Guardián Belikov? —Había un poco de amargura en su voz, pero fue suficiente para hacer que la herida ardiera. Ella se alejó antes de que yo pudiera responderle, no es que nada de lo que fuera a decir pudiera mejorar la situación en este momento.

No ayudó el hecho de que atrapé a Adrián con sus brazos alrededor de Rose un momento después, diciéndole algo para hacerla sonreír. Cuando ya estaban por marcharse, Pricilla Voda, la confidente cercana de la reina, se acercó al grupo. Ella le preguntó algo a Lissa, y tanto ella como Rose se fueron rápidamente después. Christian y Eddie las siguieron un momento después.

Adrián se quedó atrás, y me estaba mirando, solo podía suponer que estaba dispuesto a tener otra conversación. Personalmente preferiría reunir mi escaso equipaje y regresar a la Academia lo antes posible, pero teníamos varias horas libres antes de que eso ocurriera.

Traté de pasar a su lado, con la esperanza de que mi suposición estuviera equivocada, pero no logré pasar del umbral antes de que él hablara—. Belikov.

Era un poco molesto que prácticamente se negara a llamarme por mi título, y era aún más molesto el que yo tuviera que dirigirme a él por el suyo—. Lord Ivashkov.

Comenzó a caminar a mi lado, moviéndose rápidamente para coincidir con mis zancadas. No tenía intención de frenar mi paso.

—No estaba seguro de si ibas a salir de esa sala esposado o no.

Permanecí en silencio, mordiéndome la lengua ya que yo había pensado lo mismo.

—No te preocupes, yo habría consolado a Rose. —Su sonrisa había sido un trofeo para él, y lo presumió con orgullo al darse cuenta de que estaba colmando mi paciencia.

Me apresuré un poco, utilizando la energía y mis ganas de golpearlo para alejarme lo más posible sin ser descaradamente grosero. Prefería salir corriendo que golpearlo—. Estoy seguro. Parece que fuiste bastante consolador con ella después del juicio.

—Eso no fue nada. Solo quería que supiera que siempre podría acudir a mí si alguna vez necesitaba un cuerpo cálido para calmar esas noches solitarias. Conozco algunas maneras de calentar las cosas si es necesario.

Mis puños se apretaron y mis pies se detuvieron. Sabía que Rose lo habría golpeado en lugar de abrazarlo si alguna vez le sugiriera algo así, pero no podía sacar de mi mente la sonrisa que ella le dirigió.

—Ah, cálmate Belikov. Aún no me he ganado a Rose, a pesar de los rumores.

Hablar con él durante más de dos minutos era agotador, y estaba seguro de que esta conversación ya pasaba de los cinco—. ¿Qué rumores?

—Me preguntaba por qué no me habías felicitado por nuestras próximas nupcias. Parece ser que mi pequeña Dhampir y yo estamos comprometidos, al menos por lo que escuché de varias fuentes no tan confiables.

—Eso es ridículo. Ella no te soporta.

Adrián pareció un poco sorprendido por mi franqueza, y saboreé la pequeña victoria—. No es tan ridículo como crees. Tuve que aguantar una pesada y larga charla de mi tía sobre el largo y lujoso linaje de la realeza Ivashkov y cómo no toleraría que la mancillara con alguien tan sub-común como Rosemarie Hathaway.

—¿Sub-común? —Difícilmente era un insulto típico, pero definitivamente mostraba cuán apreciada era nuestra raza. Ni siquiera éramos considerados ordinarios.

—Sus palabras, no las mías. Te lo aseguro, Rose es todo menos común para mí. Ella es... —Se detuvo, buscando la mejor palabra. No podía pensar en nada que encajara perfectamente; Rose estaba más allá de las palabras—Inimaginablemente única.

Asentí con la cabeza de acuerdo con él—. Entonces, ¿quién está detrás de los rumores? —Estaba bastante seguro que Adrián sería completamente capaz de iniciarlos él mismo.

Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras hablaba—. Demonios si lo sé, dejé de escuchar lo que se dice de mí hace siglos. Humo en el viento, amigo.

Difícilmente nos consideraría amigos. Rivales tal vez, pero no amigos.

—De cualquier manera, Belikov. Deberías darme las gracias. Dudo que la gente crea que Rose esté teniendo algo con su instructor y comprometida con el sobrino de la Reina al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente, parece que una de esas opciones es mucho más plausible.

—Eso parece. ¿Hay algo más?

—Si en realidad. A pesar de mi propia reputación, preferiría no escuchar a la gente hablar mierda sobre Rose. Entonces, si no te molesta, ¿podrías tratar de controlarte? No me importa si te encarcelan o te despiden o lo que sea, pero Rose se merece algo mejor. Asegúrate de no arrastrarla al fango contigo.

Si bien sus palabras fueron duras e indiferentes, podía ver cierta preocupación real detrás de ellas. No por mí, por supuesto, sabía que realmente no le importaba lo que me sucediera, pero parecía que realmente quería que Rose no cayera en el fango. Teníamos maneras muy diferentes de hacerlo, pero parecía que nuestro objetivo final seguía siendo el mismo. Los dos queríamos lo mejor para Rose.

Mi postura se relajó con ésta revelación—. Entonces... sobre lo que sucedió en el avión…

—¿Qué hay de eso? —Parecía que la naturaleza parlanchina de Adrián estaba llegando a su fin cuando sacó un frasco de plata envuelto en cuero de su bolsillo, tomando un trago y luego haciendo una mueca ante las pocas gotas que parecían haber quedado. Estoy seguro de que estaba lleno esta mañana.

—¿Qué sucedió? Parece que viste algo.

—Vi lo mismo que tú. Rose tenía dolor de cabeza. —La tensión estaba creciendo rápidamente entre nosotros de nuevo.

—Viste algo más. Algo sobre su aura, dijiste que es negra... oscura. ¿Qué significa eso?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire durante un buen rato, los sonidos de la Corte eclipsaban nuestra conversación—. No lo sé. Ojalá pudiera contarte más, pero realmente no lo sé. Nunca había visto algo así.

Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué decir en éste momento, y cuando el frío silencio se prolongó, pensé en volver a mi habitación.

—Sin embargo, si sé una cosa, —agregó—. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo, la está afectando. Le está haciendo daño. Y creo que solo va a empeorar.

Lo miré, queriendo gritarle como si eso cambiara lo que a los dos nos preocupaba. En cambio, tomé una respiración profunda—. Espero que estés equivocado.

—Yo también, —estuvo de acuerdo conmigo—. Pero no creo que sea así.

* * *

 **Chicos, primero que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por todo el problema con los reviews. No sé por qué la página comienza a fallar a veces, pero fue un problema general que afectó a casi todas las cuentas. Y también quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por el retraso, pero también hubo problemas para publicar. No podía actualizar mi archivo y subirlo a la historia porque me marcaba error. A los que me siguen en Facebook pude explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo. El problema de los reviews se solucionó pero yo seguía sin poder publicar por el mismo error que me daba. Me comuniqué con el personal de ayuda y soporte técnico y parece ser que ya se resolvió el problema. De verdad estoy muy apenada por lo sucedido chicos, pero esos problemas ya estaban fuera de mis manos.**

 **Ahora si pasando al capítulo de hoy, chicos ya vamos a la mitad de la historia, ¿qué les pareció? ¿qué sintieron cuando leyeron lo que Dimitri imaginó que sucedería? La primera vez que lo leí sentí tristeza y mucha impotencia por él. Y esa plática con Adrián es de mis diálogos favoritos. Creo que podría shippear a Adrián con Dimitri ;) ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **Bueno chicos, el día que llegaron a la meta fue el sábado, así que el próximo capítulo lo subiré el próximo sábado o cuando lleguemos a los 1,200 reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Pasé las últimas horas que nos quedaban en la Corte haciendo algunas cosas que normalmente no podría hacer. Llevé a afilar mis estacas profesionalmente, además de reforzar su magia. No era algo que necesitáramos hacer a menudo, pero era mucho más fácil hacer esas tareas aquí en la Corte que hacerlas en la Academia. Incluso llegué a comprar algunos artículos familiares de la tienda de abarrotes internacional y me senté a charlar con la amable babushka de la panadería, disfrutando del placer adicional del aroma de otro pan negro horneándose. Juro que ella estaba cocinando solo para atraerme de regreso una vez más.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de despedirme de la anciana, y de la propia Corte. Agradecido de que todo el proceso hubiera finalizado mucho más rápido, y con mucho menos drama de lo que había anticipado originalmente, estaba encantado de empacar mis pocas pertenencias y regresar a la relativa familiaridad de la Academia. No podía evitar pensar en que pronto este lugar sería mi nuevo hogar. Estaba casi garantizado que Vasilisa, como la última de su línea de sangre, pasaría algún tiempo en el epicentro gubernamental de nuestro mundo. No me sorprendería si algún día nos mudábamos aquí permanentemente.

No era partidario de la política, y mi voz realmente no importaba incluso si me interesara, pero creo que había peores lugares para pasar mi vida. No sería tan diferente a la Academia en muchos aspectos, y tendría bastante más tiempo libre que si Lissa viviera fuera de las guardas. Era un pensamiento agradable, pero por más que lo intentaba, había una voz persistente que me recordaba que no tendría a nadie con quien pasar ese tiempo libre. Hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para ahogar ese pensamiento con trabajo.

El vuelo partiría pronto, y cuando comencé a reunir mis cosas en el vestíbulo del hotel, pude ver a Christian y Eddie haciendo lo mismo.

—Espero que las chicas regresen a tiempo.

Parecía una declaración bastante inocente, pero me llamó la atención. Por lo que yo sabía, ya deberían de estar de regreso aquí, idealmente empacando como el resto de nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Todavía no han vuelto de ver a la Reina? —Le pregunté a Eddie, que estaba a punto de confirmar las palabras de Christian. Alberta había escuchado la petición de la Princesa Voda y me había informado al respecto. El hecho de que no supiera específicamente dónde estaban Rose y Lissa en este momento me ponía un poco nervioso.

—Oh, creo que la princesa programó algo en el spa para ambas. Nos pidió a Christian y a mí que empacáramos sus cosas y se las lleváramos al avión. Dijeron que nos encontrarían allí antes de embarcar el avión.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin sorprenderme por el hecho de que las chicas estuvieran pasando un tiempo juntas el día de hoy, especialmente dado que tenían muy pocas oportunidades de hacerlo en este momento. Si Eddie no parecía preocupado, tampoco debería estarlo yo. Un rápido chequeo del reloj me confirmó que el tiempo para despegar estaba acercándose rápidamente.

—¿No te dijeron específicamente a que hora volverían?

—No, —Christian negó con la cabeza—, Lissa pensaba que volverían hace unos diez minutos aproximadamente, pero solamente era una estimación.

—Sin embargo, estoy pensando en ir para allá para ver cómo están, —añadió Eddie apresuradamente al ver mis cejas fruncidas por la preocupación.

No estaba cuestionando la decisión de Eddie de estar lejos de Lissa en este momento, Alberta y yo le habíamos dado permiso para hacerlo, y la había dejado en las manos más que capaces de Roza mientras él se hacía cargo de Christian. Según todas las medidas, había hecho todo lo correcto al pie de la letra. Tan rápido cómo él intentó tranquilizar mi posible desaprobación, yo tranquilicé la suya—: No, quédate aquí con Christian. Yo iré a buscarlas si no vuelven en cinco minutos.

Con todas las maletas reunidas ambos chicos se dirigieron a la pista, y cinco minutos después, comencé a caminar hacia el spa que había visto hacía apenas un día en la plaza principal. Las campanas sonaron cuando abrí la puerta, llamando la atención de la joven recepcionista detrás del mostrador. Sus ojos se abrieron por un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Hola. Bienvenido a Serenity. ¿Tiene una cita?

Sonreí ante lo absurdo de poder disfrutar de un lugar como este, pero respondí amablemente—. No, pero estoy buscando a alguien que sí. ¿La princesa Vasilisa Dragomir aún está aquí? Ella y Rosemarie Hathaway estaban usando sus servicios esta tarde.

Otra mujer, alta y esbelta, caminó detrás del mostrador por un momento y le dió a la recepcionista un rápido beso en los labios con una sonrisa—. Gracias, cariño, puedes tomar tu descanso ahora. Yo me haré cargo hasta que regreses.

La chica se sonrojó por la atención, pero asintió—. Solo déjame terminar de atender a este caballero y me iré. ¿Dijo que estaba buscando a la Princesa Vasilisa y a su invitada?

Asentí mientras ella comenzaba a hojear el libro de citas, pero la mujer alta habló primero—. ¿La Princesa Dragomir? Ambrose la llevó a ella y a la otra chica a ver a su tía hace un momento.

—¡Eve! ¿Por qué le permitiste hacer eso? —La primera chica parecía tan sorprendida por ésta información que pude sentir la preocupación comenzar a burbujear dentro de mí mientras esperaba una explicación más detallada.

—¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Él estaba conversando con la hermosa y pequeña dhampir y le mencionó que su tía era psíquica. Mencionaron algo sobre descubrir realmente "cuál era su misión en ésta vida" o alguna tontería como esa. La princesa parecía interesada y les preguntó que si podían ir. Intenté disuadirlos pero fueron insistentes.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Lo saben? —Interrumpí la pequeña discusión de la pareja antes de que pudiera empeorar.

—Ambrose aún no ha vuelto, así que supongo que todavía están con Ronda. Su establecimiento está justo afuera de las oficinas de las habitaciones rojas en el otro lado del edificio. ¿Sabe dónde está?

Reprimí un gemido. Las habitaciones rojas eran uno de los secretos peor guardados de la Corte. Técnicamente, eran simplemente otra parte del mismo complejo de oficinas en el que se encontraba este spa, pero esa área específica era algo más sórdida. Básicamente, aquellos que operaban fuera de las habitaciones rojas a menudo proporcionaban servicios que eran muy solicitados pero que no siempre se consideraban apropiados para comentar sobre ellos en compañía de gente educada. La psíquica Ronda era una de los dueños de esos negocios. Otro propietario de una de esas empresas básicamente administraba un burdel bajo la apariencia de un club de caballeros, y si alguien decía que iría a las habitaciones rojas, la mayoría de la gente suponía que visitaría ese lugar.

Los hombres de negocios Moroi eran los clientes más comunes, pero sabía que también servían felizmente a guardianes fuera de servicio. Me habían informado sobre el lugar pocos días después de mi primera visita a la Corte, y aunque personalmente no sentía la necesidad de participar de esa clase de consuelo, había escuchado involuntariamente historias de mis compañeros de trabajo que sí lo hacían. Básicamente, no era el tipo de lugar donde Rose o Lissa deberían ser vistas.

—Sí. Por favor dígame que tienen una entrada posterior.

La recepcionista principal, no Eve, parecía un poco compasiva—. Sí, de hecho voy hacia allá ahora. Lo guiaré hasta allí si quiere.

 _Habitación 135… 135. ¿Dónde está la habitación 135?_

Sophie me había dado instrucciones generales y un número de habitación, pero no había ningún directorio, así que simplemente estaba siguiendo los números y esperando lo mejor. La mayoría de las habitaciones no daban ninguna indicación de lo que podría estar sucediendo detrás de sus puertas, aunque escuché golpes demasiado distintivos y rítmicos detrás de una pared y aceleré mi paso.

Finalmente, encontré un establecimiento pequeño y casi escondido fuera del corredor principal con solo unas pocas habitaciones. Al final estaban los tres pequeños números dorados que estaba buscando. Golpeé una vez antes de entrar, esperando encontrar a las chicas del otro lado. En cambio, había otra recepcionista; una mucho más hostil que la anterior.

—¿Otro cliente? Tengo que decir que esto es lo más interesante que hemos visto en meses. —Sus habilidades de servicio al cliente necesitaban un poco de trabajo.

—En realidad, estoy buscando a alguien. ¿Vinieron dos mujeres jóvenes? Me dijeron que iban a venir a ver a la vidente Rhonda.

—Sí, Ambrose las trajo hace unos minutos. Están justo detrás de esa puerta. ¿Le gustaría esperar aquí? —Hizo un gesto hacia un par de sillas de aspecto rígido en la esquina que proporcionaban más decoración a la habitación que todo lo demás junto, pero eso no decía mucho.

—En realidad, tenemos un poco de prisa. Tenemos que tomar un vuelo en unos minutos, ¿estaría bien si entro?

Parecía personalmente ofendida por la sugerencia, pero me hizo un gesto indiferente.

En comparación con el área de recepción, cruzar la puerta fue como caminar hacia otro mundo. Una alfombra oriental exuberante, un lujoso sofá de terciopelo rojo cargado con almohadas en tonos que iban desde carmesí a burdeos, y un papel tapiz de estampado damasco oscuro. Con todos los colores sangre en el espacio, me pregunté si esta era la verdadera razón por la que llamaban a estas oficinas las habitaciones rojas.

A través del humo espeso del incienso, pude ver a Rose y a Lissa sentadas sobre unos cojines ante una mujer que asumí era la vidente, y un hombre que vigilaba al trío desde el sofá. Era un poco más joven que yo, y lo conocía más por su reputación que por cualquier otra cosa. Ambrose, el "masajista" personal de la reina. Las cuatro cabezas se volvieron hacia mí con el sonido de mi repentina interrupción.

—Ah, me dijeron que estarían aquí. —Saludé a Rhonda con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de dirigirme a ella—. Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito llevármelas para que tomen su vuelo.

La extraña forma en que me miraba era demasiado familiar y me envió escalofríos por la espalda. Los rizos oscuros de Rhonda se volvieron grises y tenues, su piel se convirtió en el rostro arrugado y desgastado de mi abuela. Lo único que permaneció igual fueron sus ojos. Oscuros pero afilados y penetrantes. Ella no solo estaba viendo mi apariencia, sino que estaba asimilando mi alma.

Un momento después, sonrió y la ilusión se rompió—. No hay nada por lo que pedir disculpas. Pero tal vez tengas tiempo para una lectura tú mismo.

Sabía que no era una oferta, sino una sugerencia, pero aún así lo dudé. En general, era escéptico de este tipo de cosas. No era un creyente de lo sobrenatural, pero sería negligente olvidar la forma en que mi abuela tenía sueños y premoniciones. En la mayoría de los casos, se volvían realidad, y si ver la imagen de Yeva momentos antes era una indicación, entonces no estaría de más escuchar lo que esta mujer tenía para decirme.

Me senté en el cojín vacío al lado de Rose, doblando torpemente mis piernas debajo de mí en el pequeño espacio—. Gracias.

—Voy a ser breve, —aseguró, colocando las cartas sobre la mesa de nuevo en la pila y barajando antes de ofrecerme el mazo un momento después. Después de cortarlo, ella repartió tres cartas.

La primera era de un hombre, un caballero, montado a caballo con una larga lanza. La segunda era un círculo, casi como un reloj pero no del todo, rodeado de nubes. La última carta era de un hombre, envuelto en una capa y de espaldas, mientras cinco tazas derramaban su contenido a su alrededor. No significaban nada para mí, pero podía ver los ojos de Rhonda moverse de un lado a otro entre mí y las imágenes sobre la mesa.

—Perderás lo que más valoras, así que atesoralo mientras puedas. —No había emoción en su voz, pero había una advertencia silenciosa en sus ojos.

Las palabras me atravesaron, dando vueltas una y otra vez en mis pensamientos, y sentí el impulso de defenderme de ellas. En mi mente, traté de decirme a mí mismo que no era nada, que las cartas no tenían más poder que el cojín en el que estaba sentado. Me mantuve en silencio y educado, pero estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de ignorar todo el asunto en mi propia cabeza, solo por el hecho de que era demasiado perturbador pensar en que ella podría estar en lo cierto.

Desafortunadamente, todavía no había terminado de hablar. Señaló la tarjeta del medio con el objeto similar a un reloj—. La rueda está girando, siempre girando.

Todas mis defensas se hicieron añicos con su último comentario. Sabía que racionalmente, podría ser una coincidencia, pero en mi corazón lo sabía mejor. Mi abuela había usado la misma frase durante toda mi infancia.

 _"Están creciendo. Un día, Olena, no se sentarán en silencio mientras él proyecta su oscura sombra sobre esta casa. La rueda está girando, siempre girando."_

 _"La rueda está girando, Dimka. Un día estarás agradecido por una casa llena de mujeres."_

 _"Tu bebé es una bendición. La rueda de la fortuna siempre está girando, y somos sabios para aceptar nuestro destino en lugar de resistirlo"._

Su mensaje siempre era el mismo: no se puede luchar contra el tiempo o el destino, ambos vendrán, lo queramos o no.

Miré las cartas un momento más y consideré interrogarla más pero sentí a Rose moverse incómodamente a mi lado. En cambio, di un último asentimiento—. Gracias.

Ella asintió en respuesta, lanzándome una simpática mirada antes de sonreír a las chicas que estaban a mi lado—. Fue un placer conocerlas.

Ambrose sacó primero a Rose y a Lissa, pero Rhonda me agarró del brazo cuando me iba—. Lo siento, muchacho. En verdad, lo siento. Tu tiempo antes del final es limitado, así que hazlo que cuente. —Pude ver la súplica nerviosa detrás de sus ojos oscuros y me preocupó más que cualquier otra cosa. Si ella podía ignorar la lectura como si nada, entonces tal vez yo también podría, pero parecía que la había sacudido tanto como a mí.

La profunda risa de Ambrose, dirigida a una ceñuda Rose, llamó nuestra atención. Le di las gracias por última vez y me dirigí hacia el exterior del edificio, listo para poner tanta distancia entre mí y esas cartas como fuera posible...

...aunque no es como que eso fuera a hacer alguna diferencia.

Lissa corrió hacia Christian en el momento en que estuvo a la vista y me tragué una sonrisa por su joven y fácil amor mientras la levantaba y la hacía girar como si hubieran estado separados meses en lugar de horas. Era la primera vez que mis pensamientos se habían desviado de la lectura de Rhonda durante todo el camino hasta allí, y Rose pareció darse cuenta del hecho.

—¿Sigues pensando en lo que dijo Rhonda? Esa mujer es una estafa total. —Parecía ser que Rose había pasado por alto completamente los sentimientos oscuros que había sentido con mis cartas. Parecía más frustrada que cualquier otra cosa.

Una ráfaga de aire frío barrió el claro de la pista, lanzándonos heladas agujas de nieve—. ¿Por qué dices eso? —Apreté mi chaqueta alrededor de mi cuerpo, deteniéndome para interponerme entre Rose y lo peor del viento mientras alzaba el cuello de su abrigo aún más para cubrirse el cuello. Al menos había recordado ponerse los guantes que le había dado antes.

—¡Porque no nos dijo nada! —Soltó Rose con un pequeño bufido, creando una nube de vapor que salió de sus labios y que desapareció un momento después por la brisa—. Deberías haber escuchado mi fortuna. Era una frase que decía lo obvio. La de Lissa estuvo mejor, pero realmente no era nada profundo. Rhonda dijo que sería una gran líder. En serio, ¿que tan difícil es eso de averiguar?

Le sonreí haciendo una mueca—. ¿Le creerías si te hubiera dado una lectura más interesante?

—Tal vez si fuera buena. —Su respuesta fue tan honesta que no pude evitar reírme. Ella también lo hizo, antes de golpear su hombro contra mi brazo—. Pero tú te lo estás tomando muy en serio. ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente crees en ese tipo de cosas?

—No es tanto si lo creo... o no, —tiré un poco de mi sombrero, tanto para cubrir mis oídos casi congelados como para ganar un poco de tiempo para aclarar mis propios pensamientos—. Es simplemente que respeto a las personas como ella. Tienen acceso a un conocimiento que otras personas no tienen.

Rose no parecía muy convencida—. Ella no es una usuaria del espíritu, así que no estoy segura de dónde obtiene ese conocimiento. Sigo creyendo que es una estafadora.

—En realidad, es una _vrajitoare_.

—Una... —tartamudeó, renunciando a intentar pronunciar la palabra extranjera—, …¿Qué? ¿Es eso ruso?

—Rumano. Significa... bueno, no hay una traducción literal. "Bruja" está cerca, pero tampoco es correcto. Su idea de una bruja no es la misma que la de los estadounidenses. —Los rumanos y los rusos tenían una idea muy parecida sobre las brujas, y fue un choque cultural para mí cuando experimenté mi primer Halloween en los Estados Unidos. Esa festividad no existía en mi tierra natal y ver a los niños corriendo de un lado para otro con sombreros puntiagudos y palos de escoba parecía prácticamente una locura.

Eché un vistazo a Rose y ella me miró casi en estado de shock. Pude ver algo trabajando en su mente, y esperé a que dijera lo que parecía ser tan importante para ella, pero un segundo más tarde, su expresión se había ido.

En cambio, continué—: Mi abuela era como Rhonda. Es decir, practicaba el mismo tipo de arte. En cuanto a la personalidad, son muy diferentes. —Yo no diría que mi Yeva es mala, pero no es la dulce y gentil dama que la mayoría de la gente imagina cuando piensan en una abuela. Práctica sería una buena palabra para describirla, y tenía muy poca paciencia con aquellos a quienes sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Honestamente, Rose y mi abuela probablemente tenían más en común con respecto a sus personalidades que Yeva y Rhonda. La idea era demasiado aterradora para ponderarla por mucho tiempo.

—¿Tu abuela era una v... lo que sea?

—En Ruso se llama diferente, —respondí—, pero sí, tienen el mismo significado. Ella solía leer cartas y dar consejos también. Era cómo se ganaba la vida.

Las ya de por sí sonrosadas mejillas de Rose se volvieron aún más rosas, y pude ver que lamentaba su insistencia anterior sobre que Rhonda era un fraude—. ¿Acertaba? ¿En sus predicciones?

—A veces. —Mi admisión pareció encender un destello de malicia en sus ojos mientras sacaba su lengua para humedecer sus labios agrietados—. No me mires así.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Tienes esa expresión en la cara que dice que piensas que estoy delirando, pero eres demasiado amable para decir algo. — _Sin mencionar_ , agregué silenciosamente, _que te ves casi demasiado perfecta para no tocarte._

Rose se acercó un poco más, usando mi cuerpo como su propio escudo personal contra la nieve—. Delirando es un poco duro. Estoy sorprendida, eso es todo. Nunca esperé que creyeras en estas cosas.

Me encogí de hombros, deslizando mis manos en mis bolsillos para evitar quitarle el pelo de la cara—. Bueno, crecí con ello, así que no me parece extraño. Y como dije, no estoy seguro de creerlo al cien por ciento.

La cara de Rose se volvió pensativa, estudiándome como lo hacía ocasionalmente, como si estuviera tratando de armar las piezas de un rompecabezas complejo—. Nunca pensé que tuvieras una abuela. Quiero decir, obviamente, tuviste que tener una. Pero aún así… es extraño pensar que creciste con una.

Siempre me dolía cuando salía a la luz el fuerte contraste entre mi infancia y la de Rose. No había tenido la mejor infancia de ninguna manera, pero tuve a mi familia cerca y eso era más de lo que Rose podía decir. Supongo que era tan extraño para ella pensar en cenas familiares y disputas entre hermanos, como era para mí pensar en nunca tener a mi madre para hablar con ella o pasar la Navidad con profesores y compañeros de clase en lugar de amigos y familiares.

—¿Era extraño tener una abuela bruja? ¿Daba miedo? —Su pregunta fue ligera, disipando mi remordimiento de un momento antes—. ¿Siempre te amenazaba con lanzarte hechizos si te portabas mal?

—La mayoría de las veces solo me amenazaba con enviarme a mi habitación.

Rose frunció los labios y me dirigió una sonrisa descarada—. Eso no suena tan aterrador para mí.

Levanté mi ceja en respuesta—. Eso es porque no la has conocido.

Ella rió y miró a mi alrededor al resto del grupo. Adrián estaba armando un poco de alboroto sobre el frío. No estaba seguro de cuándo había llegado, pero ahora era difícil ignorarlo. Honestamente, estaría bien sí lo dejáramos atrás.

—¿Todavía está viva?

—Sí, —dije asintiendo—. Se necesitaría más que la vejez para matarla. Ella es dura. En realidad, fue guardiana durante un tiempo.

—¿De verdaf? —Esto pareció impresionarla casi tanto como el tener una bruja de abuela—. ¿Entonces ella se retiró para convertirse en...? ¿para quedarse con sus hijos?

Sabía que las cosas que le habían enseñado a Rose durante toda su vida estaban tan arraigadas en ella como mi propia educación tradicional estaba arraigada en mí. No podía culparla por preguntar si mi abuela era o no una prostituta de sangre. Hasta hace poco, le habían dicho que cualquier mujer que vivía en una de las comunas dhampir se dedicaba a esa vida. Le enseñaron a menospreciarlas, pero pude ver que estaba tratando de mantener su mente abierta en éste momento.

—Tiene ideas muy fuertes sobre la familia, ideas que probablemente te parezcan sexistas. —Honestamente, yo también pensaba que eran sexistas, pero como dije antes, fui criado en un hogar muy tradicional—. Ella cree que todos los dhampirs deberían entrenar y trabajar un tiempo como guardianes, pero que las mujeres eventualmente deberían regresar a casa para criar a sus hijos.

—¿Pero no los hombres?

—No, —dije con un bufido sardónico—. Ella piensa que los hombres necesitan quedarse afuera y matar Strigoi.

—Wow, —parecía estar considerando todo lo que le dije—. Tú fuiste el que se tuvo que ir. Las mujeres de tu familia te echaron.

—Difícilmente. Mi madre me aceptaría de vuelta en un segundo si quisiera volver a casa. —Yeva probablemente tendría un ataque, pero mi madre estaría más que feliz de tenerme sano y salvo bajo su techo donde podría tratarme como a su bebé, a pesar de que yo era un pie más alto que ella.

La celebración repentina de Adrián nos alertó de que el avión estaba listo para ser abordado y permití que Rose subiera los escalones después de todos los demás. Los pensamientos de mi familia y mi hogar invadieron mi mente con agradables recuerdos. Por mucho que no me gustara la idea de obligar a las mujeres a quedarse en casa, y tanto como me desagradaba la idea de forzar a cualquier dhampir a servir como guardián, hombre o mujer, apreciaba el hecho de haber podido tener a mi madre cerca en mi infancia. Era agradable tener esa seguridad y familiaridad. Era lindo saber que siempre estaría allí cuando la necesitara. Amaba los recuerdos de ella enseñándome a hornear pan negro y mostrándome cómo hacer todas esas pequeñas cosas por las que nunca le di la suficiente gratitud. Nunca podría pedirle a Rose que se quedara en casa con nuestros hijos si eso no era lo que ella quería, pero no podía decir que no apoyaría su decisión si alguna vez lo decidiera. Era lindo tener a mi madre cerca, y solo podía esperar que la vida fuera mucho más maravillosa si mis hijos tuvieran un padre y una madre cariñosos para cuidarlos.

No se me ocurrió hasta más tarde que una familia con Rose nunca sería una posibilidad para mí.

* * *

 **Ahora si chicos, se viene la escena del avión. Por fin leímos la lectura de las cartas, cuando leí el original nunca pensé que Dimitri realmente creyera en eso, pero parece ser que si se preocupó, y tristemente tiene motivos para preocuparse. Su tiempo está contado y ya sabemos lo que le sucederá. Esa maldita cueva que tanto odio.**

 **Chicos, solo quería aclararles que el número de reviews quedó mal en la misma página de los reviews. Ese número de abajo no es igual que el de afuera, arriba de la historia justo debajo del resumen. No sé por qué quedó mal, pero es el número de afuera el que me sale en las estadísticas oficiales, y es ese el número que estoy contando para las actualizaciones. El capítulo 16 lo subiré el próximo viernes o cuando lleguemos a los 1300 reviews. Muchas gracias por todo su empeño y apoyo a pesar de todos los fallos de la web, de verdad se los agradezco mucho. Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a la autora Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead, yo solamente me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Apenas nos acomodamos en el avión antes de que Lissa, prácticamente saltando con anticipación emocionada, compartiera algunas noticias inesperadas.

—Entonces, resulta que la misma reina en persona quería felicitar a Rose por sus marcas molnija.

Varios de nosotros nos volvimos sorprendidos, pero Rose sólo agachó la cabeza por la alabanza. Traté de llamar su atención, pero ella se negó a mirarme. Sabía que odiaba que la gente señalara sus marcas, pero sospechaba que había más en la historia cuando Rose comenzó a verse casi frustrada por el tema.

—Sí, —continuó Lissa—, la invitó a la sala del trono y todo. Creo que debe haber quedado muy impresionada con sus habilidades, y estoy feliz. Rose siempre ha sido increíble, y ya es hora de que el mundo sepa lo increíble que es.

Asentí con la cabeza ligeramente de acuerdo, aunque Rose parecía cualquier cosa menos aceptar el elogio. No tuve tiempo de cuestionar su reacción antes de que Vasilisa nos sorprendiera con otra información.

—¡Ah! ¡Y me dio permiso para asistir a Lehigh! No es la universidad de Pennsylvania, pero es mucho mejor que las escuelas pequeñas a las que creía que estaría limitada. ¿Puedes creerlo, Christian?

Los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar sobre sus planes, discutiendo todo, desde dormitorios hasta clases. Lissa ya estaba interrogando a Rose sobre qué clase optativa le gustaría tomar, por lo que habría al menos una clase que seguramente disfrutaría. Era un gesto considerado ya que Rose terminaría tomando todas las clases con la joven princesa y no era probable que lo que Vasilisa eligiera le gustara también a Rose.

Aún recuerdo mi tiempo en la Universidad con Iván con cariño. Si bien no me era muy útil el título de contabilidad que ambos sacamos juntos, culpo a la clase de introducción a la literatura estadounidense por despertar mi amor por los libros del oeste. Él había sido casi tan implacable como Rose al momento de burlarse de mí también. Aún no tengo idea de por qué eligió esa clase en particular, ya que no era como si tuviera un interés genuino en ella ni era una clase en la que esperara conocer mujeres, pero en el momento en que abrí las páginas de "Cómo fue conquistado el oeste" me enganché completamente. Siempre había disfrutado de las historias de aventuras que mi madre nos contaba en nuestro hogar de la infancia, pero esto era otra cosa. Comencé a leer "Hando" y varias otras antes de la mitad de los exámenes.

No era como si esperara que Rose encontrara alguna pasión oculta en la escuela, pero esperaba que al menos estuviera abierta a la oportunidad. Ella podría verlo como innecesario para su carrera como guardiana, pero era algo que pocos de nosotros realmente podíamos disfrutar y podría ser bueno para ella.

Sin embargo, mi preocupación principal estaba centrado en la logística. Había una razón por la cual Lissa había tenido opciones limitadas antes. Esas universidades eran pequeñas, privadas y, a través de los Alquimistas, trabajaban con nuestra comunidad para crear un entorno en el que los de nuestro tipo pudieran estudiar de forma segura y cómoda. Por otro lado, un lugar como la Universidad de Pennsylvania sería una pesadilla para proteger a Lissa contra las amenazas. No estaba familiarizado con la Universidad Lehigh, pero tenía la sensación de que pasaría las siguientes noches investigando la escuela y tratando de calcular nuestros arreglos de vivienda y otros detalles que no eran tan atractivos como materias optativas o hermandades de universidad.

No podía evitar preguntarme si la Reina había aprobado esta oferta con el Consejo de Guardianes. Técnicamente no se le requería hacerlo, pero sabía que la Reina Tatiana tenía un historial de intentar contactar a los Guardianes cuando la decisión afectaba directamente a nuestro grupo. Aún así, no podía imaginar que aprobarían tal decisión sin al menos notificarme. Creo que no tenían idea de este desarrollo y después de notificarlos, necesitaría discutir las posibilidades comenzando tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Aún no puedo creerlo, —suspiró Lissa, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Ozera—. Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El tintineo del vidrio contra la mesa de la bandeja captó su atención, atrayéndola hacia nuestro borracho del vuelo—. ¿Viniendo de mi tía abuela? Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Rose parecía casi tan preocupada como yo—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Lissa está en problemas?

—¿Qué, físicamente? —Él se burló, ignorando nuestra preocupación—. Nah, es solo que mi tía abuela no hace las cosas por la bondad de su corazón. Bueno, a veces lo hace, —enmendó—, no es una completa perra. Y creo que de verdad se preocupa por los Dragomir. He oído que le gustaban tus padres, pero en cuanto a por qué ella está haciendo esto… no sé. Tienes ideas radicales. Tal vez ella quiera escuchar opiniones diferentes. —Sonrió maliciosamente, bebiendo más de una bebida que había conseguido mágicamente de alguna manera—. O tal vez ella quiere vigilarte, evitar que causes problemas.

Christian, que parecía un poco nervioso desde el anuncio inicial, deslizó su brazo protectoramente alrededor de su novia—. Tiene razón. Podría estar tratando de controlarte. Deberías ir a vivir con la tía Tasha. No tienes que ir a una escuela Moroi.

—Pero ella estará más segura si lo hace, —intervino Rose.

Elogiaba a Rose por su altruismo, pero Lissa quedándose con Tasha sería una receta para el desastre. Lissa estaría bien, estaba seguro de eso. Era el hecho de que Rose y yo tuviéramos que seguirla lo que crearía una situación incómoda. Supongo que terminaría ocurriendo en algún momento; siempre y cuando Christian estuviera en la vida de Lissa, de la misma manera que Tasha lo haría hasta cierto punto.

El avión comenzó a acelerar, subiendo suavemente mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Solamente un minuto después, la cabeza de Rose estaba firmemente presionada entre sus manos—. Hijo de puta.

—¿Te duele la cabeza otra vez? —Lissa se inclinó en el pasillo, frotando el hombro de Rose con dulzura mientras yo trataba de convencer a la azafata de que le diera algún medicamento, al mismo tiempo que maldecía el hecho de que no compré un poco de Excedrin antes de abordar. Rose asintió, y la acción pareció empeorar su dolor.

—¿Siempre has tenido problemas al volar? —Adrián entretuvo a la azafata antes de que ella pasara por dónde yo estaba, y le ofreció su vaso para que lo llenara. La azafata me lanzó una rápida mirada de disculpa antes de regresar a la pequeña cocina. Por supuesto, su alcohol tendría prioridad.

—Nunca, —insistió Rose—. Maldición. No quiero pasar por esto otra vez.

Su súplica silenciosamente desesperada me cortó, y aunque el avión aún no alcanzaba la altura que necesitaba, solté mi hebilla y me dirigí hacia la parte de atrás. La azafata estaba limpiando una gota de whisky del borde del vaso cuando me acerqué a ella.

—Por favor dígame que tiene algo de Tylenol.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin siquiera levantar la vista—. Lo siento, señor. Puedo ver si hay algo en el botiquín, pero es probable que solo haya aspirinas.

La seguí mientras ella pasaba junto a mí y volvía a entrar en la cabina principal, resistiendo el impulso de mirar abiertamente su repentino encanto mientras colocaba la bebida frente al mimado Moroi. Afortunadamente, Rose parecía estar aguantando, aunque su frente arrugada todavía insinuaba algo de dolor. Si ella sentía que era capaz de hacer frente, entonces supongo que estaba bien. Aún así, mantuve mis ojos en ella, cambiando mi concentración entre mi libro y su forma acurrucada cada pocos segundos.

Las horas pasaban mucho más lento de lo que creí posible, pero cuando solo nos faltaban otros 45 minutos más o menos, una pequeña luz parpadeante se encendió en la parte delantera del avión. La azafata de antes desapareció detrás de la puerta que nos separaba de los pilotos, y un momento más tarde salió un poco menos alegre de lo que había estado. Instintivamente, me tensé, y pude ver a Alberta haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, dando voz a la pregunta en la mente de todos.

—Una tormenta de nieve cayó a través del área. No podemos aterrizar en St. Vladimir porque la pista de aterrizaje no es accesible por el hielo y los vientos. Sin embargo, necesitamos combustible, así que vamos a aterrizar en Martinville Regional. Es un pequeño aeropuerto que está a pocas horas en coche de la Academia, pero no se vio tan afectado. Nuestro plan es aterrizar allí, reabastecernos de combustible, y luego volar a la Academia una vez que hayan despejado la pista. Está a menos de una hora en avión.

Alberta reflexionó sobre la información. Supongo que no necesitaba dar su aprobación ya que nuestras manos estaban esencialmente atadas por el mal tiempo, pero supongo que si tuviéramos que hacer una parada inesperada fuera de las guardan, entonces tener cinco guardianes sancionados y dos novicios casi graduados a bordo era el mejor de los casos.

Nuestro descenso fue un poco accidentado, con el pequeño avión siendo golpeado un poco por el viento. Incluso Adrián pareció perder su actitud fría por un momento cuando el avión se sacudió inesperadamente. Me sentiría aliviado de tener las ruedas en el suelo lo antes posible.

Al menos así era, hasta que la escuché gritar.

Me encontraba fuera de mi asiento antes de que las ruedas del avión estuvieran completamente en el suelo. Mi instinto fue buscar heridas, pero Rose apartó mis manos, gritando como si la estuviera atacando personalmente. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, casi negros, y no parecía vernos ni a mí ni a nadie a su alrededor. Al menos, no estaba viendo a ninguno de nosotros, pero sí estaba viendo algo.

—¡Sácalos! ¡Aléjate! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Están en todas partes! ¡Déjenme en paz! —El cuerpo de Rose se presionó lo más posible en su asiento, pero sus pies seguían golpeando en el suelo en un intento de retroceder.

—¡Rose, Rose! —La llamaba, pero ella no me reconocía y no pude evitar preguntarme si podía oírme—. ¿Qué está pasando, Rose? Nadie te está lastimando. ¿Qué ves?

Otros gritaban a mi alrededor. La mayoría gritaban su nombre y las mismas súplicas de explicación que yo le estaba pidiendo inútilmente. La azafata estaba hablando por teléfono y aunque no podía escuchar mucho por encima de los gritos, los de Rose y los de los demás, estaba bastante seguro de haber escuchado la palabra "ambulancia" en algún momento.

Efectivamente, había un vehículo con luces intermitentes rojas y azules que se acercaban a nosotros a medida que disminuíamos la velocidad en la pista. Las puertas del avión se abrieron justo cuando dejó de moverse, y dos hombres con monos se apresuraron a subir a bordo. Algunos de los guardianes estaban guiando a los Moroi y Eddie hacia el otro lado del avión. Los gritos de Rose se volvían cada vez más desesperados.

—¡Aléjalos de mí! ¡Haz que se vayan! Oh Dios, están en todas partes. ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

Rose se balanceaba salvajemente, golpeándome tanto como al aire a su alrededor. Los paramédicos ni siquiera pudieron acercarse mientras empezaban a hacer preguntas.

—¿Tiene un trastorno psiquiátrico? ¿Es peligrosa? —Sabía que estaban preocupados por su propia seguridad, pero sus preguntas me enfurecieron. Necesitaba que hicieran algo para ayudarla o salirse de mi camino para poder llevarla a alguien que lo hiciera.

—No, —respondió Alberta, su voz fuerte como si estuviera al mando de sus tropas en lugar de viendo a una joven deshaciéndose frente a ella—. No tiene problemas mentales, pero está entrenada en artes marciales.

El entrenamiento de Rose parecía inútil en este momento. Lo que sea que la tenía tan aterrorizada volvía su técnica inútil. No parecía tener un objetivo discernible, y amarrada en el asiento, era inclusive menos capaz de golpear correctamente.

Sin embargo, no tomó mucho tiempo más para que un clic metálico revelador atrapara mi oído, apenas audible sobre los sonidos de los demás. Sin embargo, aquellos que no lo escucharon sin duda captaron el hecho de que Rose estaba tratando de saltar de su asiento.

—¡Conténganla!

Giré la cabeza lo suficiente como para enfrentarme a uno de los hombres uniformados, sin dejar de a Rose fuera de mi vista—. ¡¿Qué?!

—Mantenla en su asiento. Se va a hacer daño a sí misma o a otra persona. Necesitamos que esté lo más quieta posible para que podamos administrarle un sedante.

—¿Qué le estás dando?

—Algo para relajarla, algo por su propia seguridad.

Odiaba la idea de medicarla, pero considerando que nada más la estaba ayudando, cedí. Me senté rápidamente en el asiento que Rose había desocupado violentamente momentos antes y la senté en mi regazo, envolviendo mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de los de ella para fijarlos en su lugar mientras se revolvía contra mí. La parte de atrás de su cabeza golpeó mi mandíbula mientras luchaba, hice una mueca de dolor pero me negué a disminuir mi agarre sobre ella.

Solo le tomó un momento al hombre pincharla con una aguja, inyectando un poco de líquido claro en su bíceps y segundos más tarde pude sentir la fuerza abandonándola mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba contra mi pecho. Finalmente, sintiéndome lo suficientemente seguro como para soltar mi agarre, usé una mano para meter su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, susurrando en su cabello.

—Está bien, Roza. Te tengo. Estás a salvo ahora.

Hablando por encima de mis tiernos susurros estaban la Guardiana Petrov y los paramédicos, discutiendo lo que se tendría que hacer después. Desconecté su conversación en su mayor parte hasta que escuché una objeción repentina.

—La transferiremos a una clínica privada, gracias.

—Señora, con el debido respeto, estamos obligados a llevarla al hospital más cercano. Es por su propia seguridad.

—Caballeros, ella es mi responsabilidad. Soy su tutora legal y preferiría que ella estuviera bajo el cuidado en que confío.

No podía entender por qué Alberta se negaría a recibir asistencia médica para Rose, especialmente porque estaba sedada para no ser peligrosa para ella, pero cuando la miré más de cerca, finalmente me di cuenta de que los hombres con los que hablaba eran humanos. La llevarían a un hospital humano. No era tan malo como que un Moroi fuera admitido en un hospital humano, pero definitivamente no era ideal y fácilmente podría haber algunas preguntas sin respuesta.

Un hombre miró al otro, se encogió de hombros impotente antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. El otro hombre miró impotente a Rose mientras yo acariciaba su cabello. Habló directamente hacia mí—, debería estar dormida por unas horas, pero después de eso... no sé en qué estado mental estará. Debes obtener ayuda para ella lo antes posible.

Asentí con una solemne gratitud antes de que siguiera a su compañero por los escalones, desapareciendo en la ambulancia tan rápido como habían aparecido.

—¿A dónde vamos a llevarla? —Todavía no había soltado a Rose, convencido de que mientras la abrazara, estaría bien.

—No sé, la clínica más cercana que conozco es la de la Academia. Consultaré con las autoridades locales, pero no sé. —Podía ver sus nervios carcomiendo su tranquila fachada y sacó su teléfono para cubrir las grietas en sus paredes.

Mientras tanto, Lissa dio un paso adelante. Su mano reemplazó a la mía en la mejilla de Rose—. Oh Rose, —suspiró. Pude sentir una cálida sensación de hormigueo recorriéndome cuando la princesa intentó explotar su magia—. No creo estar llegando a ella. Oh, Dios, ¿qué pasa con ella?

—Lo resolveremos Princesa, lo prometo. Ella estará bien. —Era una promesa vacía que estaba haciendo por nuestro bien. Incluso si no estaba seguro, necesitaba creer que ella estaría bien.

—Vasilisa, ¿por qué tú y los demás no beben y comen algo en la parte de atrás? —Lissa parecía lista para protestar por la sugerencia de Alberta cuando Christian le ofreció una mirada de advertencia y comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás. La azafata continuó llevándolos hacia atrás mientras Alberta me miraba. Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos, suavizando sus duras facciones ahora que los testigos se habían ido—. Lo verifiqué, la clínica Moroi más cercana es la de la Academia. Está a cuatro horas y media manejando desde aquí, pero quién sabe cuáles son las condiciones de la carretera. Si tratamos de llevarla, hay una buena posibilidad de que podamos quedarnos atascados en el camino y el tiempo que le tomaría a alguien venir a rescatarnos sería bastante y probablemente sea más de medio día cuando nos encuentren. Honestamente, creo que nuestra mejor opción es esperar.

Parecía tan decepcionada como yo por las noticias, y resistí el impulso de arremeter contra ella solo para tener un objetivo para desahogar mi frustración. Rose dormía, pero su sueño era todo menos pacífico. Seguía haciendo muecas de dolor de vez en cuando, y murmuraban en voz baja su angustia, tranquilizándose solamente cuando comencé a trazar patrones al azar en su hombro.

Desde la ventana, podía ver una suave nevada cayendo. Si pudiera garantizar que este clima aguantaría todo el viaje, secuestraría el próximo automóvil que viera y comenzaría a manejar hacia la Academia como un loco. Sin embargo, sabía que era mucho más probable que terminara en una zanja alrededor de la tercera hora de camino. Incluso si no pudiera sanarla, nunca la pondría en aún más peligro.

—Bien, esperaremos. ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto?

—Bueno, lo primero que debes hacer es instalar a Rose en su propio asiento antes de que alguien se haga una idea equivocada. No sé que haremos después de eso.

Puse a Rose en el otro asiento, apoyando su cabeza contra la ventana y quitándome la chaqueta se la puse cómo una manta improvisada. Ella gimió un poco más hasta que le ajusté un poco más el abrigo sobre los hombros.

—Ahora, —Alberta hizo un gesto hacia donde estaba sentado—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algo para comer? Podríamos estar aquí por algún tiempo.

No demasiado tiempo, esperaba—. Prefiero quedarme aquí por ahora si está bien. Deberías ir a ver al resto del grupo.

Pasó aproximadamente media hora antes de que viera a alguien, aunque estaba seguro de que la gente iba y venía. Estaba demasiado concentrado en Rose para preocuparme de que sucediera algo más. Todos se quedaron en el avión, y con la cantidad de guardianes alrededor, no me preocupaba por nuestra seguridad. Todo lo que me preocupaba era Rose y lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con ella.

Una caja de queso envuelto, galletas saladas y salchichas cayó en mi regazo momentos antes de que Adrián se asomara por el respaldo del asiento frente a mí.

—¿Como está?

—Sigue durmiendo. Aparte de eso... —Me detuve, sin saber cómo terminar.

—Sí, lo que sucedió fue bastante extraño. —Adrian sacó esa licorera siempre presente en su abrigo y tomó un largo trago—. No voy a mentir, estoy bastante seguro de que no dormiré por un tiempo. No después de esa escena.

Estaba demasiado agotado emocionalmente para avergonzarlo como se merecía, pero sí bufé en desaprobación.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, tapando la licorera de plata.

Arqueé una ceja, cuando dejó de mirar a Rose un momento para verme a mí para ver si realmente hablaba en serio o no. Sorprendentemente, realmente lo estaba—. Rose tuvo que ser sedada por cualquier dolor de migraña loco o lo que sea, ¿y estás preocupado porque no vas a dormir esta noche? Lo siento, estoy un poco más preocupado por lo que sucederá cuando ella se despierte.

—Belikov, no sé lo que le acaba de pasar, pero te puedo prometer que fue más que una migraña. Prefiero estar constantemente borracho que tener que presenciar un aura tan fuera de control una vez más.

 _No está muy lejos de eso_ , pensé antes de asimilar por completo sus palabras. Finalmente lo miré con curiosidad, deslizando mi mano para cubrir los dedos de Rose en su pierna, solo en caso de que ella se moviera—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué viste?

—¿Recuerdas cómo dije antes que nunca había visto algo tan oscuro como el aura de Rose en el vuelo hacia la Corte? Bueno, eso ya no es cierto. Todo, cada aspecto y color de ella, estaba siendo consumido por esta sombra. Y casi podía sentir un tirón hacia un abismo. Algo venía por ella, algo estaba tratando de llevársela. Tenía todo el derecho de estar completamente aterrorizada, porque creo que algo podría estar tratando de matarla, Dimitri.

—No. —Hablé con firmeza y finalidad, como si solamente mis palabras pudieran refutar cualquier teoría loca que estuviera maquinando—. Rose está bien. Ella estará bien. La llevaremos a la clínica, y estará bien. No está enferma, no corre peligro. Está a salvo. —La palabras de seguridad parecían desesperadas y huecas en mi lengua.

Adrian me miró con escepticismo—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Viste lo que pasó. ¿Tienes alguna explicación para eso?

Busqué algo, cualquier cosa. Incluso las explicaciones más racionales me aterrorizaban. Lo que sea que pasó no fue... normal. Algo estaba mal, y era solo una cuestión de qué tan mal estaba y cuánto tiempo teníamos para averiguarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Tenemos autorización. —La voz sonó desde la parte delantera del avión cuando un caballero Moroi con una camisa blanca almidonada asomó la cabeza fuera de la cabina—. La torre dice que estamos en el sexto lugar en la fila, pero todos deben estar sentados y listos para el despegue.

—Ya escucharon, todos deben estar sentados. Encuentren un asiento y preparémonos para irnos. —Alberta pasó a mi lado, mirando a Rose y mirándome con simpatía antes de encontrar un asiento cerca del frente. Christian y Lissa se sentaron en la fila frente a mí mientras Eddie tomaba uno de los asientos detrás de ellos. Adrián solo le dio a Rose una última mirada persistente antes de mirar hacia adelante y abrocharse el cinturón.

Tomé un aliento purificador, tratando de apartar mis preocupaciones. No tenía sentido preocuparse en este momento de todos modos. En lugar de eso, extendí la mano alrededor de Rose, buscando las correas del cinturón de seguridad y apretándolo lo mejor que pude sobre su cuerpo acurrucado y mi abrigo de gran tamaño. Titubeé ante el impulso de apartarle el pelo de la cara, darle un beso y susurrarle una promesa en su sien, pero podía sentir las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos y mis colegas. Sin embargo, me permití un momento para enredar mi mano secretamente en la de ella, manteniendo mi promesa en mi corazón.

 _Estarás bien, Roza. No voy a dejar que te pase nada._

* * *

 **Chicos, por fin aquí está el capítulo 16. Espero que les haya gustad. De nuevo les pido una disculpa por el retraso, pero estuve intentando recuperar los capítulos pero lamentablemente fue en vano. Y dado que me quedé sin capítulos traducidos y que no quiero quedarles mal de nuevo, la dinámica de los reviews queda suspendida por el momento. El próximo capítulo lo subiré el próximo martes, aunque les agradecería que siguieran apoyando la historia con sus reviews.**

 **Muchas gracias por su comprensión, ahora me gustaría que me dijeran sus opiniones sobre éste capítulo. Fue muy duro ver el ataque de Rose desde el exterior. Mi corazón se rompió junto con el de Dimitri. Creo que el pobre sigue en la etapa de negación porque está aterrorizado de que algo grave le suceda a Roza. ¿Ustedes que creen?**

 **Bueno chicos, espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Afortunadamente, el resto del viaje transcurrió sin incidentes. La Dra. Olendzki se reunió con nosotros en la pista de aterrizaje, y mientras Alberta le informaba sobre lo que había pasado, yo llevaba a Rose dormida en mis brazos hasta un carrito de golf. Éstos no se usaban con mucha frecuencia, pero había unos cuantos en la academia específicamente para emergencias.

Después de revisar rápidamente los signos vitales de Rose, la Dra. Olendzki tomó asiento junto al Guardián que la había acompañado. Alberta me puso una mano en el hombro y no me dejó sentarme junto a Rose para poder sostenerla en el camino de regreso.

—Yo puedo hacerme cargo a partir de aquí Guardián Belikov. Será mejor que vayas a descansar un poco.

Ya había negado con la cabeza antes de que pronunciara mi nombre. No había forma de que dejara a Rose fuera de mi vista hasta que supiera que estaba bien—. Estoy bien. He estado despierto por mucho más tiempo antes.

Alberta me miró vacilante. Sabía que mi insistencia en quedarme con Rose podría causar sospechas, pero me escudé detrás del hecho de que probablemente yo era lo más cercano a un adulto que se preocupaba por ella, además de la propia Alberta. Incluso la madre de Rose era una extraña para ella, aunque al menos ahora hablaban—. Bien. Puedes acompañarla a la clínica. Estaré allí en una hora y discutiremos la situación.

El viaje a la clínica fue bastante tranquilo teniendo en cuenta la condición del camino lleno de nieve, y poco después, Rose estaba en su propia cama, conectada a un monitor cardíaco con la Dra. Olendzki hablando de lo pronto que podrían programar una resonancia magnética. Rose seguía sin reaccionar, solamente esbozaba una que otra mueca de dolor y lo único que yo podía hacer era caminar impotente y esperar a que se despertara.

Su respiración y ritmo cardíaco parecían bastante normales, pero una parte de mí estaba preocupada por lo que sucedería cuando se despertara. ¿Comenzaría a gritar de nuevo? ¿Seguiría sufriendo? Había muchas preguntas sin contestar, pero desafortunadamente, la única forma de obtener esas respuestas era que Rose despertara.

—Belikov, —me llamó la Guardiana Petrov en cuanto cruzó las puertas de la clínica. Volví a poner el tapón en mi botella de agua y esperé a que llegara a la relativa privacidad fuera de la sala de exámenes de Rose—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor?

Asentí con la cabeza, sin confiar todavía en mi garganta seca para hablar.

Su voz se redujo a un susurro—. ¿Qué fue eso? Nunca la había visto a ella, o a alguien, actuar de esa manera. Obviamente era más que una migraña, pero no estoy segura de qué. ¿Has oído algo?

Me permití recordar la palabra que, sin saberlo, murmuré en voz alta cuando llegamos aquí—. La mencionó algo sobre convulsiones. Sé que no tiene ningún historial, pero... quién sabe.

Alberta se frotó la cara, alisando su cabello con un suspiro mientras consideraba esta nueva información—. Bueno, supongo que no es la mejor noticia del mundo, pero sé que podría ser peor. La mayoría de las convulsiones se manejan fácilmente con medicamentos.

—Hola, Rose. —El nombre captó nuestra atención y Alberta y yo entramos rápidamente a la habitación de Rose. La Dra. Olendzki continuó—, ¿Cómo te sientes?

La cara de Rose se contorsionó por un momento y trató de alejar la exhausta confusión de su rostro con la palma de su mano—. Bien.

Parecía un poco insegura del comentario, pero finalmente sus ojos se posaron en mí por un momento. Desearía no haber visto la forma en que su expresión decayó un poco.

Alberta carraspeó a mi lado—. ¿Podemos pasar?

Con el consentimiento de la doctora, seguí a Alberta dentro de la habitación. Rose se enderezó, cambiando su expresión a una de valentía.

—Rose… —la voz de Alberta se desvaneció, obviamente insegura de cómo continuar. Así que me hice cargo.

—Rose, ¿qué fue lo qué pasó? —Pude verla abrir la boca así que rápidamente corté su negación—. Y no digas que no fue nada.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero permaneció en silencio, sin siquiera poder mirarnos.

La doctora puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rose, ofreciéndole el consuelo que yo quería darle—. Solo queremos ayudarte.

—No necesito ayuda, —respondió, sin siquiera intentar sonar convincente—. Estoy bien.

El rechinar de los dientes de Alberta fue casi tan audible como el suspiro que siguió—. Estabas bien cuando estábamos en el aire. Pero cuando aterrizamos... definitivamente no estabas bien.

—Estoy bien ahora, —insistió ella, obstinadamente, negándose a mirar hacia arriba.

—¿Qué pasó entonces? —El rostro de Alberta se oscureció, tanto por preocupación como por desilusión. Tal vez había un poco de ira ahí también, aunque sinceramente no podía culparla. Yo también estaba un poco molesto con Rose—. ¿Por qué los gritos? ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando gritabas que teníamos que hacer que "se fueran"?

Rose sacó la lengua, lamiéndose lentamente los labios mientras consideraba la pregunta, o más importante aún, su respuesta a la pregunta. Casi podía ver la respuesta escapando de sus labios, pero permaneció en silencio, dejando caer algunas lágrimas en su lugar.

No podía soportar verla así. Prefería verla gritando de miedo y agonía, aunque no por mucho. Di un paso adelante, arrodillándome al lado de su cama de la misma manera que había hecho con Lissa cuando la interrogué sobre los asesinatos de animales hace meses. Era difícil ver a Rose tan vulnerable y aterrorizada, pero necesitaba que me dijera la verdad. No solo por ella, sino también por mi.

—Rose, —le rogué suavemente—. Por favor.

Su voz se quebró suavemente a través de su respiración forzada, y se alejó de mí otra vez. Esta vez no fue por terquedad, sino por vergüenza.

—Fantasmas. Vi fantasmas.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre nosotros, sin que nadie supiera exactamente cómo responder a eso. Estaba aturdido. Las piezas estaban empezando a caer en su lugar.

—¿Qu… qué quieres decir? —La voz de la Dra. Olendzki sonó vacilante.

Rose tragó saliva, ahogando algunas de sus lágrimas—. Me ha estado siguiendo durante las últimas semanas. —Antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella me miró y me aclaró—. Mason. En la escuela. Sé que suena loco, pero es él, o su fantasma. Eso fue lo que me sucedió con Stan. Me bloqueé porque Mason estaba allí, y no supe qué hacer. En el avión... creo que él también estaba allí... y otros. Pero no podía verlos muy bien cuando estábamos en el aire. Eran solo sombras... y el dolor de cabeza. Pero cuando aterrizamos en Martinville, él estaba allí en plena forma. Y no… no estaba solo. Había otros con él. Otros fantasmas.

Se limpió una lágrima, mirándonos vacilantemente mientras esperaba algún tipo de respuesta. No sabía qué decirle. Una parte de mí quería asegurarle que todo estaba bien, pero no era así. Ella estaba... viendo cosas. Alucinante.

—¿Los conocías? —No estaba tomando la situación a la ligera, pero quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

Rose me miró a los ojos, casi cuestionando mis motivos antes de aceptar que no iba a enviarla a un manicomio—. Sí... vi a algunos de los guardianes de Víctor y a la gente de la masacre. Lissa... también estaba la familia de Lissa.

Todas las personas de su pasado. Personas que ella había conocido. Todas las personas que habían muerto relativamente jóvenes y de una manera extremadamente violenta. Sus recuerdos la perseguían.

Eché un vistazo entre Alberta y la Dra. Olendzki, quienes estaban haciendo lo mismo. Aparentemente no era el único sorprendido por la revelación.

—¿Puedo hablar con los dos en privado?

Seguimos a la doctora hasta el pasillo, aunque dudé por un momento, sin querer dejar a Rose, quien obviamente nos estaba mirando en busca de algún tipo de consuelo. Eventualmente, logré alejarme y cruzar la puerta antes de que ésta se cerrara.

—Honestamente, —siseó, volviéndose hacia nosotros tan pronto como estuvimos fuera del alcance del oído de Rose—. Es obvio lo que está pasando. —Echó un vistazo compasivo a la puerta antes de volver a mirarnos—. Está pasando por un trastorno de estrés postraumático, y no es de extrañar después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Está segura? Tal vez sea algo más... —las palabras de Alberta se desvanecieron, sin ni siquiera tratar de encontrar una excusa adecuada.

El trastorno de estrés postraumático era bastante común entre los guardianes, pero admitirlo o, lo que era aún peor, diagnosticarlo oficialmente era casi peor que una sentencia de muerte. Al menos con la muerte, se recibían los honores finales. Una discapacidad médica como esta era tratada como una baja deshonrosa. No quedaban otras opciones reales de empleo en el mundo Moroi para los dhampir, y como no era una enfermedad física, los guardianes que la padecían eran mirados con desprecio en lugar de lástima. Si bien técnicamente había algunos recursos y terapia disponibles, la utilización de estos era lo mismo que admitir una debilidad o la derrota.

—Miren los hechos: una adolescente que fue testigo de la muerte de uno de sus amigos y luego tuvo que matar a sus asesinos. ¿No creen que eso haya sido traumático? ¿No creen que haya tenido algún efecto en ella? —La Dra. Olendski prácticamente estaba gritándonos, gesticulando salvajemente.

—La tragedia es algo con lo que todos los guardianes tenemos que lidiar, —admitió Alberta lamentablemente.

Sin embargo, la doctora no prestó atención a sus palabras—. Tal vez no hay mucho que hacer por los guardianes en servicio, pero Rose sigue siendo una estudiante aquí. Hay recursos que pueden ayudarla.

—¿Como qué? —No me importaba lo que costara, Rose necesitaba ayuda y haría todo lo posible para asegurarme de que se le ofreciera toda la que fuera posible.

—Terapia. Hablar con alguien sobre lo sucedido puede hacerle mucho bien. Debería haberlo hecho en cuanto regresó. De hecho, todos los que estuvieron secuestrados con ella deberían tener sesiones de terapia. —La doctora negó con la cabeza, frotando la tensión creciente de entre sus ojos—. ¿Por qué nadie piensa en estas cosas?

Mi mente ya estaba trabajando. La Dra. Olendzki tenía razón. Rose necesitaba hablar con alguien. Yo quería ser con quien lo hiciera, pero no me importaba si hablaba con alguien más, siempre y cuando eso la ayudara—. Es una buena idea. Podría hacerlo en su día libre.

—¿Día libre? —La forma en que lo dijo sonó como si no estuviera de acuerdo—. Más bien todos los días. Deben sacarla de la experiencia de campo totalmente. Los ataques falsos de Strigoi no son la forma de que se recupere de uno real.

—¡NO!

Una cuarta opinión irrumpió por la puerta antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera ofrecer la nuestra. Mi cabeza se giró hacia Rose, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos hablando. No debería haberme sorprendido de que estuviera espiando, y honestamente, probablemente debería haber sido incluida en la conversación. Dios sabe que ella es lo suficientemente mayor como para opinar sobre el asunto. Sin embargo, al verla tan débil mientras luchaba contra lo último del sedante y la preocupación prácticamente irradiando de ella, no pude evitar sentir el impulso de querer protegerla de cualquier disgusto.

Parecía que no era el único. La Dra. Olendzki se acercó a ella lentamente, con la mano extendida como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un animal herido, y su voz era irritantemente suave—. Rose, deberías acostarte.

—Estoy bien, —insistió, mirando más allá de la doctora para ver a Alberta—. Y no pueden sacarme de la experiencia de campo. No podré graduarme si lo hacen.

—No estás bien, Rose, y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte después de lo que te ha sucedido. Pensar que estás viendo el fantasma de alguien que murió no es tan descabellado si consideramos las circunstancias.

No sé si los demás notaron que Rose quería argumentar, pero yo sabía que estaba ocultando algo. Cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo con sorprendente claridad—. A menos que me vayan a dar terapia las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana, solamente empeorarán las cosas. Necesito tener algo que hacer. La mayoría de mis clases están suspendidas por la práctica. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Sentarme sola y pensar más y más sobre lo que sucedió? Me volveré loca de verdad. No quiero vivir en el pasado para siempre. Necesito avanzar y concentrarme en mi futuro.

—Tiene razón. Necesita terminar su experiencia de campo. A parte de sus pruebas finales, esto determinará su futuro más que cualquier otra cosa. Dejarlo incompleto no es una opción.

—Su futuro no tendrá sentido si no está lo suficientemente sana como para trabajar.

—Rose está bien. Obviamente ha tenido algunos problemas, pero no hay razón para desechar por completo su educación y su carrera. Tiene que haber alguna forma de solucionar esto.

—¿Y si continúa con el ejercicio pero en un horario parcial? De esa manera podrá participar en el ejercicio de campo, pero también tendrá un descanso para enfocarse en las terapias, y será menos estresante. —Las tres mujeres consideraron mi sugerencia, con diferentes niveles de entusiasmo.

—¿Estar en servicio medio tiempo? Eso podría ser... aceptable. ¿Es eso suficiente para poner a prueba sus habilidades?

—Podría ser. —Confirmó Alberta—. Tendría que discutirlo con el resto del comité de pruebas, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, estoy segura de que aceptarán.

—¿Y qué hay del novicio Castile? ¿Deberíamos sacarlo también? —Sabía que Rose era quien parecía estar pasando más dificultades con todo esto, pero Eddie estaba lejos de ser inmune a los mismos problemas.

—Insisto en que al menos lo evaluemos, y luego podremos tomar una decisión a partir de eso, dependiendo de lo que sugiera el consejero. —Alberta asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de la doctora.

Rose se quedó en silencio durante toda nuestra plática. Me di cuenta de que no estaba muy emocionada por recibir un tratamiento especial, pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, era algo que necesitaba hacer.

Eventualmente, después de considerar que Rose estaba bien, al menos físicamente, la Dra. Olendzki le dio permiso para regresar a su dormitorio. La decisión final sobre lo que sucedería con sus pruebas se tomaría mañana, y hasta nuevo aviso, Rose estaba fuera de servicio.

Alberta se fue con la doctora, discutiendo sobre cómo hacer que Rose pudiera volver a trabajar con los ataques de Strigoi mientras ella se ponía la chaqueta y los zapatos. Recogí sus guantes olvidados en la silla, y mi mano rozó la de ella mientras se los devolvía. Ella me ofreció una débil sonrisa, pero por lo demás permaneció en silencio.

Salimos al sol que brillaba sobre nuestras cabezas marcando el mediodía. La escuela estaba esencialmente desierta en este momento, pero sabía que Rose amaba la luz del sol. Sin embargo, no parecía estar disfrutándola el día de hoy. Su cuerpo se encogió a pesar de la relativa calidez en esta época del año y, aunque estaba caminando justo a mi lado, bien podría haber estado a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

Después de esquivar otro charco, finalmente rompió el silencio—. Gracias por pensar en el medio tiempo. —Sabía que ella hubiera preferido estar practicando tiempo completo, pero aún así había gratitud en su voz.

Desafortunadamente, a estas alturas, no estaba de muy buen humor. En cuanto terminó de hablar, me moví en frente de ella, bloqueándole el camino y haciendo que casi chocara contra mí, y eso no habría importado. La agarré por los hombros y la abracé pegándola a mí lo más cerca que me atreví ya que alguien podía vernos.

—Rose, —la obligué a mirarme a los ojos, necesitaba que ella lo entendiera—. ¡Esta no debería haber sido la primera vez que yo escuchara sobre esto! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue para mí? —Pude oír mi garganta apretarse justo cuando recordé verla estremecerse ante nada, gritando llena de terror—. ¿Sabes lo que fue para mí verte así y no saber lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Sabes lo asustado que estaba?

Por un momento, Rose no dijo nada. Solo me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, casi como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Vi como observaba cada detalle de mi cara, memorizando la preocupación que se reflejaba en ella.

—Tú no le tienes miedo a nada. —Parecía tan segura de eso, al menos por un momento la duda nubló sus ojos.

—Tengo miedo de muchas cosas. —Negué con la cabeza, ligeramente divertido, pero principalmente preocupado por lo fuerte que ella parecía creer que yo era—. Tenía miedo por ti. No soy perfecto. No soy invulnerable.

—Lo sé, es solo... —No se trataba de no creer que fuera cierto, sino de no querer creer que fuera cierto.

Pero su fantasía de que yo era invencible, de que era demasiado fuerte para necesitar ayuda, era solo eso: una fantasía—. Y esto ha venido sucediendo durante mucho tiempo también. Te sucedió con Stan, cuando hablaste con el padre Andrew sobre fantasmas... ¡estabas lidiando con esto todo el tiempo! —Cuanto más pensaba, más me daba cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado fingiendo. Tal vez yo también había estado pretendiendo que todo estaba bien. Me había dado cuenta de todas las veces que ella había hecho caso omiso de mi preocupación, cada vez que tomaba sus palabras al pie de la letra cuando me decía que estaba bien, o que simplemente estaba cansada. Debería haberla presionado más sobre el tema. Yo sabía que había algo mal y, aunque ella era obstinada, ya habíamos cruzado la línea de fingir que nada pasaba.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie? —le exigí—. ¿Por qué no le contaste a Lissa... o... a mí?

La miré fijamente, tomándome un momento para calmar la ira que estaba dirigida más hacia mí que hacia cualquier otra persona. Podía ver la vergüenza y el dolor en sus ojos y una parte egoísta de mí estaba contenta de que no fuera completamente apática al terror que me había hecho pasar hoy, pero lo que más quería hacer era envolverla en mis brazos y prometerle que todo estaría bien.

—¿Me hubieras creído?

Negué con la cabeza, sin comprender del todo sus suaves palabras—. ¿Creerte qué?

—Que estoy viendo fantasmas. —Su sonrisa era sardónica, medio suplicante y medio distante.

—Bueno... —No pude hacer nada más que pestañear y tratar inútilmente de formar palabras en mi boca—. No son fantasmas, Rose, —insistí con suavidad—. Solo crees que lo son porque…

—¡¿Lo ves?! —Ni siquiera pude terminar antes de que levantara las manos, tirando de su despeinado cabello y mirando a todo menos a mí para evitar que la viera realmente. Sin embargo, aún tenía algunas palabras para mí—. Es por eso que no podía decírtelo ni a ti ni a nadie. Nadie me creería, al menos no sin pensar que estoy loca.

Extendí la mano para estabilizar sus movimientos erráticos, pero me detuve. Obviamente ella estaba tan molesta como yo en este momento y había una buena posibilidad de que sobrepasar mis límites solo perjudicara nuestra tenue conversación en este momento—. No creo que estés loca, pero sí creo que has pasado por mucho.

Quería que supiera que estaba allí para ella, que no la abandonaría solo porque estaba pasando por un momento difícil, pero la expresión de traición en su rostro era clara. No estaba seguro de qué era peor: verla sufrir de alucinaciones o verla creer que esas alucinaciones eran reales. Sabía que insistir en que todo estaba en su cabeza solo empeoraría las cosas, pero también lo haría el alentar su creencia.

Su rostro se endureció tan pronto como vio que no iba a ceder ante el tema de las ilusiones—. Es más que eso.

Se giró para alejarse logrando dar un paso o dos antes de que la agarrara y la atrajera hacia mí. Le podía permitir enojarse conmigo, gritar, hacer pucheros, llorar, o lo que sea que fuera necesario para que finalmente se abriera y hablara conmigo. Demonios, incluso la dejaría que se desquitara conmigo en el gimnasio si sintiera que eso podría ayudarla. Lo único que no le permitiría era marcharse; y si tenía que mantenerla físicamente en su lugar, entonces que así fuera.

—¡Cuéntame entonces! —exigí—. Dime por qué es más que eso.

—¡No me creerás! —Gritó salvajemente, y me sentí agradecido de que la vida social de la Academia estuviera esencialmente muerta a esta hora del día, porque de lo contrario la escena que estábamos causando no hubiera pasado desapercibida—. ¿No lo entiendes? Nadie me creerá. Ni siquiera tú... de todas las personas.

Su voz se atascó en su garganta, tirando de mi corazón. Pude ver lo desesperada que estaba por que alguien, no, por que yo le creyera.

—Voy a… intentarlo, —le prometí, preguntándome si era un error cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca—. Aunque sigo sin creer que entiendas realmente lo que te está sucediendo.

—Si lo sé, —afirmó—. Eso es lo que nadie entiende. Mira, tienes que decidir de una vez por todas si realmente confías en mí. Si piensas que soy una niña demasiado ingenua para entender lo que está pasando con su frágil mente, entonces puedes seguir caminando. —Hizo una pausa, mirándome desafiante a pesar de que no tenía intención de irme—. Pero si confías en mí lo suficiente como para recordar que he visto cosas y que conozco cosas que superan a las experiencias de otras personas de mi edad... entonces también deberías darte cuenta de que puede ser que sepa un poco de lo que estoy hablando.

Estaba lanzando mis palabras a mi cara, acerca de que ella era consciente de cosas que mucha gente de su edad ignoraba. Aún así creía de todo corazón que era más madura en algunos aspectos que muchas mujeres de su edad o incluso mayores, pero dudaba que esto fuera coherente con esta situación en particular. Sin embargo, tenía que saber, sin lugar a dudas, que yo confiaba en ella con mi vida.

Sostuve sus manos en las mías contra mi pecho, atrayéndola tan cerca que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban—. Confío en ti, Roza. Pero... no creo en los fantasmas.

Consideró mis palabras vacilantemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras las trabajaba en su mente. Finalmente, las aceptó por lo que eran y me ofreció un compromiso entre los dos—. ¿Tratarás de hacerlo? ¿O al menos intentarás no asumir que esto es producto de alguna extraña psicosis?

Estaba asintiendo antes de que ella siquiera terminara su pregunta—. Sí, lo puedo hacer.

—La primera vez que vi a Mason fue cuando me atrapaste afuera de los dormitorios. ¿Recuerdas? Me preguntaste sobre mi cumpleaños.

—Diez páginas, por los dos lados, y sin espacios, —recordé, llevándola a uno de los bancos, específicamente al que estaba parcialmente oculto por los arbustos.

—Sí. Creo que ya sé que es lo que quiero... no estar loca. —Ambos nos reímos sin humor, pero lo estábamos intentando—. De todos modos, justo después de que te fuiste con Alberta, él estaba parado allí.

Rose continuó contándome acerca de cómo había tratado de disfrazarlo como un producto del agotamiento, o estrés, o algo más lógico. Mencionó que temía que no se le permitiera ser guardiana si alguien pensaba que estaba realmente loca, que todavía estaba preocupada por eso, y que por eso mintió en la audiencia disciplinaria. Para ella, ser incompetente parecía mejor que estar loca.

Mientras me contaba todo, estábamos en el banco con mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros para protegerla del frío, y su cabeza contra mi pecho, respirando al mismo compás. La posición no era demasiado comprometedora en caso de que alguien nos hubiera atrapado, pero sinceramente no me importaba lo que la gente pensara si esto era lo que Rose necesitaba para sentirse reconfortada en este momento.

Cuando comenzó a hablar sobre el avión, sobre el dolor, las sombras y la oscuridad que la llamaba, la acerqué más. Podía escuchar la advertencia de Adrián en el fondo de mi mente, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo detenerlo.

—¿No parece algo, um… bastante específico para ser una reacción de estrés al azar?

—No sé si realmente las "reacciones de estrés" sean aleatorias o específicas, —reflexioné, hablando por primera vez desde que comenzó a contarme sobre todo por lo que había estado pasando—. Son impredecibles por naturaleza.

Sin embargo, cuanto más pensaba en lo que ella estaba pasando, era más probable que fuera algo más que una reacción al estrés. Nunca había oído hablar de un guardián que se hubiera enfrentado a algo parecido a esto. Es cierto que todos se enfrentaban al dolor a su propia manera; algunos se cerraban por completo, y otros, como yo, se centraban por completo en su trabajo. La situación de Rose estaba tan fuera de lo normal, que casi no tenía sentido. Desafortunadamente, nada parecía lógico aquí, y menos los fantasmas.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no son solo cosas que estás imaginando? —Traté de hacer la pregunta lo más suavemente posible, pero no creo que nadie hubiera podido tener éxito diciendo algo así. La rápida mirada que me dio cuando se apartó pareció confirmarlo, aunque pareció perdonar mi infracción un momento después.

—Bueno, al principio pensé que lo estaba imaginando todo. Pero ahora... no sé. Hay algo al respecto que se siente real... aunque sé que en realidad no hay evidencia. Pero escuche lo que el Padre Andrew dijo sobre los fantasmas que se quedan después de que mueren jóvenes o violentamente.

Recordé lo raro que había sido el cuestionamiento de Rose ese día en la iglesia, pero ahora tenía mucho más sentido. Una parte de mí quería decirle que esas historias de fantasmas eran solo eso: historias. Estaban diseñadas para consolar y enseñar, no para ser tomadas literalmente. Sin embargo, le había prometido mantener la mente abierta, así que le pregunté—: ¿Crees que Mason ha vuelto para vengarse?

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando por encima de la extensión visible del patio. Estaba mojado por el frente ligeramente cálido, y el sonido de la nieve derretida que goteaba de los árboles formaba una banda sonora inusual para nuestra conversación—. Eso pensé al principio, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Nunca ha intentado lastimarme. Parece que quiere algo. Y luego... todos esos otros fantasmas también parecían querer algo de mí, incluso los que no conocía. ¿Por qué?

Me di cuenta de que ella ya tenía una explicación, y aunque estaba un poco nervioso de escucharla, la presioné de todos modos—. ¿Tienes una teoría?

—Sí. Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Víctor. Mencionó que, debido a que soy una besada por las sombras, porque morí, tengo una conexión con el mundo de los muertos. Que nunca lo abandonaré por completo.

Mi espalda se puso rígida, poniéndome en alerta máxima en el momento en que escuché el nombre de Víctor—. Yo no le haría mucho caso a lo que Víctor Dashkov dice.

—¡Pero él sabe cosas! Tú lo sabes, no importa que sea un desgraciado.

Por mucho que detestara escuchar a ese criminal hablar sobre cualquier cosa, la desesperación de Rose me convenció de al menos considerar el hecho de que hasta ese momento, él había sido su principal fuente de información sobre su condición de besada por las sombras. Además de él, todo lo que parecíamos tener era un puñado de libros antiguos con una traducción cuestionable.

—Está bien, suponiendo que sea cierto, que estar besada por las sombras te permite ver fantasmas, ¿por qué está sucediendo ahora? ¿Por qué no sucedió justo después del accidente automovilístico?

—También pensé en eso, —Rose casi parecía ansiosa por discutir esto conmigo ahora, lo cual era casi tan sorprendente como el tema de conversación en sí mismo—. Fue algo más que dijo Víctor, que ahora que había matado, estaba mucho más cerca del otro lado. ¿Y si el hecho de haber causado la muerte de alguien fortaleció mi conexión y es por eso que ahora esto está pasando? Acabo de cometer mi primer asesinato, dos en realidad.

—¿Por qué es tan aleatorio? —Mi mente seguía aturdida por la idea, pero pronuncié mis siguientes palabras sin pensar—. ¿Por qué ocurre cuando ocurre? ¿Por qué en el avión? ¿Por qué no en la corte?

—¿Qué eres, un abogado? —Su temperamento se encendió mientras me criticaba.— Cuestionas todo lo que digo. Pensé que mantendrías una mente abierta sobre el asunto.

—Eso estoy haciendo, —le aseguré, tomando sus manos una vez más y acariciando suavemente sus palmas hasta que se relajó de nuevo—. Pero tú también debes hacerlo. Piénsalo. ¿Por qué este patrón de avistamientos?

—No lo sé. —De repente, el ánimo de Rose decayó y miró nuestras manos juntas mientras se perdía en otra parte de su mente—. Sigues pensando que estoy loca.

No hay muchas cosas que me harían desear soltar voluntariamente la mano de Rose Hathaway, pero resulta que asegurarle a esta hermosa, rota y sorprendente chica que estaría bien era una de ellas. Ahuequé su barbilla, forzándola a mirarme—. No, nunca, jamás, ninguna de estas teorías me hace pensar que estás loca. Pero siempre he creído que la explicación más simple tiene sentido. La de la Dra. Olendzki. La teoría de los fantasmas tiene agujeros. Pero si puedes averiguar más... entonces tendremos algo con lo que trabajar.

Rose frunció el ceño ante una palabra—. ¿Tendremos?

—Por supuesto. No te dejaré sola en esto, no importa qué suceda. Sabes que nunca te abandonaría.

—Y yo nunca te abandonaría a ti, ya lo sabes. Lo digo en serio. —Su respuesta fue rápida, pero no automática como si solo lo estuviera diciendo para apaciguarme. En todo caso, parecía un poco tímida cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sin saber había prometido—. No es que esto te vaya a pasar nunca, por supuesto, pero si empiezas a ver fantasmas o algo así, te ayudaré a superarlo.

La sonrisa que me brindó, sincera pero juguetona, me recordó la suerte que tenía de tenerla en mi vida. Nunca esperé que alguien tuviera tanto impacto en mí como Roza, y si alguna vez hubiera tenido que adivinar de quién me iba a enamorar por completo y definitivamente, no creo que hubiera podido imaginar a una chica tan salvaje, hermosa, y perfectamente imperfecta como Rose. Y aún así, allí estaba ella.

—Gracias. —Cogí su mano de nuevo, la necesitaba para asegurarme de que este momento era real. Todo era casi demasiado maravilloso en este momento para creer que no era así. La primavera estaba en el horizonte, la graduación llegaría pronto y, si bien no seríamos completamente libres para estar juntos, al menos no tendríamos la presión adicional de su edad o la Academia. Solo había un último obstáculo en nuestro camino, y aunque aún no sabía cómo superarlo, tal vez con Roza... los dos juntos... podríamos resolverlo.

Nos alejamos nuevamente mientras regresábamos al mundo real hacia su dormitorio, disfrutando silenciosamente de la compañía del otro y la relativa paz del momento. No sabía cómo se sentía Rose, pero yo estaba completamente agotado. Fantasmas, oscuridad, la corte... no habían pasado ni siquiera 24 horas desde que Víctor había sido sentenciado, y se sentía como si hubiera pasado toda una vida.

Cualquiera pensaría que alguien de tan alto rango como la Guardiana Petrov preferiría vivir en una de las casas del campus, pero ella vivía en el mismo edificio que muchos de los otros guardianes de la academia. Tenía uno de los apartamentos más grandes, pero prefería estar entre la mayoría de su equipo. Desafortunadamente, ella no se encontraba en su departamento en este momento, sino en el vestíbulo del edificio, esperando.

—¿Regresó bien a su habitación?

La débil pero persistente burbuja de esperanza se reventó—. La dejé allí hace unos minutos.

Ella asintió, levantándose de su sillón con solo un poco de dificultad. Era más un indicador del estrés del día que de su edad. No tenía dudas de que Alberta aún podría conmigo si alguna vez decidiera poner a prueba sus habilidades—. Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Sé que Rose puede ser difícil a veces, pero ese es un nuevo récord.

—Hice que se abriera conmigo un poco más y que me hablara sobre lo que le ha estado pasando.

—Va a ver a un consejero para eso. —La advertencia en su tono me inquietó y me puso nervioso. Había asumido que ella quería que yo estuviera allí para Rose, que fuera un apoyo para ella, pero la forma en que Alberta me estaba mirando ahora...

—Y yo soy su mentor.

—¿Lo eres? —cuestionó—, ¿de verdad lo eres?

Me froté la frente, demasiado cansado para el comienzo de una discusión en la que apenas podía enfocarme—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—¡Estoy diciendo que necesitas cuidar tu trasero, Belikov! —Pude ver el deseo de gritar, pero sus palabras salieron como un silbido duro—. Fuiste todo menos sutil en ese avión.

—Rose es mi estudiante, me preocupo por ella.

—Ambos sabemos que es más que eso, y si no puedes aprender a mantener un perfil bajo, entonces toda la escuela lo sabrá. Apenas lograste salir de ese tribunal sin ser arrestado y fuiste malditamente afortunado de que la gente hubiera visto el lado loco de Víctor antes de que él dejara caer la bomba. —Alberta suspiró y rodó sus hombros hacia atrás—, ¿y después el avión? La forma en que la abrazaste no era la forma en que un instructor sostiene a su estudiante, incluso una que estaba sufriendo de esa manera. Yuri hizo algunas preguntas, pero creo que pude aclarar sus dudas antes de que llegaran demasiado lejos.

Por muy cuidadoso que hubiera sido en la Corte, la sutileza había sido lo último en mi mente en el momento en que Rose comenzó a gritar, y se mantuvo en segundo lugar desde entonces. Sabía que Alberta estaba justificadamente preocupada y advirtiéndome, pero escuchar esto justo después de que finalmente lograra que Rose se abriera a mí, me golpeó de la manera equivocada. Quería estar enojado, pero no era su culpa. No era culpa de nadie, excepto del destino.

Tomé aliento, liberando la frustración que nunca parecía disminuir por completo estos últimos días—. Tiene razón, no estaba pensando claramente. Le prometo que seré más cuidadoso.

Parecía algo satisfecha con mi débil disculpa, o tal vez estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa que le brindara la oportunidad de acostarse y descansar dentro de la siguiente media hora.

—Solo prométame una cosa, —continué—, si algo sucede, si algo sale mal, manténgala a salvo. No me importa si tiene que arrastrarla pataleando y gritando, solo manténgala a salvo. Por favor.

Alberta suspiró, viéndose algo arrepentida por un momento antes de asentir—. Por supuesto, Dimitri. Yo también la amo.

Finalmente, después de lo que podría ser fácilmente el día más largo de la historia, pude acostarme.

* * *

 **Chicas he vuelto, después de muchos meses de ausencia aquí estoy para seguirles trayendo éstas maravillosas historias. Espero que de verdad puedan disculparme por todos los meses que los dejé en el limbo sin publicar, pero problemas de índole personal me habían mantenido lejos de mi ordenador y sobre todo me habían quitado el ánimo para traducir y trabajar en esto. Debo confesar que llegué a considerar más de una vez el abandonar por completo las traducciones, pero los recordaba y aún más importante, sus mensajes de cariño, preocupación y apoyo fueron los que me animaron a seguir adelante con esto. Así que es gracias a ustedes que aquí sigo al pie del cañón en FF. Espero que me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios. Sin embargo ya no podré publicar tan seguido como lo hacía antes, ahora solamente subiré un capítulo por semana de cada historia. Ya también está publicado el capítulo 5 de Meet Me in the Memory. Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Los turnos parciales de Rose comenzaron inmediatamente después de que el consejo de Guardianes lo aprobara, con la condición de que Rose consultara regularmente a uno de los consejeros escolares y pudiera dar fe de su estabilidad mental antes de graduarse. Estaría de servicio tres días a la semana y tendría cuatro días libres, incluyendo el domingo, además de que no tendría que estar de guardia por las noches. Esto último no era un gran problema, en primer lugar, ya que ella no era una de las personas programadas para los "ataques" nocturnos, pero incluso si lo hubiera sido, se podría haber solucionado fácilmente. Una buena noche de sueño era mucho más importante que permanecer vigilante cuando realmente no había peligro real. Los ataques a plena luz del sol eran increíblemente raros en el mundo real.

A Rose no le había encantado la gentileza con que la trataban debido a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero pude tranquilizarla diciéndole que siempre podríamos mejorar su experiencia de campo más adelante cuando lo considerásemos prudente. Con un poco de presión, logré que aceptara trabajar de ésta forma. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera que ver al consejero de la escuela, habían traído a Eddie. Deirdre era su nombre, creo. Como ambos estaban involucrados en la misma situación, tenía sentido que vieran a la misma persona. Además, solo había dos consejeros en la escuela actualmente y con Lissa viendo a uno, habría algunos problemas de privacidad si Rose o Eddie asistían con la misma persona que ella. Entre el vínculo con Rose y Eddie fungiendo como el guardián de Lissa durante el juicio, cierta distancia entre ellos y su carga era saludable.

Su cita debía haber sido programada para ese domingo por la tarde mientras él estaba fuera de servicio, porque lo sorprendí saliendo del edificio de salud cuando me dirigía hacia la sala de guardianes. Se veía emocionalmente agotado, pero casi... aliviado. Parecía como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Tenía que admitir que si Rose se veía tan ligera y despreocupada como él después de una de sus citas, no podía esperar a que ella comenzara con sus terapias.

—¡Castile! —Su cabeza se alzó hacia mí inmediatamente debido a los afilados reflejos de un guardián en entrenamiento. Esperé hasta que estuvimos un poco más cerca para hablar de nuevo—. ¿Cómo te fue?

Él no necesitó que le explicara a qué me refería—. Genial en realidad. Fui capaz de desahogarme y decir algunas de las cosas que había querido decir ya hace un tiempo pero no creía que realmente pudiera decir, ¿sabe? Al principio tenía dudas, pero una vez que me relajé un poco, solo comencé a hablar y sí... no sé. Deirdre me tiene programado para otras tres citas, pero dice que estoy bastante bien. Se siente como si pudiera respirar de nuevo, imagínese. —Se rió un poco nerviosamente, ya empezaba a ponerse la tradicional máscara de guardián otra vez, y me apresuré para destrozarla de nuevo.

—Eso es maravilloso. Lamento mucho que no hubiéramos pensado en eso antes...

Él hizo caso omiso de mi preocupación—. Oh, no se preocupe. Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto. Sé que no será la última vez que muera un amigo. Solo desearía... no sé, Mason merecía algo mejor, ¿sabe?

—Sí, lo sé. —Estuve de acuerdo, pensando brevemente en cada guardián que había conocido personalmente y que había caído en batalla, y en aquellos a los que nunca tuve la oportunidad de dirigirles ni dos palabras—. Probablemente todos deberíamos de buscar a alguien con quien hablar después de algo así. No te sientas mal por buscar ayuda. Dios sabe que probablemente yo sería menos antisocial si lo hiciera.

Casi me rio de su visible mueca. Aunque casi no les prestaba atención, escuchaba los comentarios "antisociales" sobre mí. Nunca me habían ofendido, especialmente porque no estaban muy lejos de la realidad, pero al menos me estaban sirviendo un poco en éste momento para romper la tensión.

—Honestamente, Edison. Eres un buen joven y serás un guardián maravilloso. Tengo plena fe en ti y estaré más que cómodo trabajando a tu lado con lo que he visto hasta ahora durante estas pruebas. Todos hemos perdido personas y todos hemos sufrido por ello. —Dudé un momento antes de compartir la siguiente parte que solo había compartido voluntariamente con otra persona en el campus, otra persona que también era estudiante—. Yo también perdí a mi mejor amigo. Él no era un guardián, era mi cargo, pero fue asesinado por un Strigoi y me culpé a mí mismo por un largo tiempo. A veces lo sigo haciendo. Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, además de la consejera, puedes contar conmigo.

Él asintió, sin levantar del todo la cabeza para mirarme directamente—. Gracias, Guardián Belikov.

—Llámame Dimitri. Solo entre tú y yo. —Le ofrecí mi mano y él la tomó un momento después.

—Dimitri, —aceptó con algunos temblores vacilantes, ganado cada vez más confianza—. Gracias.

Sabía que él era casi tan cercano como un hermano a Rose, ambos crecieron como estudiantes de la Academia sin ninguna familia real fuera de las puertas de la escuela. Sí, Lissa era como una hermana para Rose, por su amistad y definitivamente por su vínculo. Del mismo modo, Mason había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y el equivalente más cercano de Eddie a Vasilisa, pero sabía que esta experiencia había forjado una nueva forma de vínculo entre Rose y Eddie y que harían cualquier cosa por los demás. No se hicieron preguntas. No se necesitaron explicaciones.

Ofrecerle que me llamara por mi nombre y darle mi apoyo era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Desafortunadamente, el breve momento en que vi a Rose a la mañana siguiente después de su propia cita con la consejera, entre los ataques a un estudiante y otro, no me dio la misma sensación de esperanza. Cuando Eddie había parecido esperanzado y fresco, Rose, incluso desde lejos, parecía distraída y confundida.

No tuve la oportunidad de discutir su cita de inmediato como lo había hecho con Eddie debido a que comenzaba otra semana de experiencia de campo. Hice una promesa silenciosa de buscarla más tarde en el día. Quizás mañana a más tardar. Sabía que pasaría parte de su tiempo libre haciendo un trabajo de clase adicional, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaría en el gimnasio. Encontrarla no sería difícil, lo difícil sería encontrar el tiempo.

Sin embargo el destino no me sonrió. Entre varios ataques, una comida perdida y una cena apresurada antes de un pequeño patrullaje para compensar parte del tiempo que me había ausentado para el juicio, no tuve la oportunidad de encontrar a Rose antes del toque de queda. Quedaba menos de media hora antes de que tuviera que estar en su dormitorio y, después de la información del día, no había forma de que pudiera tener ésta conversación apresuradamente. No después del día que había tenido.

Ya había sido bastante malo cuando Adrián había venido a molestarme en mi breve descanso entre mi turno en la experiencia de campo y la cena. Como de costumbre, mis respuestas cortantes y actitud no acogedora no hicieron nada para ahuyentarlo.

—¿Ya te enteraste Belikov?, Rose está actuando extraño de nuevo.

Logró llamar mi atención, aunque me resistí a morder completamente el obvio anzuelo. La astuta sonrisa en su rostro dejó en claro que esto no era tan grave cómo el quería que yo creyera.

—A menos que ella esté gritando de dolor, estoy seguro de que lo que esté sucediendo puede esperar hasta que haya tenido una comida decente.

—Ouch, no es de extrañar que se esté liando con otro hombre.

El comentario me detuvo, y aunque solo fue un momento de vacilación, fue suficiente para que Adrián lo notara. Levantó una ceja hacia mí, parte en cuestión y parte en victoria. Sabiendo lo suficiente como para admitir que no tenía sentido negar la acción, soltó un bufido de molestia antes de volver a empezar. Esta vez, acorté mis pasos para que Adrián no tuviera que correr prácticamente para mantenerse a mi lado.

—¿Está viendo a alguien nuevo entonces? —Incluso si no iba a negar mi sorpresa por su comentario, no iba a confesar mi desesperación rotundamente.

—Bueno no, "ver" es un término bastante fuerte. Sin embargo, estuvo a un paso de una intensa sesión erótica llena de besos y romance. —Él rió ante la idea, y luego esperó mi siguiente pregunta.

Me aguanté todo lo que pude antes de preguntarlo, lo que resultó ser tres pasos—. ¿Alguien con quien estoy familiarizado?

—Yo en realidad.

Esta vez me detuve por completo. No sé lo que Adrián esperaba de mí, pero al parecer eso incluía unos pocos metros de distancia porque caminó un par de pasos más antes de girarse para mirarme.

—¿Tú? ¿Ella te besó? —Rose me había dicho que Adrián no era nada más que una molestia para ella. Que la única razón por la que lo soportaba era porque estaba ayudando a Lissa a entender más sobre el Espíritu. Por lo que yo sabía, eso no había cambiado... ¿no? Me habría dado cuenta, ¿verdad? ¿Pasó algo en el viaje a la Corte? No, no había tenido tiempo, pero tal vez había sido suficiente para que ella sintiera que se lo debía o algo así...

—Dije que estuvo a un paso, —me recordó, casi molesto porque tuviera que hacerlo—. Se acercó a mí y me pidió que usara la compulsión para hacer que deseara besarme. Yo puedo...

—¿Tú que? —Sus ojos se abrieron ante mi tono, retrocediendo apresuradamente mientras yo me movía rápidamente hacia él y levantó sus manos como si eso fuera a detenerme—. ¿La obligaste?

—A. No me dejaste terminar. B. Ella me lo pidió, yo nunca lo hubiera hecho si no me lo hubiera pedido directamente. Y C. Parte de sus estipulaciones para que la compeliera fue que en realidad no la besara o dejarla que me besara, y cumplí mi palabra. Creo que tengo un poco más de derecho a estar molesto en esta situación que tú, ¿de acuerdo?

Puse los ojos en blanco ante su pequeño arranque de auto compasión, agradecido de que no se hubiera aprovechado de Rose cuando estaba vulnerable, pero aún molesto porque la pusiera en esa posición tan comprometedora cuando ella ya estaba lidiando con tantas cosas.

—¿Qué provocó esto?

—¿Tiene que haber algún... motivo? Rose y yo somos jóvenes, solteros, atractivos. Las cosas suceden, hombre.

Negué con la cabeza, frotándome suavemente los ojos, más agotado mentalmente que físicamente, aunque también había algo de lo último. Tenía que haber más en ésta historia, estaba seguro, pero también estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a obtenerlo de él.

—Bueno, gracias por la advertencia. Sin duda es un comportamiento extraño de ella. Voy a estar al pendiente. Ahora, si no te importa, todavía tengo, —revisé mi reloj—, doce minutos para cenar antes de comenzar mi turno de la noche.

No dijo nada más, pero mientras atravesaba la pesada puerta doble, juraría que escuché una risa apagada detrás de mí.

La cena había sido completamente insípida, pero eso no era culpa de los cocineros de la Academia. Todo en lo que podía enfocarme era en que Rose casi había besado a Adrián. Estaba viendo fantasmas, o algo que ella creía que era un fantasma. También presentaba cambios de humor radicales, estaba enojada un momento, distante al siguiente, y su comportamiento era completamente impredecible de tal manera que me tenía increíblemente preocupado. ¿Era esto con Adrián una nueva manifestación de su raro comportamiento, y si era así, a qué conduciría? Estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los chicos aquí no serían tan honorables como Adrián con su breve momento de dignidad, y quién sabe cuánto duraría éste.

Ahora que me encontraba por los terrenos del Este, cerca de la franja verde que dividía los cuidados terrenos de la escuela del desierto de Montana, estaba tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo impotente que me sentía cuando se trataba de Rose. Había momentos en los que me sentía más cerca de ella de lo que me había sentido con nadie, incluso con mi propia familia, desde que era un niño pequeño. Luego había momentos en que la sentía tan lejos como lo estaba ahora mi familia, con un océano de por medio y un millón de cosas sin decir que nos separaban.

Estaba tan distraído en mi propia mente, que casi no vi a Yuri cuando se acercó a mí. Me di la vuelta inmediatamente, moví mi mano instintivamente hacia la pistolera de mi cinturón mientras él extendía la mano en señal de rendición.

—Lo siento, no quise sorprenderte. Parecías bastante meditativo. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, sí. —Le quité importancia al asunto, relajándome cuando la sensación de amenaza se fue y el hormigueo de batalla se esfumó de mis dedos—. Solo el estrés de todo lo que ha sucedido. El juicio, la experiencia de campo. Creo que todos estos ataques a los estudiantes me tienen un poco nervioso.

Soltó una risa a medias ante mi broma igualmente desganada—. Creo que todo lo de Rose tampoco está ayudando.

—Por favor dime que no está en problemas otra vez, —le supliqué, solo en parte en broma. Después de sus acciones en las últimas semanas y las palabras de Adrián el día de hoy, Rose podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa, desde ganarse un pase de ida a la clínica hasta estar en el vestidor de los chicos con la mitad de la clase de dhampir graduados. De acuerdo, también podría estar simplemente cenando con sus amigos o trabajando en sus tareas para sus días libres. Realmente esperaba que fuera esto último.

—No, no que yo sepa, al menos. No la he visto en las últimas horas. Estaba hablando de los problemas que ha estado teniendo en las últimas semanas. Parece que también ha sido duro para ti. Sé que ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanos debido a que la has estado entrenando y esto no puede ser fácil. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

Nadie realmente me había preguntado eso, y para ser honesto, realmente ni siquiera había considerado cómo yo o mis sentimientos influían en esto. La idea era casi ridícula para mí, pero apreciaba su preocupación de todos modos.

—Supongo que ahí la llevo. Es solo que han sido demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Estoy seguro que todo se tranquilizara una vez que terminen las pruebas y estenos mucho más cerca de la graduación. Recuerda lo estresante que fue el último año, y ella estaba atrasada cuando lo comenzó, y ahora que perdió a Mason... ha sido duro para ella, y eso me dificulta las cosas, especialmente cuando no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarla.

Él asintió, más por compasión que comprensión.

—¿Crees que Rose va a graduarse? Y aunque lo haga... esto realmente podría perjudicar sus opciones de trabajo si lo consigue.

El impulso de defenderla de inmediato se apoderó de mí; ella era mi estudiante, y yo la conocía mejor que casi nadie más. Rose estaba batallando, pero finalmente estaría bien. Sin embargo, también podía ver por qué Yuri estaba preguntando esto. Estaba preocupado, no estaba en busca de chismes, y sus palabras habían sido susurradas, silenciosas y apresuradas, como si de algún modo pudiéramos ser escuchados a pesar de ser las únicas dos personas por estos alrededores.

—Si ella no estuviera designada para ser la Guardiana de la Princesa Vasilisa Dragomir, estaría más preocupado, pero su posición está bastante asegurada. La princesa y Rose son muy cercanas, así que está bien informada sobre los problemas actuales de Rose y se muestra comprensiva. Creo que ella estará bien. En cuanto a que Rose realmente se gradúe, no tengo dudas sobre eso.

La verdad era que tenía algunas dudas al respecto, pero no valía la pena expresarlas en voz alta. Hablar de ellas solo las reforzaría y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Rose era fuerte, y mientras estuviera decidida a graduarse, y tuviera mi apoyo y el de las personas que se preocupaban por ella, sabía que haría lo que fuera necesario para obtener su marca de la promesa.

—Bien, bien... eso está bien. —Yuri miró a lo lejos, meciéndose ligeramente sobre sus talones. Me di cuenta de que había algo más que quería agregar a la conversación, pero su vacilación me sorprendió. Sin embargo, no iba a presionarlo—. ¿Estás deseando trabajar con ella?

—¿Con Rose? Por supuesto. —No entendía por qué sería ésta una pregunta incómoda, al menos no en comparación con sus dudas sobre si ella realmente se graduaría o no, pero continué de cualquier manera—. Rose y yo hemos llegado a conocernos bastante bien en los últimos meses. Fue un comienzo difícil, pero confío en ella y ella confía en mí. No creo que haya mucho más que se pueda pedir en un compañero.

Y a decir verdad, no lo había. Necesitábamos poder confiar en nuestro compañero guardián implícitamente. No teníamos que llevarnos bien con él, no teníamos que ser amistosos, ni siquiera tenía que agradarnos. Pero llegado el momento, teníamos que confiar ciegamente en él, lo que era más importante, teníamos que confiarle la vida de nuestro cargo. Necesitábamos saber que cuando emitiéramos un comando, éste se seguiría al pie de la letra, y sabíamos que tendríamos que seguir sin hacer preguntas cuando nuestro compañero hiciera lo mismo. Incluso si no estábamos de acuerdo, teníamos que saber sin lugar a dudas que nunca nos dirigiría mal. Cualquier otra cosa era simplemente la guinda del pastel.

—Sí, ¿qué más podrías pedir? —Yuri se rió por lo bajo, probablemente recordando cuántas veces las parejas de Guardianes tendían a chocar entre sí, especialmente al principio—. Creo que mi verdadera pregunta es, ¿te hace feliz?

—¿Perdón?

—Te pregunté que si te hace feliz. Es bastante fácil ver que te preocupas por ella y que ella se preocupa por ti. Supongo que eso era de esperarse, tú eres su mentor después de todo. Ustedes dos pasan probablemente más tiempo juntos que cualquier otro par de personas en este campus que no se encuentran ya en una relación o casadas. Realmente no sé lo que esperaban que sucediera.

—Por supuesto que me preocupo por Rose, pero creo que tú ...

—Sin embargo, también es cada vez más fácil ver que te gusta, ¡demonios!, tal vez incluso la amas por la forma en que reaccionaste en ese avión. Y eso será un problema.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse, preparándome para el ataque, aunque no era una pelea que pudiera ganar con fuerza física, al menos no a largo plazo. Tendría que pelearla mentalmente, lo que significaba que necesitaba recuperar la ventaja de nuevo.

—Creo que estás mal entendiendo la situación. Rose y yo nos estamos preparando para proteger a Vasilisa después de que ella y la princesa se gradúen. Nunca mencioné que nuestra relación fuera algo más que profesional.

—Puede ser que no hayas dicho nada, Dimitri, pero tampoco lo has negado.

Y él tenía razón. Yo no lo había negado. No específicamente al menos. Tampoco sería tan difícil hacerlo. ¿Cuántas veces había negado mi relación con Rose? Lo había hecho con mis colegas, bajo juramento, a mí mismo, e incluso a la propia Rose. Tal vez era por eso que no podía hacerlo en éste momento. Estaba cansado, tan malditamente cansado de negar lo que sentía por ella en todo momento. Así que no lo hice, pero tampoco confirmé nada.

—No te estoy condenando, Dimitri. Tal vez estaría un poco más preocupado si tú o Rose tuvieran una reputación acerca de este tipo de cosas, pero como dije antes, ustedes dos pasan más tiempo juntos que casi cualquier otras dos personas en este campus. No estoy exactamente sorprendido y tampoco creo que nadie más debería estarlo. Te preocupas por ella, y ella se preocupa por ti, y eso no es algo malo. Sin embargo, puede ser un problema. Hay una razón por la que me transferí a la Academia y dejé el trabajo allá afuera en el mundo real.

Pude ver el rastro de una historia detrás de sus ojos, una que parecía dar forma a su vida de una manera enorme, pero que tampoco estaba dispuesto a compartir. Al menos, no la historia completa. Recé para que al menos pudiera darme la moraleja del cuento, para que no tuviera que aprenderla por mí mismo.

—¿Entonces qué hago?

—No lo sé. Yo corrí y nunca más miré hacia atrás. Aún no estoy seguro de que haya sido la decisión correcta. Sin embargo funcionó. Por lo que sé, mi antigua compañera todavía está viva, pero si no lo está, entonces al menos puedo estar seguro de que no fue mi culpa. Pero también he pasado los últimos años repitiendo en mi mente las preguntas de "qué hubiera pasado si" una y otra vez, y no estoy del todo seguro de que haya una respuesta correcta. Créeme mi amigo, si la tuviera, la compartiría contigo. —Palmeó mi hombro, devolviendo una deposición mucho más soleada a su rostro mientras se apartaba de las sombras de su pasado oculto—. Mientras tanto, espero que te haga feliz.

Sonreí, en realidad un poco aliviado de sentir... bueno, tal vez no la aprobación, pero al menos la aceptación de un colega—. Sí. Me vuelve loco algunos días, pero me hace feliz.

Se rió, sacudiendo su cabeza antes de guiñarme un ojo—. He escuchado que las mejores personas lo hacen. Disfruta el resto de tu turno, te veré mañana.

Tan ligero como la aceptación de Yuri me había hecho sentir, también había agregado un peso más encima mío. Seguía preocupado por Rose y por cómo estaba ella sobrellevando ésta situación, especialmente después de escuchar sobre su conversación y su extraña interacción con Adrián, pero ahora los pensamientos apremiantes de lo que sucedería después de la graduación estaban plagando mi mente otra vez. Lo que realmente necesitaba era un poco de paz y tranquilidad, y cuando terminé mi turno, me dirigí hacia la luz del sol que brillaba a través de las vidrieras de la capilla.

* * *

 **Chicos ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? Parece ser que después de todo varias personas se enteraron de los sentimientos de Dimitri. Aunque pensándolo bien, tiene lógica, el amor de ellos dos era obvio, no lo podían ocultar. Yo pienso que Lissa no se dió cuenta de ello porque ella siempre fue muy egoísta en cuanto a los sentimientos de Rose, nunca le preocupó realmente saber si ella era feliz y si no deseaba algo más para su futuro que pasar toda la vida cuidándola viendo cómo ella formaba una familia mientras Rose se marchitaba escondida en las sombras cuidándola. Disculpen mi arranque, pero ese hecho siempre me molestó demasiado. ¿Ustedes que opinan al respecto?**

 **También quiero darle la bienvenida oficial a rebeca123 quien leyó las historias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo más importante aún, dejó su review en casi todos los capítulos. Muchas gracias linda por dejar tus comentarios, espero que te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos ;)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y por favor no se les olvide dejar su review (n_n)**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

El amanecer hizo que la luz coloreada de la ventana bailara sobre los marcos dorados y los candelabros, hipnotizándome mientras se mezclaba con las sombras entre la madera resplandeciente y el terciopelo profundo de las diversas cortinas y las túnicas pintadas de los santos y altares de la capilla. Aún no estaba seguro de entender todos los aspectos espirituales de la religión, pero tenía que respetar la majestuosidad y el honor que abarcaban todos los aspectos de la ceremonia de todo esto. Todo se había hecho con tanto cuidado y devoción, era difícil mezclarme, siendo un impostor, entre los verdaderos creyentes. Aún así, me sentía cerca de mi hogar dentro de estas paredes, o lo más cerca que podía estar de mi hogar. Era casi como si al salir de éste lugar pudiera ver las colinas que me eran tan familiares en mi niñez frente a la ventana de mi habitación.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra el banco de madera, curvando mi cuerpo en una forma extraña para encajar en el pequeño espacio entre las filas. No era cómodo de ninguna manera, pero era mejor que volver a mi cuarto ahora mismo. Podía fingir que no estaba tan solo con todos los santos observándome.

—¿Guardián Belikov? —Una voz suave me sacó de mi descanso, y vi al padre Andrew mirándome al final del largo banco de madera—. ¿Estás bien, hijo mío?

Le ofrecí una sonrisa, más para asegurarle que estaba bien que otra cosa—. Sí, padre. Solo busco algo de soledad y claridad. Ha sido una semana larga.

Él asintió, pero pude ver en sus ojos que estaba debatiendo algo. Después de un momento, pareció contento con simplemente dejarme descansar en paz dándome nada más una palmadita de apoyo en el hombro—. Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer en mi oficina, pero fuera de eso ya he terminado mis labores del día. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites.

Le ofrecí mi gratitud por su generosidad, pero mientras se retiraba, ofreciéndome la soledad que había venido a buscar, me dió un último consejo—. Y Dimitri, recuerda que la claridad puede estar más cerca de lo que crees. A veces el Señor la coloca justo frente a nosotros, ya que somos demasiado tercos para aceptarla. Buenas noches, Dimitri.

Mi mente apenas tuvo la oportunidad de procesar, mucho menos aceptar y responder a lo que había dicho, antes de que el padre Andrew se fuera. Había pasado unas pocas horas con Rose y conmigo, pero durante ese tiempo apenas habíamos hablado, y mucho menos habíamos hecho algo más que pudiera haber insinuado algo más que nuestra relación de mentor-alumna. Seguramente no podría haberse enterado de eso. E incluso si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente no lo estaba alentando.

No, había sido simplemente una coincidencia y estaba leyendo demasiado entre lineas.

Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, quitándome la corbata y frotando mi cuero cabelludo para aliviar la tensión antes de apoyar la cabeza en mis manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía seguir así. No podíamos seguir así. Rose y yo eventualmente nos quebraríamos y eso nos pondría en peligro, y a Vasilisa también.

El mundo Moroi no nos perdonaría si una relación entre Rose y yo ponía en riesgo a la última Dragomir, y lo que es peor, si algo le sucedía a Lissa, sabía que Rose nunca me lo perdonaría. Ella me culparía y se culparía a sí misma.

Aún así, no podíamos mantenernos alejados el uno del otro, y una vez que la graduación terminara nos veríamos obligados a estar juntos aún más tiempo. Entrenar diario durante unas cuantas horas era una cosa, pero pronto viviríamos bajo el mismo techo las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana. La vería más que sólo diariamente, la vería casi cada hora, constantemente, incluso. Habría tantas oportunidades para sucumbir a la debilidad y… no estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Así que, lógicamente, lo correcto parecía ser lo que debería haber hecho la Navidad pasada. Irme.

No con Tasha, por supuesto, ni con alguien más. Ahora sabía que tratar de reemplazar a Rose era algo imposible. Pero al igual que Yuri se había marchado por el bien de la persona que le importaba, yo también debería irme. Lissa estaría más segura. Probablemente Rose también estaría más segura, aunque incluso ahora sentía algo de ansiedad ante la idea de que no estaría allí para protegerla si era necesario. El hecho de que sintiera ese miedo era solo una prueba más de que debería irme. Estaba más preocupado por la seguridad de Rose que por la de Lissa.

El problema era que cuando se trataba de Rose, no solo era débil, también era egoísta. Yo era un hombre débil y egoísta. No podía darle lo que se merecía, pero tampoco podía abandonarla.

Estaba tan absorto en mis propios pensamientos que apenas oí los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a mí. No era frecuente que alguien me tomara por sorpresa, y esta era la segunda vez en una noche. Sin embargo, esta vez me encontré con la misma persona que ocupaba mis pensamientos.

—Rose, ¿está todo bien? —Me preocupé al instante. Ya era pasado el toque de queda, y aunque esta no era la primera vez que lo rompía, por lo general no me buscaba fuera del horario de trabajo a menos que hubiera una emergencia.

—Sí... bueno, más o menos. No he tenido más episodios de pánico, si eso es lo que te preocupa. —Ella disminuyó mi preocupación, deslizándose a mi lado e inhaló el aroma persistente del incienso. Parecía tener el mismo efecto calmante sobre ella que sobre mí—. Solo tengo una pregunta. O, bueno, una teoría más bien.

—¿Una teoría que no podía esperar hasta mañana?

Al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzada por ponerme en la posición de tener que excusarla si la atrapaban fuera de su dormitorio después del toque de queda. Me estaba volviendo casi tan bueno en volver a meterla a su dormitorio a escondidas como ella escabulléndose de él.

—Estuve con Christian esta mañana…

—Rose, se suponía que estabas fuera de servicio hoy. —Trabajar mientras se suponía que debía estar descansando no le ganaría ningún punto, e incluso podría retrasarla en lo que respecta a su terapia.

—Créelo o no, camarada, yo estaba allí puramente como su amiga. Sin deberes de vigilancia, lo prometo. —Después de eso, una expresión de apasionada excitación se apoderó de ella—. Estuve hablando con Alice. Ella mencionó algo sobre las guardas y cómo mantienen a los muertos fuera. No solo Strigoi, Dimitri, cualquier cosa muerta, incluso a los fantasmas.

—No entiendo.

—Yo tampoco lo entendía, al menos no al principio. Si las guardas alejan a los fantasmas, ¿cómo es posible que pudiera ver a Mason aquí? Él no debería haber podido entrar en absoluto. Pero no lo vi en la Corte. La Corte también está protegida, incluso más que aquí. Sin embargo, en Martinville no hay protección y los fantasmas estaban por todas partes. En cuanto aterrizamos en el aeropuerto, fue entonces cuando se volvió abrumador. Sin embargo, aquí lo veo ocasionalmente. Es por eso que creo que algo está mal con las protecciones de la Academia. ¡Eso lo explicaría! ¡Son las guardas! Una vez que arreglemos eso, estaré bien.

Ella me sonrió. En algún momento de su discurso, su mano había encontrado la mía, estrechándola con euforia. Había tanta esperanza en sus ojos, y fue absolutamente desgarrador para mí.

—Rose...

Con una palabra, vi que cada onza de su alegría se hacía añicos.

—No... no creo que sean las guardas.

Ni siquiera había terminado mi oración antes de que ella comenzara a alejarse de mí, no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Sus ojos se nublaron, sus hombros cayeron hacia adelante y, tal vez sin que ella siquiera lo notara, su cabeza comenzó a sacudirse de un lado a otro como si en silencio me suplicara que reconsiderara mis palabras.

—Conozco a Alice. No estoy seguro de que sea una fuente creíble. —Perceptiva seguro, pero creíble era otra cosa. Ella siempre me había parecido amable y le encantaba conversar, pero una charla con ella podría salirse del camino en una dirección salvaje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Lo sé, —estuvo de acuerdo, aunque sin entusiasmo—. Pensé lo mismo. Pero tiene mucho sentido.

Ella quería que tuviera mucho sentido—. No exactamente. Como tú misma dijiste, ¿por qué tus visiones son tan irregulares aquí? Eso no concuerda con la teoría de las guardas. Deberías sentirte como te sentiste en el avión.

—¿Qué tal si las guardas simplemente están débiles?

Negué con la cabeza, aunque no estaba seguro de si ella podría verlo. Rose estaba mirando fijamente al suelo, como si él fuera a responder a sus preguntas—. Eso es imposible. La magia de las guardas tarda meses en agotarse, y las renovamos cada dos semanas.

—¿Tan frecuentemente? —La decepción fue clara en su voz y pude sentir mi pecho apretarse nuevamente. Sabía que no era mi culpa que estuviera sufriendo en este momento, pero aún así me sentía responsable de quitarle ese breve momento de esperanza—. Tal vez están siendo estacadas, —sugirió después de un tiempo—. Por humanos o algo ¿como antes?

—Los guardianes recorren los terrenos unas cuantas veces al día. Si hubiera una estaca en los bordes del campus, nos habríamos dado cuenta.

Suspiró, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y metiendo sus manos entre sus rodillas y de alguna manera haciéndose tan pequeña que sentí que podría perderla si no la agarraba rápidamente.

Sin embargo, cuando toqué su mano, fue casi como si ella hubiera olvidado que yo estaba allí. Rose se estremeció ante el contacto, quizás sin esperar que yo me acercara a ella cuando estaba tan acostumbrada a ser ella la que necesitaba acercarse a mí.

—Creíste que si ella estaba en lo correcto, eso explicaría todo.

Finalmente me miró, asintiendo dos veces. Podía ver cómo apretaba la mandíbula y de vez en cuando parpadeaba, negándose a dejarme ver las emociones que sabía que estaba tratando de ocultarme.

Una parte de mí quería asegurarle que estaba bien, que estaba bien si estaba enojada conmigo, y que tenía todo el derecho a estar enojada, triste y frustrada, y un millón de otras emociones que probablemente no podría nombrar, mucho menos sentir.

—No quiero estar loca, —susurró, casi sin aliento.

—No estás loca. —Mis palabras fueron probablemente más duras de lo que deberían haber sido. Ella no se inmutó, pero me encontré lamentando mi tono de inmediato. Odiaba que Rose se considerara loca. Odiaba que alguien la considerara loca. Realmente odiaba que pensara, incluso por un momento, que alguna vez yo la consideraría loca.

—Pero no crees que realmente estoy viendo fantasmas.

No tenía una respuesta para eso. No podía mentirle, ni siquiera para evitarle más sufrimiento. Ver alucinaciones y creer en esas alucinaciones podría traer tantas consecuencias. Había hecho algunas investigaciones por mi propia cuenta, tratando de encontrar respuestas sobre cómo ayudarla y apoyarla. Todas coincidían en una cosa: no seguirle la corriente con el tema de las alucinaciones. No ser agresivo, sino honesto y guiarla gentilmente a través de vías de discusión más lógicas. Nunca hacerla sentir avergonzada de lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente, pero ignorar el problema por completo o alentarlo tampoco ayudaría.

En general, me sentía totalmente descalificado para ser lo que ella necesitaba en este momento, pero no iba a decepcionarla.

—No sé, —admití finalmente, no queriendo iniciar una discusión, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder—. Sigo tratando de mantener la mente abierta. Y estar estresada no es lo mismo que estar loca.

—Lo sé. —Podía darme cuenta que ahora lo estaba diciendo solo para evitar comenzar una discusión conmigo. Sin embargo, no insistí en el problema, en cambio disfruté de la sensación de su mano en la mía.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que me había permitido el simple placer de abrazarla, e incluso ahora ese placer estaba teñido de preocupación por su bienestar. Tenía que preguntarme si alguna vez habría un día en el que pudiera tocarla sin que el movimiento fuera provocado por una situación de vida o muerte que nos obligara a estar juntos en medio de la desesperación.

Como si fuera una señal, mi mente regresó a los pensamientos que había tenido justo antes de que Rose me encontrara, y lo que había estado considerando antes de que ella hubiera entrado a la capilla. Irme seguía siendo lo mejor para ella, por nuestro mejor interés.

—Pero... bueno... hay algo más...

—¿Hmm? —Apreté su mano, alentándola a que continuara, pero pude sentir su vacilación. A diferencia de su excitación anterior por las noticias que había compartido conmigo antes, lo que sea que se estaba preparando para decirme ahora parecía ponerla nerviosa.

—Hablé con el padre Andrew, sobre Anna. Específicamente, sobre su vínculo con San Vladimir.

Rose y yo habíamos hablado de vez en cuando sobre el vínculo entre el Santo de la escuela y su compañera de vínculo que era muy similar al de Rose y la princesa. Eran la única referencia real que teníamos sobre el vínculo, por lo que todo lo que podíamos encontrar sobre ellos era valioso, incluso si a menudo era vago y difícil de entender. Sabía que Rose había estudiado algunos libros antiguos en la biblioteca de la capilla y que incluso había discutido con el sacerdote, aunque no creo que haya dejado claro por qué estaba tan interesada en el tema.

—Probablemente hemos estado investigando a la persona equivocada en esa historia. Siempre hemos estado tan preocupados con la forma en que Vladimir manejó el espíritu y el precio que pagó por ello, el precio que potencialmente podría caer sobre Lissa. Aparentemente las consecuencias no las sufrió sólo él. Lo que sea que el espíritu le hace al usuario, esa locura y esa oscuridad... también se apoderaron de Anna.

Todo el tiempo que Rose estuvo hablando evitó mirarme a los ojos. Su mirada se centró en el parpadeo de la luz de la vela, como si de algún modo pudiera deshacerse de las sombras que tanto temía. Sin embargo, no funcionó, y cuando finalmente miró hacia mí, sus ojos brillaban con la misma solemnidad. Aún no entendía del todo, pero ya estaba armando las piezas en mi cabeza y no me gustaba la imagen que estaba viendo. Espíritu, oscuridad, nada sobre esto terminaría siendo positivo, estaba seguro de eso.

—Me está sucediendo a mí, creo. No estaba muy segura antes, pero creo que eso es parte de por qué todo esto ha estado sucediendo. Los cambios de humor, la agitación, el... ver cosas. —Rose tomó un aliento tembloroso antes de continuar—. Adrián mencionó algo cuando me conoció, algo sobre mi aura oscura, dijo que estaba "bordeada de negro" o algo por el estilo. Dijo que era extraño, pero realmente no pensamos mucho sobre eso, ya que pensamos que tal vez era solo una señal de que estoy besada por las sombras. Pero recientemente, dijo que se estaba volviendo más oscura y que ahora era casi totalmente negra.

Mi sangre se sentía fría y espesa en mis venas, recordando la mirada temerosa en los ojos de Adrián mientras trataba de explicarme lo mismo. Su aterrorizada advertencia en el avión cuando Rose gemía inconsciente a mi lado, _"Creo que algo podría estar tratando de matarla."_

—El otro día, mientras cuidaba a Christian, Adrián vio algo. Lissa estaba enojada y yo podía sentir su inestabilidad. Yo... no sé... mentalmente deseé que ella estuviese bien y de repente comenzó a calmarse. Al parecer, Adrián vio algo en su aura, una sombra tenue, qué pasó de su aura a la mía. Él piensa que lo que sea que la está afectando también podría lastimarme a mí.

—Puede que no sea así, —intervine desesperadamente, esperando convencerme más a mí mismo que cualquier otra cosa—. Pasaste por mucho en Spokane. Puede que siga siendo simplemente est…

—¡No digas estrés, Dimitri! Solo... no lo hagas. —Su repentina ira se disipó rápidamente con una mirada de disculpa—. Sé que estoy estresada. Todos lo estamos, incluso tú. Pero esto es más que simplemente estrés y creo que tú también lo sabes.

Sí, incluso antes de esta noche, había una parte de mí que sabía eso, pero no quería aceptarlo.

—Pero aún hay más. Anna no sólo se volvió loca. Eventualmente... —Rose se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio por un momento y yo me preparé para lo que fuera que vendría después—. Eventualmente ella se suicidó, Dimitri. Después de la muerte de Vladimir. Ni siquiera pudo sobrevivir un año antes de que se volviera demasiado inestable y se suicidara.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio aturdido. Rose me miró, esperando mi reacción. La miré, rezando por que hubiera oído mal.

No tuve tanta suerte. El miedo y la incertidumbre en sus ojos me dejaron sin palabras, buscando alguna manera para decirle que estaría bien. Yo necesitaba que todo estuviera bien. Necesitaba que ella estuviera bien.

—¿Le has contado a alguien más sobre esto? ¿A Lissa? ¿A tu consejero?

—No, tenía miedo de lo que pensarían. —Al ver que estaba claramente asustada por lo que yo pensaba, traté de no ser demasiado duro con ella.

—Tienes que detener esto. No tienes miedo de lanzarte hacia al peligro, pero te da miedo abrirte con alguien.

—Yo... no sé. Supongo que sí.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo contaste a mí?

—Porque me dijiste que debería confiar en la gente, y yo confío en ti. —Ella me sonrió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Quizás lo era. Yo confiaba en ella de la misma manera, y lo único que me impedía abrirme completamente eran mis propios problemas que no tenían nada que ver con ella.

—¿No confías en Lissa?

Su sonrisa titubeó al instante—. Confío en ella, absolutamente. Pero no quiero contarle cosas que la hagan preocuparse. Supongo que es una forma de protegerla, al igual que el mantener a los Strigoi lejos de ella.

Podía entender eso, especialmente porque había hecho lo mismo en el pasado cuando Rose había llegado a la Academia. Había guardado secretos pensando que, de alguna manera, le ahorraría sufrimiento o la mantendría a salvo. Aunque nunca había sido así. Eso solo causaba una discusión o empeoraba las cosas al final. Necesitaba aprender a confiar en Rose y acudir a ella cuando fuera necesario, tal como ella había aprendido a recurrir a mí. Ella era más valiente que todas las personas que yo conocía, y más fuerte que cualquiera que yo pudiera imaginar. Y Lissa también era más fuerte de lo que nosotros creíamos. Le dije a Rose lo mismo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que confíe en ella y no en ti?

—No, quiero que confíes en nosotros dos. Creo que sería bueno para ti. —Dejé que un soplo de paz pasara entre nosotros antes de volver a plantear el temido tema—. ¿Te molesta lo que le pasó a Anna?

—No, —desvió la mirada, trazando el borde de la uña de su pulgar—. Me asusta.

Creo que la admisión nos sorprendió a los dos. Rose no era de las que admitían sus miedos, y yo tampoco lo era, al menos abiertamente. Pero en esta última semana, ambos lo habíamos hecho sin dudarlo. El ataque de ansiedad de Rose, o lo que sea que haya sucedido en ese avión, me había aterrorizado. Sin embargo, eso palidecía en comparación con lo que sentía ahora. Imaginar un futuro donde Rose perdía el sentido de sí misma tan completamente que prefería la muerte a la vida en cualquier infierno que su mente le ofreciera, eso era demasiado doloroso para comprender, y mucho menos poner en palabras.

La apreté contra mí, tratando de asegurarle que estaba aquí para ella, incluso si no tenía las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Honestamente, me estaba asegurando que ella también estaba allí, porque sabía que mi pesadilla momentánea continuaría atormentándome esta noche y necesitaría un recordatorio tangible de su presencia más tarde.

Sentí su sollozo romper contra mi pecho, y no traté de callar su llanto porque ella merecía derramar sus lágrimas y dejar salir sus emociones por completo. Simplemente la abracé más contra mí mientras me ofrecía sus miedos, uno por uno.

—No quiero estar así. Quiero ser como los demás. Quiero que mi mente sea... normal. Normal para los estándares de Rose, quiero decir. No quiero perder el control. No quiero... no quiero ser como Anna y matarme. Me encanta estar viva. Moriría para salvar a mis amigos, pero espero que eso no suceda. Espero que todos vivamos vidas largas y felices. Como dijo Lissa, una gran familia feliz. Hay tanto que quiero hacer, pero tengo tanto miedo... miedo de ser como ella... miedo de no ser capaz de detenerlo...

—Eso no va a suceder, —le prometí mientras hundía mi cara en su cabello, dejando que el aroma me consolara y escondiendo mi miedo en mi propia máscara mientras trataba de mantenerme fuerte por su bien—. Eres salvaje e impulsiva, pero al final del día, eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Incluso si te pasa lo mismo que a Anna, y no creo que sea así, ustedes dos no compartirán el mismo destino.

Me aparté un poco, metiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja y limpiando una lágrima perdida de su mejilla. Intentó darse la vuelta automáticamente, como si simplemente reconocer que podía llorar fuera un signo de debilidad, pero no lo permití, tomé su mejilla y giré su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos.

—También estás olvidando algo. Si estás en peligro por la magia de Lissa, al menos sabes por qué. Puedes pedirle que deje de usarla, y eso será el final de todo.

—¿Pero puedo pedirle que haga eso? —respondió, como si le hubiera sugerido que le pidiera a Lissa que cometiera traición por ella—. He sentido cómo la hace sentir la magia. No sé si puedo quitársela.

Sabía que Rose haría cualquier cosa para salvar a Lissa, pero no me había dado cuenta que haría cualquier cosa por Lissa, solo para hacerla feliz. Mi dedicación, incluso con Ivan, no había sido tanta—. ¿Incluso a costa de tu propia vida?

—Vladimir hizo grandes cosas, ella también podría hacerlo. —Su atención volvió a nuestras manos otra vez—. Además, ellos son primero, ¿verdad?

Vi su mano, mucho más pequeña en la mía. De alguna manera, parecía encajar perfectamente. Nunca esperé que ella entrara en mi vida, y si me hubieran dado la opción hace un año, no sé si sinceramente habría pedido que se cruzara en mi camino. Ella complicaba mi vida en formas que no podría haber empezado a imaginar el año pasado. Ahora, no creo que pudiera imaginar mi vida sin ella. No estaba seguro de querer probarlo.

Por lo tanto, aunque era mejor para Lissa que yo me fuera, y aunque esto podía hacer las cosas más difíciles para Rose y para mí, no había forma de que pudiera pedir que me re-asignaran, no ahora. Era egoísta poner mis propios deseos por encima de las necesidades de mi cargo, pero estaba dispuesto a ser egoísta. Iba a ponerme a mí primero. Y para mí, eso significaba que Rose era lo primero.

—No siempre. A veces, Rose, tienes que saber cuándo ponerte tú primero.

Ella me miró, con la boca abierta por la incredulidad, antes de negar con la cabeza—. No con Lissa.

Para mi sorpresa, de repente vi algo de enojo en sus ojos. Su mano se apartó de mí y traté de alcanzarla, intentando desesperadamente no volver a perderla—. Ella es tu amiga, lo entenderá, —le supliqué, jalando el chotki en su muñeca para demostrar mi punto.

No funcionó, solo la hizo enojar más—. ¡Es más que eso y, en todo caso, esto lo demuestra! Estoy unida a ella, tengo que proteger a los Dragomir, cueste lo que cueste.

—Lo sé, pero... —¿Qué podría decir? ¿Ella te necesita? ¿Yo te necesito? ¿Que su valor como persona era más que ser solo un escudo mortal para proteger a alguien de esta sociedad desordenada que se considera más importante, sin importar cuántas veces se nos haya forzado ésta información en nuestra mente cuando éramos niños?

Honestamente, al final sabía que no importaba porque nada de lo que dijera esta noche haría la diferencia. Había casi dieciocho años de entrenamiento en dónde le habían enseñado que tenía que darle su vida en su totalidad a Lissa. No solo eso, sino también el vínculo, que era incluso más fuerte que el entrenamiento.

Abruptamente, Rose se levantó, marcando el final de nuestra conversación. Solo podía esperar que no fuera el fin de cualquier progreso que hubiera hecho que ella confiara lo suficiente en mí como para abrirme las puertas de su alma—. Tengo que volver. Ya pasó el toque de queda.

—Y necesitas que te ayude a entrar o te meterás en problemas, —terminé por ella.

—Bueno, sí, estaba esperando que pudieras ayudarme. —Me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y le ofrecí una irónica a cambio. Supongo que ella aún me necesitaba también.

—Vamos entonces.

El padre Andrew nos dio las buenas noches cuando nos fuimos, y le agradecí su hospitalidad. No era una caminata larga hacia los dormitorios de los dhampir, pero con el sol de la madrugada, era agradable y pacífico. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba y de lo cansada que sabía que debía de estar Rose, había una parte de mí que deseaba poder estar juntos un poco más. No estábamos hablando en este momento, pero incluso el silencio entre nosotros era amistoso, como antes solía ser. Nunca nos sentíamos obligados a llenarlo con charla ociosa. Simplemente estábamos contentos de estar en presencia el uno del otro. Sin embargo, tenía la tentación de tomar su mano una vez más, extrañando la sensación a la que me había acostumbrado en la capilla.

Una vez que llegamos a la recepción, la matrona apenas nos miró a Rose y a mí antes de hacerle señas diciéndole que podía entrar. Había utilizado la excusa de una "práctica por la tarde" lo suficiente como para que, mientras yo la estuviera acompañando, apenas la cuestionaran.

Sin embargo, antes de girar para tomar las escaleras hacia su habitación, vi a Yuri afuera, dirigiéndose hacia los mismos apartamentos a los que me dirigiría en un momento. Le rocé la espalda a Rose, tirando de su chaqueta como una señal silenciosa para que se quedara quieta por un momento antes de que yo girase y abriera la puerta del vestíbulo para llamarlo.

—Has estado trabajando en la seguridad del campus, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que colocaron las nuevas guardas?

Las cejas de Yuri se fruncieron ante la pregunta, la cual era bastante extraña dado que yo podía acceder a la información fácilmente desde mi teléfono con solo unos pocos clics. Sin embargo, sabía que Rose se beneficiaría de escuchar a otra persona decirle lo que necesitaba escuchar—. Hace un par de días. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo curiosidad. —Le lancé una mirada comprensiva, solo para asegurarme de que ella entendía. Rose asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole a Yuri que parecía más confundido que nunca por nuestro intercambio de miradas, antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer.

Una vez que se hubo ido, Yuri y yo caminamos alrededor del edificio hacia los apartamentos de los guardianes.

—¿A que se debió todo eso?

—Rose solo tenía algunas preguntas sobre la seguridad del campus, eso es todo. —Le respondí, esperando que no insistiera en el asunto.

—¿Y tu palabra no era lo suficientemente buena para ella?

—Ella cree en mi palabra, pero tu confirmación la reforzó.

Él asintió, sin agregar nada más. Los dos optamos por las escaleras, a pesar de la hora, y no fue hasta que estuvimos en mi piso, y que él estaba a punto de subir el último piso extra hasta su habitación, que volvió a hablar.

—Se veía triste, Dimitri, y un poco asustada.

Sentí que mi mandíbula se aflojaba, sin saber cómo responder. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él continuó.

—Eso podría no haberme preocupado tanto, excepto que tú también luces así. Estás asustado y triste por ella. Te juro que ustedes dos son tan duros como la piedra hasta... —se interrumpió, dejando el resto sin terminar a excepción de un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa torcida—. Espero que las cosas funcionen para ustedes dos, no importa qué sea lo que decidas.

* * *

 **Chicas, aquí está el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Parece ser que nuestro Dios Ruso también sufre. La primera vez que leí el libro original pensé que Dimitri era demasiado racional, que trataba de buscarle la lógica a todo, y eso de cierta manera me parecía un poco incoherente dado el hecho de que vivía rodeado de vampiros. Pero ahora creo que sólo estaba atravesando una etapa de negación, no era a Rose a quien quería convencer de que solo estaba estresada y no volviéndose loca. A quien estaba tratando de convencer realmente era a sí mismo.**

 **También me encantó el momento en que Dimitri decide que Rose es más importante para él y que está dispuesto a ser egoísta con respecto a ese tema y quedarse con ella (literalmente lancé mi puño al aire y grité: ¡Por fin!, pero mi entusiasmo se acabó cuando recordé cómo termina este libro) Aún sigo sin perdonarle todo mi dolor a Richelle Mead.**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan de todo esto? Déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios. Me encanta leer sus fangirleos, me hacen sentirme un poco menos loca y siento que hay alguien más en éste mundo que me comprende :D**

 **Cuídense mucho, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Rose estaba tarde para nuestra práctica matutina al día siguiente. Hace unos meses no me habría sorprendido mucho al respecto. Hubiera sido más sorprendente que llegara a tiempo. Quince minutos después de nuestra hora acordada había sido casi normal para ella. Ahora, no tanto.

A las cinco y media comencé a preocuparme. Mi propio calentamiento ya estaba completo, y había terminado un capítulo y medio de mi libro y aún no había señales de Rose. Pensé que nuestra conversación podría haberla afectado más de lo que había mostrado la noche anterior, así que empecé a caminar hacia los dormitorios con la esperanza de verla durmiendo profundamente en lugar de verla envuelta en preocupaciones o temores, atrapada en una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar.

La mayoría de la gente seguía dormida a esta hora, a excepción de unos pocos guardianes que patrullaban los alrededores. Uno o dos de ellos se dirigían al gimnasio para una sesión de entrenamiento, y les ofrecí un gesto de reconocimiento cuando pasé junto a ellos.

Los dormitorios de los dhampir, al menos en su piso, estaban vacíos. Todos los novicios de último año estaban con sus cargos, dejando a Rose sola en su habitación. El silencio era casi ensordecedor, incluso con mis silenciosos pasos causando ecos en el pasillo que llevaba a su puerta.

Aunque ella no respondió cuando golpeé en su puerta, al principio no me importó. Rose tenía el sueño pesado y podía dormir fácilmente aún con su alarma prendida, y probablemente también en medio de un apocalipsis si creía que tenía suficientes suministros de emergencia escondidos en su mochila. Después de la tercera ronda de golpes en su puerta saqué mi llave maestra, pensando que probablemente tomaría algo un poco más enérgico para sacarla de la cama.

Así que mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando encontré su cama completamente vacía.

—¿Rose? ¿Roza?

No hubo respuesta en su habitación, no es que hubiera muchos lugares donde pudiera esconderse. Los dormitorios eran de una habitación, con un armario plegable que Rose había dejado abierto de par en par con la ropa desparramada medio al azar. Esperé por un momento, optando por sentarme en la silla de su escritorio en lugar de la cama deshecha, preguntándome si tal vez se había escabullido por un momento para usar el baño del piso compartido. Sería sólo mi mala suerte que ella hubiera ido a tomar una ducha justo antes de que yo llegara aquí. Pasaron 5 minutos, 10 minutos y Rose no regresaba. Los baños estaban vacíos. Un rápido registro me informó que la matrona del dormitorio tampoco la había visto. A estas alturas ya estaba oficialmente preocupado.

Tal vez... tal vez no la había visto en mi camino hacia acá y ella me estaba esperando en el gimnasio. Tenía que ser eso. Ella me estaba esperando y en el momento en que entrara ella me daría un infierno por llegar tan tarde. Por ahora, la práctica había terminado. Mañana bromearíamos sobre esto, pero hoy solo necesitaba verla.

No había ninguna razón para dar alerta todavía. No había razón para despertar a Lissa ni a ninguno de sus otros amigos. Definitivamente no había ninguna razón para llamar a Alberta o poner un aviso de APB sobre el sistema de radio para que la buscaran. Solo necesitaba encontrarla.

—¡Dimitri!

Mi corazón dio un brinco, agradecido por escuchar su voz. La reconocería en cualquier lugar. A pesar de mi monólogo interno tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que todo estaría bien, pude sentir que mis hombros comenzaban a relajarse, mi pulso volvió a la normalidad, y finalmente pude tomar el aliento que había estado tratando desesperadamente de tomar durante la última hora sin éxito. Una vez que la viera, todo estaría bien de nuevo. Todavía tenía que decidir si iba a besarla o hacer que corriera en la pista por el resto del día, pero al menos estaba a salvo. Si solo pudiera verla.

—¿Rose? ¿Dónde estás? —Aún había suficiente luz , así que verla no debería haber sido un problema, a menos que intentara ocultarse a propósito de mí. Sonaba cerca también. Di un paso adelante, tratando de mirar alrededor de algunos de los arbustos que flanqueaban la entrada de donde acababa de salir, pero ahí no había nadie.

—Dimitri, aquí arriba.

¿Arriba?

—¡Rose! ¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba?

Rose estaba parada, siete pisos arriba, en el techo de los dormitorios de los Dhampir. Incluso desde aquí, estaba claro que no estaba en el estado de ánimo correcto. Rose se paseaba de un lado a otro, alternando entre retorcer sus manos frente a ella y tirar de su cabello. Cómo se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba aquí abajo estaba más allá de mí, porque parecía estar completamente atrapada en lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza en ese momento.

—Quédate donde estás Rose, voy para allá. Solo quédate ahí. No te muevas, y aléjate del borde. Subiré, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré allí en un momento.

Aceleré mi paso por el vestíbulo lo suficiente como para gritarle instrucciones a la matrona del dormitorio para que notificara a Alberta que Rose estaba en el techo y que se asegurara de que ella y el consejero de Rose llegaran aquí lo antes posible, antes de subir las escaleras tan rápido como fuera posible. No podían haber pasado más de unos minutos, pero estaba aterrorizado de que Rose no estuviera en el techo cuando abriera la puerta de acceso.

Sin embargo allí estaba. Agitada, asustada y temblando por el frío, pero allí estaba.

Luché contra el instinto de correr y agarrarla. Estaba a menos de seis pies del borde y si daba unos cuantos pasos atrás, la perdería para siempre.

—Roza, te estás congelando. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —Tal vez algunas preguntas la distraerían de todo lo que la estaba molestando lo suficiente como para traerla aquí en primer lugar. Esta no sería la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla, aunque sería la primera vez que reaccionaba tan mal a una en mucho tiempo.

—Yo... no sé. ¿Unas cuantas horas? Necesitaba la luz del sol. El sol destruye la oscuridad.

—¿La oscuridad? —Anoche habíamos hablado sobre la oscuridad, pero un tipo diferente de oscuridad. No de la oscuridad de la noche, sino de las sombras en su aura—. ¿Estás asustada por la oscuridad, Rose?

—Aterrorizada. —Dijo sin humor. Rose nunca había dicho nada antes, nunca había mostrado ningún signo de temor a la noche. Solo podía asumir que esto era algo nuevo—. Vienen cuando cae la noche y viven cuando la oscuridad toma el control. El sol se pondrá pronto.

Miró por encima del hombro, hacia las colinas del este, arrastrando mi atención con su mirada. Ella tenía razón, el sol se pondría pronto, marcando el comienzo de la mañana vampírica. Estaba bajo en el horizonte, tal vez solo le quedaban unos minutos más antes de que desapareciera por completo bajo las colinas y empujara nuestro pequeño pedazo de tierra hacia la noche.

Cuando Rose me miró, pude sentir sus acciones antes de que ella dijera o hiciera algo.

—Roza, no.

—Lo siento, Dimitri. —Sus brazos se cruzaron frente a su cuerpo y se abrazó a si misma, manteniéndose segura mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, y luego otro, todo el tiempo sacudiendo su cabeza como si ella tampoco pudiera creerlo.

—Rose, Roza. Por favor, no hagas esto. Solo toma mi mano. Te conseguiremos ayuda. Hay medicamentos, hay todo tipo de tratamientos. Encontraremos una solución. Por favor, simplemente no hagas esto. Por favor… te lo suplico. —Mi voz era desesperada y no me importó. Ella necesitaba saber cuán asustado estaba de perderla, cuánto me rompería si lo hacía.

Rose vaciló. Estaba muy cerca de ella, ya casi podía agarrarla—. No puedo. Se acerca. La oscuridad se acerca y no puedo detenerla. Te am…

Rose comenzó a gritar, agarrando su cabeza como lo había hecho en el momento en que aterrizamos en Martinville. Había dolor y miedo en su voz y el impacto que su repentino cambio de actitud me dejó fue suficiente para marcar la diferencia en los siguientes momentos.

Rose retrocedió, luchando contra un demonio invisible mientras gritaba.

Corrí hacia adelante, tratando de alejarla del borde, literalmente.

Me alejó, sin darse cuenta de que no era otro atacante que intentaba lastimarla, utilizando uno de los contraataques que yo mismo le había enseñado.

Rose cayó del borde del tejado tan rápido, fue casi como si una fuerza invisible la arrastrara más allá de la cornisa.

Grité su nombre, aunque eso no importó absolutamente nada.

Me desperté cubierto de sudor de pies a cabeza, rogándole que regresara.

Había sido una pesadilla. Solo una pesadilla. Rose estaba a salvo, estaba bien. Estaba viva, estaba bien, y a salvo.

Revisé mi teléfono, la pantalla se iluminó mostrándome que eran las 2:36. El sol estaba brillando en lo alto y todos deberían estar profundamente dormidos. Sería una locura ir a verla. No podría despertarla a esta hora, especialmente no para calmar mis propios nervios, ¿verdad?

Después de otros veinte minutos de dar vueltas y vueltas, no pude soportarlo más. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba estar absolutamente seguro. No iba a descansar un momento hasta que supiera sin lugar a dudas que estaba respirando y durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama.

Era tan ilógico como el mismo miedo que me impedía sacar las manos y los pies del borde de la cama cuando era niño. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que no pasaría nada, pero... no lastimaría a nadie si me aseguraba de ello, ¿verdad? Al menos esa era la justificación que me estaba dando a mí mismo mientras me ponía la camisa, agarraba mi juego de llaves de la mesita de noche y me escabullía silenciosamente de mi apartamento. Mientras que los dormitorios de los novicios estarían tranquilos y casi vacíos, los apartamentos de los Guardianes a menudo tenían alguna actividad, incluso a esta hora de la noche. Afortunadamente, pude deslizarme y dirigirme al dormitorio de Rose sin encontrarme a nadie.

Me tranquilicé cuando llegué a la puerta de Rose. Todo parecía tranquilo, como debería ser a esta hora de la noche. Me debatí entre si debería golpear a la puerta o no, pero no debería despertarla. La habían puesto a trabajar en las pruebas en un horario parcial por un motivo, para que pudiera dormir bien por la noche. No había ninguna razón para que yo la molestara. Solo necesitaba asegurarme de que ella estaba allí, e irme. Eso era todo.

El clic de la llave maestra en su cerradura pareció diez veces más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido, pero sabía que era un truco de la noche y mis nervios. Lentamente, presioné la puerta para abrirla, dejando que mi cuerpo arrojara una sombra sobre donde sabía que estaría su cama para que la luz del pasillo no cayera sobre ella. Al principio, las cortinas oscuras que habían en cada habitación me dificultaron ver adentro, pero mis ojos se ajustaron rápidamente a la oscuridad, y pude ver un cuerpo bajo varias mantas.

El alivio me volvió descuidado y, con un suspiro, di un paso adelante para ver mejor, pisando una tabla de madera que crujió bajo mi peso. Rose no se despertó, pero soltó un gemido somnoliento, volteándose y apretando la almohada más cerca de su cuerpo. Casi me echo a reír por la desesperación con que se aferraba a ella mientras dormía, nunca antes la habría considerado del tipo de personas que duermen acurrucadas a algo, pero aparentemente lo hacía incluso cuando no estaba sufriendo después de una pesadilla, pero no iba a cometer otro error.

Así que, en silencio, me di la media vuelta y me fui, cerrando la puerta con llave de nuevo. Ella estaba a salvo. Y lo único que tenía que temer eran mis propias pesadillas.

Los siguientes días fueron más o menos iguales. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo patrullajes o en la experiencia de campo. Tenía las práctica ocasionales con Rose en sus días libres, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ella estaba sola. Sabía que estaba trabajando duro en el gimnasio, especialmente por su frustración de que aún no había tenido un "ataque" desde que se le había asignado el medio tiempo.

Estaba bastante seguro de que ella estaba lista, al menos yo quería creer que sí. Sin embargo, Alberta aún lo dudaba. Creo que después de verla quebrarse en el avión, estaba preocupada de que otro paso en falso empeorara las cosas. No podía culparla por su preocupación, pero también sabía que Rose tenía que dar ese salto pronto, y cuanto antes lo hiciéramos, mejor podríamos prepararnos para los próximos pasos en su recuperación.

A pesar de que nuestros horarios no nos permitían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, parecía que cada momento que pasábamos juntos estaba lleno de una nueva corriente oculta de palabras incumplidas. Trataba de justificar los momentos en que me encontraba mirándola durante nuestras sesiones de práctica diciéndome que solo estaba buscando errores técnicos o viendo si había signos de mejora en su bienestar emocional. A decir verdad, solo estaba... mirándola. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Y ella también me miraba, casi tan abiertamente como yo. Ninguno de los dos hablamos sobre eso, no estábamos listos para hablar de lo cómodos que habíamos estado el uno con el otro en la capilla. Incluso sin matices románticos esa noche, ninguna motivación ulterior, no pude evitar recordar los pequeños momentos. Como el olor de su pelo, o la forma en que sus ojos brillaban como fuego a la luz de las velas cuando me miraba con fiera determinación, y la forma en que me hacía sentir deseado y necesitado, no solo como algo para ser usado, sino como una persona que realmente le importaba.

Sin embargo, por la noche también recordaba. Recordaba haberla visto caer por del tejado de los dormitorios, incapaz de llegar a ella a tiempo. Recordaba el miedo en sus ojos cuando me dijo lo asustada que estaba porque se estaba volviendo loca. Recordaba lo impotente que me sentía al no poder protegerla contra los demonios dentro de su mente. Las realidades y las pesadillas de la situación se confundían tanto que comencé a olvidar cuál era cuál, pero al final no estaba seguro de que eso importara. Era probable que cualquiera de las dos la alejaran de mí a este ritmo.

Intenté convencerla nuevamente para que hablara con Lissa, incluso aunque sólo fuera para sugerirle que simplemente redujera la práctica del Espíritu hasta que supiéramos cómo afectaba la estabilidad mental de Rose. Sin embargo, esto no provocó una discusión, sino algo peor... al menos para ella.

Simplemente se detuvo a mitad de su set de levantamiento de pesas, agarró su bolso y salió sin decirme nada, sin explicación. Al principio había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que en realidad había ido a hablar con Lissa, pero cuando vi a Lissa una hora más tarde y me preguntó si había visto a Rose, supe que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Mi mente comenzó a girar, proyectando las terribles imágenes de mi pesadilla.

Traté de calmar mi pánico, y envié a Lissa a buscar a Rose en lugares normales como la cafetería o el propio dormitorio de Lissa. Yo me dirigí directamente a su dormitorio, y si no estaba ahí, revisaría el techo. Sabía que mi miedo era producto de mis noches inquietas, pero si no la buscaba, no sería capaz de pensar correctamente hasta que la encontráramos.

Sin embargo, lo más segura es que estuviera en su habitación. Era el lugar más lógico, o Lissa la encontraría, y ya casi era la hora de la cena, lo cual tenía más sentido. Si no estaba en su habitación, estaría con Lissa. No había razón para preocuparse.

No hubo ninguna diferencia cuando usé mi llave maestra para abrir su puerta y encontré su habitación vacía.

Sin embargo, su bolso estaba allí, tirado justo al lado de la puerta. Eso significaba que al menos había pasado por aquí en algún momento. Lissa, traté de recordarme a mí mismo, probablemente está con Lissa.

Aún así, mis pies se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la escalera de emergencia al final del pasillo que conducía al techo. Sólo por si acaso. La pesada puerta de acero cedió con un fuerte crujido, apenas enmascarando los sonidos del pequeño grito de asombro de alguien al otro lado de la misma.

Rose estaba de pie en el rellano, medio tramo de escaleras arriba de mí, reponiéndose del susto que le había dado. Hubo medio segundo en el que simplemente nos observamos el uno al otro absorbiendo los detalles. Respiración temblorosa, ojos rojos e hinchados, un silencio pesado lleno de disculpas tanto de su parte como de la mía.

Subí los escalones en menos de tres pasos, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros de tres metros a diez pulgadas sin decir una palabra. Estando tan cerca pude ver el fuego en sus ojos otra vez, desafiándome a decir algo sobre nuestro desacuerdo anterior. También pude ver un leve temblor en sus labios.

Mis brazos la rodearon, presionándola fuertemente contra mí—. Nunca más te vuelvas a alejar de mí otra vez. ¿De acuerdo?

Pude sentir su asentimiento, murmurando algo sin palabras contra mi chaqueta mientras su su mano tomaba en un puño la tela de mi camisa sobre mi corazón.

—Lo siento, Roza. —Retrocedí para poder mirarla de nuevo, mis pulgares borraron la casi inexistente sombra de lágrimas de su mejilla—. Lo siento mucho. Me asustaste. Solo... por favor, no me dejes. —Besé su frente, feliz de tenerla segura entre mis brazos.

—Lo prometo, —susurró—. Lo prometo.

Cuando finalmente sentí que podía dejarla ir, hubo un momento, solo un momento, en que sentí que realmente podría existir algo más entre ella y yo. Por la forma en que me miró, creo que ella también lo sintió.

—Deberías ir a buscar a Lissa. Estaba preocupada por ti, y la cena comenzará pronto.

Rose me miró con asombrada confusión antes de responder—. Oh… sí. Creo que... debería... ir... entonces.

Asentí, aunque perderla de vista era lo último que quería hacer. Ella también asintió antes de frotarse la nariz y colocar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Me hice a un lado, permitiéndole bajar las escaleras, piso tras piso, y solamente cuando desapareció por completo de mi vista, sentí que podía volver a pensar con claridad.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Había pasado de estar aterrorizado por no encontrarla, a eufórico cuando la ví, a completamente listo para presionarla contra la pared y hacerla mía en cuestión de minutos. Mi espalda golpeó la pared, y me deslicé por el hormigón hasta quedar sentado con la cabeza entre las manos. No podía seguir haciendo esto.

Al final de la semana, estaba cansado. No era solo el agotamiento físico de la experiencia de campo el que me tenía así, aunque había muchas señales de que era una gran parte de eso. El agotamiento mental de tratar de descubrir esta nueva atracción emocional entre Rose y yo, específicamente la nueva fuerza sorprendente que tenía, era casi más agotador que nada. No era doloroso, pero si agonizante a su manera. Lo suficiente para hacerme perder la concentración, aparentemente.

Todo lo que se necesitó fue un momento de distracción y terminé con un corte bastante fuerte en la mejilla. No era lo suficientemente profundo para dejar cicatriz, pero si lo bastante escandaloso como para causar un desastre. Sabía que la clínica seguiría abierta, pero no valía la pena atravesar todo el campus para llegar hasta allá. El botiquín de primeros auxilios del gimnasio sería más que suficiente para limpiar la cortada. Honestamente, si no estaba sangrando tanto, probablemente sólo iría a casa y allá la atendería.

Sin embargo, me alegré de no haberlo hecho, porque los sonidos de los puños resonantes contra el vinilo me dieron la bienvenida al gimnasio y solo se detuvieron cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe otra vez.

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás sangrando de muerte?

Toqué mi mejilla, recordando de pronto la razón por la que había venido aquí y el hecho de que no tenía nada que ver con la chica de cabello oscuro cuya práctica nocturna había interrumpido—. No es para tanto, —le aseguré—. No es nada.

—¡No será nada hasta que se infecte!

—Sabes que eso no es probable. —Con un sistema inmune dhampir, tendría que abusar activamente de mi herida para que ésta se infectara.

Aún así, puso los ojos en blanco obstinadamente, apuntando hacia el pequeño baño del gimnasio—. Vamos. —Probablemente debería haber protestado más, insistido en que estaba bien, pero la pequeña sonrisa que me había dado me dejó impotente.

Rose entró al baño un momento después con una pequeña caja blanca con una cruz roja entre sus manos. Con un pequeño salto, se subió al lavamanos para quedar sentada a mí altura.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Rose.

—Ya basta, —me miró mientras colocaba un paño húmedo en mi mejilla—. ¿Cuántas veces me has cuidado? Déjame cuidarte por una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

De repente sentí cómo si me estuviera preparando para la batalla otra vez, la adrenalina comenzó a bombear por mis venas y mi ritmo cardíaco aumentó en cuestión de segundos. Mi voz, sin embargo, estaba casi sin aliento—. De acuerdo.

Rose continuó su cuidadoso trabajo, limpiando el corte y colocando vendajes uno por uno sobre la larga marca. Era casi divertido ver lo concentrada que estaba en su tarea, presionando suavemente su labio entre sus dientes mientras trabajaba, hasta que no quedó nada más que hacer.

Desafortunadamente, una vez que terminó de curarme, lo único que quedó entre nosotros fue un silencio incómodo y muy poco espacio.

Sus dedos rozaron mi cabello, tirando de él hacia atrás y lejos de mi cara, haciéndome estremecer levemente por la conmoción que sus dedos enviaron a través de mi cuerpo. Esperaba que pensara que había sido a causa del dolor en lugar del placer, pero sabía que ella me conocía mejor que eso.

—Ya está, —le susurré, cogiéndole la mano, su muñeca al lado de mis labios, tan cerca que podía oler el sudor en su piel por la práctica—. Ya estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

Dios no, no estaba bien. Estaba todo menos bien. Yo la quería, la necesitaba. La necesitaba como necesitaba el aire, o al menos así lo sentía, especialmente en este momento. Pero necesitaba estar bien, por los dos. Así que en lugar de decirle la verdad, mentí—, sí.

Su sonrisa era dulce y ligeramente triste, pero totalmente comprensiva. Ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo, y más importante aún, sabía exactamente lo que estaba tratando desesperadamente no decir. Lo mismo que nos hacía excelentes compañeros de trabajo, y que probablemente nos haría maravillosos en muchas otras cosas, hacía que fuera casi imposible para mí ocultarle cosas.

—Gracias, Roza.

Cuando finalmente le solté la mano, dejando el gimnasio y dejándola terminar su práctica en paz, sentí el contacto prolongado de su piel durante horas. El recuerdo de su sonrisa y la forma en que había pasado sus manos suavemente por mi mejilla mientras se ocupaba de mí me enviaron a sueños agradables en lugar de pesadillas por primera vez durante toda la semana.

* * *

 **Chicas, ¿qué les pareció éste capítulo? A mí me sorprendió mucho la pesadilla de Dimitri, la verdad jamás me imaginé que él sufriría tanto con eso.**

 **Ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final, yo estoy emocionada pero sufriendo al mismo tiempo. No quiero llegar al final. Tengo que confesarles que no leí la parte del ataque ni la parte de la cueva, me lo salté y sólo leí el último capítulo para poder leer Blood Promise. La verdad no tuve el valor suficiente para volver a sufrir con esas escenas, pero ahora que lo tendré que traducir sufriré y mucho. Pero bueno, todo sea por ustedes :D**

 **Así que por favor valoren mi sacrificio y dejen sus reviews diciéndome que escena es la que más quieren leer de éste libro, a parte de la escena de la cabaña por supuesto.**

 **Cuídense, y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Extendí mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, sintiendo que mis músculos se movían mientras esperábamos a que alguien se cruzara en nuestro camino. Yuri, Jean y yo estábamos vestidos de negro, escondidos en una pequeña arboleda que corría a lo largo de uno de los caminos menos utilizados de la escuela. El sonido de voces en la distancia nos alertó de la presencia de alguien y los tres nos quedamos quietos, esperando nuestra oportunidad.

Era casi la mitad de las pruebas y el tiempo para que realmente presionáramos a los estudiantes. Usualmente causábamos un inconveniente aquí y allá, unas veces en forma de varias redadas diurnas, otras haciendo equipo en contra de los alumnos sin darles tiempo para que se recuperaran, y otras más atacándolos en lugares donde creían estar seguros, como en los alimentadores o en la clínica. Este año, habíamos decidido atacarlos el día que tenían libre: el domingo.

Había varios lugares en los que habíamos planeado atacar a los estudiantes el día de hoy, y fue pura suerte que Rose pasara por el área donde mi grupo y yo estábamos estacionados. Pude ver a Yuri y Jean lanzarme una mirada inquisitiva, ofreciéndome la última palabra sobre si dejábamos que ella y las demás personas de su grupo caminaran sin ningún problema o si avanzábamos en nuestro plan de ataque. Ninguno de los guardianes que participaban en las pruebas se había acercado a Rose desde que había comenzado a trabajar medio tiempo, ni siquiera Alto, y yo sabía que esa situación estaba empezando a molestar a Rose. Ella estaba lista para probarse a sí misma otra vez, no solamente ante sus compañeros estudiantes y los profesores, sino también ante ella misma.

Asentí con la cabeza indicándole a mis compañeros que estábamos listos, que Rose estaba lista, y supe que ésta sería la prueba más importante para los dos.

Jean se dirigió hacia Rose primero, con Yuri siguiéndola detrás. Eso me dejó con el otro estudiante, el novicio Dean Barnes. Por una parte me sentí agradecido. Sabía que no podía ser indulgente con Rose, pero el no luchar contra ella del todo me alejaría de la tentación de hacerlo. Jean no la conocía muy bien y la trataría como a cualquier otra estudiante, y Yuri la conocía lo suficiente como para darle todo lo que tenía.

En cuanto comencé mi pelea con Barnes supe que el chico no estaba en todo su potencial. Si bien no había peleado contra Barnes antes en las pruebas, lo había visto luchar muchas veces en sus clases y su técnica era completamente descuidada en este momento. Era más que solo nervios o confusión. Era embriaguez. Casi podía oler el alcohol en él cuando me acercaba lo suficiente. Intentó luchar contra mí un poco, pero pude derribar su estaca de su mano fácilmente con un bloqueo. No fue un ataque, ni una táctica de desarme, sino un simple bloqueo.

La derrota y el miedo estaban escritos en sus ojos. Sabía que estaba terminado en ésta batalla, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de "matarlo," desapareció. Un destello de cabello oscuro se precipitó sobre él, alejándolo de mi línea de visión, y por un momento me pregunté si Jean había venido a acabar con él antes de ver que Rose se ponía de pie para enfrentarme.

Permití que mis ojos vagaran por un momento, viendo que tanto Jean como Yuri estaban a un lado. Obviamente habían perdido sus propias peleas, y ahora solo estaban observando el evento desarrollándose ante ellos. Mientras Jean parecía estar estudiando la pelea atentamente, tomando notas para retransmitir más tarde en el informe final, Yuri parecía casi divertido y listo para hacer sus apuestas.

" _Concéntrate_ ," me recordé a mí mismo. " _Tienes que pelear con ella. Dale todo lo que tienes. No la decepciones, y no se lo pongas fácil."_

Pude ver la leve incertidumbre en sus ojos, dándose cuenta tal vez por primera vez que era yo, justo antes de que se arrojara hacia mí con su estaca lista. No esperaba que atacara tan rápido, pero Rose siempre tendía a abrir con el mismo movimiento, por lo que fue fácil anticipar su ataque y contraataqué. Hice una mueca cuando mi golpe rebotó en un lado de su cabeza, sabiendo que había golpeado fuertemente su sien y que probablemente estaría dolorida más tarde, pero ella no reaccionó en este momento ante el dolor. La adrenalina era un regalo del cielo en la batalla.

Al igual que en muchas otras peleas entre los guardianes y los novicios, pude escuchar a la gente que comenzaba a reunirse y animar la pelea. Pero a diferencia de esas otras peleas, ésta vez la audiencia no se limitaba sólo a los estudiantes. Incluso los guardianes que estaban por los alrededores habían comenzado a acercarse para ver el espectáculo.

Rose y yo estábamos enfocados el uno en el otro sin embargo. Increíblemente concentrados. En un instante, me di cuenta de que esta pelea estaba empezando a ponerme a prueba a mí casi tanto como a ella. Conocía sus patrones de batalla y movimientos, pero ella también conocía los míos debido a las horas y horas de práctica en el gimnasio mes tras mes. Rose estaba usando ese conocimiento en mi contra y estaba funcionando. Aún no me quedaba sin aliento, pero ella me estaba dando una buena pelea.

Finalmente se hizo evidente que no iba a poder vencerla simplemente con técnica y habilidad, y que nuestra lucha iba a reducirse a la fuerza bruta, lo cual era algo a mi favor. Tenía la fuerza y el peso de mi lado, así que si podía clavarla en el suelo con mi cuerpo, podría ganar.

Buscando mi apertura, observé la menor vacilación en su ataque, donde estaba un poco desequilibrada, y en el momento en que observé esto, me adelanté y no dejé de atacarla hasta que tropezó, luego seguí con ese impulso para llevarla al piso.

Sin embargo, aunque yo la aventajaba en tamaño y fuerza, su ventaja era la velocidad. Ni siquiera vi su codo, pero sin duda sentí su impacto cuando me golpeó la cara. No causó una fractura, pero fue suficiente para que mi visión se volviera borrosa por un momento. Esto causó una reacción instintiva en mí y solté mi agarre sobre ella. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para cambiar las cosas a su favor.

Rápida como un látigo, me puso sobre mi espalda con ella a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, una de sus piernas sujetando mis muslos y su antebrazo en mi clavícula, amenazando con deslizarse hasta mi garganta si no me portaba bien. Traté de tirarla pero ella fue implacable y me mantuvo atrapado mientras luchaba por agarrar su estaca de práctica. No tuve tiempo de escapar antes de que finalmente la tomara y sentí como la punta afilada aterrizaba sobre mi corazón, señalando el final de nuestro combate.

Le había dado todo lo que tenía, y ella había ganado. Rose me había vencido en mi mejor momento.

No podría estar más orgulloso de ella. Podía escuchar las porras y los aplausos de todos a nuestro alrededor, pero yo estaba completamente cautivado por lo magnífica que era. Mi Roza. Era increíble, era una guerrera. Y, querido Dios, era hermosa.

Así de cerca, era prácticamente imposible no darse cuenta de cada detalle de su belleza. También era difícil no reaccionar a todo. Su cuerpo todavía estaba a horcajadas encima del mío, y podía sentir cómo su mano seguía agarrada a mi pecho, clavando las uñas en mi piel ligeramente. Pude ver la forma en que su pecho se sacudía, luchando por recuperar el aliento después de la intensidad de nuestra lucha. Su piel brillaba con sudor fresco, y yo quería explorar cada centímetro de esa piel.

Tal vez era algo animal de mi parte, pero el que me hubiera derrotado solo estaba alimentando más mi deseo. Siempre había sido competitivo, pero el hecho de que ella me hubiera igualado era muy satisfactorio. Traté de no pensar demasiado en eso y en realidad fue bastante fácil porque había algo más urgente en este momento...

...aparte de eso...

...la mirada en los ojos de Rose decía que ella sentía lo mismo. Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo. Me deseaba tanto como yo la deseaba y ambos estábamos batallando ante el hecho de que no podíamos simplemente entregarnos el uno al otro en este momento. Estaba un tanto agradecido de que este encuentro se hubiera llevado a cabo frente a testigos, porque si hubiera sucedido durante una sesión de práctica matutina, estaba seguro de que Rose y yo ya estaríamos desnudos y a punto de llegar a nuestros primeros orgasmos.

Afortunadamente, antes de que el embriagador hechizo de la lujuria pudiera anular el sentido común que incluso un lugar público podía ofrecerme, una mano se inclinó para ayudar a Rose a levantarse de mi cuerpo tendido. Yuri me ayudó un momento después.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró humildemente, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo mis oídos lo escucharan.

—Sí, solo fue una pelea intensa. Estaré bien. —Me alejé de él y de los demás aparentando estirar mis extremidades y sacudir mi ropa, aunque en realidad estaba tratando de respirar nuevamente y calmar mi excitación.

Pude escuchar a Yuri resoplar, obviamente poco convencido por mi artimaña, pero fue lo suficientemente considerado como para centrar su atención y la de los demás en otro lugar por el momento.

—¡Bien hecho! —le dijo a Rose—. Nos derrotaste a los tres. Tu desempeño fue perfecto.

Realmente lo había sido. No la había visto pelear contra Jean y Yuri, pero debe haberlos derribado rápidamente para poder acabar conmigo también. Y Yuri era bastante hábil. Había practicado con él bastantes veces en el gimnasio y no era fácil ganarle.

—Espero... espero no haber lastimado a ninguno de ustedes. —Rose aún estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero su declaración fue extrañamente tímida. Podía decir que todavía estaba un poco nerviosa. Yo también lo estaba, honestamente. Solté una risa aguda mientras los otros rompían en carcajadas.

—Ese es nuestro trabajo, —insistió Jean con una sonrisa amable que había perfeccionado en el campus de la escuela primaria—. No te preocupes por nosotros. Somos duros. —Sin embargo, la mirada que me dirigió contenía un poco de burla—. Te dio bastante bien con ese codo, ¿eh?

Me froté de nuevo en el lugar donde me había golpeado, justo debajo del ojo. Tal como lo había pensado, Rose no me había roto la nariz, pero probablemente tendría un buen hematoma. Pude ver la disculpa en sus ojos y sonreí suavemente para tranquilizarla—. El alumno supera al maestro... o lo estaca, más bien.

Desde varios pies de distancia, pude escuchar el regaño de Yuri hacia Dean—. El alcohol no está permitido en la escuela.

—¡Es domingo! Se supone que no estamos de servicio.

—No hay reglas en el mundo real. Considera esto una prueba sorpresa. —Jean miró a Rose otra vez—. Tú si la pasaste, Rose. Muy buen trabajo.

—Gracias. —Rose estaba radiante, brillando en su autoestima y esperanza. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella probarse a sí misma, no solo ante mí, sino también ante sus otros instructores y sus compañeros, y lo más importante, ante ella también. Rose había hecho todo eso y más. Nuestros ojos se encontraron brevemente y pude sentir que el fuego volvía a crecer en un instante, como si alguien hubiera encendido un fósforo dentro de mí. Ella también debió sentir ese calor porque miró hacia abajo y vio su camisa y pantalones sucios—. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo por mi ropa. Voy a tener que cambiarme, Liss. Nos encontraremos para cenar.

Lissa se despidió, el entusiasmo y el orgullo se reflejaban en su voz. Yuri ya estaba preparando a Dean para una reprimenda oficial por beber en el campus, porque día libre o no, beber alcohol estaba en contra de las reglas de conducta estudiantil. Sabía que Jean seguiría a Yuri, probablemente completando los informes iniciales. Tenía que llenar el mío también, pero estaba tan desordenado como Rose. Ambos habíamos estado rodando en el barro y la tierra durante la pelea y necesitábamos una buena ducha.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa pecaminosa mientras Rose miraba cautelosamente sobre su hombro. Mis pensamientos volvieron a sumergirse en aguas peligrosas, y el recuerdo reciente de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío no ayudaba en nada. Podía imaginarla bajo el rocío de la ducha, mis manos lavando cada gota de barro y sudor de su cuerpo, besando cada moretón y magulladura, susurrando palabras suaves de alabanza mientras le daba una recompensa merecedora de todo su arduo trabajo.

Por desgracia, todo lo que pude ofrecerle fue un asentimiento y una disculpa silenciosa por no poder acompañarla en su solitaria caminata hasta su dormitorio. La misma que yo recorrería hacia mi propio apartamento tan pronto como pudiera.

* * *

Acababa de salir de la ducha, significativamente más limpio, más relajado y menos... tenso de lo que había estado desde que vi a Rose por última vez, cuando mi radio comenzó a sonar, lo que indicaba una emergencia. No era lo suficientemente urgente como para requerir la ayuda de todos los guardianes del campus, pero lo suficiente como para mantenerme intrigado, así que escuché la transmisión para ver si podía ser de ayuda.

 _"...estanque en el borde noroeste. Varios estudiantes Moroi reales están envueltos en un altercado físico con magia."_

Estaba bastante lejos, era el punto más alejado de los edificios principales y eso solo hacía bastante obvio que quienquiera que estuviera involucrado había planeado no ser atrapado en esta pequeña pelea, pero aparte de eso, los detalles eran vagos.

Las peleas entre los Moroi de la realeza eran raras, pero sucedían ocasionalmente. Algo parecido a esto había sucedido una vez mientras estaba en la Academia San Basil durante la Experiencia de Campo unos años antes de mi propia prueba. Algunos de los Moroi de último año se habían puesto un poco celosos de toda la atención que los novicios habían estado recibiendo durante las semanas de la prueba y tomaron las cosas en sus propias manos. Varios habían terminado con quemaduras y hematomas severos, pero la mayoría de ellos solamente habían terminado luciendo como idiotas por sus problemas.

Ya había salido por la puerta y me encontraba de camino hacia allá cuando sonó mi teléfono. El nombre de Alberta iluminó la pantalla. Había pocas posibilidades de que su llamada no tuviera nada que ver con el boletín de la radio, pero no podía imaginar por qué Alberta me necesitaría específicamente a mí si eran estudiantes Moroi los que estaban causando problemas. Lissa no era de las que buscaban problemas.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocado. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de responder antes de que Petrov me informara y me dijera que me dirigiera hacia allá. Pude escucharla correr hacia la escena también.

—Belikov, no sé lo que está pasando, pero Lissa está atrapada en medio de la pelea. Rose salió corriendo hacia allá hace unos minutos, gritando que algo estaba sucediendo cerca del estanque Dornstan. Los otros ya están a medio camino y tú necesitas estar aquí también. —La voz de Alberta se detuvo y pude escuchar otras voces desconocidas que llegaban por el teléfono.

—Está loca, hombre.

—¿Cómo supo esa perra dónde encontrarnos?

—Santo cielo, Ralph. ¿Qué le pasó a tu nariz? —La voz de Alberta sonaba más exasperada que sorprendida, ya que al parecer había tropezado con algunos de los estudiantes, y estaba claro que al menos algunos de ellos estaban un poco peor. Había tratado de llegar rápido antes, pero aceleré mi ritmo aún más, esforzándome por escuchar lo que pudiera al otro lado de la línea.

La voz de Ralph sonaba amortiguada, no solo por la distancia entre él y el teléfono, sino también por lo que sólo podía suponer era una nariz ensangrentada y posiblemente rota—: Solo estábamos... probando... algunas de las... habilidades de Lissa. Pero de repente Rose salió de la nada y… simplemente me atacó. ¡Me abordó y me dio un puñetazo en la nariz! ¡Creo que me la rompió!

—¿Dónde está Rose ahora?

—Allá atrás, con Lissa y Jesse.

Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas. Aunque era fácil decir que Ralph estaba mintiendo sobre algunas cosas, por ejemplo, que lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo con Lissa no fue simplemente "poner a prueba sus habilidades." Sin embargo estaba bastante seguro de que no mentía sobre el hecho de que Rose lo había atacado. Estaba seguro de que tenía una muy buena razón para haberlo hecho, o al menos ella había sentido que tenía una buena razón para hacerlo, pero de cualquier forma tenía que llegar rápido.

La mayoría de los guardianes en la escena aún estaban tratando de reunir a los estudiantes cuando llegué al lugar, y desafortunadamente Rose y Lissa no estaban entre ellos. En medio del caos, mi primera reacción fue encontrar a la Guardiana Petrov.

—¿Dónde están Rose y Lissa?

—Ellas están más adelante, —señaló hacia la orilla del lago que seguía escondida entre la maleza—. Necesitábamos asegurarnos de que ninguno de los Moroi se lesionara primero. Celeste se adelantó con otros guardianes. Eddie está con ellos.

Alberta me conocía lo suficiente como para entenderme cuándo no esperé por sus instrucciones antes de dirigirme hacia el lago. Mi responsabilidad era con Rose y Lissa, y siempre serían mi prioridad. Aún así, no sabía qué esperar.

Basado en lo poco que había escuchado y visto de Ralph, podía suponer que Rose estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para atacar a Jesse. Si él representaba una amenaza para Lissa, entonces ella no lo pensaría dos veces antes de atacarlo. Una nariz rota y un labio partido no estaban más allá de sus posibilidades.

Sin embargo, cuando Rose apareció ante mi vista, no esperaba ver la ira pura y desenfrenada que vi en ese momento en ella. Jesse se desplomó en el suelo, Lissa estaba a su lado y sanó lo peor de sus heridas mientras Rose luchaba contra el desesperado agarre de Eddie.

—¡No! ¡No pueden! —Gritó Rose, prácticamente escupiendo sus palabras con ira hacia Lissa y Eddie—. ¡Suéltame!

Los guardianes comenzaron a alejar a los estudiantes. A muchos se los estaban llevando para interrogarlos, a otros los estaban llevando a la enfermería debido a lesiones menores, y a otros simplemente se los estaban llevando para sacarlos de ésta situación. Los pocos guardianes que quedaban estaban observando y esperando, preparados y listos para entrar en acción ante el primer signo de peligro.

Por mucho que quisiera ir con Rose en este instante, sabía que primero tenía que encargarme de Lissa. Ella era mi cargo. Era mi deber asegurarme de que estaba bien.

Con una última mirada hacia Eddie, evitando deliberadamente el contacto visual con Rose, ya que era casi aterrador ver la oscuridad en la profundidad de sus ojos, confirmé que su agarre, aunque vacilante, seguía siendo estable sobre ella y corrí al lado de Lissa.

—Princesa, ¿está bien?

—Estaré bien, Guardián Belikov. —Su voz era temblorosa, y poco más que un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para confirmarme que estaba diciendo la verdad—. Estoy un poco golpeada, pero estaré bien. Ahora sólo estoy cansada. Pero Rose... algo está mal con Rose.

Le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva, encontrándome con la mirada preocupada en sus ojos cuando algo desató un tempestuoso fuego en el intento de Rose por escapar de nuevo.

—¡No pueden dejarlo ir! ¡No pueden dejarlo ir! —La furia de Rose se volvió hacia el equipo médico que trataba a Jesse, mientras se preparaban para llevarlo a la clínica.

—Rose, cálmate. —Alberta trató de calmarla usando el mismo tono que usaría un negociador de rehenes—. Se acabó.

Rose mostraba los dientes de una manera casi rabiosa mientras miraba a Jesse como si fuera una presa que se llevaban lejos de ella sin su aprobación—. ¡No ha terminado! ¡No hasta que ponga mis manos alrededor de su garganta y lo asfixie hasta que se muera!

El frío que se apoderó de todos nosotros no tenía nada que ver con la brisa de invierno que soplaba a través del valle de Montana. La furia de Rose era asesina, y francamente aterradora para todos nosotros, estudiantes, maestros y guardianes por igual.

Pensé que había visto cada faceta de Rose, pero esto... nunca había visto esto y no sabía qué hacer con ello. No creo que nadie más lo supiera tampoco. Pude escuchar sus preguntas silenciosas, pero no las respondí.

Rose se lanzó de nuevo hacia adelante, casi rompiendo el agarre de Eddie y eso pareció ser suficiente para sacarnos de nuestro estupor.

—¡Sácala de aquí! —instruyó Alberta. Preocupación, confusión, y tal vez incluso lástima, inundando su voz—. Llévensela para que se limpie las heridas y se tranquilice.

Si bien no me dió la orden a mí específicamente, sabía que era mi trabajo hacerlo. Incluso si no fuera así, no hubiera confiado en nadie más para cuidar de Rose en este momento. Necesitaba que supiera que sin importar qué sucediera, ni siquiera esto, fuera lo que fuera, no iba a alejarme de ella.

Aún así, en este momento, pude ver en sus ojos que yo no era nada más que su enemigo. Rose luchó contra mí cuando la saqué del agarre de Eddie, liberándolo de la difícil tarea de retener a su amiga. Podía decir que la energía mental de contenerla había sido más agotadora que el trabajo físico involucrado. Rose trató de liberarse, deslizándose de nuestro agarre y lanzándome una mirada envenenada mientras yo sujetaba sus brazos detrás de ella en un fuerte agarre. El odio puro que oscurecía sus ojos, su voz, su semblante como un todo... me llenó de un miedo que no sabía que existía y aún más: me rompió el corazón.

Esta no era Rose. La estaba perdiendo. Tal vez ya lo había hecho.

* * *

 **¡CHICAS! Por favor mo me maten, ahí terminó el capítulo la autora, recuerden que yo sólo la traduzco :D**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, está lleno de amor, comprensión, sensualidad, miedo, ansiedad, en fin, todas las emociones que éstos dos personajes nos hacen sentir. ¿Y qué creen? El próximo capítulo también estará lleno de todas éstas emociones pero multiplicadas por mil. Sí, ya viene la cabaña ;)**

 **Sé que seguramente están rasguñando las paredes por la desesperación y las ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo. Debo adelantarles que es un capítulo bastante largo y aún no lo termino, pero intentaré terminarlo hoy, y en cuanto lleguemos a los 1700 reviews lo publicaré. Sé que son más de los que normalmente les pido, pero es que necesitaré un poquito más de tiempo para terminarlo. Pero no se preocupen, si no se llega a la cantidad, el capítulo lo publicaré el próximo jueves ;)**

 **Bueno chicas, no me queda nada más que darles las gracias y pedirles que me dejen sus comentarios y sus opiniones sobre el capítulo. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Recuerden que la clasificación del fanfic es "M" lo que significa que contiene escenas sexuales explícitas. Si éste tipo de escenas no te gustan, te recomendaría que leyeras sólo el final del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

—Podemos hacer esto fácil o difícil. —Mi voz era dura, compensando en exceso lo difícil que era para mí arrastrar a Rose por el brazo hacia el bosque, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los demás. Rose se apartó, viendo el carro de golf que transportaba a Jesse y al equipo médico antes de desaparecer en la distancia hacia la enfermería, y afirmé mi agarre sobre ella—. No hay forma de que te deje poner las manos sobre Jesse. Además, se lo están llevando a la enfermería, así que no podrás acercarte a él. Si puedes aceptar eso, te soltaré. Pero si tratas de escapar, sabes que te sujetaré nuevamente.

Sus pasos se ralentizaron, vacilando ligeramente mientras consideraba sus opciones—. Está bien.

Aflojé ligeramente mi agarre, probando si me decía la verdad. No recuerdo la última vez que me había sentido inseguro de creer en la palabra de Rose. Cuando no intentó escapar de mí inmediatamente, la solté por completo y me permití relajarme un poco. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué esperar de ella de un momento a otro, pero por ahora parecía al menos algo estable.

—Alberta te dijo que me llevaras a limpiarme las heridas, ¿vamos a la enfermería? —A pesar de que su voz había estado llena de ira y odio un momento antes, ahora estaba completamente fría y sin ningún sentimiento. El cambio no fue tranquilizador.

—Buen intento, —gruñí, enmascarando mi nerviosismo—. No te dejaré estar cerca de él. Te curaré las heridas en otro lugar. —La pregunta era... dónde. Quería mantenerla lejos de la gente tanto como fuera posible, no sólo por su seguridad, sino también para evitar que los rumores se propagaran más rápido. Sabía que no podría protegerla por completo de eso, pero podría tratar de hacerlo tanto como fuera posible.

Sin embargo, ¿importaría? Mis pasos vacilaron ligeramente antes de continuar por el borde del campus. La cabaña en la que Tasha se había alojado durante las vacaciones estaba por aquí y, aunque hacía tiempo que no había estado allí, estaba bastante seguro de que ella había dejado el lugar bastante abastecido antes de partir.

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos seguían enfocados en el asunto más apremiante que tenía entre manos, mientras ocasionalmente urgía a Rose a seguirme. Había atacado físicamente a un estudiante Moroi de la realeza, y había amenazado de muerte a otro. Lamentablemente había habido múltiples testigos. Incluso con la excusa de sus problemas emocionales, no creo que hubiera una manera de revertir esto. No creo que hubiera algo que Alberta, su consejero, o yo pudiéramos hacer para salvarla de la expulsión. Rose... no sería una guardiana. No había forma de que lo permitieran. Así no.

¿Cómo podrían hacerle eso?

¿Cómo se lo diría?

¿Qué significaría esto para ella?

 _Lo primero es lo primero_ , me recordé a mí mismo, abriendo la puerta de la pequeña cabaña. La pequeña corriente de aire fue suficiente para crear un fuerte frío en el interior, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que el polvo se depositara sobre cada superficie plana. Las motas de polvo se arremolinaban con nuestros pasos, repentinamente perturbadas por nuestra presencia.

—Siéntate. —Rose se movió hacia la cama por sugerencia mía, pasando sus manos sobre la manta acolchada que le había dado a Tasha después de que se quejara de lo frío que era este lugar. La casa de mi infancia estaba llena de mantas cosidas a mano, y mi madre me había enviado varias a lo largo del año. Prestarle una a Tasha no había sido un sacrificio.

Me acerqué a la chimenea con la esperanza de librar a la vieja cabaña del intenso frío. Solo me tomó un minuto o dos encenderla y el alivio fue inmediato. Encontrar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y otros suministros fue un poco más difícil, pero eventualmente encontré todo lo que necesitaba y coloqué una silla frente a Rose.

—Tienes que dejarme ir, —me suplicó—. ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves que Jesse tiene que pagar? —Cuando no respondí de inmediato, pude escuchar que su enojo comenzaba a elevarse nuevamente—. ¡La torturó! Le hizo cosas horribles.

Abrí el paquete de gasas y mojé una con la botella de agua, sin confiar en los paños viejos de la cocina. Sí, la posibilidad de infección era mínima, pero no iba a arriesgarme. Cuando comencé a lavar algo de la sangre y la suciedad de su frente, no pude evitar recordar donde habíamos estado hace una semana. Ella y yo, sentados así en el baño del gimnasio, pero había sido ella quien me había curado a mí. La sensación del contacto de sus dedos ardiendo en mi piel había perdurado durante días, y en este momento parecía que Rose apenas podía darse cuenta que yo estaba aquí.

—Será castigado, créeme. Y los demás también.

—¿Con qué? ¿Detención? —Preguntó Rose, la decepción y la amargura inundaban su voz—. Esto es igual de grave que lo que hizo Víctor Dashkov. ¡Nadie hace nada aquí! La gente comete crímenes y se sale con la suya. Él y los demás tienen que sufrir.

Observé, completamente aturdido, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de oscuridad... todo ese dolor, ira y odio puros dilataban sus pupilas hasta que todo el calor que había llegado a adorar en ellos se esfumó—. Rose, sé que estás molesta, pero sabes que no castigamos a la gente así. Es... salvaje.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Apuesto a que eso les impediría volver a hacerlo. —Comenzó a inquietarse en mis brazos, incapaz de contener sus nervios–. ¡Necesitan sufrir por lo que hicieron! ¡Y yo quiero ser quien los haga pagar por ello! ¡Quiero lastimarlos a todos! ¡Quiero matarlos a todos!

Rose pasó junto a mí, dando medio paso hacia la puerta antes de que la empujara de vuelta a la cama con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que ésta arañara las viejas tablas de madera del piso.

—¡Rose, tienes que salir de esto! —Le había gritado a menudo durante los últimos meses, gritándole órdenes mientras entrenaba, y gritándole comandos mientras practicábamos. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que realmente le había levantado la voz. Había visto la forma en que mi madre se había encogido ante las duras palabras de mi padre con terror, y yo nunca había querido ser cómo ese hombre. Sin embargo, Rose era quién más me asustaba en éste momento—. No estás hablando en serio. Has estado estresada y bajo mucha presión, y eso está empeorando un hecho que por sí sólo ya es bastante terrible.

—¡Ya basta! —Rose tiró de su cabello y gimió—. Lo estás haciendo otra vez, como siempre lo haces. Siempre eres tan razonable, sin importar qué tan horribles sean las cosas. ¿Qué hay de la vez que querías matar a Víctor en prisión? ¿Por qué eso estaba bien, pero esto no?

—Porque eso fue una exageración. Tú lo sabes. —No lo había sido, no realmente—. Pero esto... esto es algo diferente. Hay algo mal contigo en este momento.

—¡No, al contrario, hay algo bien en mí! ¡Soy la única que quiere hacer algo aquí! —Rose me miró de arriba a abajo antes de darse la vuelta como si ya no pudiera soportar mirarme. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era más suave, más tranquila—. Si eso está mal, lo siento. ¡Sigues queriendo que yo sea una persona imposible, una persona buena, pero no lo soy! No soy una santa como tú.

—Ninguno de nosotros es un santo. —Si tan solo ella supiera algunos de mis muchos pecados—. Créeme, yo no...

Rose había estado esperando que mirara hacia otro lado, que me relajara ante una falsa sensación de seguridad antes de correr, y yo había caído directamente en su trampa. Sin embargo, seguía siendo más fuerte que ella, y no avanzó ni siquiera dos metros antes de que la tuviera en mis brazos y la arrojara bruscamente de nuevo sobre la cama, arrojándome sobre ella. No iba a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Utilicé todo mi cuerpo para inmovilizarla, asegurándome de que no sería capaz de moverse de ese lugar hasta que sintiera que estaba completamente bajo control y la dejara levantarse. Sin embargo, Rose se retorció debajo de mí, pateando y luchando inútilmente contra mis extremidades y luchando aún más fuerte contra la incomodidad del colchón.

—¡Déjame ir! —Probablemente la había escuchado gritar esa frase más de cien veces esta noche, pero no iba a ceder. Ni siquiera cuando maldijo mi nombre.

—No. No hasta que salgas de esto. —Rose comenzó a retorcerse de una forma poco natural debajo de mí y tuve que ajustar mi agarre para evitar que se rompiera el brazo. El hecho de que estuviera dispuesta a llegar tan lejos solo para escapar de mí era completamente aterrador—. Esta no eres tú.

Parecía prácticamente poseída, escupiendo sus palabras sin importar con quién estaba hablando en realidad—. ¡Sí soy yo! ¡Déjame ir!

—No es cierto, tú no eres así. —Le rogué, suplicándole que lo entendiera. Ella era Rose, mi Roza, no esta cosa oscura que estaba tomando posesión de ella—. ¡No eres tú! ¡No eres tú!

—¡Estás equivocado! Sí soy…

Sus palabras se detuvieron, su lucha se ralentizó, su respiración se estabilizó un poco y esperé... sin estar seguro de si debería estar esperanzado o aterrorizado de lo que encontraría cuando volviera a mirar a Rose a los ojos.

Cuando sus pestañas finalmente se abrieron, el chocolate puro y cálido que había llegado a conocer había regresado, aunque lleno de miedo e incertidumbre. Sin embargo, era mejor que la rabia asesina anterior.

—¿Rose?

—Oh, Dios mío, —su voz se estremeció, y sus ojos se llenaron con una nueva ola de lágrimas. Sus palabras sonaban casi como ella de nuevo, pero aún no sabía si confiar en ellas.

—¿Rose? —Ahuequé su mejilla suavemente, limpiando sus lágrimas—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, apretando fuertemente los labios y los ojos por el esfuerzo de un movimiento tan simple—. Yo... creo que sí. Por ahora. —Casi de inmediato, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo y conmoción.

El alivio me inundó—. Ya pasó, —declaré, más por mi bien que por el suyo. Le quité el pelo de la cara, tratando desesperadamente de mirar a los ojos que representaban mi consuelo—. Ya pasó. Todo está bien.

Sin embargo, Rose se negó a mirarme a los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible por evadir mi mirada—. No. No es así. Tú... no entiendes. —Su desesperación era casi tan desgarradora como lo había sido su rabia asesina—. Es cierto, todo lo que me preocupa. Lo de Anna, y absorber la locura del Espíritu. Está sucediendo, Dimitri.

Comencé a sacudir la cabeza, sin querer creerlo. No Rose. No mi Roza. No la perdería. Me negaba a hacerlo. Pero mi determinación simplemente la alteró.

—Lissa perdió el control con Jesse. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, pero logré que se calmara porque absorbí su rabia. Y fue... fue horrible. Fue como si yo fuera, no sé, una marioneta. No pude controlarme.

—Eres fuerte, —traté de razonar con ella—. No volverá a suceder.

—¡No! —Su voz me suplicaba que lo entendiera, que lo viera, pero no podía. No quería permitir que esta locura la consumiera, que se apoderara de ella. Se trataba de algo que estaba fuera de mi control y aparentemente también del de ella—. Volverá a suceder. Me pasará lo mismo que a Anna. Cada vez empeoraré más y más. Esta vez fue sed de sangre y odio. Quería destruirlos. Necesitaba destruirlos. ¿La próxima vez? No sé. Tal vez sólo sea locura, como la de la señorita Karp. Tal vez ya estoy loca, y es por eso que veo a Mason. Tal vez será depresión como la que solía tener Lissa. Seguiré cayendo y cayendo en un pozo sin fondo, y luego me pasará lo mismo que a Anna y me mataré…

—No, —interrumpí suavemente, pero con firmeza, sin voluntad e incapaz de imaginar un futuro donde ella no era parte de mi mundo—. No te va a pasar eso. Eres demasiado fuerte. Lucharás contra la oscuridad, tal como lo hiciste esta vez. —Nuestras caras estaban tan cerca ahora, nuestros susurros a tan solo un suspiro de distancia y nuestras frentes casi tocándose.

Prácticamente podía ver mi propio reflejo en sus lágrimas mientras se reunían en sus pestañas antes de deslizarse por sus mejillas—. Sólo lo logré porque estabas aquí conmigo. No podré hacerlo sola.

Su desesperanza, el que estuviera considerando ni siquiera intentarlo, me dolía hasta el corazón. La apreté contra mí para que estuviera segura y protegida contra mi pecho, y enterré mi cara en su cabello—. Si podrás, —le prometí—. Eres fuerte, mucho muy fuerte. Es por eso que te amo.

Para ser algo que difícilmente podía admitir ante mí mismo, mucho menos ante alguien más, decirle a Rose que la amaba fue tan simple que el pronunciar esas palabras fue casi un alivio para mí. ¿Y por qué no debería ser así? Era la verdad, simple y llanamente. Aún así, sentía como si un secreto, que innecesariamente le había estado ocultando, finalmente hubiera sido revelado, y al instante me sentí más ligero por ello, incluso en esta horrible circunstancia.

Sin embargo, si esperaba alguna fanfarria, hubiera estado completamente equivocado. No había una orquesta tocando suavemente de fondo, mientras ella de repente me confesaba que también me amaba. No hubo una escena dramática como las de las películas o mis novelas. Rose solo apretó mi camisa más fuerte en su puño, negando con la cabeza ante mis palabras.

—No deberías hacerlo. Me voy a convertir en algo terrible. Puede que ya lo sea.

Nunca. La aparté de mí, forzándola a ver la verdad en mis ojos. Ella necesitaba saber que sin importar qué, siempre, siempre estaría allí para traerla de vuelta—. No es así. Eso nunca sucederá. No lo permitiré. Sin importar qué pase, no lo permitiré.

La observé, estable y concentrada, mientras su mirada se movía de un lado a otro buscando cualquier señal de mentira. Había sido defraudada antes, por otros e incluso por mí mismo, así que no sentí ninguna ofensa personal por su duda, pero pude ver el momento en que encontró lo que estaba buscando: la devoción perfecta, honesta, cien por ciento completa y total que sentía por ella.

Porque en ese momento lo supe. Supe que Rose era todo para mí. Ella era mi mejor amiga y mi confidente. Me hacía sacar la mejor versión de mí mismo y me hacía esforzarme por ser un poco mejor todos los días solo por ella. Ella era mi amor y, cuando estuviera lista, sería un honor para mí ser su amante. Ella era mi compañera y mi igual. Ella me volvía loco en más formas de las que podía imaginar y me hacía sentir más en paz que cualquier otra cosa. Ella era mi alegría y mi esperanza. Estaría perdido sin ella, y no estaría realmente vivo hasta que ésta chica salvaje entrara en mi vida. La amaba con cada fibra de mi ser.

Y finalmente ella lo sabía.

Vi una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la primera que había visto en toda la noche, antes de que esa sonrisa se uniera a la mía. El beso fue gentil, casi un contraste directo con la desesperación, la rabia y la oscuridad que habían llenado esta noche hasta ahora. De hecho, fue probablemente el primer beso que compartimos y que no estaba lleno de ningún tipo de desesperación o frustración. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar preocupado por lo mal que era el hecho de besarla, que nunca me había permitido disfrutar realmente de la cercanía real que surgía con el acto.

Así que ésta vez lo hice. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo, saboreé sus labios completamente, escuché su ligera risita cuando rocé mi nariz contra las suaves pecas de su mejilla, disfruté la sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío y susurré su nombre en la quietud a nuestro alrededor. Todos los momentos que había sacrificado en búsqueda de lo que era "correcto," finalmente estaban siendo nuestros.

Esa dulce simplicidad solo duró unos minutos antes de que un calor más poderoso comenzara a desarrollarse entre nosotros. Sus risitas se convirtieron en gemidos cuando mis manos comenzaron a vagar un poco más atrevidamente sobre su cuerpo. Una desesperación, una totalmente diferente de la que habíamos sentido momentos antes, pero igual de fuerte y abrazadora, comenzó a arrastrarnos hacia abajo mientras caíamos más profundamente contra la cama.

Las manos de Roza se aferraron a mis hombros, manteniéndome cerca. Envolví sus piernas alrededor de mí, deseando que supiera el efecto que siempre ha tenido sobre mí y saboreé el gemido que exclamó cuando me sintió presionar contra su centro.

La pausa resultante en su respiración fue suficiente para tranquilizarme momentáneamente, al menos lo suficiente como para recordar que Rose aún era muy joven, incluso menor de edad, y había un millón de razones por las que no deberíamos hacer esto... y una increíble razón por la que deberíamos hacerlo.

—No podemos... —pero oh, cómo lo deseaba, estaba tan cansado de...

—Lo sé. —Y realmente lo sabía. Ella siempre sabía mis palabras no dichas, incluso mejor que yo.

Así que cuando mis labios encontraron los suyos, supe que ella estaba lista, que los dos lo estábamos, y que no había necesidad de dar marcha atrás o seguir cuestionando nuestras acciones. Ella era mía y yo era de ella. Lo había sido desde el momento en que Rose entró en mi vida, estuviera dispuesto o no a admitirlo.

Me deshice de nuestra ropa con bastante rapidez, más de lo que probablemente lo habría hecho en una circunstancia normal, pero el recordatorio de la tela rasgada y manchada de sangre era lo último que quería cerca de nosotros en este momento. Este momento era nuestro, no quería que fuese arruinado por alguna fuerza externa que intentaba separarnos más allá de estos muros.

Rose parecía tan ansiosa como yo, tirando de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza tan rápido que apenas tuve que romper el contacto con ella para quitármela. Su relativa inocencia era evidente en algunas áreas, recordándome que ella aún era nueva en todo esto. Luchó dulcemente con la hebilla de mi cinturón por un momento antes de que yo lo desabrochara con una mano y apartara el ofensivo objeto. También se sonrojó cuando revelé el sostén deportivo y práctico que se había puesto. Estaba seguro de que, si hubiera sabido a qué la conduciría esta noche, hubiera preferido algo más atractivo, pero había habido tantas prácticas vespertinas en las que la había visto con estos sostenes, tal vez incluso éste mismo, en las que había tenido que contenerme para no arrojarme sobre ella. Retiré la provocativa prenda de su corazón y besé la piel recién revelada, mirándola a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

De muchas maneras, esto no era lo que yo hubiera planeado para nosotros. Nunca la habría llevado a una cabaña abandonada, polvorienta y con corrientes de aire, después de una batalla. La habría llevado a una cita adecuada, lejos de la Academia. De hecho, la habría llevado a varias citas en realidad. Ella merecía ser cortejada. Tendría que esperar hasta después de la graduación o al menos hasta después de su cumpleaños la próxima semana. Y a pesar del riesgo inexistente, me hubiera gustado, al menos, ofrecer protección ahora mismo. Era grosero asumir algo antes de discutir el asunto con ella, y maldije el hecho de que ya no llevaba condones conmigo regularmente. Lo había hecho durante el corto tiempo que Tasha había estado aquí de visita, pero había arrojado el paquete vergonzosamente a mi mesita de noche cuando me di cuenta del enorme error que había estado apunto de cometer.

Así que no, ésta no era la situación perfecta que me hubiera gustado. Pero al final, no importaba. No importaba si había planeado algo con flores o velas, porque el elemento más importante era ella. Todo lo que había hecho antes, cada persona con la que había estado antes, nada de eso importaba porque ahora Rose era mi mundo.

Y ella era hermosa. Mi Roza había hecho que todo en el mundo pareciera mucho más maravilloso, pero al mismo tiempo había eclipsado a todo lo demás. Al verla ahora, desnuda ante mí, tan vulnerable de una manera que sabía que sólo yo la había visto, no pude evitar dar gracias al destino por habernos unido.

Le rendí mis alabanzas con un beso en el valle entre sus pechos, sonriendo ante la rápida subida y caída de su pecho con cada respiración, mientras mi mano serpenteaba por su estómago. Mirar y sentir su reacción a cada uno de mis toques era casi tan emocionante como saber lo que vendría pronto. Cada estremecimiento, cada mirada anhelante, cada sonido que hacía, todo me hacía sentir cada vez más agradecido de que me hubiera elegido a mí. Ella podría tener a cualquiera, y yo sabía que se merecía mucho más, pero me había elegido a mí.

Sin embargo, nada me emocionó más que cuando capturó su labio inferior entre sus dientes en el mismo momento en que mis dedos rozaban su botón por primera vez. La había visto morderse el labio miles de veces antes; cuando estaba enojada, cuando estaba pensando en un problema, cuando retenía un pensamiento sarcástico, e incluso en los raros momentos en que nos permitíamos un momento de flirteo entre nosotros. El saber ahora que yo, que el éxtasis que le estaba dando, era suficiente para causar esa mirada…

Seguí adelante, manteniendo mi mano en su lugar para continuar dándole placer mientras liberaba su hinchado labio de sus confines. Sus dedos se clavaron en mí ansiosamente, manteniéndome lo más cerca posible, como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento si me soltaba. Una parte de mí quería asegurarle que no pensaba ir a ninguna parte, pero no valía la pena gastar el aliento en eso. Preferí probárselo con mis acciones.

Su respiración era irregular, salpicada de suaves gemidos. Ocasionalmente, tuve la bendición de escuchar mi nombre entre todos ellos, pero sus quejidos en el aire inmóvil eran más que suficiente para mí. Mis labios bailaron sobre su piel, buscando cualquier centímetro de piel que no había sido bautizada por mis besos. Sus mejillas, sus ojos, su cuello, su escote, sus hombros, sus pechos, cualquier cosa y todo lo que pudiera alcanzar.

—Di… Dimitri. Por favor. —Sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante, buscando más, incluso si ella no sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Sin embargo, yo si lo sabía. Sabía lo que su cuerpo ansiaba, y tenía la intención de satisfacer cada deseo que nos había negado a ambos durante demasiado tiempo.

Dejé que mi mano bajara más, deslizándome más allá del punto en el que me había enfocado tan suavemente, para separar sus labios y presionar tentativamente un solo dedo dentro de ella. Estaba tan mojada, pero también muy estrecha. No pude evitar gemir mientras ella me animaba con un pequeño empujón y un suspiro de placer.

—Oh, Dios, sí.

Cambié mi posición sobre ella, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello y descansando mis caderas contra su muslo. Necesitaba un poco de fricción, solo un poco. Había pasado tanto tiempo… y tener a Roza tan cerca me estaba volviendo loco, pero estaba decidido a asegurarme de que esto fuera lo más increíble posible para ella. Eso significaba tomar las cosas más lentamente, asegurándome de que estuviera lista. Su placer sería primero, ahora y siempre.

La sensación de su cuerpo tensándose y relajándose debajo de mí, acercándose simultáneamente a su clímax mientras se sentía más y más cómoda conmigo, con nosotros dos juntos, con cada movimiento que pasaba, era gloriosa. Cuando comenzó a gimotear, sin decir palabra alguna, pidiendo alivio, introduje otro dedo en ella y la besé para avivar su repentina falta de aliento.

Sus piernas se levantaron, sus tobillos se engancharon alrededor de mi cintura para mantener mi cuerpo cerca y atrapar mi mano en su lugar entre sus muslos. Una de sus manos se enredó en mi pelo, y la otra se apoderó de mi hombro. Con mi mano libre le acaricié suavemente la mejilla antes de acelerar mi agresivo ataque contra ella con la otra.

En el momento en que supe que ella estallaría, cuando pude sentir su cuerpo comenzar a latir alrededor de mis dedos y comenzar a desestabilizar por completo mi deseo por primera vez, presioné suavemente su clítoris con mi pulgar, desencadenando su orgasmo e intensificándolo al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, más importante aún, la observé, tratando de grabar éste momento en mi memoria. No quería olvidar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro cuando las primeras oleadas de euforia se apoderaron de ella, ni el sonido de su voz cuando trató de decir mi nombre, o cómo éste se perdió en una plegaria al cielo. Luego llegó el momento en que todo se volvió tan abrumador que no pudo soportar mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, ni siquiera para mirarme, y con una sonrisa sus ojos se cerraron. Sin embargo, no podía usar su placer contra ella, no cuando era yo quien estaba tan ansioso por proporcionárselo. Mientras los últimos temblores de éxtasis seguían su curso, masajeados suavemente por mi mano ahuecada contra su sexo, simplemente admiré al ángel en mis brazos.

—Я тебя люблю всем своим сердца и души.

Totalmente relajada contra la almohada, Rose contestó a mis palabras con un murmuro inquisitivo y un par de cejas levantadas.

Me reí suavemente, besando la tentadora piel de su abdomen. Quizás ella no era la única que estaba aturdida por el placer. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había hablado en ruso—. Dije: "Te amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma," Roza. Hasta la última parte de mí te pertenece.

Rose sonrió, sin contestar con palabras, pero llevándome gentilmente hasta sus labios, poniendo mi promesa a prueba. El beso fue perezoso, con ella aún saciada, pero rápidamente se volvió más y más voraz con cada momento que pasaba.

—No tenemos que ir más lejos, Rose. Hoy no. Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quieras…

—No, —interrumpió ella, desesperada e impaciente—. No, soy tuya. Soy tuya, y tú eres mío. Ahora muéstramelo.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, rendido a su entera disposición. Volví a subir por su cuerpo, marcando mi camino con mis labios y mi lengua a través de la extensión de su piel y saboreando su sabor. Mis dientes mordieron suavemente la curva de sus pechos, calmando la mordida con un beso de disculpa un momento después.

Nos movimos una vez más y pude ver la emoción en el semblante de Rose mientras me rozaba contra ella. También pude ver un poco de preocupación, nerviosismo tal vez, pero fueron disipados por su confianza. Confiaba en que yo cuidaría de ella.

Deslicé mis dedos suavemente entre sus pliegues una vez más, comprobando una última vez para asegurarme de que estaba físicamente lista para mí antes de usar su propia excitación para lubricarme. Con un último beso y una promesa susurrada, me coloqué en su entrada y presioné hacia adelante firmemente.

Cuando la sentí tensarse a mi alrededor, seguido de un chillido de protesta, me detuve. Los ojos de Rose estaban cerrados por la frustración. Su mente estaba dispuesta, pero su cuerpo rechazaba mi invasión.

—Shh, —besé la lágrima que se le formaba en el rabillo del ojo—. Respira, solo respira. Es como un nuevo estiramiento en nuestras prácticas. Respira hasta que te acostumbres. Yo te tengo, estoy aquí.

Me mantuve inmóvil, contando su respiración y jugando con su cabello para distraerla hasta que finalmente la sentí calmarse debajo de mí y la vi asentir suavemente. Con una rápida embestida final, me enfundé completamente dentro de ella. Los dos estábamos sin aliento, Rose por mi invasión, y yo por su estrechez. La abracé, luchando contra el impulso de moverme dentro de ella mientras le permitía tomar el control de nuestro ritmo.

El suave movimiento de sus caderas contra las mías me estaba volviendo loco, cada sensación aumentada diez veces por la intensidad entre nosotros. Incluso su aliento, caliente y pesado en mi cuello, era suficiente para volverme loco. Y cuanto más audaz se volvía en sus movimientos, más difícil era para mí mantener mi autocontrol.

Comencé a cantar su nombre, incapaz de pensar o formar cualquier otra palabra, ruso o español, por el momento. Rose, incapaz de decir nada, simplemente gritó de placer una y otra vez mientras empujaba dentro de ella, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás contra la almohada.

No me llevó mucho tiempo sentir el comienzo de las contracciones dentro de ella, el suave apretón que indicaba que estaba casi tan cerca como yo. Sin embargo, no liberaría mi placer antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Dejé que mi mano se moviera una vez más entre nosotros, encontrando el pequeño punto que sabía que la llevaría al borde del éxtasis. Con apenas un roce, comenzó a retorcerse contra las sábanas, arañando mi trasero desnudo y presionándome más profundamente en su interior para encontrar su liberación.

Y lo hicimos, los dos juntos.

La sentí estremecerse, su cuerpo me abrazó y atrajo mi espíritu hacia ella mientras yo me vaciaba en su interior. De repente, me sentí débil y fuerte. Físicamente, estaba exhausto, pero nunca me había sentido más poderoso de lo que me sentí en el momento en que me miró con tanto amor y adoración. Sabía que estaba unido a ella para siempre. Tal vez no era lo mismo que su vínculo con Lissa, pero nuestra unión era igual de poderosa a su manera.

Puse mi frente contra su hombro, frotando descaradamente mi mejilla contra su pecho y saboreando la risa que provocó en ella. Mi cuerpo seguía cernido sobre ella, aún unidos para prolongar nuestra conexión tanto como fuera humanamente posible. Cuando esto ya no fue una opción, me acosté a su lado en la cama, metiéndola debajo de mi brazo y acercándola para sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío. Sin embargo, incluso eso no fue suficiente, por lo que mi otra mano asumió la tarea de rastrear cada curva de su cuerpo.

Cuando el frío comenzó a filtrarse nuevamente en la cabaña, robándonos el calor que habíamos creado juntos y recordándome el mundo exterior que yacía esperando detrás de esas paredes de troncos, jalé la vieja colcha deshilachada a nuestro alrededor en un intento de protegerla y proteger nuestro santuario un poco más.

—Te amo, Roza. —Besé su frente, pasando mis dedos por su cabello libremente—. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. No dejaré que te pase nada.

Sabía que esas palabras eran peligrosas, e incluso mientras las decía, sabía que era una promesa que no tenía forma de mantener, a pesar de mi sincero deseo de hacerlo. Estaba obligado por mi marca de la promesa a poner primero a Lissa, a poner primero a todos los Moroi. Podría morir en batalla o ser transferido para cuidar a un nuevo Moroi en cualquier momento, y no tendría voz ni voto en el asunto. Si alguien se enterara de lo nuestro, sin duda nos separarían sin pensarlo dos veces.

Además, todavía estaba el asunto de lo que había pasado con Rose anteriormente. Su quiebre por la oscuridad, o lo que sea que finalmente la había llevado a atacar a Ralph y a Jesse. La repercusión de eso no podía ser ignorada o pasada por alto, y sabía que en el momento en que regresáramos, habría una discusión seria con Alberta sobre su futuro aquí en la academia y como guardiana en general.

Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso, al menos no por ahora. No cuando me estaba mirando con tanta adoración, aún reluciente por nuestro reciente encuentro.

—Y yo no dejaré que te pase nada a ti. Yo también te amo.

La besé rápidamente, cortando cualquier otra palabra que intentara prometerme. Prefería vivir el presente, este momento, con ella. Incluso si éste no duraba para siempre, podría vivir con el recuerdo de este momento perfecto. Y si lo pensaba una y otra vez, tal vez comenzaría a creerlo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, donde tan sólo se escuchaba nuestra respiración constante y el viento entre los árboles y las vigas, Rose habló.

—¿Recuerdas el encanto de lujuria de Víctor?

Mis dedos habían estado trazando patrones distraídos en su cabello, pero su comentario me detuvo y la miré inquisitivamente—. Por supuesto. —Primero podría olvidar el color del cielo que esa noche.

—No sabía que podría ser mejor. —Observé con asombro cómo su suave sonrisa, la sonrisa que parecía reservar sólo para mí, se extendía por su rostro. Sin embargo, rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa antes de esconder su cara en mi pecho desnudo, calmándose una vez que encontró el latido de mi corazón—. Pensaba en ello todo el tiempo... lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Me tomó medio segundo, pero una vez que me di cuenta de la razón de su repentino sonrojo, resistí el impulso de sonreír y me volví para mirarla completamente, envolviendo las mantas más cerca de nosotros.

—Yo también.

—¿De verdad? —La sorpresa en su voz era obvia y totalmente justificada. De acuerdo, prefería ver eso en ella que disgusto o ira, lo cual podría haber sido justificado—. Yo creía... no sé. Creía que eras demasiado disciplinado para eso. Pensé que tratarías de olvidarlo.

Me reí y mordisqueé su cuello. Un momento después lo rocé con un beso mientras ella se retorcía en mis brazos—. Rose, ¿cómo podría olvidar el estar desnudo con alguien tan hermosa como tú entre mis brazos? Me quedaba despierto muchas noches, recordando cada detalle. Me decía una y otra vez que estaba mal, pero eres imposible de olvidar.

Intenté olvidarlo al principio, intenté ser tan disciplinado como ella pensaba que era, controlar mis deseos e impulsos, especialmente después del encanto de lujuria... pero la verdad es que yo ya había estado perdido desde mucho antes de esa noche, incluso si no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

No es que el encargarnos de nuestras "necesidades" nosotros mismos fuera algo a lo que un guardián no estaba acostumbrado. A menudo era eso, o encuentros sin importancia de una noche, y esto último ciertamente no era lo mío, pero teníamos que arreglárnoslas de alguna manera. Después de todo, ésta era una vida solitaria. Pero nunca había tenido la intención de arrastrar a Rose a mis fantasías. Todo había comenzado con un destello de cabello oscuro, o una risa familiar que me sería difícil ubicar en el momento, o el aparente pensamiento inofensivo de _tal vez..._ _no... Solo una vez._

Por supuesto, eso cambió cuando Rose y yo nos volvimos más cercanos, y especialmente después del encanto de lujuria. Se volvió casi imposible para mí imaginar a cualquier otra mujer. El intentarlo sólo me conducía a la frustración al final. Por supuesto, el pensar en ella tampoco me había ayudado demasiado, ya que si me permitía hacerlo, solo terminaba lleno de desprecio por mi mismo. Atrapado en ese dilema, intenté prescindir de ello, y las frías duchas, la amargura y la abnegación resultantes me habían llevado, a menudo, a sacar mi frustración con ella, aunque no había sido su culpa en lo más mínimo. Eventualmente acepté mi humanidad y cedí a mi pecado privado, por el bien de mi propia cordura y por nuestra amistad en general. No podía seguir explotando contra ella a diario simplemente porque no podía lidiar con mi propia culpa.

Pero ahora esto, sabiendo lo hermosa que se veía, poder imaginarla con todos los detalles perfectos, sabía que no habría marcha atrás. La curva de sus pechos, los tres lunares en su hombro izquierdo, su cuerpo fuerte y firme, pero al mismo tiempo suave y femenino. No había forma de que fuera capaz de sacarla de mi mente. Nunca, nunca olvidaría la forma en que había gritado mi nombre cuando mi toque la llevó al paraíso, o cómo se iluminaban sus ojos cuando mordisqueaba sus pezones con mis labios. Nunca olvidaría la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos en este momento tranquilo que era solo nuestro, saboreando cada segundo que podía antes de tener que regresar a la realidad.

—Estás grabada a fuego en mi mente para siempre, —le prometí—. No hay nada, nada en este mundo que pueda cambiar eso.

Encontré mi zapato debajo de la cama, agradecido por la longitud de mis brazos cuando vi lo lejos que lo había pateado en mi prisa por desvestirme antes. Cuando salí de la cubierta de las mantas, pude ver a Rose tirando de su sostén sobre su cabeza. Fue una pena ver cada capa de tela ocultar otra pulgada de su piel que acababa de descubrir. Sin embargo, no teníamos tiempo de disfrutar del lujo de la privacidad. Habían pasado horas y alguien vendría a buscarnos pronto.

—Roza, ¿podrías darme mi camisa?

Miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa antes de recoger el objeto en cuestión—. ¿Esta camisa?

Extendí mi mano mientras caminaba hacia mí, distrayéndome por el obvio balanceo de sus caderas, el cual sabía que era solo para mi beneficio. Justo antes de que pudiera tomarla, Rose la arrebató lejos de mi alcance.

—No... no creo que te la dé. Me gustas más así cómo estás. —Sus ojos recorrieron mi pecho desnudo, y me encantó la forma en que brillaban llenos de la misma chispa traviesa que tintaba su sonrisa.

—Roza... —mi voz era casi un gruñido bajo, pero mi advertencia era cualquier cosa menos amenazante. Pude ver el pensamiento en su mente, la flexión en sus piernas. Me moví hacia ella justo cuando ella comenzaba a correr, cogiéndola por la cintura y levantándola mientras reía sobre mi hombro. Roza cayó con un rebote en la cama, mi cuerpo sujetando el suyo contra el colchón.

En algún momento desde que la atrapé en el aire hasta que la aprisioné contra el colchón, había comenzado a reírme con Rose, y el sonido de los dos riendo tan despreocupadamente, incluso por un momento, fue casi tan embriagador como lo habían sido antes sus gemidos de placer. No podía decir cuál prefería, así que la besé hasta que provoqué otro gemido en sus labios.

Sus gemidos, decidí, definitivamente prefería su gemidos.

Vi como sus ojos se abrían de nuevo y sacaba su lengua para saborear el sabor de mi beso en sus labios—. ¿Por qué fue eso?

 _Por cada vez que debería haberte besado así_. Dudé en decir las palabras en voz alta, no queriendo presionarla más. En las últimas dos horas, le había declarado mi amor y ella me había entregado su virginidad. Era mucho para que yo pudiera analizar todo lo sucedido por el momento, y solo podía imaginar que era demasiado para ella también, especialmente con todo lo demás. Sin embargo, no iba a insistir en el futuro, no cuando este momento era la perfección absoluta.

La miré, observando el latido del pulso en su cuello, la suave subida y bajada de su pecho con cada respiración, y la forma en que se retorcía ligeramente bajo mi escrutinio. Podía darme cuenta que aún no se sentía completamente cómoda estando tan expuesta ante mí, pero yo podría mirarla para siempre.

—Eres hermosa, Roza. Muy hermosa.

Ella se mordió el labio, mirando tímidamente lejos de mí. No entendía cómo podía siquiera cuestionarse cuán asombrosa era, cuánto me cautivaba.

Mi voz se convirtió en un susurro, atrayéndola hacia mí—. A una gran parte de mí le encantaría quedarse aquí contigo para siempre, en esta cama donde nadie podría encontrarnos.

Ella sonrió, pero también levantó sus dos cejas intentando levantar solo una, y eso me hizo levantar la mía.

—Buena elección de palabras, Camarada. —No lo entendí hasta un momento después cuando sus caderas se levantaron para encontrarse con las mías mientras se frotaba sugestivamente contra el bulto de mis jeans. El gruñido involuntario que salió de mi boca la hizo reír de nuevo.

Esta chica sería mi muerte, pero oh, qué muerte tan dulce sería. Mis labios se encontraron con los de ella una vez más, y sabía que pasarían unos minutos más antes de que estuviéramos listos para salir de esta cabaña.

Eventualmente, nos las arreglamos para vestirnos completamente. Rose se recogió el cabello en un desaliñado moño, ocultando efectivamente la evidencia de lo que le había hecho. _Bueno, cualquier evidencia que no estuviera escondida debajo de su ropa,_ pensé con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la marca en su piel todavía enrojecida justo encima de su corazón donde la había mordido un poco más fuerte de lo debido. Me froté el cuello donde estaba seguro de que también había algunas marcas nuevas, y esperaba que se mezclaran lo suficiente con los moretones de la experiencia de campo que tenía en todas partes.

Arreglé las mantas de la cama, aparté mi pelo de mis ojos y maldije gentilmente el hecho de que mi lazo del pelo se hubiera perdido para siempre en algún lugar en el fondo de esas sábanas. Sin embargo había valido la pena. Cuando alisé el último pliegue de las mantas, pude ver a Rose mirando melancólicamente el lugar dónde mi mano se había detenido. Yo tampoco quería irme, pero ya era hora.

Me acerqué a ella y robé su atención una vez más con el roce de mi mano contra la de ella. Ella abrió su palma, permitiendo que nuestros dedos se entrelazaran mientras le ofrecía un último beso. Fue dulce y gentil, sin la desesperación que ambos habíamos sentido antes. Fue mi disculpa por el hecho de que no podíamos quedarnos aquí, y era mi promesa de que volveríamos.

Tomé una respiración profunda y abrí la puerta, dejando entrar el mundo exterior que nos rodeaba y adentrándonos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, aún sin estar del todo dispuestos a dejarnos ir. Su felicidad era contagiosa, calmando mis nervios y mi preocupación mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más a la Academia. No tenía ni idea de qué pasaría de aquí en adelante, pero era obvio que tendríamos que hablar sobre lo que acababa de suceder y lo que sucedería pronto.

Mientras caminábamos, comencé a formular planes en mi mente. Obviamente lucharía duro para mantener a Rose en la Academia, para que la escuela le permitiera permanecer en la carrera para convertirse en Guardiana o al menos para graduarse. Sin embargo, si esto no era posible, si la expulsión era la única opción, sabía que tenía suficientes ahorros para comprar un boleto de ida a Baia. Había esperado ir a casa pronto, pero un boleto de último minuto sería más caro. Además, dudaba que la escuela me permitiera acompañarla a Rusia. No era exactamente como esperaba presentar a Rose ante mi familia, pero preferiría enviarla allí y saber que estaba a salvo, que preocuparme por que estuviera sola. Sabía que mi madre se ocuparía de ella, y tan pronto como pudiera, iría a verla. Una vez que las cosas se resolvieran... encontraríamos la forma de arreglar lo nuestro...

De repente, Rose se detuvo, tirando de mi mano detrás mientras yo trataba de avanzar.

Sin embargo, ella no me estaba viendo a mí, ni a nada más por lo que pude ver. Se veía pálida y algo enferma. Por un momento me pregunté si había terminado de asimilar todo y ahora estaba lamentando lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Lo ves? —Su susurro aterrorizado me cortó el alma.

Intenté ver lo que ella estaba viendo, pero no había nada excepto el aire delante de ella—. ¿Ver a quién?

—Masón.

Tal vez estaba al borde de otro ataque de pánico o lo que sea que haya sucedido antes y comencé a debatir entre si deberíamos ir a la academia o a la cabaña. La academia estaba más cerca ahora, pero no estaba seguro de querer llevarla allá hasta que supiera con qué estábamos lidiando. No podía permitir que Rose atacara a alguien de nuevo.

—Rose... deberíamos regresar...

Ella no se movió, resistiéndose cuando traté de dirigirla suavemente hacia la cabaña. Su concentración se intensificó en la nada—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Mi preocupación se intensificó. Rose estaba hablando con... nada. No sabía cómo manejarlo; cómo manejarla. Miré entre ella y el lugar en el que parecía estar viendo la alucinación mientras trataba de imaginar qué hacer a continuación.

Su interrogatorio se convirtió en una mendicidad desesperada—. ¡Dime!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarla y llevarla a la enfermería si era necesario, lo escuché. Las palabras fueron tan suaves, casi como si hubiese sido el viento y no una voz humana. Pero habían sido claras, y también lo era el recuerdo de la persona a quién pertenecía esa voz.

Las palabras de Mason me perseguirían como su fantasma perseguía a Rose—. Ya vienen...

* * *

 **¡Chicas! Tal y como se los prometí, un capítulo largo para deleite de todas y todos. No me maten por ese final, ya saben que a nuestra querida Gigi256 le encanta terminar los capítulos de esa manera.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Personalmente es uno de mis favoritos, amé leer todo lo que sintió Dimitri en ese momento y verlo esperanzado pensando que realmente podría tener un futuro con Rose. Debo admitir que la autora me sorprendió gratamente con el hecho de que Dimitri hubiera considerado mandar a Rose a Baia con su familia en caso de que la expulsaran. La verdad cuando leí el libro original, jamás consideré el hecho de que podrían haberla expulsado por golpear a dos alumnos Moroi de la realeza. Yo no sé ustedes, pero a mí me encantó ese detalle, y me mata el hecho de saber que ese futuro será muy diferente para los dos y que sus horas están contadas.**

 **Algo más que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que Dimitri pudiera escuchar a Mason. Eso es algo que tampoco me había planteado antes. Aunque pensándolo bien, era obvio que lo había escuchado. ¿Ustedes que opinan de esto?**

 **Otra cosa que me encantó fue la promesa silenciosa de Dimitri de que volverían a la cabaña. Nuestro Dios Ruso estaba dispuesto a seguir teniendo encuentros clandestinos con Rose. Eso me encantó, pero lamentablemente cuando nuestro Ruso favorito decide luchar por su amor, pasa lo que sabemos que pasa. ¡OMG! Les juro que aún no supero esa desgracia. Y sí chicas, ya nos estamos acercando a ese fatídico momento, ya solo quedan cinco capítulos para que la historia llegue a su final.**

 **Bueno chicas, como pudieron ver, éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y ya me extendí demasiado en mi comentario. Espero que ustedes también me dejen comentarios muy extensos platicandome su opinión acerca del capítulo.**

 **El próximo capítulo aún no lo tengo listo, pero estén pendientes de la página de Facebook, que ahí les haré saber cuando lo termine y si voy a pedir reviews para subirlo antes de la próxima semana.**

 **Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Esperé por otro sonido. Cualquier cosa. Algo más para confirmar que no estaba loco. Acababa de oír la voz de Mason, baja pero clara. Rose tenía razón. Puede que no lo haya visto, pero lo escuché. Sin embargo, el bosque estaba en silencio como la tumba. Ni siquiera el sonido de un pájaro o un animal pequeño perturbaba la quietud que nos rodeaba. Eso en sí mismo debería haber sido una advertencia.

—¡Dimitri! Hay Strig…

Escuché el quiebre de la rama solo medio segundo antes de verlo. Cara pálida, ojos rojos, y mortalmente rápido mientras venía hacia nosotros a la velocidad del rayo. Afortunadamente, fue por mí primero en lugar de Rose. Ella se quedó atrás, armada con nada más que su estaca de práctica, mientras yo hacía lo mejor que podía para derrotar al enemigo que tenía enfrente. Inicialmente fue una batalla difícil, pero si me permitía recordar, incluso por un momento, que ella estaba detrás de mí, que si yo fallaba, ella probablemente moriría...

Esa fue toda la motivación que necesité. Mi estaca perforó el corazón de la criatura rápidamente, tomándolo por sorpresa antes de empujarlo al suelo con fuerza.

Me volví para ver cómo estaba, y la vi mirándome silenciosamente en busca de cada marca que pudiera haber recibido. Ambos aparentemente satisfechos con el estado del otro, escaneamos el bosque en busca de más amenazas. Seguía demasiado tranquilo y supe que esto no había terminado. Por la expresión de su rostro, ella también lo sabía.

El tiempo se detuvo, solo por un momento, mientras sopesaba nuestras opciones severamente limitadas. Una sola estaca de plata para los dos, una cantidad desconocida de enemigos, sin mi radio para pedir refuerzos y mi teléfono con la batería descargada, guardas que obviamente estaban debilitadas a pesar de la inverosimilitud de la advertencia previa de Rose, y una escuela entera en riesgo. Ya no se trataba solo de nosotros.

—Rose. Escúchame. Corre, corre lo más rápido y fuerte que puedas a tu dormitorio. Dile a los guardianes lo que está pasando.

Rose no peleó conmigo, no discutió la orden que le di, no me cuestionó, solo asintió.

Extendí la mano, agarrando sus brazos, asegurándome de tener toda su atención.

—No te detengas. No importa lo que oigas, no importa lo que veas, no te detengas. No hasta que hayas advertido a los demás. No te detengas a menos que te enfrentes directamente con un Strigoi. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió de nuevo, y pude ver que el momento en que entendió lo que no le estaba diciendo. Yo no iría con ella.

—Diles Buria.

Un último asentimiento. Pude oír otra rama romperse en la distancia detrás de mí. Estaba lejos, pero no lo suficiente.

—Corre.

Ella giró y corrió, tal como yo le había enseñado. Nunca había estado tan agradecido por cada práctica matutina como lo estuve en el momento en que la vi por última vez. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para detenerme a pensar en ese hecho, no había tiempo para desear haberle dicho adiós, o "te amo," o incluso haberle dado un último beso. Mi siguiente atacante se abalanzó sobre mí un instante después.

Me golpeó fuerte en el lado izquierdo, y supe que la velocidad sería mi mejor oportunidad. Sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo estaría peleando, y a cuántos Strigoi me estaría enfrentando, necesitaba derribar a cada uno lo más rápido posible. Ya podía ver a otro Strigoi viniendo mientras mi estaca se clavaba en el pecho del que estaba peleando conmigo. La Strigoi que venía hacia mí era un poco más rápida, pero había sido humana en su otra vida y yo tenía casi dos pies de altura sobre ella, por lo que el alcance adicional de mi brazo fue útil.

El silencio que siguió era enervante, solo duró uno o dos segundos antes de que comenzara a gritar, golpear los árboles cercanos y hacer cualquier cosa para crear ruido. Quería atraer tanta atención hacia mí como fuera posible. Mientras más Strigoi se cruzaran en mi camino, menos seguirían a Rose.

 _Ya debería de haber llegado a los dormitorios. Sé que lo logró._ Tenía que ser así. Mis pensamientos era lo único que me reconfortaba en este momento tan desesperado. Ella tenía que haberlo logrado.

Me crucé con algunos atacantes más mientras regresaba lentamente hacia el campus, debatiéndome entre seguir los pasos de Rose para ayudarla si me cruzaba con ella, o tomar otro camino completamente diferente para poder seguir desviando a los Strigoi de la Academia el mayor tiempo posible. Al final, confié en las capacidades de Rose e hice esto último, pero cuando analicé el terreno, me di cuenta de que no importaba en absoluto. La Academia estaba bajo ataque total.

Estábamos preparados para esto sin embargo. Después de los ataques a los hogares de los Badica y los Drozdov, los guardianes de la escuela habíamos comenzado a estudiar la posibilidad de un asalto repentino a la Academia con múltiples agresores y habíamos creado un procedimiento completo de confinamiento. Lentamente durante los últimos meses, habíamos estado practicando simulacros para un ataque a gran escala. Nunca habíamos hecho una prueba de escala completa con todos los guardianes, y nunca lo habíamos hecho mientras los estudiantes estaban presentes, pero lo habíamos estado ejecutando en pequeños grupos.

Yo era parte del grupo D, que estaba a cargo de asegurar el alojamiento del personal educativo y administrativo Moroi. Algunos guardianes ya se encontraban en sus puestos protegiendo a los estudiantes de la clase alta Moroi, otros estaban en los dormitorios de los novicios, y todos estaban haciendo su parte para ayudar a poner a salvo a todos los estudiantes mientras trataban de mantenerse vivos ellos mismos. Desafortunadamente, no todos tuvieron éxito. Podía ver algunas caras reconocibles que me miraban desde el suelo con ojos muertos, pero no podía detenerme. Ellos ya se habían ido, y yo tenía un trabajo que hacer.

No seguir órdenes y desviarse del plan era la forma más fácil de conseguir que nos mataran. Aunque eso no significaba que nos mantendríamos con vida solamente por hacer bien las cosas, pero cuando había un plan, aferrarse a él no solo era nuestra mejor oportunidad, sino que también era la mejor oportunidad para otros también. Eso significaba seguir el protocolo... al menos por ahora, y confiar en que quienquiera que hubiera encontrado a Rose había hecho lo mismo y la había puesto a salvo con los otros estudiantes.

Llegué a mi puesto después de casi todos los demás, descubriendo que casi todos ya estaban en su lugar. No me estaban esperando, no podían contar con el hecho de que todavía seguiría vivo. Los guardianes estaban en posición y defendían los pisos inferiores mientras confinaban a los maestros y otros miembros del personal en los pisos superiores. Mientras pudiéramos evitar que los Strigoi alcanzaran el primer piso, los Moroi estarían a salvo. Era la misma idea en los dormitorios de los Moroi y los novicios. Incluso teníamos habitaciones de seguridad en los edificios académicos por si acaso no pudiéramos llevar a todos a los dormitorios a tiempo.

Sin embargo, no todos los guardianes estaban limitados a los edificios. Muchos estaban en el terreno de la escuela peleando, lo ideal era evitar que los Strigoi llegasen a los edificios en primer lugar. En este edificio, esa estrategia estaba funcionando perfectamente, sin un solo problema. De hecho, podía sentir la tensión de los hombres y mujeres a mi lado, que ansiaban salir y ayudar con la batalla. Esa misma ansia alimentaba mis nervios, especialmente cuando escuchábamos los sonidos de las peleas afuera y las actualizaciones por la radio.

—Ha habido una brecha en los dormitorios de los estudiantes Moroi. —La voz era un chisporroteo sobre la transmisión, pero mis oídos estaban en sintonía con la familiar interferencia. Si bien cualquier actualización nos ponía al borde, esta en particular no podía ser ignorada. Ésta requería acción adicional.

Con el nuestro edificio relativamente bajo control, nos tomó apenas un momento el organizar una parte de nuestro grupo para que fuera a ayudar. Partí con la mitad de nuestro equipo, recorriendo a toda velocidad la corta distancia entre los dos edificios, y solo nos detuvimos para acabar con un par de Strigoi que intentaron atacarnos en el camino.

La brecha había llegado hasta el segundo piso de los dormitorios, y aunque algunos de nuestro equipo ayudaron a asegurar el primer piso, yo me dirigí con el otro grupo al segundo nivel para evitar los Strigoi no avanzaran más. Afortunadamente, estábamos en el único edificio que tenía un equipo completo extra que no habíamos planeado cuando ejecutamos todas nuestras prácticas: novicios casi graduados.

Claro, inicialmente habían estado armados con estacas de práctica, pero parecía que de alguna manera habían encontrado estacas de plata para cuando yo llegué. Tanto si otros guardianes se las habían dado, o si las habían recogido de los guardianes caídos, una necesidad aparentemente indiferente pero prudente en este momento, ahora ellos estaban defendiendo el tercer piso desde arriba mientras lo asegurábamos desde abajo. Las fuerzas adicionales eran exactamente lo que necesitábamos para derrotar al grupo más grande que había intentado avanzar en el edificio.

Sin embargo, no todos los Strigoi fueron asesinados. Algunos habían escapado por las ventanas rotas, y después de un momento para asegurarnos de que habíamos reestructurado la seguridad del edificio lo suficiente, me encontraba en los terrenos luchando contra cualquier enemigo que pudiera encontrar, ayudando a cualquier amigo que pudiera salvar. Lentamente, uno por uno, sus números comenzaron a disminuir más rápido que los nuestros.

Todavía estaba cerca de los dormitorios Moroi cuando la lucha comenzó a calmarse lo suficiente como para sentirme seguro buscando a Rose. Pensé que Lissa sería la primera persona que buscaría para proteger, por lo que la princesa también fue mi primer objetivo. Varios guardianes ya estaban con los estudiantes cuando llegué, y aunque algunos de los novicios de último año parecían heridos, la mayoría de los estudiantes parecían estar bien.

—¡Dimitri! —Escuché a Lissa llamarme desde el otro lado del salón. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba usar mi nombre de pila, pero reconocería su voz al instante.

—Princesa, —mis pasos llegaron a ella rápidamente—. ¿Está bien?

—Estamos bien, Belikov. —Adrián parecía un poco tembloroso, pero seguía buscando entre sus bolsillos. No estaba seguro de si su nerviosismo tenía más que ver con el ataque o con el hecho de que habían pasado varias horas desde que se había entregado a cualquiera de sus vicios—. Eddie tenía las situación cubierta hasta que las cosas se pusieron difíciles, luego llevó a las novicios a ayudar a los guardianes. No lo hemos visto desde entonces, pero creo que todavía está ayudando.

Mis pensamientos reconocieron nuevamente el esfuerzo de Castile, agradecido por su dedicación a su… nuestro cargo. Si bien su asignación con Lissa era solo temporal durante las pruebas, él se lo tomaba muy en serio y no dudaba de que él hubiera sacrificado su vida esta noche si hubiera sido necesario, al igual que Rose o yo lo hubiéramos hecho. Combinando eso con su amistad con Rose, me di cuenta que tenía una gran deuda de gratitud y amistad hacia él. Tendría que encontrar una manera de pagarle más tarde.

—¿Dónde está Rose? ¿Llegó hasta usted?

Tuve mi respuesta en el momento en que los ojos de Lissa se abrieron con sorpresa—. No.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Adrián sonaba indignado—. ¡Ella estaba contigo!

—La envié de vuelta. Estaba más segura aquí.

—¿Hathaway? –Me volví hacia la persona que había dicho su nombre, viendo al Guardián Alto deteniéndose en su revisión a una de las heridas de un novicio—. Ella fue la que dio la alerta de Buria. Me encontró fuera de los dormitorios de los novicios y la envié adentro inmediatamente para el confinamiento. Probablemente todavía esté allí.

Le di las gracias con la cabeza y le aseguré brevemente a Lissa y a Adrián que ella estaría bien antes de pasar rápidamente de la conmoción en el primer piso hacia los dormitorios de los novatos.

Parece que mi suerte se había acabado en el momento en que salimos de las paredes de la cabaña. Aunque Alberta me confirmó que había visto a Rose, y que la había armado apropiadamente, gracias a Dios, nadie podía decirme dónde estaba ahora. Petrov la había enviado a cuidar a los estudiantes más jóvenes y mantenerlos en calma. Otro guardián le había pedido que cubriera un pequeño pasillo con una ventana en el segundo piso; una ventana que ahora estaba abierta. Mis nervios comenzaron a deshilacharse aún más cuando escuché que comenzaban a llegar reportes de que aunque algunos Strigoi se habían retirado, se habían llevado personas cautivas con ellos.

Finalmente, escuché la información que necesitaba. Emil estaba recibiendo puntadas a lo largo de un corte irregular en su caja torácica, haciendo una mueca leve cuando otro guardián jaló la piel para cerrar la herida.

—Deberías haber visto a Hathaway y a ese chico de Ozera. Nunca había visto algo así. Le dije que no tenía por qué haberlo llevado a él allí, pero se defendían mejor que cualquier otro guardián. Incluso cuando me estaban retirando del lugar, ellos seguían estaban enfrentándose a más Strigoi. Lo más probable es que sigan peleando. Había más Strigoi en el campus de primaria que en el campus principal. Si no fuera por ellos...

No era mucha la distancia m entre los dos campus. Solo estaban separados por una pendiente cuesta abajo. La mayor división entre los dos se debía más a problemas de edad y sociales que cualquier otra cosa. En tiempos como este, esos problemas se cruzaban fácilmente y sin pensarlo dos veces, y cuando llegué a la cima de la colina, pude ver lo último del espectáculo del que Emil había hablado.

Rose y Christian luchaban lado a lado, trabajando en equipo y protegiéndose uno al otros como pareja. Yuri estaba luchando contra sus propios atacantes en las cercanías, pero incluso su diestra lucha sólo servía para proporcionar un contraste más claro ante la eficacia con la que Rose y Christian trabajaban juntos.

Las cortas ráfagas de magia de Christian creaban una distracción o una rápida discapacidad, y éstas le ofrecían a Rose una oportunidad para matar a su atacante antes de pasar al siguiente. Antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar al pie de la colina, ella había clavado su estaca en el último cuerpo y sus ojos buscaron ampliamente por otra víctima.

—Ya no hay más, —le aseguré, aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar, pero más feliz que cualquier otra cosa por el simple hecho de verla con vida. Su rostro estaba cubierto de tierra, su ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada, pero estaba viva y llena de vida—. Están muertos, y los demás escaparon.

Rose se volvió, su cansancio por la batalla desapareció en el momento en que me vio. Pude ver el mismo deseo en sus ojos que yo sentía en cada músculo de mi cuerpo; el anhelo por abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir. Cuando la había perdido de vista en el bosque, no estaba seguro de volver a verla nunca más. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que no lo haría. Estaba listo para morir si eso le ofrecía una oportunidad para vivir.

Pero ahora, con el sol asomándose por el horizonte, ambos habíamos vivido para ver otro día.

—Lo que ustedes dos hicieron…

—¿Fue estúpido?

Negué con la cabeza, descartando rápidamente su sugerencia—. Una de las cosas más increíbles que he visto en mi vida. —Miré a mi alrededor nuevamente, no solo en las instalaciones inmediatas, sino también en toda la extensión visible del campus que nos rodeaba—. La mitad de esos son suyos.

Silenciosamente, Yuri asintió con la cabeza. Después de revisar rápidamente a Christian en busca de cualquier signo visible de lesión, ahora estaba inspeccionando una marca en su brazo donde debía haber caído. No se veía serio, pero probablemente mañana le dolería bastante. Honestamente, parecía más interesado en nuestra conversación que en cualquier otra cosa.

Fue el susurro oscuro, la sensación de temor en la voz de Rose, lo que me atrajo hacia ella y el tema que nos ocupaba.

—Hay más que sólo cuerpos de Strigoi allí. —Rose estaba mirando a unos diez metros de distancia donde yacía el cuerpo de una guardiana con el pelo largo y oscuro enmarañado con sangre, y me tomó cada gramo de fuerza en mi cuerpo para no agarrar la mano de Rose y asegurarme de que ella estaba aquí, a mi lado, y que no yacía muerta en la hierba.

Ahora no era el momento sin embargo. Poniéndome mi máscara de guardián, hablé de nuevo—. Lo sé. Perdimos mucha gente, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Christian, que aunque no había peleado físicamente, había gastado una cantidad significativa de energía en el uso de la magia y se veía bastante débil, frunció el ceño cuando se inclinó sobre Rose en busca de apoyo.

Me volví para mirarlos a ambos, compartiendo las mismas noticias que había escuchado antes—. Los Strigoi mataron a algunos Moroi y dhampirs. Y a algunos... a algunos se los llevaron.

A veces incluso la luz del día no podía combatir las duras realidades de la mañana.

* * *

 **Chicas, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo creo que a pesar de ser corto estuvo muy intenso. Ahora sí, no tengo ni idea de en qué capítulo ocurre la tragedia que nos rompió el corazón a todas, ya que no he leído los capítulos siguientes, sólo leí el último para poder leer Blood Promise :D por lo tanto estoy sufriendo junto con ustedes.**

 **En éste momento estoy mordiéndome las uñas literalmente porque ya tengo que empezar a traducir el siguiente capítulo, y a la vez no quiero hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo haré por ustedes, así que demuéstrenme su solidaridad y déjenme mensajes de apoyo para que pueda superar el trauma de traducir los siguientes capítulos. De verdad siento que mi corazón está comenzando a sufrir.**

 **Bueno, para distraerme un poco y pensar en cosas menos tristes, cuéntenme ¿qué guardián de la Academia a parte de Dimitri y Alberta es su favorito? A mi me gusta mucho Yuri y la camaradería que tiene con Dimitri.**

 **Bueno chicas, espero su respuesta y sus comentarios de apoyo, porque estoy a punto de caer en una profunda depresión. Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Hubo varias reuniones en las horas siguientes al ataque. Al principio, Rose había pedido que la dejaran asistir a las juntas, y después de su desempeño en el campus de la escuela primaria, creo que cualquiera habría aceptado su solicitud, excepto yo. Tal vez algunos ya veían a Rose como una guardiana más, pero todo lo que yo podía ver era mi Roza: fatigada, cansada por la batalla y merecedora de mucho más de lo que le había dado esta noche.

—Descansa, Rose. Peleaste duro esta noche. Te prometo que te contaré todo lo que suceda tan pronto como pueda.

Aunque finalmente cedió, no me había pasado desapercibida la mirada de preocupación que me dirigió antes de irse, y no la culpé por ello. Yo tampoco quería dejarla ir. Enviarla lejos, incluso por un corto periodo de tiempo y bajo la protección de la luz del día, parecía antinatural. Quería mantenerla a mi lado, donde sabía que estaría a salvo y protegida.

Al final, nuestros números eran mucho mejores de lo que inicialmente habíamos imaginado. Eso no quería decir que fueran buenos, o que celebraríamos la batalla como un éxito de ninguna manera, pero la pérdida total de vidas había sido mucho menor de lo que debería haber sido con un ataque de esta magnitud. Yo diría que era mejor de lo que podríamos haber predicho, excepto que nunca predijimos un ataque de este tamaño.

Según nuestra estimación, había al menos cincuenta Strigoi que habían atacado la escuela. En realidad, era una estimación conservadora, y el número podría haber llegado a los setenta y cinco. Era difícil de estimar en situaciones como esta. Logramos matar a veintiocho. Si bien ese número parecía impresionante, era desalentador cuando nos dimos cuenta de que todos nuestros planes y prácticas habían sido para un ataque grupal de unos veinticinco a treinta Strigoi. Hace dos días, una cantidad de cincuenta parecía inimaginable para el consejo guardián. Hoy era otra historia por completo.

Sin embargo, las bajas se habían dado en ambos lados. Perdimos a doce guardianes. Quince Moroi también habían sido asesinados, aunque muchos eran maestros o personal que habían sacrificado sus vidas para salvar a los estudiantes, o que habían sido atrapados en los terrenos de la escuela porque no estaban sujetos al toque de queda como los alumnos. Finalmente, estimamos que un grupo de trece personas, tanto Moroi como Dhampir, habían sido llevados cautivos. Muchos de ese último grupo eran estudiantes y ya se les consideraba muertos. Mientras enlistaban los nombres, había uno en particular que me dolía en el alma:

Edison Castile.

Rose había perdido a otro amigo. No sabía cómo le iba a contar esta noticia, o si incluso ya lo había descubierto por sí misma. Ciertamente esperaba que no estuviera sola cuando se diera cuenta de que Eddie había desaparecido. Ella había estado sola cuando Mason murió. No debería estar sola para soportar esto también.

Admitieron la advertencia temprana de Rose a Stan como una de las razones por las cuales se salvaron tantas vidas. Los minutos adicionales que ésta advertencia compró, les dió tiempo a los guardianes para terminar el cierre de los edificios rápidamente. También se hizo una pequeña nota de que los esfuerzos conjuntos de Rose y Christian, presenciados por Yuri, habían sido cruciales para evitar que los Strigoi llegaran a los dormitorios de la escuela primaria. Yuri incluso aseguró que era probable que ellos dos hubieran matado a diez Strigoi por su cuenta, lo que sería inaudito para un solo guardián.

El siguiente paso era traer algunos guardianes temporales para ayudar con la seguridad. Con tantos guardianes muertos, y muchos más heridos o incluso incapacitados en algunos casos, la Academia necesitaba ayuda de otros. Los primeros vuelos llegarían en cuestión de horas. Hasta entonces, estaríamos manejando horarios alterados. Las guardas habían sido restauradas de inmediato y ahora estaban bajo constante vigilancia.

Sin embargo, varios guardianes tuvieron que ofrecerse como voluntarios para el trabajo inmediato. Aunque solo sería un turno corto, sería agotador después de una batalla. Sin embargo, agradecí la oportunidad de calmarme y respirar un poco después del ataque y sus consecuencias. Sin mencionar todo lo que había sucedido antes. Aún tenía que pensar realmente en todo eso y procesarlo. Por el momento, todas las posiciones de patrullaje se realizarían en parejas para mayor seguridad, por lo que no obtendría el silencio que deseaba desesperadamente, pero si tenía suerte, me asignarían un compañero tranquilo que estuviera feliz de guardar silencio para sí mismo.

Cuando Yuri me apretó el hombro, no supe si debería sentirme aliviado o decepcionado. Ciertamente él no estaría callado, ni se guardaría sus comentarios para sí mismo, pero si había alguien que estaría feliz de ayudarme a "procesar" lo sucedido, sería él.

—¿Cómo estás "camarada"?

Le lancé una mirada y sus manos se levantaron en señal de rendición—. Entendido, no puedo usar el apodo.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el comienzo del lugar que nos tocaba patrullar, las primeras horas del día inusualmente ocupadas ya que la Academia estaba funcionando en un horario diurno por el momento. Sería incómodo para los estudiantes Moroi, pero sería más seguro para ellos en este momento. Para el mediodía, el lugar estaría tan ocupado como cualquier escuela humana.

—Tu chica estuvo genial hoy.

Sonreí, una pequeña sensación de orgullo se apoderó de mí—. Sí, estuvo genial. No debería haber tenido que luchar, pero me alegro de que lo haya hecho bien.

—Lo hizo más que bien, Dimitri. De hecho lo hizo mejor que todos nosotros. Parte de eso es gracias a su entrenamiento, por supuesto, pero gran parte de su éxito se debe a... ella. No tiene miedo de rebasar los límites. El luchar con Ozera… eso fue increíble.

—Fue imprudente. —Tenía que decirlo, solo por amor propio, pero en el momento en que lo hice, le sonreí y dejé que mis verdaderos pensamientos salieran a flote—. Pero realmente fue algo increíble ¿no? ¿Puedes imaginar cuánto más efectivos seríamos si los Moroi pelearan con nosotros? No estoy diciendo que tengan que arriesgar sus vidas más de lo que lo hacen ahora, y ciertamente no tienen que ir al campo de batalla como Christian lo hizo con Rose, porque eso fue bastante imprudente, pero si tan sólo se defendieran con su magia... habría menos bajas Moroi y menos bajas dhampir.

—Amigo mío, creo que el amor te ha hecho un idealista.

—Me temo que no puedo permitirme ser un idealista, o estar enamorado, Yuri.

—Bueno, ya estás jodido en uno de esos temas. —Traté de no dejar que su particular elección de palabras me afectara—. No creas que no me di cuenta que estabas significativamente más preocupado por Rose que por Christian, el Moroi, cuando encontraste a la pareja en el campus de la escuela primaria. Afortunadamente, primero te aseguraste que Lissa estaba bien, aunque sé que probablemente fue solo un golpe de suerte mientras buscabas a Rose. Pero, creo que podría tener una solución para ti.

Mi cabeza se volvió hacia él tan rápido que casi tropecé con mis propios pies. Me sonrió como el gato de Cheshire.

—Se me ocurrió hace un rato. Con Lissa siendo la última Dragomir, lo más probable es que vaya a ser entrenada en aspectos de política en la Corte, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza de acuerdo con él. Lissa estaba planeando ir a la escuela en Lehigh, pero al final, probablemente cumpliría su carrera política en la Corte. Finalmente, se esperaba que tomara el lugar que le correspondía a su familia en el Consejo.

—Y Rose probablemente será su guardiana.

—En realidad, tal vez no. Después de lo que pasó con Jesse, quién sabe si la dejarán graduarse. Incluso podría ser expulsada. Si la consideran demasiado inestable mentalmente, no la dejarán ser guardiana, y mucho menos una guardiana aceptable para la Princesa.

Yuri miró al suelo por unos momentos, antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Ya has hablado con Alberta sobre eso?

—No. No ha habido tiempo.

—Bueno, asegúrate de hacerlo primero, pero después de sus acciones en la batalla de esta noche, dudo que alguien vaya a recordar cómo defendió a su cargo del ataque de otra amenaza que intentó dañarla físicamente. —Yuri ladeó su rostro hacia mí, sugiriendo la fraseología que debería usar para defender a Rose si fuera necesario.

—¿Y después que?

—Y después sólo se tratará de si estás dispuesto o no a sacrificar tu orgullo y tu carrera por tu amor.

Cuando Yuri me explicó su plan, vi por primera vez la posibilidad de un futuro para Rose y para mí. Uno donde podríamos estar juntos sin sacrificar nuestras carreras, o la seguridad de Lissa, y aun así permanecer juntos y felices. Por una vez... sentí esperanza.

* * *

Solamente había tenido tres horas de descanso antes de regresar a la sala de guardianes, nuestra base de operaciones actual para la planificación estratégica. Estábamos programando la próxima ola de asistencia cuando el mar de guardianes se apartó para dar paso a dos infames mujeres Hathaway. Su andar decidido y el ceño ligeramente desaprobador de la madre de Rose, fue más que suficiente para llamar mi atención y me alejé del mapa que había estado examinando detenidamente.

—¿Que está pasando? —Traté de parecer distante y profesional con tantos guardianes a mi alrededor, pero era casi imposible, especialmente combinado con mi falta de sueño y los eventos de los últimos días. Sin embargo cedí a mis emociones un poco, resistí tocarla pero le pregunté rápidamente _"¿estás bien?"_ para satisfacer mi necesidad de tranquilizar mi propia preocupación.

Sin embargo, ella eliminó mi preocupación, contando apresuradamente cuál era su propósito—. Creo que deberíamos organizar una misión de rescate.

—Sabes que nosotros…

—no solemos hacer eso. Sí, sí. Y sé que no sabemos dónde están... excepto que… tal vez yo podría averiguarlo.

Mis cejas se fruncieron, lleno de curiosidad en cuanto a cómo podría hacerlo.

Rose miró a su madre, quien ya había ido a hablar con otra persona acerca del cambio en las rondas de seguridad, dejándonos solos por el momento, y Rose habló en un susurro bajo—. Mason.

Permanecí en silencio, incapaz de refutar qué o a quién afirmaba ver, pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo por completo. Aún tenía que pensar y aceptar el hecho de haber escuchado la voz de Mason.

—Lo vi justo antes de que los Strigoi nos atacaran esa noche. Estaba tratando de advertirme, advertirnos, sobre el ataque. Ya no puedo verlo porque las guardas han sido restauradas, pero de alguna manera... creo que él sabe dónde están los Strigoi. Creo que él podría mostrarnos dónde están.

A pesar de todo, todavía tenía mis dudas. Ya no se trataba de creer. Confiaba en Rose, y sabía que yo mismo lo había escuchado. Simplemente no quería creer que el Espíritu pudiera tener tanto efecto sobre ella. Una cosa era su vínculo con Lissa, y el que eso la convirtiera en una guardiana más efectiva para la princesa. Ver fantasmas y hablarles era otra cosa. ¿Eventualmente alguien intentaría abusar de eso, como Victor había tratado de abusar de los poderes de Lissa? Y luego estaba la Oscuridad que amenazaba la cordura de Rose, y aún no teníamos ni idea de cómo controlarla completamente...

—¡Vamos! Tienes que creerme después de lo que pasó.

Su susurro áspero y suplicante me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ella tenía razón. Rose no me estaba pidiendo que arreglara nada en este momento. Ambos sabíamos que no podía hacer eso. Todo lo que me estaba pidiendo era que le creyera y la apoyase. Incluso aunque estuviera aterrorizado por no saber hasta dónde nos podría llevar esto, podía hacerlo.

—Aún me cuesta aceptarlo completamente, pero está bien. Supongamos que es cierto. ¿Crees que puede simplemente llevarnos hasta dónde están? ¿Puedes simplemente preguntarle y él lo hará?

—Sí, creo que si puedo. —La certeza en su voz fue suficiente para construir mi propia confianza—. He estado luchando contra él todo este tiempo, pero creo que si realmente trato de trabajar con él, él me ayudará. Creo que eso es lo que siempre quiso hacer. Sabía que las guardas estaban débiles y que los Strigoi habían estado esperando el momento para atacar. No pueden estar muy lejos de nosotros... tuvieron que haberse detenido por la luz del día y deben de estar ocultos en alguna parte. Podríamos llegar hasta ellos antes de que los cautivos mueran. Y una vez que nos acerquemos lo suficiente, yo misma puedo encontrarlos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Siento un tipo de náuseas cuando están cerca. Es algo molesto, pero es un gran sistema de alerta temprana. Lo sentí casi al mismo tiempo que vi a Mason en el bosque, pero no lo había sentido ninguna de las otras veces que lo vi por la Academia. De hecho me ayudó bastante mientras luchaba con Christian.

No pude evitar suspirar, y añadí otro extraño efecto a la lista de peculiaridades del Espíritu que Rose parecía estar reuniendo. Iba a tener que empezar a escribirlos pronto para poder tener registro de ellos.

—Pero Mason ya no está aquí, —le recordé—. Dijiste que no podía atravesar las guardas. ¿Cómo lograrás que nos ayude?

La sonrisa que Rose me dirigió fue una con la que estaba bastante familiarizado, pero en un entorno muy diferente. Normalmente la reservaba para salir de problemas, o cuando intentaba evitar trabajar durante los últimos cinco minutos de práctica, o una vez en un sueño muy desesperado, para robarme un beso que podría haber terminado siendo un poco más…

De cualquier manera, estaba impotente ante sus deseos cada vez que la utilizaba conmigo. Una parte de mí pensaba que ella también lo sabía.

—¿Puedes llevarme a las puertas de entrada?

Le dije a Alberta que iba a investigar algo, prometiéndole que si descubría algo, se lo reportaría inmediatamente. Estaba atrapado en medio de si realmente quería o no explicar un plan esperanzador para salvar a varias personas, y un plan que dependía de la información transmitida de un fantasma a una chica que algunos aún consideraban loca.

Sabía que me gustaría salvar a esos estudiantes y otras vidas inocentes sin importar qué, pero también sabía que sería desgarrador para Rose que pudiéramos obtener esa información, sólo para fallar en la ejecución del plan simplemente porque otros no creían que la información era confiable. La pérdida de Mason fue desgarradora para ella, y perder a Eddie también lo sería. Había una gran probabilidad de que aunque obtuviéramos la aprobación para la misión de rescate, él ya estuviera muerto. No podía ni imaginarme qué le haría esa pérdida al ya frágil estado de ánimo de Rose. Ella era fuerte, una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, pero incluso las personas fuertes podían romperse. Incluso los fuertes necesitaban apoyo. Rose estaba allí para mí en formas que ni siquiera yo sabía que necesitaba o quería. Incluso cuando la alejé al principio, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado. Yo quería estar allí para ella ahora.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de entrada, les pedí a los guardianes de turno que la abrieran y nos dejaran pasar. El shock en sus caras hizo que pareciera que les había pedido que dejaran entrar a los Strigoi. Sí, dejar que un estudiante y un guardián salieran de la puerta principal sin una salida programada, incluso en circunstancias normales, era inusual, pero no era digno de esa reacción. Estaba agradecido por la confianza inquebrantable de Alberta cuando la llamaron por radio para su aprobación final, pero sabía que esto me ganaría una o dos preguntas de su parte, incluso si esto no funcionaba.

—Lo prometo, sólo será por unos momentos.

Aún así, sólo la abrieron lo suficiente para que uno de nosotros pasara a la vez, y Rose lo tuvo mucho más fácil que yo. Insistí en ir primero, traía una segunda estaca conmigo por si las dudas, aunque no importaba, ya que parecía ser que Rose aún tenía la que había logrado conseguir durante la batalla. Así que supongo que podía entender la paranoia de los guardianes que nos abrieron la puerta, pero los Strigoi se convirtieron en la menor de mis preocupaciones cuando atravesamos las barreras de las guardas.

Para mí, no fue nada. La barrera era una línea en el suelo que estaba delineada por marcadores de piedra y el desgastado sendero marcado por años de patrullaje regular de los guardianes. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Rose atravesó la línea invisible, sus ojos se cerraron y pude escuchar un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Cautelosamente, miró a su alrededor, a la nada, viendo cosas que yo no podía ver.

—Váyanse, —ordenó, en voz baja, pero con autoridad—. No tengo tiempo para ustedes. Váyanse.

Miré por encima del hombro al puesto de guardia. Con poco más que hacer en su cabina, era probable que dos desconocidos fuera de la puerta fueran lo más destacado en su hora de guardia, y debían estar observándonos y escuchando atentamente. No quería que fueran testigos de este espectáculo. Como era de esperar, estaban ansiosamente tratando de ver lo que estaba pasando y probablemente especulando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero hice todo lo posible para ignorarlos. Rose era mi preocupación, no ellos.

Cuando volví a mirarla, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Seguía concentrada, buscando, pero ahora parecía haber un poco de victoria en sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió ante mi preocupación, aún buscando algo.

—Mason, —susurró—. Te necesito. —Pasaron unos momentos antes de que volviera a hablar, esta vez usando la misma voz autoritaria de antes—. Mason. Por favor, ven aquí.

Sin otra forma de "ver" más que a través de su lenguaje corporal, todo lo que podía hacer era especular, y parecía que él no quería venir. ¿Por qué la abandonaría ahora?

Ella lo buscaba, yo la miré, y finalmente, él vino.

—Me estabas haciendo quedar mal, —sonrió, inmediatamente aleccionándose un segundo después. Aparentemente en el más allá su amigo no era tan gracioso como lo había sido en vida—. Lo siento, necesito tu ayuda nuevamente. Tenemos que encontrarlos. Tenemos que salvar a Eddie.

Pausa.

—¿Puedes mostrarme dónde están?

Rose se volvió, mirando directamente detrás de nosotros. Miré en la misma dirección, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando cuando habló de nuevo.

—¿Llegaron por la parte de atrás de la escuela?

¿La parte de atrás? No había mucho allí, excepto por un bosque demasiado grande, el estanque Dornstan, y un par de antiguos puestos de guardia. Más allá de las guardas solo había desierto.

La mano de Rose rozó mi brazo—. Necesitamos un mapa.

No quería dejarla sola ni por un momento, pero no lo estaba, no en realidad. Había confiado en él en vida, y confié en Mason en la muerte. Unos segundos más tarde, teníamos un mapa de uno de los guardianes de servicio extendido en el suelo frente a nosotros.

Rose señaló un lugar cerca del estanque Dornstan, donde habíamos encontrado a Jesse y a los otros—. Aquí es por donde entraron, ¿no es así? ¿Dónde se rompieron las guardas por primera vez?

¿El estanque? ¿En el mismo lugar donde encontramos a esos estudiantes atacando a Lissa? ¿En el mismo lugar donde el Espíritu casi me la había robado? La miré en busca de confirmación, pero Rose seguía completamente concentrada en el mapa frente a ella y encontraba sus propias respuestas.

—No, eso no es posible. —Rose miró a nuestro guía invisible—. No puede ser. Este tramo de bosque junto a la montaña no tiene carreteras. Tendrían que haber ido a pie, y les habría tomado demasiado tiempo caminar desde la escuela en este otro camino. No habría tiempo suficiente. Habrían quedado expuestos a la luz del día.

Parecía frustrada, estaba prácticamente discutiendo con el fantasma. Si alguien quería acusarla de utilizar a Mason como excusa para plantear una idea propia bajo la apariencia de algún poder de otro mundo, había maneras mucho más fáciles de hacerlo que luchar con un fantasma durante cinco minutos sobre un mapa. Sin embargo, Rose ciertamente había llamado la atención de los otros guardianes a este punto.

—No pueden estar allí ahora. Ese terreno está expuesto. Puede que entraran por la parte trasera, pero tuvieron que haber salido por la parte delantera, abordar algún tipo de vehículo y haber huido.

Cuando parecía que Mason no cedería en el asunto, finalmente me preguntó—. ¿Hay algún edificio o algo por el estilo aquí? —Señaló una pequeña área en una sección boscosa en el mapa que flanqueaba una ladera de la montaña. La irritabilidad en su voz era clara—. Dice que salieron por ese camino, pero no podrían haber llegado a ningún lugar seguro antes de que saliera el sol, y Mason dice que aún están ahí.

Miré el mapa cuidadosamente, pensando en cualquier información que pudiera darle. No había explorado mucho más allá de los bordes de las guardas desde que había sido trasladado aquí, nunca tuve una razón para hacerlo. No podía pensar en una estructura que pudiera estar en esa área, mucho menos una lo suficientemente grande para resguardar a un grupo de Strigoi tan grande como el que nos atacó.

Con gran pesar, finalmente le respondí—. No que yo sepa. —Levanté el mapa, pensando en preguntarle a los otros dos hombres que habían estado aquí más tiempo que yo. Ya habían sido testigos de la mayor parte de esta locura, ¿por qué no preguntarles acerca de esta información también?

Ni siquiera había entrado por la puerta antes de que Stephen empezara a interrogarme—. ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

—Probablemente no me creerías si te lo dijera, —respondí. _Y no sabría cómo explicarlo si lo intentara._

—Entonces, ¿para qué querían el mapa?

—Estamos tratando de descubrir dónde podrían estar los cautivos. Si podemos descubrir su ubicación rápidamente, podríamos organizar un grupo de rescate. Hay estudiantes inocentes allí, al menos tenemos que intentarlo.

—¿Y esta información se encuentra fuera de las puertas? —Una vez más, Stephen parecía escéptico.

—Te dije que no me creerías.

Se encogió de hombros, antes de colocar el mapa sobre el mostrador de la cabaña.

—Has vivido aquí por un tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes decirme si hay algo por aquí? —Señalé la misma área boscosa que Rose me había mostrado cerca de la base de la montaña—. ¿Hay edificios antiguos o algo así?

—¿Edificios? No. —Pude sentir que la decepción comenzaba a arrastrarme hacia abajo de inmediato—. Sin embargo, hay una serie de cuevas que utilizábamos para llevar de excursión a algunos de los novicios hace algunos años. Uno de los profesores de geología las exploró completamente y creó mapas sobre ellas. Eran geniales para acampar y explorar. Podíamos explorarlas durante horas y eran enormes. Desafortunadamente, algunas de las cuevas se volvieron algo inestables hace algunos años y algunas comenzaron a agrietarse, así que dejamos de llevar a los estudiantes.

—¿Cuevas? ¿De verdad? ¿Qué tan lejos están?—No quería dejar que mi esperanza creciera demasiado rápido.

—No tan lejos. Tal vez a cinco millas. Los novicios de último año podían llegar rápidamente. Solíamos hacer que corrieran hacia allá con sus mochilas cargando como parte de su entrenamiento. —Había un recuerdo grato en su sonrisa, pero yo estaba atrapado en mi asombro. Mason y Rose lo habían logrado.

—Gracias. De verdad... no tienes idea.

—¿De nada? —En su confusión, Stephen me miró doblar el mapa apresuradamente otra vez y correr hacia la puerta de nuevo, hacia Rose.

—Rose... —Todavía estaba en shock, y verla sentada sola, o tal vez no tan sola, en el camino de tierra, trazando la grava con la punta de su dedo mientras esperaba por mis noticias, fue demasiado. Me miró esperanzada y preocupada—. Stephen dice que hay cuevas justo en la base de la montaña.

Parecía casi tan asombrada como yo, tal vez dudando de que esto realmente funcionara, especialmente cuando el mapa parecía no dar ningún resultado—. ¿Son lo suficientemente grandes?

—¿Lo suficientemente grandes como para que los Strigoi se escondan hasta la noche? —Asentí—. Lo son. Y están a solo cinco millas de distancia.

* * *

 **¡Chicas y chicos! El momento que nos arruinó las vidas hace tiempo está a punto de suceder de nuevo.**

 **Ésta vez tengo una prgunta importante para ustedes. Sí Rose hubiera podido predecir que en ésta misión estaría intercambiando la vida de Eddie por la de Dimitri, ¿qué creen que hubiera hecho? Yo no creo que hubiera abandonado a su amigo, pero hubiera tratado por todos los medios posibles que Dimitri no fuera a esas cuevas. Aunque hubiera sido muy difícil lograr que Dimitri se quedara atrás, y más aún si ella encabezaría el grupo de rescate, pero conociendo a Rose, y sabiendo que ahí perdería al amor de su vida, estoy segura de que de alguna manera u otra lo habría logrado. Incluso podría apostar que lo habría drogado con tal de dejarlo a salvo en la Academia. ¿Ustedes que creen?**

 **Bueno, aparte de eso, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo nuevo? Parece ser que Yuri es un gran amigo de Dimitri, y un gran apoyo para el, aunque no haya dejado que lo llamara "camarada" lol. Honestamente esos dos me encantan.**

 **Bueno, espero que contesten mis preguntas y me digan sus teorías. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que seguramente será desgarrador (T_T)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Conseguir que la Guardiana Petrov me creyera iba a ser la parte más difícil. Logré obtener una reunión privada con ella antes de la reunión más grande donde se informaría a los guardianes y plantearíamos el posible rescate al grupo. Sin embargo, si ese plan iba a seguir adelante, Alberta necesitaría la información que Rose y yo habíamos encontrado. Más importante aún, ella querría saber de dónde habíamos obtenido esa información y si era o no creíble. Esto último era lo que me preocupaba.

Había enviado a Rose a ver cómo estaban Lissa y los demás, y aunque pude ver la molestia en sus ojos ante mi pequeña mentira sobre mi tarea sin importancia de último momento, no quería que estuviera presente mientras hablaba con Alberta. Sabía que Petrov me preguntaría algunas cosas, y yo también tenía una pregunta bastante importante para ella.

Esperaba que Alberta estuviese revisando papeles, respondiendo llamadas telefónicas o haciendo malabarismos con un millón de tareas como siempre se las arreglaba para hacer, sin importar la carga de estrés que éstas requirieran, pero cuando abrí la puerta de su oficina, después de que nadie respondió a mis golpes, su cabeza descansaba inmóvil contra su escritorio. Mis sentidos se sobrecargaron por un momento, hasta que vi su ligero cambio de posición. Alberta siempre había parecido ser una de esas guardianas que nunca dormían, sobreviviendo de alguna manera a base de café, y un asesinato sorpresivo en su oficina era más lógico que encontrarla dormida en el trabajo.

Estaba a punto de irme, porque si alguien merecía unas pocas horas de descanso, era ella, cuando oí una voz adormilada que me llamaba.

—Mis disculpas, Guardián Belikov. No te esperaba tan pronto. Por favor, siéntate, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Acepté un poco de café negro abordando rápidamente la razón para reunirme con ella. Le mostré el mapa y las cuevas cerca de la parte posterior del campus donde Rose me había dicho que los Strigoi estaban escondidos, y también le mostré a Alberta el lugar por donde, según la teoría de Rose, los Strigoi habían entrado a la escuela. También le mostré el camino que probablemente tratarían de usar para escapar en la noche.

Mientras tanto, la Guardiana Petrov escuchaba atentamente, vaciando su taza y vertiendo una segunda mientras la mía se mantenía relativamente intacta. El único reconocimiento que daba a mis palabras era un asentimiento de cabeza ocasional. Había dejado de fuera los detalles de cómo, dónde y quién me había proporcionado la información, pero sabía que no podría evitar ese tema para siempre. Era optimista, pero no estúpido.

—Conozco esas cuevas. Uno de los maestros Moroi de geología las trazó en mapas hace años. Son enormes, lo suficientemente grandes como para ocultar a ese grupo de asalto, pero un deslizamiento de tierra bloqueó ambas entradas. —Se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo de su café, rodando su cuello con un crujido—. Aunque de acuerdo, tierra y grandes rocas probablemente no serían un gran problema para ellos...

—No, —acepté—. Probablemente no.

—¿Cómo descubriste todo esto, Dimitri? Dejamos de hacer las excursiones de los novicios años antes de que tú llegaras aquí. ¿Y por qué estabas en la puerta con Rose?

—Fue en realidad Rose quien lo descubrió, o al menos cómo encontrar la información.

—¿Y cómo, exactamente, encontró ella ésta información?

Con una respiración profunda, cerré los ojos y me preparé para la reprimenda que sabía que seguiría a mis palabras—. Mason.

—¿Estás alentando sus delirios? —Su tono era en realidad mucho más suave y menos amenazante de lo que había esperado, y estaba un poco agradecido de que aún no estuviera del todo despierta.

—Esa es la cosa, Al... Guardiana Petrov; no estoy tan seguro de que sean delirios. Creo que Rose realmente puede verlo, o al menos a su fantasma. Creo que esto es otro efecto de su condición de Shadow Kissed. —Quería mencionar lo que Víctor había dicho acerca de su acercamiento al mundo de los muertos cada vez que ella misma causaba una muerte, pero ya estaba en terrenos bastante movedizos con Alberta, y no quería empeorar la situación mencionándole una visita sin permiso a Víctor antes del juicio. En cambio, me atuve a instancias que Alberta había visto por sí misma—. Los viajes en avión fueron insoportables para ella, mucho más de lo que debería haber sido una migraña típica, y solo disminuyeron una vez que estuvimos dentro de las guardas de la Corte. Las sombras que veía… eran fantasmas.

—¿No puede ver fantasmas dentro de las guardas?

—No, —respondí—. Idealmente, éstas mantienen afuera todas las cosas muertas, incluidos los fantasmas.

—¿Idealmente?

—Rose habló conmigo hace unos días acerca de una teoría que tenía, —agaché la cabeza, recordando vergonzosamente la conversación entre Rose y yo en la capilla—, me dijo que era probable que las guardas estuvieran débiles. No estaban completamente rotas, pero si lo suficientemente débiles para permitir que Mason las atravesara. No estoy seguro de por qué se habrán debilitado así, pero en ese momento no le tomé mucha importancia como para investigarlas más. Ahora…

Se sentó frente a mí, mirándome en silencio con un atisbo de compasión, y tal vez tratando de juzgar si yo estaba loco también antes de volver a preguntarme—. ¿Entonces, crees que realmente está viendo a Mason?

—Sí.

—Pareces bastante seguro.

Me mordí la lengua, prácticamente sintiendo el significado oculto detrás de sus palabras.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es simplemente el hecho de que tú quieres que vea a Mason? Está bien que quieras que ella esté bien, Dimitri. Sé que te preocupas por ella, yo también lo hago, pero tenemos que ser fuertes para poder apoyarla y no podemos…

—¡No! —Inhalé profundamente, sin soltar el aliento durante una larga pausa antes de expulsarlo lentamente—. Quiero decir, no. Entiendo lo que dices, pero no... no es eso. Yo... yo también lo escuché.

Alberta parecía tan sorprendida como yo por mi admisión. No había esperado contárselo a ella ni a nadie más. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Rose todavía. Sin embargo, había salido de mis labios como si nada, o al menos la mayor parte—. Lo juro, era su voz. Sé lo loco que suena, pero lo era. Había terminado de curarla en el viejo puesto de guardia y veníamos de regreso cuando ella empezó a discutir con él. Pensé que estaba teniendo otro episodio de algún tipo, y estaba a punto de arrastrarla de vuelta hasta que volviera a calmarse cuando lo escuché. Era una advertencia. Él dijo: "Ya vienen" y segundos después los Strigoi nos atacaron. Nos hubieran agarrado con la guardia totalmente baja si no hubiera sido por ese segundo extra para prepararnos, y la escuela habría enfrentado incluso bajas más severas si yo no hubiera podido enviar a Rose para advertirles.

—¿Lo oíste de nuevo? ¿Cuándo se reunieron con él hoy?

—No, —admití, deteniéndome a considerar la pregunta—. Esa fue la única vez que lo escuché hablar, pero creo que es la única vez que Rose lo ha escuchado también. Ella lo ve, pero creo que la mayor parte de su comunicación no es verbal. Mencionó que era difícil de entender lo que él estaba tratando de decirle, así que solo puedo adivinar que él no puede simplemente aparecerse frente a ella y hablar. Tal vez necesita más... no sé, energía o algo para hacerlo. Tal vez necesitó incluso más energía para que yo también pudiera escucharlo.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio mientras que la Guardiana Petrov pasaba de estudiar el mapa a pasearse por la habitación. Tuve el tiempo suficiente para terminar nerviosamente mi taza de café y preguntarme acerca de mi futuro en la Academia después de admitir el haber escuchado a un fantasma, pero no lo suficiente como para considerar mi futuro en general antes de que finalmente Alberta hablara de nuevo.

—Está bien, Dimitri. —Mi cabeza se levantó mientras ella se inclinaba sobre el mapa, mirándome, a la altura de los ojos, donde estaba sentado—. Supongo que ésta es la gran pregunta. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu carrera y la mía por esta información? Si la tomo como fiable, y digo que la obtuve de ti, porque Dios sabe que no voy a decirle al Consejo que la obtuve del fantasma de un estudiante muerto, nos culparán a ambos si malgastamos recursos y tiempo en nada. Es probable que ambos podamos perder nuestros trabajos por esto. ¿Estás dispuesto a poner en peligro eso?

Apenas tuve que pensar un momento. Confiaba en Rose y sabía sin lugar a dudas que ella se sentía cien por ciento segura de esto. Si ella estaba segura, entonces yo estaba seguro y la seguiría sin pensarlo dos veces. Había estudiantes y otras almas inocentes que contaban con nosotros, y si tenían la oportunidad de ser salvados, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme para ayudarlos. En cuanto a mi propia reputación y carrera... bueno, a este punto habían muchas otras cosas que podrían destruirla que el seguir la guía de un muerto, así que esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Me importaba poner en peligro la carrera de Alberta, pero la mía estaba a sólo un rumor por confirmar de la destrucción total.

—Estoy seguro.

—Entonces haré algunas llamadas y mencionaré esto durante la reunión de esta tarde. No puedo prometerte nada, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Podría decir que ésta había sido mi sutil despedida, pero necesitaba saber una última cosa—. Alberta, hablando de carreras arruinadas…

Sus dedos ya estaban en su teléfono cuando frunció sus cejas y lanzó una mirada seria y preocupada en mi dirección. Seguí adelante independientemente de eso.

—¿Crees que Rose todavía tiene posibilidades de graduarse? ¿Me refiero a después de lo que pasó con Jesse?

Alberta suspiró de alivio, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello y soltando una pequeña carcajada—. Antes del ataque, podría haber sido una preocupación. Honestamente, no sabía cómo íbamos a manejar las cosas si Jesse y su familia decidían presentar cargos. Sin embargo ahora... Rose es considerada una heroína. Acabó con más Strigoi que cualquiera de los Guardianes, y acabamos de perder un número significativo de guardianes escolares, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más si es posible. —Una sonrisa astuta cruzó su rostro mientras se servía otra taza de café, la cuarta desde que había comenzado nuestra reunión, si había contado bien, e hizo un gesto para preguntarme si quería otra antes de que la rechazara—. Además, si todo lo demás falla, siempre podría alegar a la familia de Jesse que él fue sorprendido con las manos en la masa, torturando a la Princesa Dragomir, la última de su linaje real, con magia, uno de los mismos crímenes que condenaron a Victor Dashkov a una vida en Tarasov, para que retiren los cargos y así no tengamos que informar a la prensa.

Asentí, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa aunque un poco más vacilante que la suya. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para mantener a Rose en la escuela y encaminada para ser la guardiana de Lissa según lo planeado. Alberta ya estaba hablando por teléfono antes de que saliera de su oficina.

* * *

—No los interrumpas —le aconsejé a Rose mientras caminábamos hacia la reunión. Pude ver la energía que la recorría y deseé haberla llevado primero al gimnasio o algo por estilo para que hubiera podido desahogar algo de sus nervios de antemano. Sin embargo, ya no había tiempo, ya estábamos cerca de las puertas, así que la detuve, agachándome y hablándole en voz baja—. Sé cómo te sientes, y sé lo que quieres hacer. Pero despotricar contra ellos no te ayudará a salirte con la tuya.

—¿Despotricar? —La voz de Rose era significativamente más fuerte que la mía y tuve que callarla como a una niña antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo veo, —le dije, sonriendo para compensar mi regaño anterior—. Ese fuego está en ti otra vez. Tienes ganas de descuartizar a alguien. Es lo que te convierte en alguien tan mortal en el combate, pero no estamos combatiendo ahora mismo. Los guardianes cuentan con toda la información, tomarán la decisión correcta. Sólo tienes que ser paciente.

Desafortunadamente, la paciencia era mi punto fuerte, no el de ella. Y ahora mismo... ninguno de los dos se mostraba realmente bueno en eso. Esperaba desesperadamente que Alberta pudiera convencer a los guardianes para que tomaran la "decisión correcta" como le había prometido a Rose, pero no tenía ninguna garantía de ello, y si no lo hacían... no sabía qué implicaría la caída.

Justo un momento antes de que comenzara la reunión, Rose se apartó de mi lado. Casi salí detrás de ella cuando vi a dónde iba: con su madre. No pude escuchar la conversación, y cuando le pregunté, ella insistió en que no tenía que preocuparme por eso, lo que me hizo preocuparme más, pero Janine se fue inmediatamente después y no regresó hasta casi quince minutos después de que empezara la reunión.

Cuando Alberta habló sobre las cuevas, pude sentir que la pierna de Rose comenzaba a rebotar. Cuando la gente comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre el posible rescate, comenzó a inquietarse. Pero fue cuando Alberta pidió voluntarios que se calmó.

Lentamente deslice mi mano entre nosotros y cubrí la de ella, solo por un momento, como muestra de solidaridad y consuelo.

Uno a uno, los guardianes se fueron poniendo de pie y se comprometieron con la causa. Yuri fue el primero, Celeste y Emile se pararon simultáneamente, y yo me paré un momento después, seguido de Janine. Sentí que Rose trataba de pararse justo detrás de mí y con un suave empujón y una mirada fulminante, cayó de nuevo en su asiento para dejar que más guardianes se ofrecieran a ocupar el lugar que les correspondía en la batalla. Fueron muchos más de lo que esperaba, incluso algunos que probablemente no deberían haberlo hecho considerando sus lesiones de la primera batalla.

Pero ahora esto era personal. Una cosa era cuando estábamos afuera en el mundo, su terreno de caza, y nos atacaban. Pero la Corte y las Academias eran lugares donde se suponía que estábamos a salvo. Tomábamos medidas extremas para garantizar que fuera así. Los niños eran enviados aquí para que estuvieran fuera de peligro. Las familias se dividían para asegurarse de que los niños estuvieran sanos y salvos. El que esa sensación de seguridad fuera destrozada era algo que los guardianes no tolerarían y, aunque no éramos vengativos por naturaleza, nos regíamos por un sentido de justicia el cual haríamos valer cuando tuviéramos la oportunidad.

—Bien entonces, planificaremos la logística y saldremos. —Alberta miró el reloj en su teléfono—. Aún disponemos de alrededor de nueve horas de luz para ir tras ellos antes de que se vayan.

—Espera, —una voz llamó desde una fila o dos delante de nosotros, y una mujer familiar se puso de pie. Janine Hathaway imponía respeto y nadie cuestionó su interrupción—. Hay algo más que deberíamos valorar. Creo que deberíamos permitir que participen algunos de los novicios de último año.

Algunos guardianes inmediatamente hablaron en contra de ella, pero yo me volví instantáneamente hacia Rose. Sabía que ésta era su idea, no de su madre. Y Rose estaba haciendo absolutamente todo lo que estaba en su poder en éste momento para no mirarme. Sin embargo, se veía inmensamente orgullosa de sí misma y de su madre cuando Janine finalmente los convenció de aceptar la idea al decir que solo servirían como respaldo si algún Strigoi traspasaba la línea frontal de guardianes.

Sin embargo, mi estómago se tensó, sabiendo que Rose sería la primera en ofrecerse como voluntaria para esta tarea. No la quería en esta misión, pero no podría mantenerla fuera del campo de batalla por siempre. Demonios, no había podido mantenerla fuera de eso hasta el momento y ni siquiera se había ofrecido como voluntaria antes... al menos en ésta ocasión iría preparada para luchar.

—Creo que deberíamos llevar con nosotros a algunos Moroi.

La siguiente bomba de Janine trajo una reacción aún más fuerte que la primera, incluso de mi parte. Quería regañar a Rose, sabiendo muy bien que ésta también había sido su idea, pero antes de pudiera hacerlo oí que Janine llamaba nuestra atención.

—Todos sabemos ya lo que hicieron Rose y Christian Ozera. Uno de nuestros mayores problemas con los Strigoi es superar su fuerza y velocidad para entrar a matar. Si llevamos Moroi que dominen el fuego, contaremos con una distracción que nos proporcionará una ventaja. Y podremos darles muerte.

Todavía estaba en shock, pero viendo el debate que estalló, comencé a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Están actuando cómo unos idiotas, —gruñó Rose con fastidio mientras la discusión continuaba.

—No, —insistí, sorprendido—. Observa, el cambio se está dando ante nuestros ojos. La gente recordará este día como un momento crucial. —Ella me miró con escepticismo, pero finalmente cedió rodando los ojos cuando le ofrecí una sonrisa torcida.

Eventualmente, el cambio ganó. Los guardianes apoyaron la idea, especialmente porque ya había maestros con los que la Guardiana Hathaway había hablado y se habían ofrecido como voluntarios para esto. Los estudiantes no podían participar en esta parte. Pero era un cambio sin embargo...

No obstante, el cambio aún era demasiado lento para mi Roza.

—En cuatro horas, ¡los Strigoi podrían decidir tomarse un aperitivo!

Sabía que estaba preocupada por Eddie, por todos ellos, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer en este momento. Lo sabía, y sabía que si se tomaba un segundo para respirar, se daría cuenta de eso también. Necesitábamos esperar hasta que el resto de los guardianes llegaran para ayudar. Los demás todavía estaban en la sala principal, planeando y repasando los detalles mientras Rose y yo estábamos fuera de las puertas mirándolos. En un principio quise tratar de convencerla de que no participara en la misión, pero no me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que no había nada que yo pudiera decir que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Y tampoco debería. Esto era para lo que había sido entrenada, para lo que yo la había entrenado. Si yo no creía en ella, ¿quién más lo haría?

—Necesitamos un despliegue de fuerzas increíble. —Le dije—. Necesitamos aprovechar todas las ventajas que podamos obtener. Sí, los Strigoi podrían matar un par más antes de que lleguemos. No quiero eso, créeme. Pero si no estamos preparados, podríamos perder más vidas que eso.

Rose se sentó pesadamente en un banco en el pasillo, tirando de su pelo antes de tomar una respiración profunda y saborear el calor del sol entrando por la ventana. Mirarla no hizo más que recordarme por qué no estaba dispuesto a entrar en esto hasta que supiera que teníamos la mejor posibilidad de tener éxito con la menor pérdida posible de vidas. No había forma de que arriesgara la vida de Rose más de lo absolutamente necesario.

—Ven, —insistí, gesticulando afuera—. Vamos a caminar.

Ella abrió un ojo y me miró inquisitivamente—. ¿A dónde?

—Da lo mismo. Solo necesitamos que te tranquilices, o no estarás en condiciones de luchar.

—¿Ah, sí? —Rose soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie de un salto—. ¿Tienes miedo de que salgan a la luz mi lado oscuro y mi probable demencia?

—No, me da miedo que salga a la luz el lado normal de Rose Hathaway, esa Rose que no teme saltar al vacío sin pensarlo dos veces cuando cree que lo que hace está bien.

—¿Es que hay alguna diferencia? —Me preguntó secamente.

—Sí, —respondí en un tono desinteresado—. La segunda me da pavor.

Me preparé para el golpe que sabía que quería soltar en mi dirección a juzgar por el ceño fruncido que adornaba su sonrisa, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente cuando miró detrás de mí.

—¿No te necesitarán aquí?

Observé por encima de mi hombro, viendo el bullicio alrededor mientras se hacían los planes finales. Había trabajado más de doce horas y había perdido muchas horas de sueño entre turnos de vigilancia y reuniones. Entre eso y planeando ataques, rescates, y más... le había dedicado demasiado de mi tiempo, tanto a esta escuela como a este trabajo, el día anterior. Sin contar lo que había trabajado en las últimas semanas, meses y más.

—No. Lo que están haciendo ahora, principalmente, es esperar a que lleguen los demás, y en este momento cuentan con gente de sobra para colaborar en la planificación del ataque. Tu madre lo está dirigiendo.

Todo lo que quería en este momento era estar con Rose. Había tenido que desprenderme de ella tan rápido después de nuestro momento en la cabaña y me arrepentía terriblemente de eso, aunque no podría haberlo evitado. Si creyera que era correcto o posible, me hubiera encantado robármela por unas pocas horas, pero sabía que era imposible. Tendría que conformarme con un paseo por el momento.

—Está bien, —sonrió—, vamos.

Caminar por el campus a la luz del día era probablemente más extraño para ella que para mí. Estaba acostumbrado a realizar turnos regulares de patrullaje mientras los demás dormían, pero ella parecía asombrada por el cambio de escenario actual. De acuerdo, también había algunos cambios que me resultaban extraños hasta a mí. Manchas de sangre y otros signos de la batalla reciente.

Poco a poco, la alejé de la mayoría de los resultados de la pelea, prefiriendo no concentrarme en ello. Terminamos cerca del estanque donde todo había comenzado hace solo un día.

—Me contaste que tenías una teoría sobre el porqué se debilitaron las defensas.

Parecía como si Rose casi hubiera olvidado todo lo demás, pero se quedó mirando la escena del crimen—. El grupo de Jesse realizaba su iniciación aquí, junto a las guardas. Sabemos que las estacas pueden anularlas porque los elementos actúan unos contra otros, ¿no es así? Creo que la razón es la misma. Sus ritos de iniciación implicaban el uso de todos los elementos, y creo que anularon el poder de las guardas del mismo modo.

—Sin embargo, la magia se usa todo el tiempo en el campus, —señalé, jugando el papel del abogado del diablo una vez más—, en todos los elementos. ¿Por qué nunca antes había sucedido esto?

—Primero, porque la magia no se suele utilizar justo encima de las guardas. Éstas se encuentran en los límites del campus, de manera que ambas fuerzas no entran nunca en conflicto.

Asentí, pero aún me parecía una teoría inestable. Las guardas de la Academia eran amplias, al igual que las de la Corte, pero ese no era siempre el caso. Algunos lugares, como las residencias, solo tenían guardas que apenas llegaban hasta el umbral de las casas.

—Además, creo que hay una diferencia en el uso que se hizo de los elementos. —Rose sacó la estaca que había conseguido de la funda en su cadera y la palmeó suavemente—. La magia es vida, que es la razón por la cual mata a los Strigoi y por la que éstos no pueden atravesarla. La magia de las estacas se utiliza como arma, y la magia de las sesiones de tortura se usó del mismo modo. Creo que cuando se utiliza de esa manera negativa, anula la magia positiva.

Miré las marcas de piedra de las líneas de las guardas—. Increíble. Nunca pensé que eso fuera posible, pero tiene sentido. El principio es realmente el mismo que el de las estacas. —Sabía que Rose a menudo minimizaba su propia inteligencia cuando se trataba de cosas de naturaleza académica, pero era realmente brillante. No muchos estudiantes podrían encontrar la manera de sobrevivir dos años completamente solos a los quince años con una princesa pérdida a cuestas, y mucho menos hacerlo mientras trataban de evitar que los guardianes los encontraran. Del mismo modo, no muchas personas podrían haber resuelto éste dilema—. Has pensado mucho sobre esto.

—No sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es como si todo cobrara sentido en mi cabeza.

Pude ver que algo de enojo comenzaba a crecer en ella y asumí que sus pensamientos comenzaron a volverse hacia Jesse y el grupo que había atacado a Lissa y desencadenado todo este lío. Conociendo las consecuencias de sus acciones, pude entender por qué estaba molesta, pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto ahora. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y todo lo que podíamos hacer era aprender y seguir adelante.

—Idiotas, —murmuró.

Al menos podríamos estar de acuerdo en eso.

Cuando el viento de la primavera comenzó a levantarse, Rose se ajustó la chaqueta con más fuerza. Si bien no había nadie a la vista, aún estábamos a la vista de todos y no podía simplemente abrazarla para protegerla del viento.

—Vamos. Volvamos adentro.

No pasó mucho tiempo en nuestro camino de regreso hacia el campus para que nos encontráramos con la cabaña. La forma en que ambos tratamos cuidadosamente de no reconocer su presencia o incluso admitir que algo había sucedido fue prácticamente dolorosa. Hubiera sido más fácil simplemente decir algo, pero como ninguno de los dos lo habíamos hecho todavía, no sabía cómo comenzar. ¿Querría ella siquiera hablar sobre eso? ¿Lamentaba lo que había pasado o no quería que continuara? Si así era, ¿qué significaría eso? Esperé, sabiendo que usualmente era Rose quien planteaba los temas difíciles o incómodos, pero parecía que ésta vez iba a dejar que yo tomara la delantera.

—Rose, sobre lo que sucedió…

—¡Lo sabía! —gimió, mirando hacia otro lado—. ¡Sabia que esto iba a pasar!

¿Qué era lo que sabía? Ni siquiera yo sabía qué vendría después, ¿cómo podría saberlo ella?—. ¿Que iba a pasar qué?

— _Esto._ La parte en la que tú me das el sermón de que lo que hicimos estuvo mal y que no deberíamos haberlo hecho y que nunca volverá a pasar. —Su boca se cerró rápidamente, como para ocultar las palabras que escapaban a borbotones de ella, pero parecía aterrorizada de que ya hubiera dicho demasiado.

Por otro lado, estaba completamente sorprendido. No había podido pensar en nada más que en ella en cualquier momento libre que tenía en el que no estuviera pensando en mi supervivencia, en un rescate, o en cómo evitar que la academia colapsara a raíz de la destrucción. Me la pasaba pensando en su seguridad, en su sonrisa o la forma en que se veía cuando yacía desnuda debajo de mí. Dios, ¿cómo no podía verlo?, ¿cómo no podía darse cuenta de ello?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —Le pregunté.

—Porque así es como eres. Siempre haces lo correcto, y cuando haces algo que está mal, entonces tienes que arreglarlo y hacer las cosas bien. Y sé que me vas a decir que lo que hicimos no debería haber ocurrido y que ojalá…

No escuché el resto de lo que estaba diciendo, me aseguré rápidamente de que aún estuviéramos solos antes de llevarla a la sombra de un árbol cercano, y la besé. La besé porque lo que estaba diciendo era una completa tontería y necesitaba saberlo con absoluta certeza, y si mi negligencia desde la noche anterior la había hecho dudar de que la amaba absolutamente con cada fibra de mi ser, entonces le estaba fallando como hombre.

Así que la besé hasta que la sentí derretirse en mi abrazo, y la besé un poco más, solo por si acaso. Cuando finalmente me alejé, presioné mis labios en su frente y disfruté la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos. Solo había pasado un día desde la última vez que la había abrazado, probablemente incluso menos que eso, sinceramente, pero a mí me parecía una eternidad.

—No creo que lo que hicimos estuviera mal, —insistí en voz baja—. Me alegro de que lo hiciéramos, y si pudiéramos retroceder en el tiempo, lo haría de nuevo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Que resulta difícil resistirse a ti —me encogí de hombros, abrazándola con más fuerza cuando ella fingió retorcerse para escaparse de mi agarre en represalia por mi broma—. Y... ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Rhonda?

Ella se apartó, mirándome con cierta curiosidad—. Algo acerca de que ibas a perder algo…

—"Perderás lo que más valoras, así que atesoralo mientras puedas." —Las palabras de Rhonda aún me perseguían en ocasiones, y dudaba que pudiera olvidarlas incluso si lo intentara.

—Espera, ¿crees que voy a morir? ¿Por eso te acostaste conmigo? —Rose parecía casi ofendida ante ese pensamiento.

—No, no, por supuesto que no. Hice lo que hice porque... créeme, no fue por eso. —Honestamente, la idea de perder a Rose de una forma u otra podría haber jugado un papel muy importante, pero ciertamente no era la única razón de mi decisión de seguir adelante con ella. Dios, esto sería mucho más fácil de explicar en ruso.

—Independientemente de los detalles, o de si es cierto siquiera, tenía razón en cuanto a la velocidad con la que todo cambia. Intentamos hacer lo correcto, o más bien, lo que otros dicen que es lo correcto. Pero a veces, cuando eso va en contra de lo que somos... tienes que elegir. Incluso antes del ataque Strigoi, al ver todos los problemas con los que luchabas, me di cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí. Eso lo cambió todo. Estaba preocupado por ti, muy, muy preocupado. No tienes idea. Y resultó inútil tratar de comportarme como si fuera capaz de poner alguna vez la vida de cualquier Moroi por encima de la tuya. Eso no va a suceder, da igual lo mal que otros digan que está, y también decidí que me tenía que enfrentar a ello. Una vez tomada esa decisión... no había nada que nos detuviera. —Me detuve, dándome cuenta de repente, que una vez que había empezado a hablar desde mi corazón, todo había salido tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Mientras le retiraba el pelo de los ojos, me corregí—. Bueno, que me detuviera a mí. Hablo sólo por mí mismo, no pretendo hacer como si supiera con exactitud por qué lo hiciste tú.

Con apenas unos segundos de pausa, me respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo:

—Lo hice porque te amo.

No pude evitar reír, acercándola y besándola de nuevo porque no podía creer que hubiera encontrado una mujer tan increíble, y que ella hubiera decidido conformarse conmigo cuando merecía a alguien mucho mejor—. Eres capaz de resumir en una frase algo que a mí, para expresarlo, me lleva todo un discurso.

—Porque es así de simple. Te amo, y no quiero seguir fingiendo que no es así.

—Yo tampoco. —Tomé su mano cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia el campus, todavía escondidos en la seguridad de las sombras—. No quiero más mentiras.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasará ahora? Con nosotros, quiero decir. Una vez que todo esto termine... con los Strigoi...

Es cierto, creo que parecía una contradicción directa decirle eso mientras la mantenía en las sombras—. Bueno, por mucho que odie afirmar tus temores, tenías razón en una cosa. No podemos volver a estar juntos… durante el resto del curso escolar, quiero decir. Tendremos que mantener las distancias.

Pude ver una pequeña punzada de decepción en sus ojos, pero ella asintió de todos modos. Sabía que sería aún más difícil que antes, pero esperaba poder obtener permiso para sacar a Rose del campus por su cumpleaños o poco después. Al principio había planeado un viaje bastante inocente, pero tal vez podríamos tener una cita más oficial si Rose así lo quería.

—Cuando te gradúes y estés ahí afuera con Lissa... —continué dándole unos segundos para que me entendiera.

—Vas a pedir que te trasladen, ¿verdad? No serás su guardián.

—Es la única forma en que podemos estar juntos.

—Pero en realidad no estaremos juntos.

—Quedarnos los dos con ella nos sitúa ante el mismo problema: que me preocuparé más por ti que por Lissa, y ella necesita a dos guardianes plenamente dedicados a ella. Si consigo que me trasladen a algún lugar de la Corte, estaremos cerca el uno del otro todo el tiempo. Y en un lugar seguro como ese, hay más flexibilidad con los horarios de los guardianes.

Rose mordió su labio, analizando el problema en su mente por un momento. Obviamente, no era el final de cuento de hadas que ella esperaba. Sin embargo, esos no existían para nuestra raza. Lo mejor que podíamos esperar era momentos de felicidad intercalados con momentos de no estar hundidos en la soledad. A la larga, Rose y yo tendríamos mucha más suerte de lo que muchos podrían tener. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Bueno, en realidad es posible que nos veamos más si protegemos a diferentes personas —señaló, sonriendo de repente al darse cuenta de ello. Asentí de forma alentadora—. Podremos tener tiempo libre a la vez. Si ambos estuviéramos con Lissa, estaríamos intercambiando turnos y siempre estaríamos separados.

Estaba feliz de que después del impacto inicial de las noticias, ella comenzara a ver las posibilidades. Sin embargo, cuando la espesura de los árboles comenzó a aligerarse delante de nosotros, comenzamos a reducir la velocidad, saboreando nuestro último momento de privacidad juntos.

Justo antes de llegar a la civilización, pensé en darle una última advertencia. Otro pensamiento había estado plagando mi mente y era algo que pensaba que debería recordarle, solo en caso de que ella quisiera terminar con esto antes de que todo llegara a un punto crítico.

—Pronto cumplirás los dieciocho años, pero aun así... cuando esto salga a la luz, mucha gente no estará muy feliz al respecto.

Rose parecía completamente imperturbable—. Sí, bueno, ya se las arreglaran.

—También tengo la sensación de que tu madre va a tener una conversación muy desagradable conmigo.

—Estás a punto de enfrentarte a unos Strigoi, ¿y es mi madre quien te da miedo? —Ella me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Pude ver a que se refería. Desde una perspectiva externa, una mujer de sólo metro y medio de estatura no debería parecer nada ante mi estatura de más de dos metros, y ciertamente no debería de parecer la amenaza más significativa en comparación con un grupo de Strigoi. Pero había aprendido a nunca subestimar a un oponente en función de su apariencia—. Ella es de peligro. Es muy dura como para no tomarla en cuenta. ¿De quien crees que lo heredaste?

Ella se rió, golpeando mi pierna con su cadera—. Todavía es un misterio que te molestes si quiera en perder tiempo conmigo.

La detuve, tirando de ella para apretarla a mi pecho—. Vales la pena, créeme.

Y aprovechando lo último del resguardo de las sombras del bosque, la besé por última vez, sin saber cuándo podría volver a hacerlo. Rose me hacía sentir más grande que la vida misma, y con ella a mi lado, podría apoderarme del mundo. Juntos, podríamos hacer cualquier cosa.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, ahora si puedo decirles con certeza que éste fue el último capítulo feliz para Rose y Dimitri en mucho tiempo. Y tengo que darle todo el crédito de éste capítulo tan bonito a Gigi256, creo que supo regalarnos exactamente la dosis necesaria de amor y ternura por parte de Dimitri para calmar nuestros agitados corazones que pronto volveran a sufrir aún más.**

 **Díganme que les pareció, me encantó el hecho de que Dimitri siempre creyera ciegamente en Rose, y su dilema interno entre querer dejar a Rose atrás en la misión y saber que a eso se dedicaría toda su vida me pareció hermoso. Y su último pensamiento, eso de que con Rose a su lado podría apoderarse del mundo, me llegó al corazón porque lamentablemente es lo que él desea hacer como Strigoi, convertir a Rose para apoderarse del mundo literalmente.**

 **Bueno, ya sólo faltan dos capítulos, para que Shadow Kiss termine y comencemos con uno de los libros que más trabajo me costó leer: Blood Promise.**

 **El próximo capítulo espero terminarlo pronto, y lo subiré cuando lleguemos a los 2000 reviews.**

 **De verdad, déjenme sus comentarios contándome cómo las hizo sentir éste capítulo porque necesito apoyo moral ;)**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenece a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Los guardianes escolares y los de apoyo se dividieron en dos grupos. El primero incluía a muchos de los guardianes que aún no habían descansado o que habían sido heridos en la batalla anterior. Ellos se quedarían en la Academia para mantener las guardas protegidas junto con el resto de la clase de novicios de último año.

El segundo grupo era casi un ejército. Incluía a cincuenta guardianes, seis Moroi y diez novicios. Sesenta y seis personas en total llegaríamos a la cueva poco después del mediodía. Si Rose no iba a quedarse segura detrás de los límites de las guardas, al menos podría consolarme con el hecho de que no tendría que entrar a las cuevas. Los novicios eran puramente una fuerza de respaldo, una última línea de defensa. Mientras todo saliera según lo planeado, ella solamente estaría en la entrada de la cueva por unas horas, y saldría de ahí completamente ilesa.

 _Ella no tendrá que pelear,_ me dije. _Ella estará bien._

Incluso si alguno de los treinta guardianes que entraríamos a la cueva, quince en cada entrada, caía, había una segunda línea de defensa disponible antes de que los estudiantes tuvieran que pelear.

Rose estaría bien.

Comenzamos nuestra misión con luz natural de sobra. Nuestro ritmo era bastante rápido, pero más lento de lo que debería haber sido debido a los Moroi que nos acompañaban. Algunos podrían pensar que era lo mejor, dándonos tiempo para descansar un poco mientras caminábamos, pero también nos daba tiempo para pensar. Demasiado tiempo. Podía ver miradas de preocupación cruzando los rostros de aquellos que marchaban a mi lado. No me sorprendería si mi cara mostraba la misma expresión.

Aunque Rose y yo habíamos mantenido nuestra distancia durante la caminata, no podía evitar vigilarla de vez en cuando, solo para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Y parecía que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo. El hecho de que ni siquiera pudiera caminar hasta las cuevas sin preocuparme por ella era solo la confirmación de que no deberíamos trabajar juntos protegiendo a la misma persona: estaba demasiado concentrado en ella.

Había una conexión tácita entre nosotros y temí que ésta fuera visible para todos los que nos rodeaban. Con la madre de Rose a mi lado, era aún más preocupante. Afortunadamente, Janine parecía estar más preocupada por los asuntos estratégicos actuales que por la vida romántica de su hija.

Eventualmente, llegó el momento de que nuestro grupo se dividiera. La Guardiana Hathaway y yo formaríamos parte de la tripulación que tomaría la entrada principal, mientras que Rose sería parte del grupo que cubriría la entrada posterior. Nos dirigió una última mirada, y después de que su madre asintiera hacia ella rápidamente, los ojos de Rose se encontraron con los míos.

Con esperanza, recordé todos los planes que tenía para nuestro futuro. Esto no era un adiós. Rose estaría a salvo fuera de las cuevas, y yo era más que capaz de defenderme de los enemigos. Sí, cualquier cosa podría pasar, pero considerando las probabilidades insuperables... nuestras posibilidades de salir de aquí con bien eran bastante buenas.

Esto no era un adiós.

Como si pudiera leer mi mente, Rose sonrió. Su sonrisa era pequeña, apenas perceptible para cualquiera que no estuviera viéndola directamente, pero fue suficiente para enviar una oleada final de confianza a través de mí.

Su grupo avanzó hacia la segunda entrada, desapareciendo rápidamente a través de los árboles, y cuando la perdí de vista respiré profundamente para aclarar mi mente. Era hora de concentrarme en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Janine estaba tomando el punto delantero en nuestro equipo, liderándonos, mientras yo flanqueaba su lado izquierdo. Habíamos acordado un tiempo determinado para comenzar y ahora solo estábamos esperando a Alberta, que lideraba al otro escuadrón y toda la misión en su conjunto, antes de entrar. Con nada más que una señal de la mano, era hora de partir.

El primer grupo de guardianes avanzamos silenciosamente, sabiendo que en cuanto abandonáramos la protección de la luz del sol, la muerte nos acecharía desde cualquier rincón. Nuestros pasos eran cuidadosos y calculados, pero aunque estábamos tratando de evitar las rocas y los escombros, no había forma de saber si nuestra presencia ya había sido detectada.

La idea apenas se había planteado en mi mente cuando comenzó el primer ataque. Janine no era mundialmente conocida por nada; era como si pudiera escuchar a los Strigoi antes de que estos atacaran, bloqueándolos y estacándolos en un movimiento rápido. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para maravillarse con su técnica porque segundos después me encontraba enfrentando a mi propio oponente.

Era alto y fornido, obviamente dhampir y entrenado como guardián antes de ser convertido. Esquivé su primer golpe, agarrando su muñeca y cerrando su brazo con un giro para abrir un tiro limpio. En general, la pequeña batalla duró varios minutos, pero entre nuestro grupo de quince, pudimos acabar con su pequeño grupo de guardia de cinco Strigois con bastante rapidez. Lamentablemente, ya habíamos perdido el elemento sorpresa hace mucho tiempo.

Ya no nos preocupaba movernos lenta o silenciosamente, así que decidimos movernos rápidamente a través de las cavernas, revisando cada hueco y sombra oculta mientras nos movíamos. Había muchos giros y vueltas, pero seguimos el rastro más grande de huellas hacia lo que esperábamos llevaría al grupo de cautivos.

Aunque el camino fue casi demasiado tranquilo. No nos encontramos con otro Strigoi más y, aunque la mayoría estaría tranquilo por ese hecho, era preocupante cuando esperábamos una horda de ellos. Adelante, podía escuchar los sonidos de la batalla. El otro equipo debía haber encontrado su campamento antes que nosotros, y por el sonido de la lucha, necesitaban desesperadamente refuerzos.

Al llegar, vimos que Alberta y su equipo estaban agonizando en una batalla, y no perdimos el tiempo para ayudarlos. Había cuerpos a mi alrededor, el caos hacía que mi sentido del tiempo no existiera y la única forma en que realmente podía decir quién era amigo o enemigo era por aquellos que me atacaban directamente en cualquier momento.

Finalmente, sin embargo, otra vista llamó mi atención. Un pequeño grupo de figuras estaba agrupado en una esquina, protegido por dos valientes almas. Entre los atacantes, reconocí que era Eddie protegiendo a algunos de los muchachos capturados del caos que nos rodeaba.

Me dirigí hacia él lo más rápido posible, esquivando y atacando a los Strigoi a medida que me acercaba a los chicos. Varios, incluido el propio Eddie, mostraban signos de abuso y alimentación. Muchos trataron de esconder las marcas de sus mordiscos avergonzados, frotándose el cuello o las marcas rojas que quedaban de los nudos de sus muñecas, pero Eddie se mantuvo firme y listo para recibir instrucciones en el momento en que me vio.

—Dimitri, nos separaron. No sé dónde están los otros, pero junté a tantos como pude aquí. ¿Sabes cómo sacarlos?

Un grito agudo resonó cerca de nosotros, haciendo que varios Moroi detrás de él saltaran y atrajeran nuestra atención. Otro Strigoi había caído, hiriendo a un guardián en el proceso, pero eso significaba un paso más cerca de nuestra victoria. Sin embargo, esa victoria no tenía que pasar con esta gente aquí. Ya habían visto suficientes horrores. Solo había un puñado de Moroi con Eddie y el otro estudiante novicio que había sido capturado con él, y aunque los dos estaban un poco peor, siempre y cuando pudiera llevarlos al túnel correcto, probablemente podrían salir de éste infierno por su propia cuenta.

—Síganme. —Los jóvenes lo hicieron sin pensarlo dos veces, guiando a sus cargos tal como les habían enseñado durante años—. Limpiamos el camino de Strigoi para que tuvieran un paso seguro. Sin embargo, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos. La salida está a menos de una milla de aquí. Hay una intersección en forma de "T," tomen el túnel de la izquierda cuando lleguen ahí. Cuando se encuentren con los demás, díganles que envíen la segunda oleada de guardianes.

El fuego de la ira se encendió en Eddie mientras su mano apretaba su estaca con más fuerza—. ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Puedo quedarme y luchar! Deja que James...

—Ya has hecho tu parte aquí, Eddie. —Con una mirada, lo silencié—. Ahora éstas personas necesitan que los lleves a un lugar seguro. Ve, ellos confían en ti.

Podía darme cuenta que quería discutir conmigo, quería pelear, pero él era un guardián y sabíamos que acatar las órdenes era más importante que luchar. Así que, con un último asentimiento hacia mí, dirigió a los demás hacia el túnel.

Miré la carnicería en la habitación mientras Eddie conducía a su grupo a un lugar seguro. Técnicamente, no era mi decisión pedir refuerzos, pero podía ver con claridad que necesitaríamos más ayuda. Cuando más guardianes se unieron a nosotros menos de tres minutos después, dudé que Eddie ya hubiera logrado salir de la cueva con los demás. Probablemente se había encontrado con los guardianes en el camino de salida.

Mis heridas aumentaban rápidamente. Aunque no tenía ninguna lesión grave, varios rasguños cubrían mi cuerpo y no me sorprendería descubrir más tarde que también tenía una costilla fracturada. Me habían tomado por sorpresa mientras ayudaba a Celeste, y un segundo Strigoi había venido desde atrás para tirarme contra una de las rocas. La caída podría haberme dejado inconsciente si mi cabeza hubiera sido la más afectada, pero había dado la vuelta antes del impacto y había tenido suerte. Me quedé sin aliento por un momento, pero podría haber sido significativamente peor. El Strigoi había tratado de llevarme mientras yo estaba tirado, pero en lugar de eso, se había encontrado con su propia muerte momentos más tarde.

En general, la situación no estaba yendo tan mal. La idea de Janine, o de Rose, de usar a los Moroi como refuerzos en esta misión estaba ayudando significativamente. Entre eso y algunos guardianes que usaban el fuego que los Strigoi habían encendido para iluminar y calentar la cueva, teníamos una clara ventaja.

Había ruidos a nuestro alrededor, gritos resonaban en cada superficie hasta crear un rugido casi ensordecedor, pero un ruido distintivo llamó mi atención por encima del caos. Fue un trueno que me sacudió hasta el mismo corazón, literalmente. Strigoi, Dhampir y Moroi se detuvieron ante el sonido. Todos por igual bajo el poder de la Madre Naturaleza.

—¡Dimitri! ¡MUÉVETE! —Sentí un fuerte empujón aventándome lejos antes de que una pared de rocas nos separara a Yuri, que había estado a mi lado momentos antes, y a mí. No había forma de saber si él estaba vivo o no, y mi preocupación no iba a salvarlo cuando tenía que preocuparme acerca de mi propia supervivencia. Alberta, algunos otros guardianes y yo, quedamos atrapados con casi una docena de Strigoi. No había ninguno de los usuarios de fuego con nosotros. La ventaja estaba claramente a favor de nuestros enemigos y, aunque teníamos el camino libre para escapar por la salida trasera, ellos eran mucho más rápidos que nosotros. La retirada era imposible. Dado que la segunda oleada de guardianes ya había sido enviada, no podíamos solicitar más refuerzos, a menos que llamáramos a los novicios.

Alberta me miró, llegando a la misma conclusión que yo antes de que sus labios comenzaran a moverse, un susurro silencioso en sus auriculares que no pude escuchar.

Rose vendría aquí.

Cualquier dolor físico que había sentido en la pelea no fue nada en comparación con la preocupación de saber que Rose estaba a punto de adentrarse en este horror. Era una sección tan pequeña de la caverna, que luchar era aún más difícil de lo que había sido antes. Sentí que la punta de la estaca de alguien me rasgaba el brazo mientras ese guardián luchaba contra su propio demonio cerca de mí, y aunque me dolió como el infierno, no podía culparlo. Estaba bastante seguro de que yo también había golpeado a alguien mientras peleaba.

Escuché a Rose antes de verla. El grito de batalla que lanzó cuando se arrojó contra su oponente era algo con lo que estaba familiarizado después de meses de entrenamiento. Ella todavía no había perdido totalmente esa peculiaridad suya. La vi justo cuando estacaba a un Strigoi antes de apresurarse hacia Stephen, quien debía haber venido con ella. No había nadie más, pero tampoco había tiempo para preguntar por qué.

La Guardiana Petrov y yo peleamos en equipo contra un Strigoi más viejo. Lo distraje con mi tamaño, fingiendo atacarlo mientras Alberta se las arreglaba para acercársele por detrás y usaba su velocidad para estacarlo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que venía. Había una razón por la cual Alberta se había ganado su puesto como Capitana de la Guardia Escolar. Ella era una gran maestra, sí, pero también tenía habilidades increíbles. Y tener veinte años más que yo no la había frenado ni un poco.

Durante toda la pelea, me mantuve vigilando a Rose por el rabillo del ojo cada vez que podía. Sabía que no podía mirarla constantemente, pero entre respiraciones, bloqueos y contraataques, la buscaba. Hice todo lo posible por mantenerme entre ella y quienquiera que sintiera era la mayor amenaza en un momento dado. Me quedé lo suficientemente cerca para llegar hasta ella en cualquier momento si era necesario. Sobre todo, escuchaba su voz. Si ella gritaba, si me llamaba, dejaría todo por ella. Eso iba en contra de todo lo que me habían enseñado, pero ella había cambiado mi mundo y todo lo que conocía sobre él.

Finalmente, la balanza se inclinó a nuestro favor. Sólo quedaban dos Strigoi contra ocho Guardianes. Nada más habíamos perdido a uno de los nuestros desde que Rose y Stephen vinieron en nuestra ayuda.

—¡Retirada! ¡Hemos terminado aquí! —Con la llamada de Alberta, todos hicimos nuestros movimientos finales.

Tres guardianes se marcharon hacia la entrada trasera, y aunque esperaba que se llevaran a Rose con ellos, ella permaneció obstinadamente en su lugar. Sabía que me estaba esperando. Ninguno de los dos se marcharía sin el otro.

El plan inicial había sido tomar la salida más cercana a la parte trasera de la Academia. Con el derrumbe, eso parecía imposible, pero Stephen corrió hacia la pared, desapareciendo por un pequeño agujero. Un momento después, apareció nuevamente.

—Petrov, ésta área está limpia. Será más rápido que tomar la salida trasera. Estamos perdiendo luz.

—¡Llévate a Rose! —Alberta y yo gritamos al unísono, acercándonos al último Strigoi sobreviviente con los pocos guardianes que quedaban.

Podía oírlo llamarla a través de los gritos de nuestro último enemigo. Cuando terminamos, ella ya no estaba. Los otros dos guardianes eran los siguientes, y aunque Alberta quería que yo fuera antes que ella, insistí en que ella pasara primero.

—No hay mucho espacio. Si no puedo pasar, preferiría que tu pasaras primero y yo podría tomar el camino de regreso por la otra salida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se abrió paso, y afortunadamente, con cierta dificultad pude pasar al otro lado justo después.

El cuerpo de Yuri yacía boca abajo junto a la abertura del hueco, con los ojos cerrados y una profunda herida en la cabeza. Sentí que mi estómago se sacudía al ver a mi amigo. Estaba tan quieto y había tanta sangre, que sólo podía suponer que estaba muerto, pero no había tiempo suficiente para revisar su pulso. Afortunadamente, vi a Rose a continuación y verla sana y salva me tranquilizó. Alberta y Stephen asumieron las posiciones delanteras dirigiéndonos hacia la salida, a la seguridad de la luz del sol, mientras yo ocupaba la retaguardia. Corrí directamente detrás de Rose por el largo túnel, con una mano agarrando mi estaca y estirando la otra hacia donde sabía que Rose estaba delante de mí, solo para asegurarme de que todavía estaba allí.

Durante mucho tiempo, no pasó nada mientras corríamos. Podíamos escuchar los ecos de algo, pero nada claro. Los destellos rojos de los incendios fueron los primeros signos de más enfrentamientos que nos encontramos en el camino. Janine y un maestro se estaban enfrentando a otros pocos Strigoi, y con nuestra ayuda, los redujimos en segundos.

—Esos son todos los de este grupo, pero creo que hay más de lo que pensamos. —Pude escuchar la falta de aliento en su voz. Todos estábamos llegando al punto de agotamiento—. Creo que dejaron algunos atrás cuando fueron a atacar la escuela. El resto de nuestra gente que sobrevivió ya salieron.

—Hay otros túneles en la cueva, —señaló Alberta—. Podría haber Strigoi escondidos allí.

La Guardiana Hathaway asintió—. Puede ser. Algunos saben que están superados y esperaran a que nos vayamos para escapar más tarde. Otros podrían venir detrás de nosotros.

Stephen miró entre las dos poderosas mujeres—. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los acabamos o nos retiramos?

A nadie le gustaba la idea de dejar Strigoi atrás, pero al final del día, esta era una misión de rescate y habíamos cumplido la tarea que nos habíamos propuesto. Todos vimos a Alberta y ella tomó la decisión final—. Nos retiramos. Matamos tantos como pudimos, y el sol está cayendo. Necesitamos volver a la protección de las guardas.

Todos aceptamos sus instrucciones, y más que nada, yo estaba feliz por salir de éste infierno. Estaba más que feliz de haberme podido defender de los Strigoi y por haber podido salvar a las almas inocentes, pero a este punto buscarlos solo aseguraría nuestra sentencia de muerte.

El camino era más ancho aquí, y con Janine ahora liderando el camino y el Guardián Gabriel ahora tomando la retaguardia, corrí junto a Rose. Necesité de todas mis fuerzas para evitar tomar su mano en la mía mientras corríamos, alimentado por el sabor de la victoria y la libertad.

—¿Eddie salió?

—Sí, —jadeé. En cualquier otra situación, Rose podría haberme molestado por poder correr más rápido que yo—. Prácticamente tuvimos que obligarlo a salir. Quería quedarse a pelear.

Rose se rió, acelerando levemente mientras su madre llamaba al grupo.

—¡Recuerdo esta curva! No estamos muy lejos. ¡Deberíamos ver la luz pronto!

El camino se dividía en dos justo al frente, y justo antes de dar vuelta, siete Strigoi saltaron de las sombras a la derecha. Varios miembros de nuestro grupo pudieron pasarlos, pero no todos. Justo frente a Rose y a mí, le rompieron el cuello al Guardián Alan Jackson. Escuché un pequeño sonido de sorpresa cuando Rose se detuvo a mi lado antes de prepararse para saltar a la pelea un momento después.

—¡Comiencen a retirarse! —Alberta gritó hacia ella y algunos de los otros. No había espacio suficiente para que todos pudiéramos pelear, y si algunos de nosotros teníamos que retroceder, preferiría que ella fuera parte de ese grupo.

Traté de empujarla en la dirección de la salida mientras el caos reinaba a nuestro alrededor. Entre la locura de puños y estacas volando a mi alrededor pude ver una mano pálida que se acercaba a ella, decidida a llevarla de nuevo a la refriega. Sin dudarlo, me deslicé entre ella y el agresor, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en mi brazo herido mientras apretaba los dientes contra el dolor.

 _Vete, Rose. Corre._

Le dirigí un último pensamiento antes de darme la vuelta y enfrentar al Strigoi frente a mí. Era viejo, mucho más viejo que cualquiera de los otros con los que me había enfrentado esta noche. En la superficie no parecía así; de hecho, solo parecía mayor que yo por uno o dos años, pero se podía ver en sus ojos; él había vívido durante décadas.

Batallé contra su fuerza y él emparejaba mis ataques, golpe por golpe, ninguno de los dos vencía. Eventualmente, algo que ninguno de los dos había enfrentado antes inclinó la balanza a mi favor: llamas.

Comenzó como un pequeño humo en su hombro, humeando la tela lentamente. Sin embargo, en unos instantes, el fuego estalló como un fósforo sobredimensionado y dejé de ser la mayor amenaza contra él en este mundo. Algo me dijo que éste era un hombre que no le había temido a alguien o a algo en mucho tiempo. Con la distracción, pude aprovechar mi momento para matarlo.

Janine, Celeste, la Sra. Carmack y yo salimos vivos de alguna manera. Sin embargo, perdimos a Gabriel.

Pero pudimos ver la luz enfrente de nosotros. Pude ver a Rose. En el momento en que me vio, sonrió y pude sentir mis pies cada vez más ligeros. Solo unos pocos pasos más y todo esto habría terminado. Ella estaba a salvo en la luz, y pronto los dos estaríamos dirigiéndonos hacia la seguridad de las guardas de la Academia. Estábamos muy cerca, muy, muy cerca.

No lo suficientemente cerca.

El primer Strigoi fue tras Celeste, casi rasgando su cara por la mitad. Ella era una mujer hermosa, aunque no era vanidosa sobre tales cosas. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que su sangre manchara las paredes de roca. Para las criaturas que ansiaban la sangre, desperdiciaron un poco en este acto de carnicería.

El segundo arremetió contra la Sra. Carmack, pero el tiempo de reacción de Janine no tuvo comparación, la quitó del camino del Strigoi y la empujó hacia la luz. Probablemente iba a dolerle más tarde, pero finalmente le salvó la vida.

El tercero... nunca lo vi venir. Todo lo que vi fue la mirada de horror de Rose mientras yo caía. Era joven, había sido un Moroi anteriormente, y no podría haber sido mucho mayor que Rose cuando fue convertido. Pero era fuerte, y yo estaba agotado.

Mientras forcejeábamos, golpeó mi mano derecha contra una roca, aflojando mi agarre sobre mi estaca antes de golpearla con el pie. En ese momento, supe que no iba a salir de la cueva.

Podía escuchar los sonidos de otros. Más pasos, gritos. No pude escuchar a Rose. Recé para que alguien se la hubiera llevado. Ella no necesitaba ver esto.

 _Por favor, no me mires morir._

Mi fuerza comenzaba a ceder por completo cuando lo escuché, un momento antes de sentir el dolor de ese primer mordisco.

Rose gritó. Estaba gritando mi nombre. Al principio estaba lleno de terror por ella porque estaba llamándome. Pero no era porque necesitara mi ayuda, sino por mí.

Había crecido viendo marcas de mordiscos. Habían sido parte de mi vida diaria. Mi madre tenía marcas de las mordeduras de mi padre. Sabía que mis amigos y maestros usaban los alimentadores como los de la escuela. Había visto a Ivan alimentarse. Incluso sabía que Rose había alimentado a Lissa, y yo mismo había sido testigo. Sin embargo, nunca me habían mordido. Ocasionalmente, era un problema con el que los guardianes tenían que lidiar en las batallas, pero por lo general, si un Strigoi se acercaba lo suficiente como para morderte, no lograbas salir con vida. Ese sería el caso para mí.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue que el dolor solo duró un momento, luego llegó esa extraña sensación de entumecimiento y delirio. Esperaba el placer y la euforia que tantos decían que seguía a la mordedura que prometía la muerte, pero tal vez eso solo sucedía si no luchabas por seguir con vida.

Las sombras crecieron en el momento, pero no podía decir si era el sol que se desvanecía o simplemente era mi propia vida que se extinguía. Pude oír que la voz de Rose se volvía más distante también.

—¡Él está ahí! ¡Tenemos que volver por él!

 _Corre... Rose. Alguien... sáquela... fuera... de aquí._ Incluso mis pensamientos parecían venir más lentos y más distantes en mi mente.

Eventualmente, no hubo más voces excepto la del monstruo frente a mí.

—¿Oíste cómo gritaba por ti? Apuesto a que también la hiciste gritar antes, ¿no? —Él se burló de mí con una sonrisa—. Aún puedo olerla en tu piel, ya sabes. No te culpo. Probablemente yo también me habría divertido con esa pequeña perra si no te hubieras interpuesto en el camino.

Me estaba desvaneciendo, incapaz de defenderme incluso aunque quisiera—. Termina conmigo… —le susurré, sabiendo que aún podía oírme. No suplicaría por mi vida. Sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de salir vivo de aquí. No me arrepentía. Tomaría la misma decisión una vez más. Aún así, no podía soportar escucharlo jugar conmigo e insultar mis últimos momentos con mi Roza—. Sólo mátame.

Se quedó parado de una manera antinatural, mirándome, hasta que sentí mi piel picándome bajo su escrutinio—. No, no creo que lo haga… —Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en la cara del rubio Strigoi—. Tengo una mejor idea.

En mi estado actual, me tomó mucho más tiempo del que debería para darme cuenta de lo que estaba sugiriendo. Antes de reconocer lo que estaba sucediendo, él estaba a mi lado, tirando de mi cabello hacia atrás para exponer mi cuello una vez más. Sentí otra oleada de endorfinas inundar mi cuerpo y traté de mantenerme consciente. Traté de luchar, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue poner mis manos en la grava a mi lado. Mi cuerpo, entrenado para luchar y defender, ahora me traicionaba dejándome indefenso ante su tortura.

Después de una última y larga extracción de sangre, el monstruo retrocedió. Se burló de mi debilidad antes de morderse la muñeca y forzar la herida en mi boca.

Su sangre sabía a ácido, y me quemaba la lengua y la garganta mientras me obligaba a tragar el vil elixir. En un momento, sentí que todo mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, consumiéndome dolorosamente de adentro hacia afuera. A pesar de mi convicción anterior, traté de gritar, pero solo terminé asfixiándome con la sangre que aún corría por mi boca. No podía gritar, no podía pelear, ni siquiera podía morir. Todo lo que podía hacer era desear que el dolor se detuviera. Eventualmente, lo hizo, y finalmente la oscuridad me arrastró desvaneciendo el mundo a mi alrededor.

* * *

 **¿Están llorando? Porque yo si.**

 **Éste ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles de traducir hasta ahora, no por la complejidad del mismo, sino por la ola de sentimientos y tristeza que me provocó.**

 **Aún recuerdo cuando lo leí por primera vez desde el punto de vista de Rose. Fue desgarrador, Dimitri había estado apunto de salir de ahí, de tocar la luz de sol y disfrutar de su Rose después de esa pesadilla, y justo antes de alcanzar la seguridad en el exterior, ese maldito Strigoi le arrancó los sueños y las esperanzas de un solo mordisco.**

 **También recuerdo que compartí el sentimiento de culpa de Rose cuando reconoció al Strigoi que le había arrebatado la felicidad. Era el mismo que se le había escapado durante la pelea en la Academia. Y no pude evitar pensar igual que ella, que eso no habría sucedido si lo hubiera matado.**

 **Aún en ese momento, como lectora soñadora que soy, no perdí las esperanzas de que de alguna manera el Dios Ruso hubiera logrado salir, sino ileso, al menos vivo, de ahí. No podía creer que Richelle Mead nos hiciera algo así, en aquel entonces aún no era común para los autores matar a sus protagonistas. Y esas esperanzas crecieron más cuando no encontraron su cuerpo en la cueva.**

 **Sin embargo, volví a sentir el mundo derrumbarse dentro de mí, al igual que Rose, cuando Mason le confirmó que era un Strigoi. Al principio no lo podía creer, yo al igual que Rose pensaba que Dimitri era invencible e infalible. Pero nunca me había puesto a pensar que nuestro Dios Ruso no estaba al cien por ciento de sus capacidades. No había descansado después del ataque a la escuela. Y para el momento en que Nathan lo atacó, ya estaba agotado.**

 **Cuéntenme cómo fue para ustedes leer esto por primera vez. Cuáles fueron sus sentimientos y si sufrieron con ello. Yo la verdad llegué a pensar que Dimitri sería la excepción a la regla de que todos los Strigoi eran malos. Pero cuando se encontró con Rose, ese pequeño rayo de esperanza también se apagó.**

 **Bueno, después de ésta larga e inmensa nota, me despido. Ya solo falta un capítulo para concluir éste libro. Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia le pertenecg a Gigi256 y los personajes son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo me encargo de traducirla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Desperté con una extraña sensación de extrema claridad e inmensa confusión entremezcladas. Podía escuchar tantas cosas, casi todo, incluso antes de que abriera los ojos. Desde el sonido del agua que goteaba de la piedra, hasta el crepitar del fuego, y las hojas crujiendo por el viento. Y esos eran solo los sonidos más bajos. Por encima de ellos, más fuerte, podía escuchar voces desconocidas hablando cerca de mí, esperando a que me moviera. Podía escucharlos moviéndose, y un extraño ruido de algo húmedo que no pude identificar fácilmente de inmediato.

Luego estaban los olores. Nunca antes había notado realmente los olores, al menos no en serio. Claro que había apreciado el olor de la buena comida en la cocina de mi madre cuando niño, o me había alejado del hedor de la ropa sucia que dejaba mi compañero de cuarto en la escuela, pero literalmente podía oler la piedra debajo de mí y la hierba de afuera. Podía oler el cuero desgastado de mi chaqueta. Pero por encima de todo, podía oler la sangre. No solo un tipo de sangre, sino la sangre de muchos.

Y la necesitaba.

 _Ahora._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe e inmediatamente me di la vuelta para defenderme de los que estaban cerca. No estaba seguro de quiénes eran todavía, pero hasta que lo supiera, no podía llamarlos amigos o enemigos. En un solo movimiento rápido, me puse de pie y estiré la mano para tomar mi estaca que estaba cerca.

—Yo no haría eso…

En el momento en que mis dedos tocaron el familiar objeto de plata, mi piel se quemó como si hubiera metido la mano en fuego ardiendo. Rugí de dolor, sosteniendo mi muñeca en estado de shock y tropezando mientras trataba de orientarme. Mi estaca siempre había sido como una extensión de mí mismo, y esto era prácticamente una traición. Era casi como el rechazo de mi propio ser.

Sin embargo, fue solo entonces que realmente comencé a ver. Las sombras de las cuevas casi no tenían oscuridad para mis ojos. Podía ver cada borde y grieta en las superficies a mi alrededor. Cuando las figuras se levantaron hasta alcanzar su altura máxima, también pude verlas claramente, desde el color pálido de su piel hasta sus ojos rojos.

—Dimitri, ¿cierto? —Reconocí al Strigoi rubio que había hablado como el que me había convertido, pero me negué a responderle—. Así es como la chica Hathaway te llamó de todos modos. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Rose? ¿Algo así? Como sea, ¿tienes apellido?

Una vez más, me negué a responderle, optando por mantener mi posición y mi silencio. Desafortunadamente, su temperamento parecía tener una mecha muy corta. En unos segundos, me tenía contra el suelo con una rodilla presionada dolorosamente contra mi garganta. Jadeé en busca de aire, temiendo repentinamente a la muerte a pesar de ser un no muerto. Sin embargo, matarme no era su objetivo. Su ataque tenía mucho más que ver con el control que con la asfixia.

—Escucha Dimitri. Podrás haber sido grande y poderoso como Dhampir, pero yo te desperté. Soy tu maestro y no eres nada sin mí, ¿entendido? Eres débil sin sangre y eres débil sin mí. Así que hasta que te comportes y reconozcas quién está a cargo aquí, vamos a tener problemas. ¿Entendido?

Por terquedad o rencor, mantuve mis labios sellados. Todo lo que me gané con eso fue que me golpeara contra el piso de piedra. Él tenía razón en una cosa... realmente no tenía mucha fuerza. Ni siquiera podía quitármelo de encima, mucho menos pelear con él o con los demás si me las arreglaba para ponerme de pie.

—¿Entendido? —El Strigoi rubio, mi maestro, repitió.

—Entendido, —acepté finalmente, aunque de mala gana.

—Bien, —sonrió, enseñando sus colmillos completamente—. Ahora, ¿cuál es tu apellido?

—Belikov.

Me ayudó a levantarme y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como si fuéramos viejos amigos, aparentemente olvidando que me había inmovilizado y golpeado mi cabeza contra el piso de piedra hace unos momentos—. Bueno muchachos, ¿qué dicen si le damos a Belikov su primera comida?

Con algunos aplausos y gritos de los demás, pasó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro–. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Nathan. Nathan Tarus. Aunque normalmente no solemos usar nombres de la realeza por aquí. La "sangre real" adquiere un significado completamente nuevo en el otro lado. —Se rió maniacamente de alguna broma privada, sacudiendo la cabeza casi con lástima cuando no lo entendí de inmediato.

Cuanto más profundo me llevaba a las cuevas, más fuerte era el olor a sangre. Se volvió abrumador. En el pasado, recordaba que el olor era algo que hacía que mi estómago se revolviera de disgusto, pero ahora mi cuerpo lo ansiaba. Podía sentir mi lengua correr por mis colmillos, nuevos y afilados. Mis músculos prácticamente se contrajeron por la excitación. Me sentí casi animal en mi deseo de encontrar y consumir a mi presa.

Cuanto más veía, más corría mi mente. Era casi como si mi cabeza no pudiera procesar todo lo suficientemente rápido. Había tantas cosas nuevas: vistas, olores, y sensaciones de todo tipo. Todo era igual a lo que había visto no hace mucho tiempo cuando había luchado aquí con los demás, pero también era completamente diferente. Nunca hubiera notado la vena delgada de pirita a lo largo de la pared de la cueva, apenas visible, pero brillando con el parpadeo de las brasas. Era el oro de los tontos, algo con lo que estaba familiarizado en Rusia y algo que sabía que también existía aquí, al menos en teoría, pero ciertamente no era algo que admirarías mientras luchabas por tu vida. Tampoco era algo a lo que le prestaría atención, pero aún así... lo vi. Escuché que los animales empezaban a salir de sus escondites, aunque era obvio que se mantenían a cierta distancia de nosotros. Por el olor a sangre, tan tentador como era, también podía empezar a oler el hedor de la muerte y la decadencia. Mi único consuelo en todo esto era que mi abrumadora experiencia sensorial parecía ser un síntoma de mi reciente condición como "despertado," y no parecía perturbar a los demás tanto como a mí.

Aún podía escuchar los sonidos de otras personas, Strigoi, hablando y riendo. Era casi extraño ver a estas criaturas, aquellas que siempre había visto como monstruos, actuando tan... humanos. O casi humanos. Algunos se estaban alimentando de los muertos recientes. Incluso pude identificar los cuerpos de la mayoría de sus víctimas, pero tampoco pude negar mi fascinación e incluso mi deseo de probar la sangre de mis antiguos compañeros.

Sin embargo, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse cuando escuché un gemido silencioso por encima de los sonidos de los demás que estaban comiendo. También pude escuchar un latido débil pero aún algo constante, inusual en esta masa de personas. Una figura estaba siendo arrastrada entre dos personas, la sangre goteaba de su sien, y lo arrojaron frente a mí como un cordero de sacrificio arrojado ante el altar.

—Ahí tienes, Dimitri. Lo encontramos inconsciente y apenas respirando, pero lo guardamos para ti. La sangre fresca siempre es lo mejor. No puedo decir que ofrecerá resistencia, pero oye, al menos no te va a estacar mientras intentas hundir tus dientes en él.

Varios hombres y mujeres comenzaron a reírse ante lo que parecía ser una broma para ellos, pero en lo único que yo podía concentrarme era en la sangre que goteaba de la frente del hombre. Era como un canto de sirena, bloqueando casi todo lo demás. Era casi intoxicante el solo verla, olerla, y ni siquiera la había probado todavía...

—¿Dimitri?

El sonido de mi nombre me sacó de mi delirio, dirigiendo mi mirada del rastro de sangre a los ojos del hombre justo al lado. Reconocí esos ojos. Pertenecían a Yuri.

No. Estaba muerto. Yo lo vi. Él había muerto.

—¿Qué... qué te hicieron, Di…

Nathan pateó a Yuri en el suelo, incitándome a empujarlo contra la pared en represalia. Nathan simplemente puso los ojos en blanco con molestia antes de volcarme sobre mi espalda con un golpe doloroso. Al instante volví a los primeros años de mi niñez en la academia previos a mi crecimiento acelerado, cuando parecía perder cada pelea contra mis compañeros.

—Confía en mí, Dimitri, no quieres jugar con tu comida. En realidad, olvida eso. Juega con tu comida todo lo que quieras, especialmente con los bonitos. Simplemente, no te apegues a ella, ¿entiendes? —Me levantó de nuevo, un poco más bruscamente que antes y me empujó hacia Yuri—. Intentemos esto de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Frente a frente con Yuri, pude ver la súplica en sus ojos. Él no quería morir, y yo no quería matarlo. Al menos no en la superficie. Sin embargo, mis ojos seguían dirigiéndose hacia el lento goteo de sangre que aún fluía de su herida en la cabeza. La forma en que su corazón se aceleró solo hizo que mi hambre se volviera más desgarradora.

—¡Maldita sea, Dimitri! ¡No estamos aquí para un maldito concurso de miradas! —Un segundo después, Nathan pasó un dedo por la herida de Yuri y me lo metió en la boca, casi atragantándome en el proceso. Lo rechacé con ira, y él retrocedió con la manos en alto en señal de rendición lamiendo lo que quedaba en su dedo manchado de sangre, pero cuando mi mente registró el sabor de la sangre de Yuri, nada más importó. Sólo alimentarme.

Fue un movimiento tan natural que ni siquiera tuve que pensar, solo actuar. En un momento estaba arrodillado frente a Yuri, y al siguiente estaba en su cuello, mis colmillos hundiéndose profundamente en su garganta mientras su sangre bombeaba al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era beberla. Con cada onza que brotaba de él, podía sentirme fortalecido, el poder absoluto en cada fibra de mi ser.

En un momento, me alejé, repentinamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. No estaba seguro de si era de asco o asombro, pero estaba en shock.

Yuri, de alguna manera, seguía con vida, aunque estaba agonizando. Aún podía ver algo de luz en sus ojos mientras me miraba.

No sé si podría haberle dicho algo en ese momento, incluso si hubiera querido. Me sentí como un animal en medio del salvajismo y estoy seguro de que cualquier sonido que hiciera habría sonado como un gruñido salvaje.

Pero Yuri sí habló. Haciendo gárgaras, ahogándose con su propia sangre mientras ésta goteaba de sus labios, pronunció sus últimas palabras. Aunque éstas podrían haberse perdido en el tirón de la muerte, su intención era clara. Eran de perdón. Y una disculpa por no poder salvarme.

En respuesta, sólo volví a hundirme en su cuello con más vigor, hasta que su corazón ya no bombeó su sangre y tuve que chuparlo para secarlo. Ahora podía identificar el sonido de succión húmeda que había escuchado antes cuando me desperté por primera vez en la boca de la cueva; eran los otros que se alimentaban, festejando con la sangre de los que estaban recién muertos.

Me moví, acunando el cadáver hacia mí mientras intentaba consolarme satisfaciendo mi hambre. La sed de sangre superó mi dolor, controlando mis abrumados sentimientos y, finalmente, la fuerza superó mi debilidad.

Me llené, después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo. El cuerpo, de alguna manera, estaba más pálido que el mío cuando terminé, pero todo eso no era nada comparado con la carnicería que había creado. Lo arrojé a un lado como una botella vacía, horrorizado. Había visto muchos cuerpos de personas asesinadas por Strigoi, y nunca habían lucido como mi primer víctima. Ni siquiera podía culpar a Nathan por reírse de mí cuando vio lo que había sucedido, a pesar de la rabia que me provocaba. Yo también me habría burlado de alguien por crear un desastre así. Su cuello estaba destruido, casi desgarrado. Parecía más una víctima de un ataque de perro salvaje que de un Strigoi. Y especialmente no de alguien que había sido entrenado para atacar y matar con delicadeza como yo.

—No te preocupes, novato. La primera vez es la más desastrosa. El hambre es el mejor sazonador dicen. Obtendrás más práctica a medida que envejezcas. —Me lanzó un pañuelo con las letras NT bordadas, dándome un momento para limpiarme antes de volver a hablar. Mi camisa estaba arruinada, pero podría haber estado así desde antes de que me alimentara. La batalla había tenido sus estragos en mí—. Nos vamos hoy. Habrá algunas camionetas que nos recogerán y nos dirigiremos al aeropuerto inmediatamente después. Si tienes algún asunto que atender, te sugiero que lo hagas ahora. Después de eso, nos iremos de aquí y no vamos a volver.

No me molesté en preguntar a dónde íbamos o qué tenía planeado a continuación. No importaba. Solo había una cosa en la que estaba concentrado ahora. Mientras miraba hacia la salida de la cueva, supe que tenía un último asunto que atender...

Había una persona que no planeaba dejar atrás.

* * *

 **Con éste capítulo llegamos al fin de ésta historia chicas. Parece ser que nuestro malvado Ruso tiene pensado ir por alguien. ¿Quién creen que sea?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, en lo que cabe, ésta nueva faceta de Dimitri. Parece ser que al principio no era tan malo, después de todo no quería matar a Yuri, aún lloro de acordarme del pobre. Siempre tuve la teoría de que cuanto más tiempo pasaba y más personas mataban, los Strigoi se volvían más malos y crueles, la prueba está en que Dimitri apesar de ser malo en Blood Promis, no lo era tanto como en Spirit Bound. ¿Ustedes que opinan acerca de esto?**

 **Ya tengo listos los primeros capítulos de Blood Promise, ustedes díganme si ya quieren empezar a leerlo o si quieren esperar un poco más de tiempo para peocesar lo sucedido en los últimos dos capítulos. Espero sus comentarios ;)**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
